


Making a choice

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 134,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: bea smith had been separated from harry for 4 years and has a 12 year old daughter, she had started dating will jackson 5 months ago but her daughter isnt his biggest fan, when bea comes in contact with a beautiful blonde bombshell she has a different kind of feeling





	1. Starting up

**Author's Note:**

> so i have been thinking about this for the last 6 months and have decided to put out the first chapter so please let me know what you think, should i continue this?

'debbie would you stop being rude please

'i didnt do anything mother, im just want to know if will thinks he is good enough for you... bea rolled her eyes

'its fine bea, well i hope i am, i really like your mum and i want to be with her... debbie kept eye contact with the tall buff man for a good minute till she huffed

'whatever.... bea shook her head as they finished off dinner and debbie went for a shower and to finish her homework

'mum i wont be long so dont do anything naughty

'yes boss... bea saluted and debbie went to her room and grabbed her robe and went for a shower,

'im sorry about her she has a hard time letting new people in

'its fine bea its good to see she is protective about you, i would be too... he said as he stepped behind her at the kitchen sink and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, bea wasnt sure what it was but since being with will she didnt feel fulfilled, they had been together 5 months and will was great but it didnt feel right for some reason but she stayed with him to see if it went anywhere, they had sex maybe once a week if that and it wasnt something she enjoyed, it wasnt bad it just felt not right, clearing her throat she slightly turned around and put her hands on his hips

'why dont you get a beer and relax on the couch i wont be long

'alright... will got a beer and went into the tv room and put the game on while bea finished cleaning up, debbie came into the kitchen freshly cleaned and got a bottle of water she looked towards the tv room and grunted

'ugh he is still here?

'debbie please dont start 

'well he isnt good enough for you so no i wont, just because he is interested in you it doesnt mean he is right... 

'okay i get it but you need to stop being so rude i raised you better than that

'get rid of him and we wont have a problem... bea threw her head back and sighed this girl is driving me crazy

'debbie you need to remember who the parent is here, its me not you, you need to accept my decisions

'nope not gonna happen... debbie said and went to her room leaving a frustrated bea in the kitchen, the sassy 12 year old drives her crazy sometimes but god she loved her, debbie was the only light in her life even when all the crap with harry was going on she had debbie to live for, finishing off the kitchen she grabbed a drink and went and sat down with will, he wrapped his arm around her and they sat there for while watching tv, will had initiated kissing bea and made it hot and heavy pulling her into his lap and kissing down her neck, bea just went with knowing where it was leading too she could feel his manhood pushing up into her already his arousal evident, 

'lets go upstairs babe.... bea nodded and they went upstairs locking the door to her room so debbie didnt walk in, after they were done will had fallen asleep and bea laid there awake wondering if she was doing the right thing, she had given it 5 months and she didnt feel much for will, its not that he was a bad guy quite the opposite actually, he was sweet, tentative and really good to bea but she didnt have the feelings for him that she knew she should have, her relationship with her ex husband was bad like really bad, he beat and raped bea for years till she had enough one night taking his anger of losing his job out on her and he had completely lost it and shot bea, bea remembers the day like it was yesterday, she had finished work as a hair dresser at her salon she owned with her best friend maxine and picked up debbie from franky's house which was only down the road, when she got home she walked in and debbie ran inside to her dad who was sitting on the couch drinking a beer, bea had started dinner and heard debbie crying and ran into the kitchen and bea picked her up

'whats wrong baby?

'daddy hit me... bea's eyes went wide and anger burst threw her vains

'baby it will be okay, you take this and go upstairs into your room and lock it...she handed debbie her phone

'mummy are you sure? the little 7 year old asks

'yes baby and if you get scared you use this phone to call aunty franky okay?

'alright mummy... kissing her daughter she waited till she went upstairs and into her room, switching off the food she went into the lounge room and switched the tv off

'oi ya fucking bitch leave that on and where is my dinner?

'you hit debbie?

'she is a little shit, she wouldnt kiss me so i slapped her

'you fucking prick i dont give a shit what you do to me but you will not touch my daughter,

'she is my daughter too bea and you better watch your mouth before i go up there and belt the fuck out of her... bea saw red and grabbed the vase and threw it at him but missed his head and he got up running at her tackling her to the floor laying punch after punch into her face, stomach and everywhere possible, bea protected herself with her arms from a few hits but most of them connected, she yelled and screamed until he stood up and walked away which she thought he was done but he came back to her bloody body moaning and groaning on the floor and stood over her body, she looked up and he was pointing a gun at her

'no harry dont, think about debbie

'you dont worry about her i will make sure she is taken care of, she doesnt need you she has me, i will fix her right up... he smirked and bea tried to get up 

'no dont... the next thing she heard was a gun shot and everything went black, when she had woken up she was in hospital and it was 2 weeks later and she had just come out of a coma, franky was standing by her bed and she could here her name

'bea, bea its me your in hospital.... a nurse came on the other side and told bea to cough to help take the tube out of her throat which bea did so and once out franky gave be a couple sips of water and looked at franky

'debbie? she croaked out

'im here mum... debbie said and smiled as she took her hand

'your o..kay?

'im good i have been staying with aunty franky... bea looked at franky and sadly smiled

'thank you

'of course anytime

'what happened?

'debbie here take my wallet and go to the vending machine just out in the corridor with maxi she is out there on the phone and get a can of drink and get one for me

'alright.... debbie walked out and franky yelled out to maxi to watch her who was happy to

'alright bea now on that night deb called me scared saying she could hear you screaming and than i heard a bang over the phone so i called the police and ambulance and told them what was going on from my home phone while i still had debbie on my mobile and they rushed over there, i ran over to your place and got there just as the police did and i told them to break down the door which they did and they found harry standing over you the gun in his hand pointed at you, one of the officers took the shot and shot him in the leg and arrested him, you were out so i left the ambulance to work on you and went up to debbie's room and she has been with me since

'she must have been so scared

'im not gonna lie bea she was petrified and she still is, she doesnt want to leave the hospital without you so when we visit and we have to leave she ends up crying for an hour and all i can do is comfort her, she thought you would never wake up and to be honest i was too... franky choked out as her voice broke and bea grabbed her hand

'im alright franky

'i should have been there earlier and your wouldnt have been shot

'harry is crazy he doesnt care who is there if he wants to hurt me he will, where is he?

'in jail they refused bond, they were waiting for you to wake up to get your statement and start the court proceedings, 

harry ended up being sent to 25 years in prison for attempted murder and once they looked more deeply into bea's medical file they added abuse, mental and emotional abuse a bunch of other charges which ended up with 25 years with a parole of 17 years... coming back to herself she turned over her back to will and closed her eyes

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie novak was an extremely smart woman always has been but when she was 15 and came out to her parents as being gay they kicked her out onto the streets on her own with no where to go, she ended up at a kids home for a couple years but once she turned 8 she was on her own but it was okay as she had a job although not to get her own place but she hired a room in a shared house with 2 guys and another girl, once she moved in she decided to finish school so she did school during the day and worked long into the night at a restaurant as a waiter, the pay was okay but the tips were pretty good on the weekends so she was making ends meat, she knew how to spend her money wisely and had even manged for the next year to save a little over $2000 it wasnt much but it was hers and she was proud, her bills were paid, she was acing school and her work was doing well, but she was lacking in the love department having been on a few dates but nothing stuck until one night allie and the 3 others decided to have a house party and the party was in full swing, they had about 20 others there and they were all happy to let there hair down and have a few drinks, they were all pretty drunk and allie had seen her house mate was upset and ran into the bthroom and she thought as her friend she should check on her, knocking n the door she opened it slightly

'gina are you okay?

'allie?

'yea its me im coming in... allie walked in to see gina sitting on the bench tears coming down her face

'hey whats going on?

'andy and i broke up he cheated on me with another woman

'he is an asshole, dont worry about him you will find another man that will treat you right, come here... allie stood between gina's legs and hugged her tight

'your a good friend allie..

'i do try.... gina giggled as she pulled back wiping her face and looking at allie, the air between them changed and the alcohol was in clear effect as gina leaned in kissing allie softly

'shit sorry i shouldnt have done that

'no its fine but umm what did that just mean? gina shrugged

'your beautiful allie... pulling allie's shirt she moved in closer and kissed her again there lips moving in sunk with each other and allie pulled back breathless

'how drunk are you right now?

'a little but i want you right now allie, take me to bed..... allie grabbed her hand and went to her room locking it and they spent the night making sweet passionate love to each other, after that night they became a couple and lasted 7 months till gina wanted to go back to her cheating ex and she caused a shit storm at the house causing allie to move out and live in her car, it all went down hill from there and allie went from living in her car to losing her job, having to drop out of school as her grades were failing which sucked because she only had 4 months left but she had no choice,, her car was towed away and she ended up losing everything and was now living on the streets, she moved from door way to door way trying to find food and somewhere warm to sleep, during the day she would go to the library or for a couple dollars the swimming pool to swim and have a shower, she was running out of money after 2 months and one night she had seen some of the local girls working she knew what they did and decided to try it, she was desperate and ran out of money 5 days ago and hadnt eaten since, they were prostitutes and allie had her first customer and she felt disgusting but she continued and weirdly became one of the most famous girls on the circuit having scored the big guns as customers, the other girls didnt mind too much except for one of them who always had a go at allie and even sent her pimp to bash allie a few times, allie began doing drugs not long later wanting to forget what she was doing for money and how she was living her life, she ended up sleeping at a house with some of the other workers, they all got a house together 8 of them and they shared the rent, the house was shit but it was a roof over there heads and they were all stuck on the streets wanting to get out but knowing at this time they didnt have a choice but do what there doing, 

allie had been doing this for 4 years and had now woken up in hospital after a beating from one of the clients, she had broken ribs and a huge bruise and cut on her cheek, she quickly signed herself out not wanting to deal with the police and left the hospital, walking down the street fast first but once she way away from the hospital she slowed down as the pain of her ribs caught got worse. stopping to lean up against the wall she took some deep breaths but it wasnt helping, she felt sick and turned into the alley way and vomited, she didnt realise someone from the shop she stopped at had come out and was approaching

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was at work the next day and was pretty busy, she had just finished with her customer and bid her good bye and was talking to maxine

'maxi how many clients do i have left today?

'3 love but you dont have anyone for a coupe hours but than there back to back

'great i hate back to back... bea looked outside the front window to see a woman doubled over in pain and she was concerned

'maxi i will be back... walking outside she saw the woman walk around into the alley way and she followed her and saw her vomiting and became even more concerned as she walked towards her

'hey are you okay? allie took a couple deep breaths and stood up slightly but not fully as the pain circled her and she groaned in pain 

'ugh im fine thanks 

'no your not your hurt i should call a ambulance

''NO... she yelled, 'sorry its nothing... bea knew by the way she held her side and how this woman was standing that she had broken ribs having had the same a few times so she walked closer and put her hand on her arm which bea didnt even know why she hated human contact except for debbie's

'you need help... allie shook her head

'im okay i just need to... allie didnt finish the sentence as she collapsed and bea caught her, lifting her in her arms she rushed inside and looked at maxine

'maxi help me

'what happened?

'i dont know i think she was roughed up, help me to the back please... maxine opened the back door and cleared the couch in the break room and put a pillow down 

'put her down gently..... bea put her down and kneeled beside the blonde woman

'should we call an ambulance?

'i mentioned that outside and she snapped so i think she would be pissed, 

'did you get her name?

'no but i think she has broken ribs and look at her cheek... maxine nodded

'sweety how about you get a cold towel and put it on her head and try and wake her.... bea nodded and grabbed a towel and wet it before putting it on the womans forehead, the coldness on her head woke the blonde woman and she groaned and looked around seeing maxine and bea

'what.. what happened?

'you collapsed, are you okay? maybe we should get you to the hospital

'there is no use i just came from there, 

'and they let you go like this?

'i signed myself out, i dont deserve to be there i will deal with it myself... bea looked at maxine as the worry evident on her face, how can someone think so low of themself that they think they dont deserve help

'your very hurt, what happened?

'i should go... allie tried to get up but the pain was too much 'fuck... she mumbled

'just relax for a bit, have you eaten? do you have any meds?

'i have a prescription but i havent got it yet, i have to wait till i have money.... bea took the script from the womans hand and handed it to maxine

'maxine go and get her meds please my card is in my wallet... maxine looked at the script

'well allie i will go get your medication

'you dont have to do that.... she felt embarrassed and maxine put her hand on her arm

'its fine, im maxine and this is bea and we own this place so im going to leave you with bea and i will be back.... maxine left and bea and allie's stared at each other a shy smile on both there faces, 

'so bea

'so allie... bea nervously giggled 'let me get you some water.... bea got up and got a glass of water and put a straw in it and bought it to allie's lips which were plump and very inviting, allie took a few sips and bea put the cup on the table sitting on the floor beside the couch

'what happened? bea asked tentatively

'its a long story

'im not going anywhere if you want to tell me

'i dont want you to hate me

'why would i?

'because im not a good person bea, im shit and worthless... linking her hand with allie's she gently squeezed

'im not one to judge people and i dont plan to

'you will wen i tell you, everyone does... allie sighed as a couple tears ran down her cheeks and bea wiped them.... what the hell am i doing? bea asked herself but she couldnt stop she felt a strong pull towards this woman 

'i will listen without judgement... allie nodded and proceeded to tell bea about what happened from her parents kicking her out to living in the share house, the relationship with gina and than living on the streets, when it came to the part about being a prostitute allie broke down the sobs cursing threw her body making the pain worse and bea had tried to comfort her as much as possible, she felt for this woman the pain n her eyes as she told her story bea didnt feel pity she felt sad and wanted to help her, 

'oh allie im so sorry you went through all that..... allie shrugged

'im disgusting, i wish i was dead

'no allie dont say that.... allie managed to sit up with the help of bea 'please dont think like that, your a beautiful person

'you dont even know me bea, im a fucked up junkie slut.... allie began to cry again and bea sat next to her pulling her into her arms gently as she cried, bea's heart broke for allie and she wished there was a way she could help, maxine walked in and saw the sight in front of her a sobbing allie being held by bea smith the woman who doesnt touch anyone, it took maxine a year to finally get bea to give her a hug so this surprise her, walking towards the 2 woman she placed a couple bags on the table

'alright allie here is your medication endone its called, its quite strong so you have to eat before you take it so i got us all some lunch, burgers and chips so eat something and than take 2

'thank you maxine... allie had calmed down and pulled back from bea... maxine handed the food to the girls and they all began to eat, allie was eating slow as it hurt to eat, she managed a couple bites and some chips before the pain was too hard, 

'i really appreciate all this but i should go you dont want to be seen with me

'where will you go? bea asked concerned

'back on the street, i need to make some money.... allie said embarrassed

'allie you cant do that its dangerous and your hurt

'i dont have a choice bea i have to

'no you dont you can come and stay with me.... allie and maxine both looked at bea surprise evident

'thank you bea but i cant do that

'why not? i have a big house with 3 extra bedrooms and as long as you dont mind a 12 year old sassy girl hanging around than you can stay, i just have one thing

'what is it?

'no drugs... bea looked at allie a confused look on allie's face 'i will help you detox 

'are you sure bea thats just so much to take on?

'yes im sure but im serious about the f=drugs, as soon as i get a wift of them your out.... allie nodded

'if your sure but i need to find a job

'well we have an opening in a week for a receptionist as ours is leaving so if your interested its yours

'really maxine? are you serious? because this is sounds to good to be true

'yes we are both serious, if you show us you can do this and look after yourself than we will support you

'i dont know what to say.... allie's tears fell down for what felt like the 100th time

'just accept and dont make us regret it

'i accept thank you

'good now i have a few more clients and than we can head back to my place

'bea you head off i will take your last clients

'you sure maxine?

'of course of you go

'alright lets get going, let me help you up.... bea helped allie up and she groaned in pain 'you okay?

'hmm fine... bea got her stuff and went to bea's car and bea drove them home, getting out she helped allie out and they went inside

'wow bea your house is beautiful

'thanks i moved here with my daughter after my divorce

'your divorced? bea didnt realise what slipped out

'ah yea but thats a story for another time, come let me show you your room, now i was thinking you should be near my room so i can help you... she said as they walked slowly down the hall way pointing out debbie's room, the main bathroom, another couple of bedrooms and than allie's room they walked in

'so here it is you have a queen bed, tv, cupboard and bedside tables, i will give you some clothes for now and we can get you some soon

'you have done so much for me i dont know how to thank you

'you dont have to thank me im glad to help, my room is just next to you... she said as allie followed her in, it was nicely decorated with a tv and surround sound and a ensuite bathroom

'nice room bea you have a good eye... bea blushed and nodded

'thanks um do you want to have a shower i will get you some clothes

'that would be good.... bea took allie to the bathroom 

'here are the towels, there is shampoo, conditioner, body soap and there is a spare toothbrush in the top draw, do you need anything else?

'umm i do cant you help me undress? bea blushed bright red 'sorry i can do it myself

'no its fine im here to help..... allie nodded and bea helped her take her top off first very slowly but she could tell it was really painful for allie

'ugh fuck

'sorry

'its fine its just cause its fresh... bea nodded and undid her bra taking it off looking at allie's breasts she couldnt deny allie was beautiful and she had amazing breasts, reverting her eyes lower she undid her jeans pulling them down her legs and helping her out of them

'umm i can do my undies thank you

'no problems, i will get you a robe so its easier to dress in... bea returned a couple minutes later and placed a robe with a pair of trackies, a tshirt and some fresh undies she bought but hadnt used yet

'umm just leave your clothes there i will wash them later on, you can wear just the robe if its easier it nice and warm 

'is it yours?

'yes its my favourite one

'than i shouldnt use it

'no its fine i have another one

'thank you... allie whispered, bea smiled and elft the bathroom closing the door

'if you need help call out 

'i will.... bea went to allie's bedroom and turned it down and added another a couple more pillows to help support her body better, allie finished her shower and walked out slowly almost running into bea

'oh shit sorry bea

'its fine i think you need to take your meds

'alright... walking into the kitchen allie sat on a dining chair and bea took out 2 tablets and a bottle of water and handed them to allie who took them

'thank you... just than the front door swung open and in walked a young looking bea with brown curly hair

'hey mum

'hey baby come here i want you to meet a friend, allie this is my daughter debbie, debbie this is allie and she will be staying with us for a while

'why?

'because she is hurt and needs some help... debbie nodded and looked at allie

'you better not eat all the ice cream... allie giggled

'yes boss but can i have a little bit?

'i guess so... bea smiled 

'alright little one go and have a shower and im going to make dinner soon

'can i help?

'you sure can.... debbie went and had a shower

'im just going to put the washing on i will be back.... bea was only gone for a few minutes and when she got back allie was leaning her head in her hand sitting at the table and had fallen asleep, bea smiled and went over to her

'allie lets get you to bed

'hmmm... was the response she got

'your sleeping on the table come on you need to lay in bed... bea helped allie up and wrapped a supportive arms around her and walked her to her room and laid her down gently, putting the extra pillow on her side to support her ribs allie sighed as her eyes were closing

'i will get you up for dinner... allie nodded and fell into a deep sleep, bea left the room and went to debbie's room

'hey debbie you ready to make dinner?

'sure mum, will's not coming is he?

'no he isnt its just us, allie fell asleep and i will wake her when its ready... they walked to the kitchen and began to make stir fry, bea cut everything up and debbie did the cooking with bea standing right next to her, an hour later and the food was ready so bea went to wake up allie, walking in she heard allie snoring lightly so she assumed she was exhausted so she just let her sleep, going back to debbie who was making a bowl up

'its just you and me deb allie is exhausted so im gonna let her sleep

'alright mum... debbie made 2 bowls and they sat down to eat

'so mum why is allie here?

'i told you she needs help

'yes but why? like doesnt she have a house? bea didnt want to lie to her daughter so she thought she would give her a little bit of information

'well she has had a hard life and has been living on the streets, he mum and dad kicked her out of the house a long time ago

'hey parents sound mean

'they are baby, someone hurt her a couple of days ago and she needs help so i said she can stay here, is that okay?

'thats okay mum she can stay but we will need more ice cream because debbie smith does not share ice cream.... bea laughed

'i will make sure to get some tomorrow

'good and some chocolate, chips and cake

'all that?

'yes we need to make allie feel welcome...... bea smiled

'that we do, thank you debbie... they finished dinner and debbie cleaned up and they sat down for a while watching tv, tomorrow was saturday and they didnt have school or work so they could stay up late, debbie hogged into the ice cream and not long later they both headed to bed, bea tucked in debbie and kissed her good night

'i love you deb

'i love you too mum... bea walked out and went to allie's room opening the door she saw allie was still sleeping comfortably and so she closed the door and went to her own room, getting changed she got into bed and checked her phone which she hadnt done since the morning seeing a few missed calls from will and a couple texts from him and one from maxine

'where are you babe? i havent heard from you all day hope your okay.... bea sent a text back to him

'sorry i have been busy i will buzz you tomorrow im going to bed... checking maxine's text

'hey sweety hope you got allie settled okay, i hope you know what your doing

'me too maxi, she is settled and fast asleep, im off too bed talk soon... putting her phone down she too fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to a couple negative comments i have chosen to continue this story so here is the next chapter enjoy

bea had woken up the next morning and used the bathroom she freshened up and went to check on allie who hadnt even moved all night by the looks of it, going into the kitchen she found debbie making a bowl of cereal

'good morning deb

'good morning mum, do you want a bowl?

'no thanks im just going to have a coffee... bea poured a coffee and sat at the table with deb

'what do you want to do today debbie?

'aunty franky called me and asked if i would go out with her, can i go?

'if you want to of course you can, where are you going?

'shopping and than to the movies

'sounds fun, what time is she coming?

'i will text her now and she wont be long, what are you doing today?

'not much baby just relax for the day

'good you work too hard you need a rest... bea smiled, debbie text franky and she was coming in 20 minutes so debbie had a shower and bea gave her some money and walked her out to franky's car

'hey red

'hey franky how are you?

'pretty good yourself

'mum tell allie i said i hope she gets better

'i will baby

'who's allie?

'a friend

'you dont have friends red... debbie giggled

'gee thanks franky, i will talk to you about it later okay?

'yea alright, i will bring deb back later tonight and i will meet allie right? bea nodded

'yea alright but behave yea

'dont i always

'nope... debbie said and they all laughed

'alright cheeky lets go, bea i will text you on my way back

'alright i love you deb

'love you too mum.... franky drove off and bea walked back inside hearing movement in the bathroom and walking towards it she heard allie throwing up so she knocked

'allie its me im coming in

'no bea dont 

'i told you i would help you so just let me... she didnt get a response so she opened the door seeing allie on her knees and bent over the toilet releasing what ever was in her stomach, bea went over and rubbed her back, allie was trembling and sweating, when allie finished she sat up groaning and leaned against the wall and bea wiped her face down with a cold towel

'oh bea i dont know if i can do this, its hurts, it hurts so bad..... allie groaned and a few tears fell down her cheeks

'you can do this allie, your strong and once you get through the next 24 hours it will hopefully get easier, lets get you in the shower...allie nodded and bea stood up and picked up allie undressing her and helping her into the shower, 

'im right here just have a quick wash and i will help you after... allie began to wash her body and then bea heard her crying, turning around allie was leaned against the wall crying the sobs wrecking though her body

'im such a fuck up, im not worth anything

'allie of course you are you just need help, it will be hard but you can do it.... opening the shower door she switched the shower off and helped allie out and wrapped the towel around her shaking body, drying her down she put a clean robe over her and some undies on

'lets get you back in bed yea... allie nodded and they walked together to the bedroom and allie got into bed, bea went and got a few things and came back

'you can use this bucket to be sick in so you dont have to run to the bathroom, here is your meds and i know your trying to get off drugs but this will help with your ribs and than you can ease of them after, here take a couple.... allie took 2 tablets and had some water before laying back down

'can i get you anything?

'no thank you.... allie leaned over and threw up a couple times and laid back down, that was basically how it went for the next few hours, allie was drenched in sweat and her skin was pale and clammy and bea was by her side the whole time, cleaning out the bucket, wiping her face down and giving her water, 

'allie do you think you can eat something?

'no b..bea... she said as she continued to shiver

'how about another shower your drenched? allie nodded and slowly sat up in bed, bea helped her again and put her in the shower but allie was absolutely exhausted and bea had to put a chair in there so she sat her down getting the body soap and washing her down

'you shouldnt have to deal with this bea

'i want to help

'you have a daughter to worry about

'dont worry about her she is with my friend franky and as long as you dont eat all her ice cream she is happy to have you here... allie tried to smile but she was just too tired

'your a good person bea

'so are you.. allie shook her head

'no no im not

'you are, you are in a position where you need help in life i have been there so stop being so hard on yourself... bea pulled allie out of the shower and sat her on the now closed toilet and took out her toothbrush, allie brushed her teeth and than bea was walking allie to her room but allie had enough and exhaustion took over her and she couldnt move, her body went limp and bea lifted her into her arms and took her too her own room instead of allie's as allie's bed sheets needed to be changed, laying her in her bed allie had passed out so bea grabbed the bucket just in case and the water putting them beside the bed and went and changed the sheets on her bed, once finished she put on some washing and had a quick sandwich before going back to allie, she sat beside allie on he bed and put the tv on watching a show she wanted to catch up on, an hour later and allie turned over in her sleep and put an arm over bea's legs and her face into her thigh, bea thought she would freak out having someone touch her but allie's touch felt different, it felt soft and so right, she ran her fingers threw her blonde locks as allie continued to sleep

bea sat in that position for a while and was thinking about will, she didnt know where they were going with there relationship and wasnt sure she could continue with it, although will was a good man she didnt see a future with him and now that debbie had met him a couple weeks ago and didnt like him she felt the need to end it, debbie was her priority and she always came first, she decided to send will a text

'hey are you busy can you come over? she got a quick response

'im never too busy for you i will be over in 20 minutes

'okay see you soon... putting her phone down she shifted out of allie's hold and grabbed some clothes before going for a shower, after she finished she headed into the kitchen making a coffee she felt nervous about will coming over but she had to put her big girl pants on and besides she had been threw worse things, the door bell went and she opened the door

'hey babe

'hey come on in... will walked in and kissed bea and followed her to the lounge room and sat down

'how you been babe i havent spoken to you in a couple days?

'i know i have been busy sorry but listen we need to talk

'okay what about?

'us, will its not working out with us

'what do you mean? we have been good

'im sorry will i dont have feelings for you, i see you more as a friend

'bea how can you say that? 

'im sorry will but its over, i cant be with someone i dont have feelings for especially after 5 months and since you met debbie its clear she doesnt like you and im not going to force her to be around you if she doesnt want to be.... bea knew it was a low blow bringing debbie into the conversation but she needed this to end and didnt want to fight about it, she just hoped will wouldnt be too full on about it

'i dont understand bea we are good together and i love you... bea sighed she wished he never said that but it didnt change anything

'im sorry but its done, i dont want to be with someone i feel nothing for

'so thats it you end it like its nothing?

'i have too will we are over... he stood up anger present on his face

'is there someone else?

'what? no there isnt there doesnt have to be someone else i just dont want to be with you and thats all there is too it

'i fucking love you and this is how you treat me.... just than allie limped out to the tv room very groggily

'bea... she croaked out

'allie im here... she went over to allie 'are you okay?

'i heard yelling and i got worried, are you okay?

'im fine lets get you back to bed

'who the hell is she? will yelled 

'none of your business will you need to leave

'she looks like a junkie... bea saw red and walked right up to him breathing fire in his face even though he was a foot taller than her

'she is none of your business, get the fuck out of my house now... will walked towards the door and opened it before turning around

'so you got rid of me to hang with junkie's, well done bea

'allie is not a junkie now GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!! bea yelled and slammed the door after will left, she turned around to see allie walking back to the bedroom and she followed her into allie's room

'im sorry about him allie he is an asshole

'he is right though... allie shrugged as she sat down with a grunt

'no he isnt, your not a junkie you got into a position that forced you to do what you needed to do to survive.... allie laid down and bea sat beside her 'you look better after your sleep, how do you feel?

'tired

'yea i read you will be for the first few days, you should go to sleep

'will you lay with me? bea looked a bit taken back by the request and allie was kicking herself for even asking 'im sorry i shouldnt have asked

'no umm its fine i just never laid down with a friend

'is that what we are friends? i dont have any friends... allie said

'if you want to be? allie smiled a little and nodded

''i would like that, i dont have anyone so i have plenty of room for a friend

'friends it is than, let me just close the blinds and i will lay down with you... bea closed the blind and took her shoes off before sliding into bed and allie turned over to face bea

'oh fuck... allie moaned out as she leaned to much on her ribs

'here put this under your side... bea pushed a smaller pillow under allie to soften it

'thank you... they lay staring at each other for a while until allie broke the silence

'bea its going to get worse before it gets better

'i know i looked it up online

'i should leave before debbie gets back she doesnt need to see this

'she wont im going to ask franky to keep her for the night, 

'thats not fair for debbie

'dont worry she will love it, franky spoils her rotten and she comes back even more sassier than normal

'is um franky your girlfriend?

'what? no she isnt she is my best friend more of a sister... allie nodded

'sorry i shouldnt have asked its not my business

'its fine i dont mind you asking me questions, 

'who was that guy?

'will? he is now my ex i just broke up with him and he didnt take it well

'why did you break up?

'well we have been dating for 5 months and he just met debbie a couple weeks ago as i wasnt ready for them to meet but debbie doesnt like him and besides that i dont have feelings for him, i dont want to be with anyone that my daughter doesnt like

 

'why do you think she doesnt like him?

'i guess it could be because he is a guy

'what do you mean?

'well her dad wasnt a very nice man, he was terrible so i think she thinks that every guy is bad

'i can understand that, maybe she thinks whatever her dad did all guys are capable of the same thing.... bea nodded

'i dont want her to think like that though, harry he was just pure evil

'can i ask what happened?

'i will tell you but i just dont have the energy for it right now plus your falling asleep... allie's eyes were half closed and they popped open

'shit sorry

'no its fine your exhausted you should sleep

'will you stay with me?

'im not going anywhere...allie fell asleep holding bea's hand and bea laid watching her for a while, bea couldnt deny allie was beautiful with her soft plump lips, beautiful blue eyes and blonde locks not to forget to mention she had an amazing body... 

'shit.... bea mumbled 'im not gay.... sighed she didnt understand the feelings she was having towards this woman and she thought she could maybe try and speak to franky about them, bea felt tired and she closed her eyes falling asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

bea was woken up a few hours later by someone gently shaking her and she opened her eyes to see franky and debbie standing there and franky had an eye brow raised

'not here.. bea said and got out of bed throwing the quilt back over the sleeping blonde and they all went to the kitchen and debbie went to watch tv

'so thats allie?

'yes it is

'so whats the deal? where did she come from?

'lets just say she needs help and im going to give it to her, its not for me to tell you her story but i will tell you she is hooked on drugs and trying to get off

'drugs? your helping her get clean?

'yes i am and i dont want your judgement

'who am i to judge we have all been messed up in some way or another, do you need help?

'can you please take debbie for a couple nights?

'yea sure i love having the little one

'alright let me go talk to her first... bea went to the tv room and sat down next to her daughter and switched the tv off

'muuuum... she whined 

'sorry baby but i need to talk to you about a couple of things

'alright

'first of all me and will are over, i broke up with him today

'about time mum

'i know im sorry baby i should have done it earlier

'its okay i just know he isnt right for you

'yea i know and the second thing is your going to stay with franky for a couple nights

'really? the little brunette said excitedly 

'yes is that alright?

'for sure i love staying at franky's house, what about you? wont you be lonely?

'i have allie here and im going to help her get better

'oh yea okay thats good mum, im going to pack a bag... debbie ran off and franky came and sat down with bea

'so you and will broke up?

'yea i couldnt do it anymore and debbie doesnt like him

'yea i know she told me today, are you going to be alright here on your own?

'yea i will be fine, allie is really nice and sweet she just needs help ya know?

'i know you just be careful okay

'i will.... debbie came out and hugged her mum

'lets go franky

'yes boss... bea walked them out and waved them bye before going inside, she finished off the washing and got a start on some dinner, it was dark and she was pretty hungry, she made some simple pasta with a red sauce and made a bowl and sat down to eat in front of the tv, a few minutes later she heard footsteps and turned her head and allie walked into the room her hair dishevelled 

'hey come and sit down.... allie sat beside bea 'how are you feeling?

'like crap... she shrugged

'are you hungry?

'a little bit

'i made some pasta i will make you a bowl... bea returned and handed allie a bowl of pasta and sat down

'just eat what you can.... allie ate about 5 spoon full and than put the bowl on the table

'its nice but i cant eat anymore

'its fine dont worry about... they sat there for a while watching tv until bea could see allie get antsy and she grabbed her hands to stop her from picking her nails

'hey its going to be hard but you can do this

'im scared... allie whispered

'i know but i will be there with you the whole time, lets go to the room it will be easier to stay in one place.... allie nodded and together they went into allie's room and closed the door

'bea i dont want anymore pain killers 

'allie your ribs

'i know but i want it completely gone from my system if im going to do it im going to do it right, i will have panadol

'alright.... over the next few hours allie went through withdrawals the hard core sweats, than the cold sweats where she shook and trembled for 2 straight hours and bea could do nothing but wrap allie up in her arms, than she began to rant and rave wanting out of the room but bea wouldnt allow her too and now bea had allie on the floor wrapping her whole body around her to keep her there instead of trying to take off and leave the house, allie was trying to fight bea but exhaustion was taking over and her body was giving up

'bea please i cant do this let me go

'no allie your stronger than this

'let me out of here, get the fuck off me

'no your not going anywhere

'oh it fucking hurts please let me go... allie cried 

'no this is for your own good..... allie held bea's arms around her and cried and cried for a good hour till she calmed down and fell asleep leaning on bea's chest, bea let her sleep for a while till it started to get cold so she got up gently and picked allie up placing her in bed and pulling the blanket over her and bea went and got a fresh bottle of water and put it by the bed for allie, she was going to leave but didnt want allie waking up on her own so she got in and wrapped a protective arm around allie and fell asleep


	3. I wanted to

allie was in a dingy hotel room laying on her back with some guy on top of plowing her hard, she had tried to push him off but he slapped her across the face so she began to cry

'please stop, get off me

'you love it sweet heart... he said as he grunted in her ear, a few minutes later he finished his business and rolled over, once he got his breath back he got dressed and went to leave

'you owe me money... said allie and he walked up to her and straddled her on the bed and punched her twice in the face 

'you fucking slut... he got off and left the room, allie cried and cried and wished she was dead

bea was laying next to allie and opened her eyes slowly, upon looking over she realised she was still on bed with allie and to be honest she hadnt slept so good in ages, she felt safe and comfortable, looking over at allie she saw tears rolling down her cheeks and she became concerned and than she heard allie's voice which came out strangled

'please stop, get off me... allie's hands were in front of her like she was trying to push someone, leaning over to allie she grabbed her hand and with the other she ran her fingers down her cheek

'allie? allie wake up.... allie's eyes popped open and breathing heavy and she was sweating 'hey its alright, are you okay? allie made eye contact with bea and they stared at each other for a few seconds allie settling back down and her breathing calmed down

'are you okay? allie nodded

'yea... she croaked out and bea wiped the tears that were cascading down her face

'did you have a nightmare?

'ah yea... allie took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling 'im so scared, i dont know how i can do this

'allie you have done so well so far, its not going to be easy but you can do this and i will be here to help you along the way

'why would you want to help someone like me bea?

'someone like you? bea frowned

'a junkie, a whore, im dirty and you shouldnt be around me... bea couldnt believe how allie could think of herself like that, although they only met a couple days ago bea felt a need to protect allie with everything she has... bea was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt realise allie had gotten up and was getting dressed although not very quickly, bea got out of bed and went to allie stopping her in her tracks

'bea dont stop me you have your own stuff going on and your daughter as well

'yes i do have my own stuff going on and i have a daughter who is safe with franky, allie your not dirty or a junkie or any of that crap you think so stop saying that

'you dont even know me bea, i could be a serial killer

'as could i but i just dont see that in you and i dont like blood.. allie sadly smiled 'please dont go i want you here

'why?

'because i have been in a position where you feel alone, useless and shit about yourself and all i want to do is help you because you deserve to have a life full of happiness and joy.... allie looked down at bea's hand on top of her own and allowed bea to pull her into her own body and the redhead wrapped her arms around allie's small body and allie snuggled into bea's neck 'wow this woman smells so good' allie thought. pulling back bea held allie's face between her hands

'do you think you can eat something?

'i can try

'what do you feel like?

'umm hot chips

'hot chips? its like 9.30 in the morning... bea laughed and allie shrugged shyly 'alright how about i go and get us something to eat there is a take away down the road

'okay but i dont have money bea

'i dont want money i just want you to eat... allie nodded 'alright let me get you settled on the couch first

'okay but i need to use the bathroom first.... allie used the toilet, brushed her teeth and washed her face and bea helped her to the couch and showed her how to use the tv as she had a universal control

'okay im heading off is there anything else you want?

'no thank you

'alright i wont be long.... bea grabbed her keys, wallet and mobile and left the house she decided to walk as it was only 5 minutes away, getting to the takeaway shop she ordered 2 chicken burgers with chips and a drink each and she paid and waited for the food, while waiting her phone rang seeing it was maxine she answered

'hey maxi

'hello sweety how are you?

'im okay

'how is allie going?

'its been a rough couple of days maxi

'yes i can imagine, i decided to close for the day so i thought i would come over if thats okay?

'of course maxi you dont need to ask, how long till you come over?

'well im just getting in my car now so not long

'okay well im getting burgers and chips for me and allie so i will get you some

'at this time of the morning?

'i know but allie has barely eaten and she wanted chips so im happy to get some for her

'alright honey i will be at your place in ten minutes

'alright i will see you soon... bea ordered maxine a meal and once it was ready she went home walking in she placed the bags on the table and went to check on allie who wasnt on the couch anymore, walking down the hall she heard the shower on and she knocked

'allie im back are you okay in there?

'ah yea just needed to freshen up

'do you need any help or anything?

'i should be alright but can i bother you for some clothes please?

'sure i will get something for you to wear... bea went and got a pair of trackies, t-shirt and some undies and placed them on allie's bed, going to the bathroom door she waited till the she heard the water turn off and allie opened the door a couple minutes later with a towel wrapped around her

'come let me help you to your room... bea wrapped an arm around allie's waist and walked her to her room 'i put some clothes on your bed and later i will go buy you some

'you dont have to do that bea, you dont need to be wasting money on me

'your not a waste of money allie, i want to do it... allie sat on the edge of the bed and tried to put undies on but couldnt bend over

'may i? allie nodded and bea put them on for her along with her pants, 'do you want to wear a bra?

'no it hurts to put one on

'thats fine we are just around the house for today... bea pulled the t-shirt over allie's head and took the towel off her and wiped her hair dry

'do you want to dry your hair or let it go on its own?

'i should try it so i dont get sick

'i will get the hair dryer... bea came back and dried allie's hair and brushed it, allie felt butterflies as bea's skinny fingers ran threw her blonde locks it made her feel things she shouldnt be feeling as bea was straight, clenching her legs together she smiled at bea as she kneeled in front of her drying the front, bea turned the hair dryer off and they just stared at each other bea's hands sitting on top of allie's thighs, allie felt really shy which was unusual for he as she had seen beautiful woman before but bea was different, her dark red curls fell around her beautiful face with her chiselled jaw and those amazing chocolate eyes and not to mention the redhead had one hell of a sexy body, allie put her hands over bea's and her thumb rubbed over bea's and they both shyly smiled... both there head popped up when they heard the door bell go and bea removed her hands slowly and cleared her throat

'umm thats maxine she is coming for a visit, food is here so come and eat im going to let her in... allie nodded and bea went to the door opening it 

'hey maxi come in... maxine walked in and hugged the shorter woman

'hey sweety

'go and sit down i will get allie.... bea was walking towards allie's room and bumped into her just as she turned into the room almost sending allie flying but she steadied her

'fuck im so sorry

'mmm... allie groaned

'shit are you okay? i didnt mean to hurt you

'its okay dont worry about it, just give me a minute that kinda hurt

'fuck im such an idiot... bea said looking down but allie wouldnt let her blame herself for an accident and she put her finger under bea's chin lifting to look into her eyes

'its okay bea im okay, you tell me to not be so hard on myself but you need to do the same... bea nodded

'i will try, are you sure your okay?

'yes but i am hungry

'come on maxine is here and the food is getting cold... allie leaned on bea and they walked together to the dining table where maxine was sitting, allie sat down with a grunt

'hi maxine 

'hello allie how are you doing?

' tired and sore but okay considering, bea has been taking good care of me... allie smiled at bea and bea smiled back and blushed which maxine did not miss and would keep an eye on bea and allie, 

'its good to hear allie now lets eat... bea handed the food out to them and the drinks and they began to eat, allie actually managed to eat all her chips and half the burger

'oh im so full, i havent had a proper meal in like 5-6 weeks... allie said as she leaned back and rubbed her belly

'im glad you ate and from now on you will be eating right

'yes boss... allie smiled cheekily and maxine giggled at bea's blush 'i can cook ya know

'oh yea?

'yep its been a while and im a bit rusty but i can cook and once i can stand for longer than 2 minutes i would love to cook

'by all means i have a big kitchen so you can cook when your ready

'good

'allie sweet heart when your better you can start work at the salon, its pretty easy just answer the phone, make appointments and great customers

'great hopefully in a few days

'umm no sweety you need a couple weeks at least so dont try and push it you take your time

'i dont want to leave you without someone

'dont worry about that little debbie is on holidays in a week and she loves to play receptionist

'she is a cutie i just want to pinch her cheeks

'i know i feel the same, 

'she is so beautiful, looks just like her mum... bea blushed and allie and maxine smiled

'she sure does, so girls whats the plan for today?

'nothing maxi allie needs to rest so we were going to just relax for the day although i need to head to the shops for a couple of hours

'well how about you head to the shops and i will stay with allie? is that alright allie

'yea sure im just going to watch a movie or something

'okay i will go get ready... bea went and showered and got dressed and came out of her room grabbing her stuff 'i shouldnt be too long i just gotta do some food shopping, allie is there anything you like to eat?

'um no im good but dont forget debbie's ice cream.... allie giggled

'oh i better not or she will send me back to the shops, see you guys soon i have my phone on me if you need anything

'i dont have a phone

'you can use the home phone or maxi will call me, see you soon help yourselves to anything

'dont worry about us love off you go... bea left and maxine and allie sat on the couch and put on a movie to watch allie falling asleep after half an hour so maxine laid her down gently and put bea's red blanket over her and continued t watch the movie

\----------------------------------------------------------

when bea got to the shops she connected her hands free as she walked in to call debbie, dialing her daughters number she was happy when she answered

'hi mum... debbie said happily

'hi baby how are you?

'im good and you?

'im good just doing some food shopping

'mum you left allie alone? she is sick

'maxine is with her dont worry

'oh well okay than, are you getting my ice cream?

'yes and your chips, chocolate and anything i know you like dont worry

'good thanks mum

'what are you doing?

'me and franky are at the beach

'its a bit cold for that

'we are having lunch not swimming and than franky is taking me to the wax museum

'oh that sounds fun, are you behaving?

'i always behave mum.. bea could pretty much hear the eye roll threw the phone and franky's laugh in the backround

'yea yea, i love you baby

'i love you too mum

'let me talk to franky please

'okay bye

'bye baby

'hey red

'hey franky is debbie alright?

'she is fine dont worry

'okay good, do you want to drop her off tonight or tomorrow?

'tomorrow we already made plans for tonight

'oh yea like what?

'pizza than drive in movies and than back to mine for games and junk food

'please dont let he go over board she will be sick

'i wont dont worry, hows it going with allie?

'its been tough but she had something to eat today

'thats good its going to be hard for a while

'yea i know, i read up on a lot yesterday so hopefully i am armed with enough info

'are you going to let her live with you?

'yea i have the room and the house is pretty big, she is really nice and right now she needs help and i want to help her

'alright red but just be careful and i want to meet her 

'okay you can tomorrow when you drop debbie off

'good, i will let you go franky i gotta do my shopping

'alright see ya red

'bye franks... hanging up bea put some music on to play while she shopped a she didnt want to talk to anyone or anyone approach her, heading to the clothes store first she wanted to get allie some clothes, getting a trolley she got some track pants, t-shirts, v-necks, singlets, shorts, a couple skirts, 3 pairs of nice jeans, undies, bras, a couple jumpers and 2 jackets and a jean jacket, she wasnt sure if allie wore dresses but she got a couple as well as 3 pairs of pj's and 2 robes, she finished at the shop and went to the shoe shop and got allie a pair of thongs, slippers as nights were cold and 2 pairs of sneaker one nike and air max's and a pack of 10 socks, once she finished there she wondered what else allie would need while she got a coffee from the take away shop, allie needed some bathroom stuff so she went to a chemist which also had perfumes, make-up and lots of other stuff, going in she wondered what allie would like and she decided to get what smelt nice to her, grabbing a couple different deodorants, 3 different perfumes, some make-up concealer, lipstick, nail polish and some other bits and pieces, she paid and went into the food shop doing her food shopping, she also picked up a new phone for allie and an hour later she arrived home with her boot full and maxine helped her unload her shopping, bea told maxine to take the bags that werent food to allie's room, once everything was bought inside they were in the kitchen unpacking the food

'how long has she been sleeping maxi?

'about an hour i would say, she hasnt moved since i laid her down she must be really tired

'yea she is, it has been really rough on her and its not going to be easy

'i know love but she is in good hands

'i hope so maxi

'bea your doing a good job

'you really are... they both turned to see allie leaning on the wall a sleepy look on her face 

'your awake?

'yea i needed to use the bathroom, do you need help?

'no we are almost done and i got you a few things there on your bed

'bea i told you i dont need anything

'i know but i wanted to so just accept them... allie nodded and smiled at bea

'thank you

'go and have a look and i will be in there in a couple minutes when i finish here

'okay... bea finished unpacking and deciding to cook a roast and asking maxine to stay which she was happy too she headed to allie's room walking in allie was sitting on the edge of the bed tears streaming down her face

'allie whats wrong?

'i just.. i.. you.. you got all this for me? she finally got out

'yes i did

'its to much, no one ever did anything for me its always just been me and you have known me for like 2 days and you have done so much for me... sitting beside the blonde she put her arm around her 

'its not too much allie i wanted to get you some stuff, your starting out new and you dont have anything and i really wanted to do this

'i will pay you back

'i dont want you think of it as a starting a new life welcome pack... allie giggled and looked at bea kissing her cheek

'thank you so much

'your welcome now let me show you everything... maxine came in and sat beside allie while bea unpacked and showed allie everything before packing it all away, bea was excited to show allie everything hoping allie liked it all

'i love it all bea thank you so much

'its a pleasure allie now i have also got you a phone come out here so we can set it up

'you got me a phone?

'yes your going to need one and especially when you start work

'i havent had a phone for a long time i dont even remember how to use it

'dont worry i will show you what i know but debbie knows more and she will show you, lets sit down and relax on the lounge while we set it up... they sat on the couch for a couple hours setting up the phone and bea and maxine put there numbers along with debbie's in the phone and they decided to face time her, bea showed allie how to call debbie and debbie's smiling face came on the screen

'hi allie, hi mum

'hi debbie

'how are you feeling allie? are you still sick?

'debbie will will be unwell for a while 

'but i am feeling a little better thanks, what are you doing?

'we just had pizza and now we are going to the drive in movies

'that sounds fun

'yea and than we are having lost of junk food and playing games

'that sounds cool but be careful how much junk food you have you dont want a tummy ache and yucky teeth

'oh yea i dont want that so i will have a little bit, what are you's doing?

'we are just setting up my new phone, debbie could you show me how to use it when you get back please

'you dont know how to use a phone? the little girl giggled and allie laughed

'i havnt had a phone in 4 years debbie

'alrighty than i will show you and we can have ice cream together

'debbie always with the ice cream

'its my favourite mum

'i know i know, 

'i have to go we are here

'alright have fun bye debbie i love you

'love you to, bye mum bye allie

'bye debbie.... hanging up maxine packed away the rubbish and bea showed allie how to download some apps so she can play games, download music and make an account for facebook and instagram...... bea left allie to much around on the phone and went to make a start on dinner maxine helping her, 

'bea sweety why dont you do the roast and i will make a salad and some roast veggies

'sounds good maxi... an hour later dinner was ready and maxine poured some wine for her and bea and grabbed a can of drink for allie setting them on the table, bea went and got allie walking into the lounge room she laughed as allie sighed when she was trying to play angry birds

'stupid pig

'you right there allie... allie smiled shyly

'ah yea i was trying to play angry birds and the stupid pig wouldnt hot the thing... bea laughed

'you can try later dinner is ready come and eat

'alright it smells great.... bea helped allie up and they sat with maxine and began eating

'this is so yummy bea and maxine

'im glad you like it.... once they ate maxine and bea had fresh drinks and allie took her coke to the couch and they sat down putting the music channel on and just talking

'so how long have you 2 had the salon?

'3 years now, i started it and i was so busy that i asked maxine to join in as my partner and she said yes, we are about to renovate the place in about 4 months

'oh yea how long will that take?

'about 6 weeks so we are setting up the salon 4 shops down for that time that the renovations are getting done

'what are you going to do?

'new floors, painting, new chairs, setting up a seating area and a new receptionist desk

'sounds good... bea and maxine were talking about work for a while and allie was texting back and forth with debbie unbeknown to bea

'hey allie i saw the movie peter rabbit it was so funny

'thats cool did you eat junk food?

'we just had ice cream sundaes 

'so you were good?

'yep i have to be, are you feeling better?

'im okay just tired

'thats good i will look after you when i come back, im happy your with my mum she needs friends

'that would be nice, when are you coming back? im happy to be your mums friend she is really nice

'tomorrow and maybe me and you can hang out and watch a movie? my mum is the best.... allie smiled

'i would like that, your mum is the best, its late you should go to bed

'yea im very tired good night allie xx

'good night debbie xxx.... as allie sent the last text her eyes were slowly closing and she was falling asleep, she leaned slightly to the side and fell asleep on bea's shoulder, bea turned her head when she felt allie's head on her shoulder

'poor thing she must be really tired?

'yea she is, between coming down and the pain with her ribs its taking a toll on her body, i should get her to bed

'let me help you love

'its okay maxi i got her

'alright love im going home its getting late

'thanks for today maxi i appreciate you coming

'anytime bea, i will let myself out and if you need anything you call me

'i will good night maxi

'good night... maxine left and bea finished off her wine and than supported allie as she stood up she took her phone from her hand and saw she was texting debbie reading a few she smiled she was glad debbie likes allie, putting the phone down she gently shook allie 

'allie wake up

'hmm.. allie moaned 

'allie wake up so you can get to bed... allie opened her sleepy eyes and looked at bea 'come on i will help you to bed... bea lifted a tired allie and they walked to allie's room and she laid her down allie was looking at her with a soft look and she grabbed bea's hand

'i have never met anyone like you bea, your amazing, sweet and so beautiful.... bea blushed but didnt look away, she felt a pull towards the beautiful blonde and without even thinking about it leaned forward and planted her lips on the blonde's, neither of them moved but just the feel of each others lips was more than enough, allie could taste the wine on the redheads lips, pulling back allie tucked a stray curl behind bea's ear 

'i um shouldnt have done that... bea went to walk away but allie tugged her back by her hand

'dont go

'i shouldnt have done that allie im sorry

'im not, im glad you did

'you are?

'yes your beautiful bea and i have wanted to kiss you but i didnt want to scare you... bea sat on the edge of the bed and they held each others hand in silence

'umm i should get to bed and you need to sleep.... allie nodded

'okay... allie kissed bea's hand 'good night bea

'good night... bea went to her room closing the door and light in allie's room, she undressed and put on shorts and a t-shirt and got into bed pluggin her phone in the charger, she lay there thinking about what just happened

'i cant believe i just did that... she said to herself, sighing she closed her eyes sleep taking over her body


	4. best mum ever

It was now the middle of the night and after bea slept for what felt like 20 minutes she lay awake her arms behind her head and her head a tail spin, she kissed allie, she actually kissed the beautiful blonde and she didnt understand what it meant she got caught up in the moment, but fuck it felt good the second her lips touched allie's bea felt her whole body tingle but she wasnt gay and never in a million years thought she would have feeling for another woman, wait is that what was happening she was having feeling for the blonde? or was this a pity thing? bea felt so confused, she was bought out of her thoughts when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door and than it opened and the blonde's head popped around the door

'allie? allie took a few slow steps forward bea could see the shy look on her face as she stared at the floor 'are you okay?

'i umm... i had a bad dream, im sorry i shouldnt have come in here.. allie turned to leave but bea stopped her

'its okay i wasnt asleep

'umm i should leave you to rest

'no dont go, do you want to lay down with me? allie nodded and bea pulled the blanket back and allie got in the bed bea putting the blanket over her gently, 

'warm?

'yes thank you

'are you okay?

'sometimes i close my eyes i have a bad dream or a night mare, its takes me back there on the streets high as a kite with some guy doing whatever he wants with me

'im sorry allie, im sorry you went through all that and are struggling with it all... allie shrugged

'i deserve it, i have done some fucked up things to survive

'no allie you cant think like that, you did what you had to do to survive.. turning on her side to look at allie she tucked a lose strand of blonde hair behind allie's ear

'i dont know how to get through this bea... she whispered and bea's heart broke for the broken woman in front of her, running her fingers down the side of allie's face she stopped at her chin

'you will get through it with my help, i will be here to support you every step of the way.... allie's heart was beating so fast as she stared into those big brown eyes, it was allie that moved forward this time and kissed bea there lips moving in tandem, allie's hand moved to bea's face and stopping at her neck caressing bea's defined jaw with her thumb, pulling back when breathing became an issue allie opened her eyes and they both shyly smiled at each other

'i have been wanting to do that since the second i saw you

'really?

'yes your beautiful bea so beautiful... 

'umm i dont know about any of this allie

'as if i do bea

'yea but you have been with women i havnt, i dont know what to do

'i have only had a 6 month relationship and apart from that it has been just you know... bea nodded

'i guess were both new to whatever this is

'yea i guess so, look bea i really like you and i want something with you

'but allie your still going through a lot and trying to get clean, 

'thats true and the next few weeks to follow will be hard and i have a lot of demons to confront

'allie im happy to have you live with me permanently so you can get yourself together and make a life for yourself

'i want you in my life bea 

'i want you too but getting something started right now isnt a good idea allie

'i know its just hard when your so close to me all i want to do is pull you in and kiss you... bea blushed 

'i think right now we concentrate on getting you better and see how things go a bit later on

'i dont want to lose you bea

'im right here allie, i will always be right here

'okay... allie said and yawned

'its late, shit its 4am and your shivering are you cold?

'it happens as i get clean i shiver every now and than

'let me get another blanket... bea got out of bed going to the hallway closet and got another blanket draping it over allie and she got in pulling allie into her gently and they eventually fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie had just had a shower with the help of bea and was now sitting on the couch and bea was making lunch for them, hearing the door open in walked debbie and another woman with dark hair and tattoos, 

'mummy where are you? debbie yelled out

'in the kitchen baby... debbie ran into the kitchen and into her mums arms 'oh i missed you deb

'i missed you too mum, what are you making? chicken and salad sandwiches you hungry?

'yep please

'alright you go and sit with allie she is in the lounge room i will bring them in..... debbie skipped off and sat with allie giving her a hug

'hey red how are ya?

'im good franky and yourself?

'pretty good you hungry you gonna stay and eat?

'sure red i got a couple spare hours and i get to meet this allie that debbie wont stop talking about, let me help you.... they made sandwiches and grabbed some drinks and went and sat down, franky handed debbie a plate and drink and bea handed allie her own

'thank you bea

'no worries... they sat down and franky stared at allie

'ugh allie this is franky my best friend

'hi nice to meet you franky... franky nodded

'blondie you seem to be comfortable here

'bea has made me feel comfortable, im lucky to have found someone like her

'bea is a good person, so whats your deal allie?

'my deal?

'yea like how did you end up living here? 

'right time right place i guess... allie didnt want to divulge her past right now especially in front of debbie

'so the fact that bea has money doesnt float your boat?

'franky!!! bea said frustrated

'nah red i have a right to ask

'you dont get to harass her... allie had gone quiet and was looking at the floor

'debbie baby can you take your lunch and go to my room and watch a movie please?

'alright mummy... she waited for debbie to go into her room and the door close

'for fucks sake franky

'what bea? you have been taken advantage for too long and i wont let that happen again

'i dont want anything from bea alright

'she speaks

'yea i do and im not going to sit here and let you think im taking advantage of her, bea is a special person and i would never do that or do anything to hurt her i care about her, i dont need bea's money i want nothing from her but friend ship.... allie and franky stared at each other for a couple minutes until franky spoke up

'if you do anything to hurt bea or debbie i will come for you

'duly noted

'good 

'alright we done with that crap now?

'yes red calm down i had to know about this new person in your life

'you didnt have to be so rude about it

'not rude maybe just.. blunt but hey thats me

'it sure is

'look franky im not gonna lie and say that im a perfect person but im trying to get my life on track and bea has been absolutely amazing, i would never take advantage of her or use her for her money or anything like that

'okay but im keeping my eyes on you

'fine but your not my type... franky cracked up laughing 

'you better watch this one red... bea smiled thankful the tension in the room easing 

'oh i know..... bea blushed when allie winked at her which unbeknown to them franky saw but for once kept her mouth shut and would see how that played out

'i love you for caring but just relax yea?

'yea yea.... debbie came out her shirt wet

'deb what happened?

'umm i laughed at the movie and i was taking a sip it fell on my shirt... they all laughed 'sorry mum

'dont worry about it come on lets get you changed, franky behave

'yes boss... bea went and changed debbie's shirt and debbie and bea went and sat on the couch with allie and franky

'so how was your night last night debbie?

'it was so fun aunty franky took me to the movies and pizza and than i kicked her butt in monopoly 

'ugh no you cheated

'nah i didnt you just suck

'deb

'sorry mum but she does

'cheater... franky mumbled which debbie heard

'loser.. debbie teased back

'oh my god stop it both of you

'she started it mum

'did not

'did too

'i did not deb

'yep so did.. franky groaned

'thats enough gee you would think i had 2 kids

'ya kinda do mum... debbie shrugged

'on that note im going i need to go feed puss

'you dont have a cat.. said debbie

'but... 

'nope dont worry about it debb, franky at least try and behave in front of deb

'i always do

'yea yea whatever

'alright i will talk to you later, bye guys

'see ya franky.. franky left and bea cleaned up the few dirty dishes as debbie showed the blonde how to use her phone and download the 'cool' apps, they were messing around taking funny photos on snap chat when bea walked in and stood behind them laughing at the animated things on the screen

'debbie showed me how to use this a few weeks ago i love it

'mum you should add allie and you could send stuff to each other

'sure here is my phone... debbie linked the snap chats together and they were now connected

'here mum your both connected... bea smiled 

'good now debbie i want you to go have a shower so i can do the washing

'ugh fine but can we go out for dinner?

'not tonight its cold and allie still isnt well enough

'you dont have to worry about me, you 2 can go out... debbie put her hand on her hip

'no we go out together or not at all, i will wait till your better

'thank you debbie

'but mum can we have ice cream tonight?

'yes you can and i bought chocolate sauce, nuts and bananas so you can have with it

'yummy, best mum ever, im going for a shower... debbie said and skipped towards her room bea shaking her head

'allie do you need anything?

'can you just get my meds for me please?

'sure... bea went and got a couple tablets and a bottle of water and took them and bea went to do some of the washing putting another load on and going outside to hang up a load, when bea was finished she was her flowers were drying out so she grabbed the hose and watered them, going inside she saw debbie standing by the couch

'whats wrong deb?

'umm allie fell asleep sitting up... bea walked over 'i was gonna lay her down but i dunno how too

'i will do it..... bea gently lay allie down and allie grunted in pain

'ugh.. she slowly opened her eyes

'shuu its okay go back to sleep... bea ran her hand on her forehead and allie went back to sleep

'mum here... debbie handed her mum the red blanket

'thanks baby... bea covered allie and she and debbie went to the kitchen

'why is she so hurt mum?

'someone hurt her, they broke her ribs

'ouch how did it happen?

'debbie your too young to know about all that but just know that allie is gonna live with us for a while and get better, are you okay with that?

'yes mum and i will help too... bea grabbed her daughter and pulled her into her lap hugging

'i love you you know that

'i love you too mum

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

later that night allie was still asleep and she felt someone next to her touching her nose and her cheek, opening her eyes she saw miniature version of bea staring at her with a big smile on her face 

'deb what are you doing? allie scrunched up her face

'mum said to tell you dinner is ready

'hmm okay let me just freshen up

'here i will help... debbie helped allie up and walked by her side to the toilet and waited outside of the bathroom, once allie finished she came out debbie put her arm around her waist 

'you didnt have to wait for me debbie

'i wanted to, i wanted to help... allie smiled and they walked to the dining table sitting down 

'thank you debbie

'your most welcome... bea walked in with 3 plates and placed them down

'your awake how you feeling?

'im okay this smells good

'mum makes the best food, steak with chips and gravy yummy... debbie said as she threw a couple chips in her mouth smiling

'thanks deb... bea said laughing as she and allie joined debbie eating 

'this is great bea 

'its nothing but thanks... they finished eating and debbie decided to help her mum with the kitchen

'mum i will clean and you make some hot chocolate

'hot chocolate?

'yep and than we can sit out the back and look at the stars, 

'its too cold deb

'mum we have the outdoor heater remember

'oh yea alright im on it...debbie cleaned up and bea made 3 hot chocolates with marshmallows and they all went out the back bea turned on the heater and they sat down on the couches out there

'here you go baby

'thanks mum

'and for you

'thank you bea.... allie took a sniff of the cup '''mmm yum i havent had a hot chocolate in years

'really? mum and i have it all the time

'your lucky to have a mum like that, she would do anything for you

'i am lucky... debbie snuggled into her mums side and bea smiled

'hey deb your on holidays after this week and i need some help at the shop till allie is better and she can start are you up for it?

'do i get paid? aea laughed

'little shit, sure how about i give you $20 a day and food

'snacks too?

'you drive a hard bargain for a 12 year old but deal... they shook hands

'deal mama, im going to bed franky got us up early today

'alright baby good night

'good night love you

'love you too.. debbie kissed allie's cheek 

'good night allie

'good night sweet heart... debbie pattered off to bed leaving bea and allie there

'can i ask you something bea?

'sure go ahead

'can i ask you about your ex husband... bea visibly turned white but knew it was time to tell allie, allie had been honest with her past after all

'you dont have to tell me i was just wondering

'i know i dont have too but i want to, but umm debbie doesnt know the full story so please dont say anything to her

'i wont i promise you can trust me

'weirdly i know i can... taking a deep breath bea began telling allie about harry from when they married to getting pregnant, the abuse, the rape down to the shooting that finally resulted of harry being sent to jail, bea was crying and allie went and sat beside her pulling her against her chest allowing bea to just be in that moment, bea never let her guard down with anyone except franky and maxi not even will knew what she had been through but allie made her feel safe, feel like she could say anything and not be judged so she let allie pull her closer to her and comfort her, reliving that part of her life was really hard and once the water works started she struggled to stop them. they sat together for a long while bea holding onto allie's shirt and allie's arm around her shoulders

'your such a strong woman bea

'no im not it went on for so long until he took it that far, i should have left earlier

'bea did you think it would be easier to leave him?

'no he would have come after us

'exactly, he is a pig and made it all about him not even his own daughter, i bet you tried to go to the police but nothing happened?

'i did once and they looked into it and nothing came of it which resulted in me getting a beating and he broke my leg that time, he always said everything was my fault and i deserved it

'bea you deserve nothing but the best, you.. bea you are an extraordinary woman with a beautiful, smart and talented daughter, i wish i was half of what you are, i mean who takes someone in knowing them only a few hours? a junkie prostitute at that, you bea smith are amazing... bea lifted her head to look allie in the eyes and the air around them changed, allie wiped bea's face and kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks and than her lips and this made bea whimper the act so soft and sweet, pulling back they looked at each other with lust filled eyes

'will you come and stay in my bed tonight?

'are you sure bea? what if debbie finds us in the morning?

'she doesnt come into my room plus i get up early to get her ready for school and the bus comes and gets her

'in that case yes i will stay with you, i would love too.... getting up bea helped allie up and she turned the heater off before going inside heading to the bedroom

'i gotta get changed bea i will be straight in

'okay... allie went to her room and changed into pj's and put her robe on, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before going into bea's room seeing bea turning the bed down

'come and get in its cold.. allie took her robe off swinging it over to lay on the end of the bedhead and she slipped into bed beside bea

'its freezing tonight... bea said

'i know its cold... allie shivered

'come here...bea opened her arms and allie moved over to lay on her chest and they lay together with bea's arms around allie

'better?

'much better

'hey allie i am back at work tomorrow, do you want to come in with me or stay home?

'umm wont i be in the way?

'no i can set you up in my office it has a couch and a fridge, you can watch movies on my laptop or something

'maybe i can do some paperwork for you i can do your finances

'you know how to do them? bea asked surprised

'its been a while but yes i know how to do them so if you want help i would love to and considering its tax time i would be happy to help

'i would love that, 

'okay what time do you leave?

'the bus picks debbie up at 8.30 so just after she leaves

'alright i will be ready... they both yawned and giggled at the same time 

'we better sleep we are both tired

'i definitely am... the held onto each other and fell asleep


	5. I dont share

the following day bea and allie woke up and allie went to her room to get her clothes to shower as it took her a while to get ready due to her injuries, bea went to debbie's room to wake her up and sent her for a shower in the other bathroom while bea went to make breakfast for them, she made pancakes with syrup and some fruit and set it on the table and the other 2 came into the kitchen showered and dressed

'mum i have an excursion on friday

'where is the letter deb?

'here... she said and handed the letter to her mum

'deb this is due today

'yes i know thats why i gave it to you... debbie rolled her eyes

'when did you get this?

'i dont know 2 weeks ago or something like that

'debbie in future give it to me as soon as you receive it

'yes boss

'do you want to go?

'i dunno i guess so

'are your friends going? its the zoo and we only went last holidays

'nah there not going

'well do you want to stay home and invite your friends over i have the day off and i can take you 3 out somewhere?

'really? debbie asked excited

'yes of course deb, they can sleep over the night before and we can do something during the day and than at night maybe have a bbq and than i will drive them home, how many will there be?

'2 can i call them now and ask them?

'finish your breakfast and go and call them.... debbie scoffed her food and ran to her room getting her phone and calling her friends and they were excited but debbie knew better and walked outside to her mum who was eating with allie

'mum they said yes but here you can talk to there mums, its a 3 way chat... she handed bea the phone and bea spoke to the girls mums and they were happy to have the girls sleep over and go out with bea and debbie the next day, hanging up the phone she gave it to debbie and sat down

'debbie we will pick them up thursday night 

'cool can we have pizza for dinner? bea smiled

'sure baby, alright im going to have a quick shower and debbie we will drop you off 

'okay mum... bea went to shower and debbie sat with allie

'are you going to come out with us on friday?

'umm i dont think i will be able to deb, i cant walk much and i dont want you girls waiting for me all the time

'but i want you to come...debbie sulked

'i would like to as well but i just dont think i will be able too, now common off you go and get your school stuff

'alright fine... debbie went to finish getting ready and allie cleaned up the table loading the few plates in the dishwasher and headed to her own room to get shoes and a jacket and her new phone, putting on her new sneakers she really loved them they were fluro covered which she liked in her shoes, putting on her jacket and getting her phone bea came into the room

'here put this on... she handed allie a beanie

'why?

'its really cold outside and i dont want you getting sick... allie put the blue beanie on and kissed bea's cheek

'thank you.. bea blushed and shyly smiled

'you ready we are dropping debbie off and than going into work

'lets go... they all got in the car bea dropping debbie off first and handed her some money

'i didnt get a chance to make your lunch debbie sorry

'its fine mum i will get something from the canteen

'alright good i will see you when i get home it will be about 6 today, will you be okay at home on your own? or do you want to come to the salon?

'i will be fine at home mum but if i want to come to your work i will text you

'okay deb i love you baby

'i love you too mum, bye mum, bye allie

'bye debbie be good

'im always good allie.... allie giggled as debbie exited the car with her bag on her back and bea waited till she walked into the school before driving off, they arrived at the salon 10 minutes later and got out slowly walking in maxine was at the front desk

'good morning maxi

'good morning bea, allie how are you?

'hi maxine im okay thanks 

'maxi allie is staying here today in my office

'no problem sweety you have your first client in 15 minutes so you need to set up your station

'alright thanks maxi i wont be long... maxine watched as bea put and arm around allie and they walked slowly into bea's office and closed the door, 'they seem close' said maxine to herself and made a mental note to ask about that later, 

'here allie sit down... allie sat on the couch and bea put a pillow behind her back, allie was taking a few deep breaths walking was getting a little easier but the pain was definitely there and long walks were hard

'are you okay? allie nodded

'im fine bea thanks

'im going to make a coffee can i get you one?

'yes please 2 sugars and milk thanks... bea made a couple coffee's handing one to allie and bringing the laptop over to allie sitting beside her

'i dont know where to start with the taxes and stuff

'its okay bea give me all your paperwork and bring up your online statements for the last 2 years and i will go through it all.... bea nodded and did as was told and bought over the big box with all the paperwork

'there is a lot

'its fine bea not like i have anything else to do, go to work your client is probably here

'alright if you need me just text or call if you cant come out there

'will do off you go... bea took her coffee and went out to her station and set it up her client walking in at that time

'miss stevens please have a seat

'thank you bea... she sat down and bea began to brush her hair

'so what are we doing today?

' i want it coloured dark brown and make it a v please

'sure... bea spent 2 hours with this client and she was very happy with the final outcome and gave bea a $50 tip which bea put in her special box, a while back bea started putting away her tips in a box behind the counter so she could keep it for debbie, she had been doing it for just over a year and had almost $5000 in there, bea would never boast about her salon but quite a few rich people went in there once she won salon of the years 8 months ago, she even had a few popular people come in and all her clients tipped well which she was thankful for and it was her kinda way of saving for debbie even though she didnt need to as bea was very good with money and had done well for herself cine divorcing with harry, giving maxine the money she put it in the box for her and bea cleaned up for her next client

allie made her self comfortable on the couch and began going through all the online stuff first and started making notes on the notepad she found on bea's desk, it was a bit of a mess and allie started on fixing it all, 

bea was washing out the colour of her clients hair when maxine came over to her

'bea i was thinking of getting chinese should i get some for you and allie?

'shit is it lunchtime already?

'it sure is love, boomer is gonna come with me so its just doreen and you here, 

'okay yea get me a honey chicken, beef and black bean and a large fried rice oh and a chicken and corn soup please, get money from the till for mine please

'sure love we wont be long.... bea finished her client and they paid and doreen locked up for lunch, bea made a point to lock up for an hour everyday at lunch time to clean the place and have lunch, doreen helped bea clean up 

'so bea who is that in your office?

'thats allie she is a friend

'is she okay? i saw her holding her side before and she was walking pretty slow

'she got beat up by someone

'she looks familiar

'she is from around here so thats probably where you know her from... its wasnt for bea to tell everyone that asked about allie her story so she was going to keep her mouth shut and hope doreen didnt push further

'maybe, i can finish up here bea you go relax till the food comes

'thanks dors... bea went into her office seeing allie's head in the computer typing away, papers were everywhere and allie was concentrating so hard that she didnt hear bea come in

'woah allie.. allie jumped nearly dropping the laptop but composed herself

'shit bea you scared the crap outta me

'sorry i didnt mean too

'do you need help in here?

'no no no i just got it sorted in piles so keep your sticky fingers off it please your records are messed up

;oh yea that um im not very very good with the paperwork side

'i can tell, i hope you dont mind but i have gone into your records from the start and all your taxes and you have a lot of unclaimed money you can receive back

'really?

'yes its okay i will fix it for you 

'thank you

'its the least i could do

'i will pay you for this allie

'no you wont you have done plenty for me i dont want your money

'yes your getting paid and i wont hear any more about it, now do you have a bank account? allie shook her head

'no i dont..

'there is a bank a few shops down so do you have any id?

'that i do have it in the cover of my phone

'alright well lunch will be here soon so take a break and lets go to the bank and open you and account

'okay but can you help me up please... bea helped allie up and they walked out towards the door bumping into doreen on the way

'doreen this is allie, allie this is doreen she does reception part time and washes hair and cleans up around here

'nice to meet you doreen

'you too allie

'dors we are going to the bank we wont be long

'alright bea you dont have a client for an hour after lunch so take your time... bea went to the bank and sat allie down on a chair a representative came over to them

'hello how can i help you?

'hi this is allie and she needs a new bank account, just a normal everyday account

'okay sure follow me... they walked into his office and sat down allie handed him her id 

'i will just need a few details from you miss novak

'call me allie, 

'okay allie i need your contact number, address and a next of kin... allie gave her new number

'umm i dont have an address.... allie said embarrassed

'yes you do mine you will be staying with us for a while... bea gave her address

'good now just your next of kin.... allie thought for a while and she didnt have anyone to put there her parents dont want anything to do with her, she had no friends only bea

'i guess you could put bea if you dont mind? she said looking at bea 

'sure of course... bea gave her details to the guy and he put it all in the computer

'okay so your after a everyday account and your new card will be sent to the address you gave me, i will print out your bank details and your good to go... he handed bea the paper with allie's new bank details and they left together and entered back in the salon boomer and maxine had just gotten back

'hey bea who's this?

'boomer this is my friend allie, allie this is boomer another hair dresser and my very good friend

'its nice to meet you boomer

'yea you too, i heard about you from franky

'oh yea franky is my biggest fan... bea chuckled

'she got something right ya pretty hot for lezza i mean

'thanks boomer but your not my type... allie smirked

'ah nah i dont mean it like that i aint no clitty licker

'oh god boomer go and eat

'ah yea sorry bea... boomer went to the table sitting down with maxine and doreen

'that girl has no filter... allie giggled

'its fine bea dont worry about her, she seems nice

'she has a heart of gold and i trust her as much as i trust franky

'its good to have people like that around you... 

'it is, come on lets eat... they said down and chatted over lunch, once they ate they reopened the shop and while bea cleaned the towels and made the order for more products allie went to the office putting on the radio in there and began working again, maxine and boomer had there own clients, a couple hours later allie received a snap chat from debbie and opened it her face in the video

'allie tell mum im coming to the salon i will be there soon the bus is coming now...... allie went out to the main area seeing bea talking to maxine so she walked over to her

'allie sit down you cant walk for long... she made allie sit in her seat

;thanks, i got a snap chat from debbie she said she is coming here by bus and shouldnt be long

'why didnt she call me?

'where is your phone? checking her pockets

'shit i dont even know... bea began looking for her phone and after 10 minutes found it at her station and it was on silent

'oh shit she called me a couple times and text me, thanks for letting me know allie

'no worries im going back in the office got a lot to do... allie went to the office and closed the door

'hey maxi can you put allie's bank details on our records please i need to pay her for her work 

'sure bea.. she took the paper from bea and added allie to there payroll and gave the paper back to bea

'its done bea

'thanks maxi what should i pay her for her work?

'what is she doing?

'she is fixing up the mess i made with the taxes and all the paperwork.... maxine laughed

'i knew you did it wrong

'yea well i had no help

'how bad is it?

'its pretty bad there is papers everywhere and she is fixing it up, she recons i have unclaimed money from my taxes

'thats great bea extra money in your pocet, you have worked hard for your business and you deserve it 

'thanks maxi and you have been a great help to me from the start and i will never forget that

'its been a pleasure working with my best friend... be smiled and nudged maxi

'for me too, alright so what do i pay her?

'she obviously knows what she is doing, what is her actually job description? like what is she trained in?

'she went to school and studied in accounting, business and something to do with money

'wow okay than i think maybe $150 a day?

'yea thats what i was thinking, 

'when she is doing paperwork for the business do $150 a day is good for her although i heard her say earlier she doesnt want your money

'well bad luck im paying her for her work

'i agree, just transfer it to her account and when her new card comes in she can do whatever she wants than.... bea nodded and turned her head to see debbie walking in with 2 thickshakes

'hi mum... she kissed her mums cheek 'hi aunty maxi

'hello sweat heart how was school?

'it was good but i got a dumb assignment i have to work on... she rolled her eyes

'dont worry deb when you finish school you will be begging to go back

'maybe but for now i got to start this project, mum where is allie i bought her a thick shake?

'what about me?

'you can have some of mine mum but i know you wont have more than a couple sips

'yea thats true, she is in the office, be careful there is paperwork everywhere so dont touch when you go in... debbie went in the office and put her bag down

'hi allie

'hey deb how was school?

'good i got you a caramel thick shake... she handed allie the drink and sat with her own at her mums desk taking out her own books and pens

'thank you debbie this is yummy

'your welcome, i got to do my assignment so is it alright if im here?

'of course debbie im just doing your mums paperwork.... they both sat and did there own work the radio on low in the backround there heads down working away, bea had finished her last client and was really tired and also had a headache to top the day off, maxine saw how tired bea was and told her she would clean up and sent bea off to go home, 

'thank you maxi my head is hurting

'go home and relax bea you need some rest, tomorrow you dont have anyone till 11 so dont rush in

'okay i will see you tomorrow... heading into her office both debbie and allie were working away on there own things quite content with each other

'hey mum you finished?

'yea baby pack your stuff so we can leave, allie you ready to head home?

'are you alright bea?

'i have a headache that just seems to be getting worse

'shit alright lets go home so you can rest... they arrived home 20 minutes later and allie sent bea for a hot bath while allie and debbie cooked dinner

'no allie you cant your injured

'dont worry about that you go have a hot bath... bea went to her room and undressed, filling up the bathtub she got in and relaxed humming at the silence

'debbie what do you want to eat?

'let do steak and mash with gravy

'sure... they went into the kitchen and debbie bought a chair over for allie to sit as debbie pulled out the ingredients, half an hour later bea came into the kitchen dressed in her pj's and robe

'hey mum dinner is ready, how is your head?

'still quite sore debbie

'maybe its the chemicals at work mum, there very strong

'it could be baby, im just going to eat and go to bed... they sat down and ate dinner and bea headed to her room and laid down, debbie cleaned up the kitchen as allie had a shower and got dressed, allie and debbie were sitting on the couch a while later when bea came out of her room rubbing her head, she was pale and debbie and allie were worried about her

'mum did you take anything?

'no i didnt want to unless i was desperate

'well you look really bad you should take something

'gee thanks deb

'sorry mum i just mean you look sick

'yea i feel it, 

'bea sit down i will get you some pain killers.... allie went to the medicine counter and grabbed a couple tablets and a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the couch handing them to bea whole took them, allie sat back down and patted her lap 

'come put your head here and i will massage it.. bea laid down on the couch her head in allie's lap and debbie put a blanket over her mum kissing her cheek

'thank you baby.... allie massaged bea's forehead gently rubbing her temple's and running her hand threw her red curls, bea's eyes were slowly closing as allie worked her fingers, a couple minutes later bea was fast asleep and allie and debbie watched some tv for a while, allie saw it was 9.30 and getting late

'debbie its late you should get to bed

'okay.. kissing her mum and allie's cheek she took off too bed leaving the other 2 there, allie flicked through the tv and found a movie that looked good, putting her feet on the table gently she sat back watching, after half an hour she too had fallen asleep her hand still on bea who hadnt moved at all, bea woke up a couple hours later looking around seeing she fell asleep on the couch, looking behind her allie was fast asleep so she got up rubbing her eyes, the pain was still there but it was a little better than it was thanks to allie, allie needed to get into bed sitting in that position for too long will hurt the muscles, shaking allie gently

'allie.. allie wake up

'hmm its too early... allie grumbled out making bea giggle

'allie lets go to bed... allie opened her eyes and looked into big brown eyes looking at her 'we need to get to bed its the middle of the night... allie nodded and they both got up and walked towards the bedrooms switching the lights off as they went, allie went into her room with bea's help and sat on the bed grunting

'are you okay?

'yea its just you know 

'yea i know, take some of your meds to help you sleep... allie took 2 tablets and drank some water and laying down

'will you stay in here with me bea?

'are you sure?

'yes i sleep better with you beside me and i know your not feeling well so i can keep an eye on you

'alright give me a minute.... bea went and got her phone and came into the room closing the door an switching the light off before sliding into bed next to allie, allie had her arm out and bea laid her head on it and face allie, putting her arm over allie's waist she pulled the blanket over them and they fell into a deep sleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------

when allie woke up in the morning bea wasnt in bed with her and upon feeling the sheets they were still warm so it musnt have been long since she left the bed, getting out of bed she went she used the bathroom and went to look for bea. heading towards er room she opened the door and no bea but she could hear noises coming from the bathroom and when she stepped closer she heard bea throwing up and knocked

'bea are you okay? a loud groan came from the other side of the door 'bea im coming in... opening the door she saw bea head in the toilet and vomiting again and again, allie went and rubbed her back and felt how hot bea was through her pj's and robe

'fuck bea your burning up... bea stood up slowly was she had finished being sick and she looked green 'bea you need a cold shower

'i cant im so tired i think im gonna be sick again... turning back to the toilet she threw up again and than flushed the toilet, washing her face and brushing her teeth

'bea you really need to shower, your boiling hot

'i cant i gotta get debbie ready to go to school and than i have work

'you cant go near debbie she will get sick from you, i will get her ready and your not going to work today your too sick

'but... allie's hand in front of her face stopped her from talking more

'no bea your no good to anyone like this now strip off and get in the shower, i will get you a chair... allie got a chair and put it in the shower 'do you want help? it was an innocent question but bea was embarrassed

'its fine bea dont worry i will go get debbie ready but if you need me call out.... bea nodded and allie left bea to shower and went to debbie's room to wake her

'debbie come on you got to get up for school... the young girl opened her eyes and sat up

'where is mum?

'she is very sick deb, she has been throwing up so she is having a shower and than going back to bed

'i should check on her... debbie went to walk out of her room but allie stopped her

'as much as she would like that you cant be near her you will get sick... debbie sighed 

'but i want to see her... she said sadly

'i know debbie, how about you get ready for school and just before you leave you can see her from the door?

'okay

'good now get in the shower and i will make your breakfast

'its okay i will have cereal once im ready

'alright off you go for a shower... 20 minutes later debbie was ready for school and was eating her breakfast

'here you go deb i made you lunch

'awesome what is it?

'nutella sandwich, a pack of chips, tiny teddies, some grapes, strawberries and a popper with a bottle of water

'great thank you

'your bus comes in a few minutes so finish up... debbie finish eating and ran to her mums room standing at the door

'mum are you okay? bea was now laying in bed

'i will be fine debbie dont worry, you going soon?

'yes the bus is coming in a couple minutes

'get money from my wallet for lunch

'its okay allie made my lunch

'did she?

'yep so im all good

'well you have the spare atm card so if you need anything go across to the petrol station from your school and get something

'i will mum dont worry, you get better okay

'i will baby i love you deb

'i love you too mum bye... allie walked debbie outside and made sure she got on the bus and than went back inside getting a start on some chicken soup, cutting everything up and putting it in the pot she left it to boil adding lots of lemon, she went to bea's room to check on her and she was checking her phone for something

'you should be resting

'i am im in bed

'you should be sleeping... she said feeling bea's forehead 'your very warm i will get you a cold cloth... allie came back with a face towel that was wet with cold water and put it on bea's head

'thank you allie

'anytime, im making chicken soup so you can eat when its done, 

'thank you but allie you need to rest

'dont worry about me im fine, im going to call maxine and tell her your not coming in today... allie got her phone from her room and dialed maxine's number and she answered after a couple rings

'hi allie is everything alright?

'hi maxine, bea is very sick and she isnt coming in today

'oh no is she alright?

'she has been vomiting and seems to have a high temp most likely and a bad headache

'oh poor love thats fine tell her not too worry i will cover her clients, if she needs anything let me know

'i will let her know thank you maxine, i better go check on her 

'no worries allie talk to you soon bye

'bye maxi... hanging up she checked the soup and it was ready so she made a bowl for bea and took it into her with an orange juice and bottle of water, walking in with the tray she stopped and put it on the bedside table

'that smells good allie

'i hope it tastes as good, you should sit up bea... bea sat up and leaned against the bedhead and allie placed the tray on her lap

'thank you allie

'no problem bea, eat as much as you can i will be back... allie went to clean the kitchen and than put the washing on before going back to bea's room seeing her leaning back her eyes closing

'bea... bea's eyes opened a little

'hmm sorry im just so tired... allie took the tray from bea and placed it on the floor

'dont be sorry your sick, lay down properly and go to sleep... bea lay down and bea pulled the blanket up and tucked her in, you sleep and dont worry about anything

'can you please put the radio on its set to slow jams

'of course... allie put the radio on low and left the room hearing a 'thank you' from bea, allie took the tray to the kitchen and went to the laundry and took out the clothes and went out the back hanging them up, due to her injured it was quite the struggle but bea was sick and needed help so she wanted to get it done, going back inside she sat on the couch exhausted and she was breathing heavier like normal, taking a few deep breath's she calmed down a little, going to the kitchen she cleaned up the kitchen and than went to bea's room to check on her, opening the door slowly she saw bea sleeping but the blanket had almost fallen off bea so allie grabbed it and put it over bea's body and almost jumped when she felt bea's hand on her arm

'allie... bea croaked out, allie sat on the edge of the bed and moved some of bea's red curls behind her ear

'do you need anything? bea shook her head

'no im okay

'your still very warm... allie said as she ran her finger down bea's cheek 'do you feel nauseous?

'yea a little bit

'you probably caught a bug 

'i think so.... bea yawned

'you should go back to sleep, im going to tidy up

'no dont go can you lay down with me please.

'are you sure? you should rest 

'i will rest but i want you to be here with me, if you umm... want to that is... 

'its not that i dont want to bea thats far from it, any time i spend with you is amazing i just want you to rest

'i am resting but i could do with some company... 

'alright i was just going to have a shower so let me do that and i will come back 

'okay.... allie went and had a shower and when she returned bea was falling asleep again so she gently got into bed and bea turned over and snuggled into allie's body, inhaling allie's smell

'hmmm you smell good... bea husked out 

'thank you now go to sleep.... bea nodded and within a few minutes had fallen asleep, allie was exhausted so she ended up falling asleep as well

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie walked into the house after school accompanied by franky, franky picked up debbie once a week to help bea out and she loved spending time with the young brunette, walking in the house debbie went to her room and threw her bag down and changed out of her uniform and than went to her mums room opening the door quietly seeing her mum and allie sleeping together and she looked out to franky and waved her hand to come and see, franky walked up behind debbie and saw the same sight and quirked an eyebrow, tapping a hand on debbie they went to the kitchen

'why is mum and allie laying down together?

'well your mums not well

'yea but only i can lay down with mum... crossing her arms and looking at franky with a pout 'i dont want anyone sleeping with mum but me

'deb allie and your mum are friends and allie is looking after her and they probably fell asleep... franky did wonder why allie was in bed with bea and will make sure to ask her later on 'you know for 12 years old your a bit sooky 

'no im not but she is my mum and i dont want anyone else in her bed... franky understood that bea had been the only consistent parent that has been there for debbie, the one she always went to for help, food, hanging out and just comfort, her mum never screamed at her or laid a hand on her in anger only love

'come here cheeky... franky hugged debbie and kissed her head 'its okay allie wont take your mum away from you sometimes she just needs help and allie is here for her and you actually... she felt debbie relax

'i know i just dont like sharing mum

'i get it i really do, just know your mum loves you and you will always come first in her life yea? debbie nodded

'okay

'good now should we make dinner?

'yep can we make chicken burritos? frnaky laughed and pulled back

'sure why dont you get the stuff from the fridge and i will call gidget to come over here... a few minutes later franky came into the kitchen and rolled up her sleeves washing her hands

'ready squirt?

'ready... franky cut up the chicken and began debbie pulled apart the lettuce, cut up the tomato's and placed the cheese in a bowl, she also cut up some avocado and squashed it to make a spread, it took them about 45 minutes to make the food and just before it was ready franky told debbie to go see if bea and allie want to eat, walking to her mum's room she opened the door and sat on the bed near her mum and kissed her cheek, bea felt someone kiss her cheek and slowly opened her eyes only to be met with her younger twin

'hi mum.... debbie said happily

'hi baby why are you home?

'mum its night time, its like 6 o;clock

'already? shit sorry i wasnt up when you came home

'dont worry franky bought me home and she is here, we made dinner and bridget is coming over, how are you feeling?

'a little better

'thats good, we made dinner so you and allie can come and eat.... just than allie shifted and opened her eyes seeing debbie and bea, allie was worried that debbie saw them together in bed and wasnt sure what to say

'debbie hi i was just umm... looking after your mum.... she stumbled out 

'i know but so you know she is my mum and i dont like to share.... bea quirked an eyebrow she hadnt heard debbie say that before and was worried

'i dont like people sleeping in mums bed only me

'im not trying to take your spot debbie, your mum loves you.... bea was concerned and wondered if she had been neglecting her recently,

'allie franky is here making dinner can you give me and debbie a minute please?

'sure.... allie got out of bed and put her slippers on and left the room, bea sat up and pulled debbie into her lap wrapping her arms around her little body

'baby your my number one priority and no one would ever take your place..

'i dont want to share you

'you have too but no matter what i will always be there for you, are you upset that allie slept in my bed? debbie nodded against her mums chest

'thats our thing, i like sharing a bed with you your my mum

'debbie i love sharing a bed with you too and i always love our time together, im sorry i have been so busy recently i didnt realise i was neglecting you

'your not mum its just... debbie stopped talking not sure how to word it

'go on baby say what you want, take your time... debbie took a deep breath

'your all i have and if someone comes into your life and takes up all of your time where does it leave me?

'debbie no matter what i will always be there for you and that will never change, i love you baby, maybe moving allie in with us was the wrong thing to do i will find her somewhere else to live

'NO!!!! debbie yelled making bea jump

'shit deb you scared me

'sorry but i dont want allie to go i like having her here and you have been happier since she has been here, she is funny and i like that she looks after you and me, i want her to stay

'i dont want you to feel like im not here for you

'i know you are mum i guess im used to it just being me and you since dad went to jail, im glad allie is here and i want her to stay i just have to get used to sharing you

'i really love you deb you know that, so much it hurts

'i love you too mum, your the best mum anyone could ask for i love you so much.... they hugged and sat there for a while till they heard the door bell

'thats bridget she is coming for dinner

'alright lets go eat.... they walked out to the dining room and debbie went to allie hugging her, she felt bad for how she acted towards allie

'im sorry i was mean... allie turned to face her fully

'for what?

'for being mean, its just that its been me and mum for a long time and i got jealous.... allie smiled and pulled debbie with her and she sat on the couch and debbie stood between her legs tucking a curl behind her ear

'sweet heart i would never take your mum away from you, i never meant to come between you 2 im sorry

'i just dont want to lose mum she is all i have.... debbie sat on allie's lap gently not to hurt her

'oh sweety you could never lose your mum, she loves you so much and always talks about you like not stop.. this made debbie giggle

'i wont sleep in your mums bed again okay?

'you can but sometimes i want to sleep with mum

'okay deal... they shook hands and than hugged 'your lucky to have a mum like that... debbie pulled back

'where is your mum?

'umm i dont know, my mum and dad dont want anything to do with me... allie shrugged

'do you have any family?

'no i dont, i have a sister but i havnt seen her since i left home years ago... allie shrugged and a tear rolled down her cheek

'dont worry we can be your family.. debbie said wiping her tear and allie smiled hugging the young girl tight

'thank you.... bea was watching on the encounter between allie and debbie smiling when she saw them hugging

'lets go eat im hungry and you have to meet bridget

'lets go... walking into the dining room they sat down at the table

'aunty bridget this is allie mums friend

'hi allie its nice to meet you im this trouble makers girlfriend

'im not a trouble maker... franky fiend offence 

'yes you are baby but your my trouble maker.... bridget said and kissed franky on the lips 

'so cute... debbie squeaked out making them all laugh

'alright enough sappy shit lets eat... they all ate dinner bea only ate a little bit as she still felt sick so pushed away the plate

'bea you should have some fruit its good for you... allie said and got up and went to the kitchen coming back with a bowl of grapes, watermelon, strawberries and blue berries putting the bowl in front of bea

'thank you allie ... bea smiled her eyes sparkling as she watched allie sit down which didnt go unnoticed from franky and bridget, finishing off dinner bridget and debbie cleaned up while allie had another shower to freshen up and franky and bea sat in the tv room 

'so whats the deal with you and allie?

'what do you mean franky?

'i saw how you 2 looked at each other, 

'how do we look at each other?

'like you want to fuck each other, so tell me whats going on? bea knew lying to franky would not help her so she decided to be honest

'we kissed

'shut up... franky said excited

'shuuu franky dont let debbie hear you

'sorry sorry but shit red this is awesome and allie is smoking hot

'franky... 

'couldnt help it, so what does this mean for you both?

'nothing right now franky, allie has a lot of stuff to deal with and we agreed to not take it any further for now... franky nodded

'thats a good idea but you can totally feel the sexual tension between you 2.. franky laughed

'oh shut up franky.. she laughed

'look bea just take your time and see where it goes, how is she going with staying clean?

'she seems okay 

'it wouldnt be easy

'thats for sure, she stayed away from the strong pain killers and you can tell. franky nodded towards allie that came out of the shower and walked slowly towards the dining table lowering herself on a chair slowly trying to hide the pain

'she wont listen to me and take pain meds, she is taking panadol but that doesnt do much... franky nodded and got up goign over to allie and taking a seat next to her

'bea tells me you wont take your pain meds

'i dont need them im fine

'your a shit liar, we can both see it in your face and being in pain can make it much worse, it takes a huge toll on your body so stop being stubborn and take them until you dont need too

'franky i cant

'if your talking about getting clean than just stop right there, its different to take it to get high but you need it or you can get even sicker by the pain... allie sighed but nodded

'they make me tired

'i know i have been on them before but your home so dont worry about it, where are they you need to take some now

'in my room by the bed... franky went and got a couple tablets and bea bought over a bottle of water and she took them

'thank you both

'anytime blondie... debbie came over with bridget and they both had ice cream with chocolate and nuts on them and giving one to allie and one to franky

'here mum we put you a little bit of ice cream with fruit

'thank you baby.. they all sat on the couch together franky and bridget on one of the couches, debbie on the single one and bea and allie on the bigger one watching tv, whilst they were eating they watched a movie and bea looked over at allie who's eyes kept closing and she struggled to keep them open, eventually her eyes closed and she dropped the spoon in her bowl and her head leaned on bea's shoulder and she was fast asleep, debbie went and took the bowl from her lap and took it to the sink

'gee that didnt take long red

'yea plus she has been looking after me and cleaning which she shouldnt be, can you help me get her to bed franky

'yea sure..... bea and franky took allie to bed and bea tucked her in kissing her head before leaving her room and going to the kitchen

'hey bea we are leaving make sure you stay home tomorrow your still sick and need to rest

'yea i will i already messaged maxi and she happy to take over for me

'good i will call you tomorrow, night deb... debbie came running over hugging franky and bridget

'good night... they left and bea looked at debbie

'you wanna sleep with me? debbie smiled wide

'yeeeeeep

'lets go than... freshening up they got into bed debbie snuggling up to her mum and falling asleep and bea followed suit


	6. bittersweet

bea and allie spent the next day in bed, bea was still unwell but slowly getting better, allie had gotten debbie ready for school and made her lunch before walking her to catch the bus, she than went inside putting on some washing, bea had gone for a shower and gotten back into bed and flicked the tv on when allie walked in

'what do you want for brekkie?

'im not hungry right now allie

'but you have to eat something

'i will have lunch in a couple hours so come and sit with me i want to catch up on my show... allie hobbled over to the bed and got in

'what show?

'its called geordie shore its a reality show where a bunch of guys and girls pretty much just get drunk and act like idiots while hooking up...allie nodded

'alright lets watch than... they spent the day watching tv and they had the left over soup from the day before, when debbie got home she helped allie cook dinner and they all ate and headed in for an early night, the next day bea and allie were back at work and when they walked into the salon maxine greeted them both

'hello lovies how are you feeling bea?

'much better thanks for covering my clients i appreciate it

'anytime bea, now there is breakfast and coffee in your office i bought it in with me

'thank you so much maxi, when is my first client?

'in half an hour... bea and allie went into the office and allie sat down gently careful of her ribs, bea and allie ate breakfast and than bea went out to her first client while allie hung in the office continuing her own work, she had a lot to do so she got onto it, bea came in a couple minutes later with a fresh coffee and put it on the table

'thank you bea

'your welcome if you need me im just out here

'okay thanks... bea went on with her client getting to cutting and coloring there hair, allie had started on doing bea's taxes from the start of the business and found that bea had missed out on claiming a fair amount of stuff, by lunch time she had finished the first year and had walked out at about 12.30 seeing bea talking to one of her clients and looked up when she saw allie

'hey everything alright?

'yea i just need some air im going to sit outside for a bit

'do you mind getting us something from lunch next door? bea handed allie $50 

'yea sure what do you want?

'there is a fish and chip pack for 4 people that comes with drinks can you get that please and get extra sauces and lemon

'sure i will be back... allie left the shop and went next door placing the order and paying before sitting outside on the bench, she took her phone out and saw a funny snap chat she opened it up and saw the young brunette pulling faces with one of her school friends she giggled and went to take a photo of herself when someone snatched the phone out of her hands and when she looked up it was one of her regulars that used to pay for sex

'where have you been bitch? 

'i have been busy jake

'well im in the mood for some of your sweet ass so come on... he grabbed her arm and pulled her arm making her stumble forward into him with a grunt

'oh fuck let go of me jake i dont want to, im done with all that

'come on bitch im parked around the corner lets go... he ignored what she said and pulled her by her wrist his hand wrapped tightly around it, doreen had seen when he snatched the phone from allie and told maxine and bea to look and when bea saw him pulling allie she walked outside and stood right in front of a struggling allie and this guy

'what the fuck is going on here? maxine, doreen and now boomer were all standing behind bea to be there just in case

'none of your business bitch its between me and her... he nodded his head towards allie

'jake let go of me i told you im not interested get off.... she tried to pull her hand but he wasnt budging

'the lady asked you to let her go

'no way she is a slut and i want a fuck and she is pretty good...

'i said let her go now

'she is a fucking whore why do you care

'she isnt a whore asshole..... bea tensed her jaw and before she knew it she swung her fist and connected with his jaw and he stumbled back and fell taking allie with him and she fell hitting her head just above her eye making a huge cut, jake dropped the phone and allie landed right beside him

'fuck..bea went over to allie crouched beside her and boomer went to jake and held him down while maxine called the police, he tried to get up and fight boomer off but he was no match for the gentle giant and sucker punched him in the face which knocked him out

'dont worry bea i got him, 

'thanks boomer, allie are you okay? im so sorry

'i think so, its not your fault bea 

'your bleeding come on come inside so i can fix it up... bea helped allie up and she felt dizzy and almost fell forward but bea held her up 'woah you alright?

'i feel sick.. allie turned her head and threw up in the gutter and bea rubbed her back and held her hair back, once allie finished bea helped her walk inside just as a couple police cars were pulling up as well as 2 ambulances 

'maxi tell the ambulance officers that allie needs checking over

'im fine bea

'no your not dont listen to her maxi

'dont worry love i will make sure she gets checked over

'good and close the shop and move the appointments to tomorrow please

'of course love you go look after allie.... bea took allie to her office and sat her down on the couch an ambulance officer coming in a couple minutes later

'hi ladies whats happened here?

'this is allie and he pulled her down when he fell and she hit her head, she also has broken ribs form a week ago so can you chek them over please

'sure allie can you lay down for me please... allie lay down and let the officer check her head and her eye sight and than she checked her ribs

'alright im going to put apatch over the cut for now but you need to come to the hospital and get an mri scan 

'is that necessary?

'yes because you threw up and your vision is blurry, your ribs are probably a bit more bruised than they were but there not too bad, we will take you with us are you okay to walk

'is he still out there?

'he was taken to the hospital for checking over and 2 police officers are with him and he has been arrested, so are you okay to walk?

'yes im fine your worrying about nothing....allie stood up and felt dizzy again and fell into bea who held her

'alright put her down i will bring in the bed your in no state to walk give me a minute..... the officer came back a few minutes later with her associate and the 3 of them helped allie onto the bed and they strapped her in and began rolling her out

'bea please come with me, dont leave me... bea saw how scared allie looked and she was never going to leave her but seeing allie like this broke her heart

'its okay im right here with you.. as they were walking out maxine handed bea her bag and doreen handed allie's phone to bea

'thank you both where is boomer?

'giving her statement to the officers, i will pick up debbie love dont worry about her and i will meet you at the hospital, i have called the clients and changed the appointments as well, 

'thank you so much i will see you after... bea went in the ambulance with allie and off they went arriving there 10 minutes later, they took allie to the emergency and began doing tests, blood test, x-ray, ct-scan and than finally an mri and it showed she had a concussion and decided to keep her in over night, she was put in her own room in one of the wards an hour later and allie was given some meds one for the bad headache and one to prevent and swelling and blood clots and was now sleeping, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

maxine was waiting in the car with boomer outside debbie's school, doreen had gone home and maxine and boomer werent happy with her bad attitude about the situation saying it was allie's fault, maxine told her to watch her mouth and if bea heard her talk like that she would lose her job

'maxi whats doreen's problem?

'i dont know boomer but i was tempted to fire her today after the police left

'ya shoulda the way she was talking and saying about allie... boomer shook her head she liked allie and bea seemed happier when she was around

'yes well she better watch out because bea might kick her ass if she speaks like that in front of her..

'that would be funny actually... maxine giggled boomer loved to see bea go bunta, they heard the bell go and a minute late they saw debbie come out of school and they beeped making debbie turn her head as boomer got out of the car

'boomer... debbie yelled and ran to boomer who picked her up in her arms

'hey mini bea 

'hi maxi... debbie smiled as they got in the car

'hey debbie how was school?

'it was good, why are you picking me up?

'well something happened at the salon today and allie was hurt so your mums at the hospital with her

'is she okay? debbie asked worriedly

'she will be okay sweety, she has a concussion because she hit her head, she has to stay in there for the night but she will be okay

'can we go see her? i want to see her

'of course we will go now... maxine drove to the hospital and they got out of the car and headed inside, passing the gift shop debbie asked to get flowers for allie and boomer helped her chose which in hindsight maxine should of as they ended up buying the biggest bunch there, send 2 children to do one job probably wasnt the best idea but you gotta love them for it, it was bigger than debbie's head but she insisted on carrying the big box containing the beautiful arrangement, maxine found out what room allie was in and they went to the lifts and took it up to level 3 and exited before looked for her room, coming to a stop outside the room she looked in to see allie sleeping and bea holding her hand

'okay girls this is her room now allie is sleeping so you have to be quiet.. boomer and debbie both nodded and maxine opened the door and eyes landed on bea and bea saw boomer and debbie walk in giggling when she saw the flowers

'hi mum

'hi baby you okay do you need help?

'yes please... bea took the flowers and put them on the table 'thank you mum... bea sat down and debbie sat in her lap

'how was school?

'it was good but they moved the excursion to next week because its gonna rain

'what day?

'tuesday

'alright i will call the girls mums and make sure we are still on for our day out

'okay, how is allie?

'she is tired and sore but okay

'when is she coming home? 

'tomorrow baby

'thats good i like when she is there she eats ice cream with me

'well thats obviously important... they both laughed, just than boomer's stomach growled 

'hungry boomer?

'yea well we missed lunch and its afternoon

'oh yea the food

'dont worry they said they will do it for us another day, they saw what happened and said its paid for so they will do it for you when you want it but right now we are all hungry

'me too.. debbie piped in

'debbie sweety why dont you go with boomer and get food for us...hoping off her mums lap she went with boomer down to the cafe looking through the menu

'what should we get debbie?

'umm i want the chicken meal and mum too

'thats a good idea.. the lady came and took there order

'what can i get you girls?

'can we get 4 chicken meals with chips, pumpkin and gravy, a pasta, 4 cans of coke

'something sweet boomer

'oh yes and the box of mixed sweets please all to go

'sure it wont be long.. boomer paid and they waited to the side while there order was done, taking the couple of bags and the sweets box they went back up to the room and bea had put the flowers on the window seal and they put the food on the table

'whats in the box?

'ah thats for dessert.. boomer and debbie giggled

'of course it is... bea rolled her eyes 'alright what did you get?

'chicken with chips, pumpkin and gravy and pasta for allie for when she wakes up, as if hearing her name allie mumbled and slowly opened her eyes and bea went to her side

'hey sleepy head.... allie lazily smiled

'hey

'how do you feel?

'i have a headache but okay

'thats normal it will die down slowly, are you hungry? allie nodded

'a little bit

'okay let me help you... bea used the control and bought the bed up so allie could sit up to a half seated position only now noticing everyone else

'hey guys

'hey blondie you alright?

'i am thank you boomer

'you had us worried love im glad your okay?

'sorry, thank you for your help today

'anytime love... debbie shyly came over to allie and held her hand

'are you okay?

'i am debbie

'are you sure? because mum was always in hospital and i got scared when they told me about you... allie looked at bea who by the look on her face felt bad that debbie saw her like that, pulling debbie to sit on the bed debbie did so and allie put her arm around her shoulder

'im fine deb i promise i hurt myself and i need to stay here for the night and i will be out tomorrow you dont have to worry... debbie nodded 

'okay good

'you know debbie i know you saw your mum in a hospital bed a few times... debbie nodded 'she is away from all that and she is safe and wont leave you, she loves you more than life itself and will never leave you.... debbie locked eyes with her mum and smiled

'i have the best mum... allie smiled as the little girl snuggled into her body

'you sure do.. bea looked at allie with a look of pure desire and lust, allie was such an amazing person and she couldnt help but smile

'so are we gonna eat? boomer piped up and everyone laughed

'yes lets eat.... they all ate and than maxine and boomer left, and debbie was talking to allie about school before allie's decided to ask about the flowers

'who got the flowers?

'i did

'there absolutely beautiful debbie you didnt have to spend your money on me

'i didnt boomer did i just chose them

'well thank you i appreciate them

'your very welcome

'debbie we need to go you need to do homework and you need to shower

'alright fine.. she said sulkily

'allie will be back home tomorrow

'she better be.... she kissed allie's cheek and waited at the door for her mum

'i will be by in the morning if you need anything or just to talk call me or text

'i will, thank you for being here

'of course i would, i will see you tomorrow bye... bea kissed allie's cheek and than turned to see debbie who was staring out the door and she quickly kissed her lips making allie smile

'bye bea... bea left with debbie going home, debbie did her homework and had a shower, she had a snack and than headed to bed bea did the same thing pretty much, she wasnt tired so she watched tv, her phone beeped signalling a text and picking it up it was from allie

'are you awake? can i face time with you? she sent a text back

'yes i am you can call... a few seconds later her phone rang and she answered allie's smiling face appeared on the screen

'hey allie how are you feeling?

'im okay but its too quiet here 

'i know i remember the silence, do you need anything?

'no im okay thanks, just tomorrow i need some clothes please

'sure i can do that, 

'umm bea i want to say sorry for today, what happened was my fault

'you have nothing to be sorry for allie, it wasnt your fault

'it was jake he is an old client of mine and he wanted.. well you know

'i know and its still not your fault allie, thats your old life and he is just an asshole thinking he can have and take what he wanted, its not who you are anymore allie..... bea saw the tears roll down allie's cheeks

'dont cry beautiful... allie's breath hitched no one had ever called her beautiful and bea blushed bright red after she realized what came out of her mouth 

'you think im beautiful?

'oh...umm... she stuttered out before taking a big breath 'of course your beautiful allie... allie smiled

'your beautifuller... she countered making bea giggle and blush brighter red 

'thats not a word

'i know but you know what i mean... allie giggled 'your beautiful bea, absolutely stunning

'stoooop allie... she felt embarrassed

'alright alright i will stop, is debbie in bed?

'yea she went 40 minutes ago

'is she alright?

'yes thank you for what you said to her, i saw the tension just roll off her back i know the hospital is a scary place for her after seeing me in there so many times

'i thought as much, she is a good and lucky girl, her mum seems to be her superhero

'i dont know about that

'i know for sure bea, your her queen and she is your princess, i wish i had a mum like you... allie said sadly

'im sorry you dont have good parents... allie scoffed 

'they were always useless and when they kicked me out i made a choice that i would rather be without them than have them treat me like that

'makes sense, do you miss them?

'i miss the fact that i dont have parents in general or any family.. allie shrugged

'well im here for you so your not alone

'your too good to me

'impossible, im so happy to have met you

'your the only one i can trust bea, you are the only one that treats me with respect and didnt look down on me, you and your friends have been so good to me

'and we always will, i promise.... allie smiled

'thank you... allie yawned

'you better get to sleep allie i will see you tomorrow

'okay good night bea

'good night... hanging up bea plugged her phone in the charger and finally fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day bea woke up and went to get debbie up for school but she wasnt in bed and she looked around but couldnt see her, going into the lounge room sitting there her arms folded and bea went and stood in front of her

'why arent you getting ready for school?

'i dont wanna go

'why not?

'i wanna go see allie

'she will be home when you get back after school

'no because im not going to school... she huffed 'i want to go to the hospital with you and make sure she comes home

'you need to go to school

'nope not happening... bea forgot how stubborn debbie was and she sighed 'please mum i dont want to go today i want to help you with allie... debbie pleaded

'okay fine only today... debbie smirked

'yes i knew you couldnt say no to me

'cheeky little shit.. bea laughed as did debbie

'how about breakfast? can we get something and take it to the hospital so we can eat with allie?

'alright what should we get?

'breakfast burritos and shakes

'alright go get ready and we can go.... half an hour later they left and headed to the cafe and ordered 3 burritos and 3 shakes and went to the hospital, walking into allie's room they smiled as allie was getting into bed from using the bathroom

'hi allie... debbie beamed

'hi girls

'hey allie how are you feeling?

'headache is almost gone, my vision is fully back and im feeling better

'thats great, 

'we bought breakfast burritos and shakes

'yummy sounds good... debbie passed bea and allie there food and drinks and they sat and ate, the doctor came in not long later

'hows the patient feeling? he asked as he checked allie over

'much better thank you

'hows the headache?

'there just a little but its getting better

'thats normal because you hit close to the temple, it might be there for a couple more days

'can i go home?

yes you can but if the headache gets worse or you start vomiting i want you to come back

'she will dont worry... debbie piped up 

'good you keep an eye on her young lady

'i will

'okay well the nurse will be back with your paperwork and a couple prescriptions 

'okay thank you doctor.. he left and allie got out of bed

'bea did you bring some clothes? i need a shower

'yes just in the bag by your bed

'thank you... allie got some clothes and slowly walked to the bathroom and heard debbie giggling and turned around to see her whisper in her mums ear

'mummy her butt... allie laughed as she held the robe closed and went into the bathroom, she forgot she only had undies on, allie had a shower and than headed out and sat on the chair as bea packed her stuff up

'you ready to go?

'very much so... debbie came in with a wheel chair

'really? is that necessary?

'yes its just till we get to the car

'fine.. allie got in and debbie rolled her out while bea carried the bag and flowers from debbie, they got to the car and got in and bea drove them home, once they went inside debbie opened the house up

'do you want to lay down or sit on the couch?

'couch please... bea helped allie to the couch and sat her down 

'mum im gonna make us lunch 

'can you cook deb?

'well yes but i was just going to make sandwiches because we had a big breakfast,

'oh okay than.... debbie went into the kitchen and began to make sandwiches for them 

'here put on whatever you want ... bea handed allie the remote and she put on the music channel

'im not a big fan of tv i would rather music its soothing

'me too... bea sat next to allie and debbie walked in a couple minutes later

'here you go... she handed plates to both allie and bea and than came back with her own and 3 bottles of water for them all

'thanks baby

'thanks deb

'your welcome, mum i was thinking for dinner i want to cook

'what do you want to make?

'burritos?

'sounds good deb we can do it together

'no mum i want to make them by myself

'as much as i appreciate that your not using the stove by yourself

'fine but you can only watch and thats it... bea smirked

'fine by me... finishing off there lunch debbie cut up some watermelon and they ate that as well, once finished they sat on the couch relaxing and listening to music, debbie was playing on her phone and bea leaned back closing her eyes, allie's head was leaning on bea's shoulder... debbie looked up ready to say something and realized both her mum and allie had fallen asleep and she got the red blanket and threw it over them both before she went to her room working on her project, she came out an hour later to get a drink and check on them and saw they somehow were now laying down snuggled into each other she smiled and grabbed a drink going back to her room she still had so much to do, a couple hours later allie stirred and as she was laying on to of bea it made bea wake up as well. allie looked down into those chocolate brown eyes and smiled

'umm sorry im probably hurting you... bea put her hand around allie

'no dont i like laying here with you... she ran her fingers up and down allie's back making goose bumps raise on her skin, they continued to look into bea's eyes and bent down slowly wanting to kiss her lips but stopped an inch away so bea lifted her head and connected there lips in a sensual kiss, allie quickly reciprocated and they soon there lips moved in sink, hearing a cough from the side allie sprung up and groaned loudly in pain from the quick movement.. they hadnt noticed that franky had come over and she stood there seeing the scene unfold

'oh fuck.... she slowly sat up and leaned over holding her stomach and bea sat up sitting beside her

'shit are you okay?

'hmmm can you get my tablets please? my stomach is sore?

'of course... bea went to allie's room and got a couple pain killers and bough them to allie and she took them sitting back up slowly taking deep breath's 

'thank you bea

'so whats going on here? franky asked as she sat on the couch

'nothing franky we were just talking

'you never talk to me like that... she smirked

'just drop it franky

'fine fine, where is the little one?

'probably in her room.. franky got up and went to debbie's room 

'hey deb

'hi franky when did you come?

'just now what you up too?

'just doing my project but im gonna make dinner now, you wanna help?

'sure if i get to stay?

'hmmm i guess so.. franky laughed as she followed debbie into the kitchen making a mental note to talk to bea about the kiss with allie

'im sorry bea i didnt mean for that to happen

'i should be sorry im the one that started it, i just wanted to kiss you so bad allie... bea sighed

'i did too, its really hard to be around you and not kiss you... bea nodded 

'bea maybe i should go stay somewhere else its too hard to be around you sometimes... bea shook her head

'no your not going anywhere, im in the same boat allie but i dont want you to go anywhere, 

'than what do we do?

'i know we said that we both werent ready for a full on relationship but we cant really hold back thats quite clear

'if you are willing to bea i would like us too see each other romantically i mean? allie asked nervously

'are you sure you want to?

'more than anything bea, i cant resist you... bea turned to face allie and held her hand

'i would love for us to start seeing each other romantically, although i need to talk to debbie about us because she didnt take well to my last partner

'i understand, should we do it together or do you want to do it on your own?

'i think you should be there first and if i need to talk to her on my own i will tell you

'okay well lets do it after dinner

'alright... bea kissed allie's cheek 'im gonna set the table for dinner

'i will help

'no you wont, you stay here

'okay fine... bea got up and went to the kitchen seeing franky and debbie making dinner... she nodded her head to franky to come over to her

'hey deb im just here with your mum keep cutting up the veggies

'alright.. walking over to bea she checked to see if debbie could hear them and she couldnt

'whats up?

'i need to tell debbie about me and allie

'what is the deal with you 2?

'we kissed a few times and we said we wouldnt start anything but we cant keep our hands off each other... franky chuckled and bea sighed

'its alright red calm down

'what if debbie doesnt accept it

'i would surprised if she had an issue with it she talks non stop about allie

'really?

'yes she really likes her so just be honest with her she will be alright with it.. bea nodded

'okay can you be there when i tell her please? it will be after dinner

'sure red, its about time you became a vagitarian... bea laughed and pushed franky away and she went and helped debbie finish dinner, after they ate dinner they cleaned up and they all sat in the lounge room bea and allie together

'debbie there is something i need to talk to you about, actually we have something to talk to you about... she said and held allie's hand feeling allie squeeze her hand

'okay.. she said hesitantly looking at there joined hands

'well me and allie have realized we have feelings for each other.... debbie looked at her mum, than allie and than franky looking a little confused 

'what does that mean mum?

'it means allie and i want to see each other romantically, what do you think? 

'i dunno... she shrugged

'debbie look at me... she turned to look at franky 'are you worried? worried about your mum not having time for you? debbie didnt say anything and bea went and crouched in front of debbie

'baby i would never put anyone before you, you are my whole world and always would be

'i know mum, you always make sure im looked after and feel loved, 

'than what is it baby?

'umm i guess its just different, i mean i know about the girl with girl thing because of franky and bridget but your my mum

'i get that but there is something else.... debbie went quiet for a minute before she voice her concerns

'i dont want you to get hurt, dad hurt you and i cant handle if someone hurt you again... franky came and sat next to debbie

'debbie i would never hurt your mum, i would never ever hurt her, i would die before i did that i promise you and i dont break my promises... said allie

'deb allie would never hurt your mum, i know what you went through when all that shit happened with harry but not everyone is like him, in fact most people arent and allie sure isnt, allie spent 2 days looking after your mum when she was sick even though she in injured herself and a person that does that would never hurt her, did harry ever do that? look after your mum? debbie thought for a minute and shook her head

'no never, he is an asshole

'DEBBIE!!! bea yelled and debbie put her hand over her mouth in shock

'oh crap sorry mum it slipped out... franky chuckled and bea gave her a dirty look

'its okay just dont let it happen again you know i hate swearing

'i know sorry but he is... bea rolled her eyes knowing its the truth and debbie couldnt help it

'i know, so what do you think about me and allie?

'i guess its okay as long as she looks after you

'she will dont worry

'than okay with me... she hugged her mum and than went over to allie hugging her and than pulled back

'if you dont look after my mum or hurt her in any way im telling boomer and she will bash you

'i wont i promise

'good im just saying its a warning

'okay its noted

'good now can i have ice cream mum?

'yes go put some

'i will help you deb, bea you stay here with allie

'thank you... bea whispered to franky and she smiled knowing how hard that was for debbie and bea, bea sat beside allie and held her hand

'are you sure about this bea? if its too hard for debbie than we dont have to continue, i dont want to upset her

'she will be okay allie, she just needs time to get used to it i want to be with you and see where we can take this

'good im glad... bea kissed allie's lips and franky and debbie walked in holding bowls of ice cream

'oh eww they already started.... all the girls laughed as debbie sat down and hogged into her ice cream

'cheeky deb... debbie poked her tongue out at her mum and bea chuckled as they sat down eating there ice cream

'oh mum we need more ice cream and nuts

'put it on the list i will do shopping in a couple days

'already done

'good now after you finished its time for bed you are definitely going to school tomorrow

'why didnt you go to school today deb? franky asked

'miss attitude here refused to go because she wanted to go and make sure allie was coming home from the hospital she threw a right little teenage tantrum

'i did not throw a tantrum mum

'really you sat here and crossed your arms refusing to go to school... they all laughed

'well i wanted to make sure allie came home... debbie shrugged her shoulders

'alright alright off ya go to bed cheeky

'fine good night everyone... kissing them all good night she had a shower and went to bed

'alright red im going home

'okay thanks for coming franky and for helping with debbie

'no worries red, just give her time to get used to it and she will be fine

'i think so too... bea walked franky out and than helped allie to her room 

'are you alright to change?

'yea i will be fine thanks... allie kissed bea's lips once, twice 3 times and they both smiled

'good night allie

'good night bea... bea went to her own room and got changed and got in bed falling asleep


	7. i cant believe it

allie woke up in the morning to feel someone sleeping behind her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned over slowly to see curly hair on the pillow beside her but it wasnt bea it was the younger smith fast asleep, she smiled and kissed the young girls cheek before snuggling under the blanket and closing her eyes again it was too early to be awake, 

bea had woken up and saw it was 9.30am and sighed she must have slept through the alarm and didnt get debbie up for school, she got out of bed and used the bathroom and went to debbie's room to wake her up, she would be a little late but not too much although debbie wasnt there so she went looking for her, checking the kitchen, bathroom and tv room she was no where to be seen and she began to worry there was no sign of her anywhere, walking back towards the bedrooms she checked debbie's room again and even her own but still nothing, she went to allie's room to see if she had seen her, opening her door she went to talk until she saw the little curly head poking out from under the covers and allie's head right next to her both fast asleep, she felt a weight lift off her body and breathed a sigh of relief and left them to sleep debbie missing another day wouldnt hurt, she went into her bathroom and had a shower before heading out to the kitchen looking through her freezer trying to decide what to make for dinner, seeing she had some pork belly she took it out to thaw and she would make it later for them, it was pushing 10.30 and thought a hearty breakfast would be good so went on cooking, she had bacon going in one pan, eggs in another, the toast being cooked, sausages in the pan with the bacon and some mushrooms and tomatoes in a little pot, withing 20 minutes the food was ready and she kept it warm in the oven before making a pot of coffee and a hot chocolate for debbie, heading to allie's room she walked in and crawled over debbie kissing her face over and over again and debbie scrunched her face up

'mmm muuuum... she whined

'wake up sleepy head

'i dont want to mum... debbie pulled the blanket over her head making bea giggle

'i made breakfast

'what did you make?

'bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and mushrooms with tomatoes and hot chocolate

'oh yum... she pulled the blanket down and smiled at her mum

'good morning baby

'hi mummy

'why are you in allie's bed? 

'i had a bad dream something happened to her so i came in here sorry

'dont be sorry... allie mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked at debbie 'i liked having you in my bed your a good little spoon... debbie giggled

'i like sharing a bed with you too

'why dont you go freshen up and we can all have breakfast deb

'okay mum.. she kissed her mums cheek and slid from under her and went to the bathroom, bea plopped down beside allie facing her and putting her hand on her cheek rubbing her soft skin with her thumb

'how did you sleep?

'good thanks bea, i liked having debbie in here i had someone to snuggle too... bea smiled

'she is good to snuggle with, are you going to get up i made a big breakfast?

'yes i can smell it from here i just have to use the bathroom

'let me help you up

'okay but first... allie pulled bea closer to her and smacked her lips right onto her own and than pulled back they stared into each others eyes and smiled, debbie yelling through the house made them laugh and get up yelling she was ready to eat, bea helped allie up and she used the bathroom while bea got all the food out of the oven and placed it on the table as debbie got plates and cutlery and bea poured herself and allie a coffee and debbie a hot chocolate, they all sat down to eat together

''yummy mum you make the best food

'thanks baby, i took out the pork belly for dinner do you want mash? hot chips? or veggies?

'umm can we have chips with gravy please?

'sure can, you good with that allie?

'im fine with whatever, im not fussed

'okay good, now i was thinking if your up for it allie we could go out today for a drive

'where too?

'the beach, i know its a bit cold but i think it would be good to get out and we can just relax on the sand or grass there, if its too much or your in too much pain to go its fine we can hang out here

'as long as there isnt a lot of walking i should be okay and i havent been to the beach in like 5 years so it would be good to go

'great debbie you up for it?

'like you have to ask mum i love the beach, can we get ice cream or something?

'sure lets finish eating and we can get ready... they all agreed and finished eating and debbie and bea cleaned up while allie had a shower, it took longer than normal due to her injuries but once she finished she dried herself and put her undergarments on and her robe so she could get dressed in her room, leaving the bathroom she went to her room and sat on the bed feeling a little dizzy, bea came and knocked on the door

'come in.. allie said and bea walked in

'you okay?

'yea just a little dizzy

'the doctor said you would be for a couple days, maybe we should stay home

'no i dont want to i will be fine i just cant rush things but can i ask you a favor?

'sure

'umm can you help me get dressed.. she asked embarrassed 

'of course i can.... bea took allie's jeans and kneeled on the floor and put the jeans over her feet and pulled them up allie standing up and helping to pull them up and doing the zipper and button, she sat back down and bea put the shirt over her head and allie slipped it on, bea took out socks and sneakers and put them on her feet

'there we go anything else?

'no im all good thank you

'good lets go debbie is waiting impatiently at the door for us... she laughed as they walked out slowly to the door and out of the house getting into the car, bea was about to set off when she turned the car off

'forgot something i will be back... she ran inside and into allie's room getting her pain meds and getting a bottle of water from the fridge and went to the car again and got in 'just in case... allie smiled

'thank you.

'anytime, lets go.... bea took off driving as debbie connected her phone to the aux cord and played some music

'omg deb i love mariah carey

'me too allie she is my favorite singer ever

'whats your favorite song of hers deb?

'umm it would have to be mine again its one of my favs

'omg mine too

'let me put it on... debbie scrolled threw her songs and she played it loud so it blasted through the speakers and allie and debbie's voice joining in

 

***

I remember when you used to be mine  
Way back when  
I was too naive to love you right  
But now if I only had the opportunity  
I would do anything  
Because my heart still believes

Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad  
And I mean that  
But I keep on praying for another chance  
Just to have you back  
Cause I've grown  
And I know how to be your everything

Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

bea smiled as she heard them both belt out the song and her eyes went wide when both allie and debbie had really good voices

No, no it ain't over yet  
I just can't accept the possibility  
We weren't made for each other's arms  
I know you're my destiny  
We can't erase what was meant to be  
Part of you and part of me  
If we try one more time  
Maybe somehow we'll survive

Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Boy maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back to  
Life  
Maybe you could be mine

the song finished and debbie followed it with another and than another till they got there, when they get there bea parked the car and they got out bea helping allie by wrapping an arm around her waist

'mum can i go get something from the sweet shop?

'sure baby here take my wallet

'okay what do you 2 want?

'allie what do you want? 

'umm what do you 2 normally get?

'mum gets waffles with the lot and i get banana split

'umm get me the same as your mum

'and deb get 2 bottles of water please

'okay i will be back

'we will be sitting on the grass area just here so you can see us... debbie nodded and went to the sweet shop and bea watched her the whole way, they walked to the grass area and before they sat down bea quickly went to the car and got the blankets in the boot and put one down and kept the other as a spare, they both sat down and bea was facing the shop keeping her eyes on debbie as she ordered and waited for there sweets, 10 minutes later she watched debbie walk back to them and sit down beside the 2 handed her mum and allie there waffles

'thank you deb

'no problems.... allie opened the box

'holy crap its huge.... bea laughed

'dont worry what ever you dont eat it debbie will finish it for you

'i sure will... as predicted allie and bea didnt finish and there left overs went to the human vacuum debbie, once they finished they sat and watched over the water for a while debbie's head on her mums shoulder and allie and bea linking hands, debbie saw the smile on her mums face when allie kissed her cheek and she was happy her mum seemed happy, after half an hour debbie got restless

'mum can i go to the park just there?

'yes off you go but be careful

'i will.... debbie ran over to the swings and got on, bea slid behind allie and pushed herself closer so allie was sitting between her legs and wrapped her arms around the blondes body gently, allie leaned back into bea loving this side of bea

'i like being here with you and debbie

'me too allie, its normally just me and debbie and sometimes boomer or franky come with us but most of the time just us 2 so im glad your here with us

'am i interrupting mother daughter time?

'no your not debbie and i always make time for each other so dont worry about that plus she likes you she never sleeps in anyone's bed

'really?

'yea even when franky comes over she has only ever slept in the bed with her twice and boomer twice, she only just met you and she already has so i think you have a fan

'thats good she is a sweet kid and i loved snuggling with her..... bea leaned her chin on allie's shoulder and they sat together for a while enjoying the slight breeze hitting there faces, it was getting a little cold so bea leaned over and pulled the blanket over allie and herself, it was pretty big so it wrapped around them, 

'bea look at that surfer over there, the wave is huge... they watched the surfer tackle the huge wave taking it like a real pro and allie laughed excitedly 

'do you know how to surf?

'i have never even tried it, swimming or the water was never my thing

'wait allie do you not know how to swim? allie went quiet and shrugged her shoulders embarrassed

'dont be embarrassed in the summer i can teach you

'you wouldnt want to show an adult how to swim, that would be shit for you... tilting allie's chin to look at her she kissed her soft lips 

'i would love to teach you

'really? im a bit scared of the water

'i will help you i promise and i dont ever break my promises ask deb... she said as she saw debbie come over to them and sit down beside her mum and bea wrapped the blanket around her little body

'hey deb have i ever broken my promises?

'nope never you always keep them no matter what

'see allie i promise in the summer its me and you

'what are you talking about?

'nothing baby dont worry... bea didnt want to embarrass allie any further

'okay well mum i was thinking

'oh no did it hurt? she laughed and debbie playfully pushed her mum

'oh crap sorry allie.... she thought maybe the blonde got hurt when she pushed her mum

'what about me deb?

'what about you? you made fun of me so... she poked her tongue out at bea

'okay what were you thinking?

'can we get a playstation?

'a playstation? umm i dont know we never talked about it before, what made you want one?

'well i never had anything like that before and i want to play crash bandicoot and teken and there is a scary one called doom and there's lots of other games we can play, plus you can watch dvd's on it

'do you know how much they cost?

'let me check hold on... debbie checked the website for the electronics store and checked the price 'they have a special at the moment for the playstation, 2 controls and 5 games for $800 woah thats a lot dont worry about it mum its too much money

'deb relax you never ask for anything and i can afford it i just want to make sure your not going to sit in front of it all day and night and you wont do your homework or study or anything like that

'i wont mum but its too much i dont want you wasting your money

'hey look at me deb... debbie looked at her mum 'nothing and i mean nothing i spend on you is a waste of money, i will spend every last dollar on you if it makes you happy... debbie smiled

'so we can get it?

'yes we can, how about we go now and get one and we go home so i can make dinner

'sure

'allie you ready to go?

'yes but i cant get up my muscles seized up

'oh shit alright deb get her meds please it will help and we can leave in ten minutes once they start working..... allie took a couple tablets and they sat there together till allie felt a little looser and when she did bea slid from behind her still holding her up and then slowly lifted her from the ground and they went to the car and got in debbie threw the blankets into the boot and got in as well, driving to the shops closest to there house bea parked in the parking lot

'allie can you come in?

'im too tired bea you 2 go

'alright we wont be long... bea kissed allie's lips and she and debbie went inside the shops, returning to the car 15 minutes later they got in and saw allie fast asleep the medication taking hold of her body, bea took her jacket off and put it over the blonde and began the drive home, when they got there debbie took the playstation and games inside and came back out to help her mum, holding the door open bea picked allie up in her arms and bought her inside and went down the hall to her own room and put allie in her her bed so she could change the bedding on allie's bed, laying her in bed she took off her shoes and bought the blanket up and over her body, it had gotten much colder since they left the beach and bea put the main heater on to run threwout the house, leaving allie in bed to sleep she went to the kitchen to do the pork, it didnt take long and within 10 minutes it was in the oven and would take an hour and 20 minutes, 

'hey mum can i help?

'sure baby you can peel the potatoes while i put new sheets on allie's bed and yours actually

'okay... debbie began peeling the potatoes and bea went and stripped allie's bed and debbie's and grabbed new sheets putting them on, she tidied debbie's room which she didnt need to do much as debbie was pretty clean, going to allie's room she kept it pretty clean considering she cant really bend down or anything, she just had to put some shoes away and hang a couple jackets and it was done, she went back to the kitchen and debbie was putting the peel in the bin

'can i cut them?

'i would rather i do it

'please mum i will be careful and you can watch me

'okay fine... taking out a chopping board and knife she stood by debbie showing her how to cut the potatoes into chips and debbie did a good job of it, once done they put them in a bowl not needing to cook for about half an hour

'now what mum?

'now we set up the play station

'yesss.. they both sat on the couch after it was plugged in and turned it on going threw the set up

'alright what should we nickname it?

'ttmab

'what does that stand for?

'to the moon and back... bea smiled

'perfect... bea ran the setup and they connected the internet 'deb you can put youtube on the tv with the playstation

'cool i can connect the surround sound and listen to music

'you sure can, now what game should we play?

'teken so i can kick you butt

'you wish put it on.... they sat for the next half an hour playing the game and both girls were very competitive and when bea lost she sulked

'awww boo hoo mum such a sook

'you little shit lets go again

'fine lets start fresh first to 3

'good lets do it.... they played and bea won the first one and debbie the second one, then debbie won again and bea won the 4th meaning it was 2-2 and they played the last round with bea winning and debbie didnt take it well

'far out you cheated

'how did i cheat deb your just upset im better than you... debbie gasped and got up launching herself at her mum and bea fell back laughing on the couch, debbie began tickling her mum and bea laughed even louder

'deb stop

'no way you cheated

'no i didnt... she laughed and picked debbie up and flipped them over so debbie was on the couch and her mum was tickling her now and kissing all over her face both of them in hysterics, they both looked up when they heard someone giggling to see allie standing there her hair a mess and leaning on the chair

'allie your up

'i am, what are you 2 doing?

'mum cheated at teken

'i did not your just upset i beat you... leaning down bea planted a big sloppy kiss to debbie's cheek

'eww mum i hate when you do that

'oh do you let me give you another... she kissed the other cheek and debbie laughed and squirmed to get away from her mum, debbie rolled of the couch and bea let her go, she got up and went to hide behind allie

'mums a cheater dont play with her... bea poked her tongue out

'i will remember that for when its my turn

'debbie come and pack away the game so we can finish dinner 

'alright but no more kissing like that

'okay fine... for now.... she laughed and got up going to allie as debbie packed the game away

'did you sleep alright?

'i did and i woke up in your bed? 

'yes because you fell asleep in the car so i carried you in and i wanted to put new sheets on your and debbie's bed

'i could have done that bea 

'i know but i wanted to so dont worry about it, now come and sit down while i finish dinner, deb why dont you put some music on but not loud please

'alright mum... bea went to the kitchen and put the fryer on for the hot chips and checked her pork it smelt good and it looked even better, taking it out it will sit till the chips are ready and the gravy,,, debbie came and set the table and 20 minutes later they sat down to eat, you could hear the crunch of the crackling and debbie did a happy dance

'i love me some crackling

'i know thats why i put extra on your plate

'thats why your the best, you know what i love... allie smiled watching there interaction she hated that she didnt have a mum but she would never want one like her own she would rather not have one, well she had kaz but she hadnt seen her in a few months after she tried to get allie clean for the 10th time and allie bailed out again, finishing off dinner they cleaned up and allie went for another shower before laying in bed in her robe not bothering to get dressed, she had her parents on her mind and it made her angry to think about them, parents should be there to support you, guide you every step of the way, be there no matter what but hers were assholes, like really who kicks out there kid for being themselves? her parents thats who because it didnt go with there church crap, all the church folk would talk allie, your a disgrace allie, your a failure, disgusting, shameful, burden and the best one was you will burn in hell for your sins.. allie rolled her eyes when they said that to her and although she didnt go to church with them she was known because her mum worked at the church so allie was known for the child that strayed, picking up her phone she checked her instagram that debbie set up for her seeing she had about 10 new followers scrolling threw them she didnt really look properly and just went to her feed and stories, she didnt have many but a post from franky showed up and normally she would have laughed at how cocky this chick was but thinking about her parents she was in a bad mood now, sighing she put her phone on charge and turned over staring at the wall, she had been laying there for an hour when the door opened slowly and she heard a few foot steps knowing it was bea, she came and sat beside her and rubbed her back, bea saw the sadness in her eyes

'whats wrong allie?

'nothing im fine.... she croaked out trying hard to keep her emotions in check

'allie i know your upset please talk to me

'i cant.. not now please leave it... if she started to talk about it she would cry and once the dam broke it would set her off. allie's hand went to bea's thighs making circles until she linked her hand with bea's, bea held allie's hand and rubbed her back

'okay but im here anytime for you

'i know.... debbie came and said good night to them and went to bed, allie was fighting to stay awake her eyes kept closing and than popping open, bea's hand had moved to allie's head and her thumb was stroking her forehead

'go to sleep allie

'im okay... allie mumbled

'your falling asleep... allie shook from the cold and bea pulled the blanket over her body 'im going to bed anyways so go to sleep... allie opened her eyes fully

'please dont go, can you umm.. stay here tonight?

'are you sure?

'please bea i really need you to stay with me.... bea knew allie needed some kind of comfort so she squeezed her hand

'okay just give me a minute... bea went and got her phone and got changed before she came back put her phone on the side table, allie was almost asleep and bea turned the light off and climbed into bed and wrapping an arm over the blonde and falling asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple days later allie's headache was gone and it was friday so they went back to work, the last couple days bea and allie have been really good getting to know each other more talking about there pasts and opening up, they both felt really comfortable with each other and it really showed, although bea could tell allie had been upset since the other night when she almost begged bea to spend the night in her bed and she still hadnt gotten it out of her, allie tried her best to cover up her feelings but anytime her parents came into her mind it mad her angrier and more upset than anything, was it too hard to just be a good parent to her? she guessed as much to them, it was lunchtime at work and bea went and picked up the fish and chips from next door they had ordered the other day and never got and even though bea tried to pay for it again the couple declined and told her to just enjoy and even threw in some sweets for them, bea walked into the now closed salon and boomer and maxi had just bought some plates and cutlery to the shared table in the kitchen and sat down along with doreen

'here guys you start while i get allie.. bea went to her office and opened the door 

'hey allie lunch is here?

'im not hungry bea thanks anyways... she said not even looking up but bea didnt budge, allie finally looked up and saw bea standing there her arms folded and her eye brows raised

'come and eat

'but im not hungry and i have a lot to do

'i dont care about the work, please come and eat even if its a little bit

'your not gonna let up are you?

'nope now come on please for me.. she gave her best puppy dog eyes and allie smiled and shook her head

'fine lets go... allie got up it was getting easier each day for her to move about thankfully and went to bea pulling her in for a kiss that made bea moan and she pulled back and turned her head embarrassed

'hey dont be embarrassed i like when you moan, it shows me you like it... she pulled bea's face to face her own

'really?

'yes really and its a real big turn on too to be honest... she giggled when bea blushed and she kissed her nose and than her lips again

'come on beautiful lets eat... they went to the kitchen and sat down to eat lunch, allie could feel someone's eyes on her and looked up to see doreen giving her a filthy look she had been rude yo allie since the other day and wondered if doreen knew about her past, allie doesnt want any bad blood between them all, they finished eating allie eating more than she thought and not realizing how hungry she really was, they cleaned up and boomer poured them all a drink and they sat for the next 20 minutes chatting about the renovations coming up and how they would set up a temporary salon down the street, allie didnt say much mostly because doreens glare was really freaking her out, 

'bea im going back to the office... bea nodded

'okay if you need anything let me know

'i will be fine thanks... allie went back to the office as fast as she could to get away from doreen and sat on the couch and continued her work, they re-opened the salon and went on with there work, bea had a high class actress for her last client and she tipped her $100 and bea was really happy with that, maxine was closing up and bea headed to the box where she kept her tips for debbie but she couldnt find it, crouching down she thought it would be pushed to the back behind some stuff but it wasnt there

'where the hell is it?

'whats wrong love?

'i cant find the tips box for debbie

'that cant be right i saw it there yesterday.. maxine went to look her self 'its not here, boomer have you seen bea's tip box?

'nah i havent 

'doreen have you seen it?

'no i havent

'where the hell could it be?

'maybe allie took it? doreen said and bea looked at doreen 

'why would she take it doreen?

'well she is THAT type of person

'what the fuck is that supposed to mean? bea took a step closer to doreen

'come on bea were not stupid we know she is from the streets

'does it matter where she is from?

'it does if you put us in danger

'why would you be in danger? it doesnt make sense 

'the other day that guy that hurt her and now the money is missing and none of us did it so it has to be her... bea bit her lip trying to control herself but doreen was really pissing her off

'you need to watch yourself doreen

'why are you covering up for a junkie street whore.... that was the last straw for bea and she ran forward but was stopped by boomer picking her up and taking her back to maxine

'PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN NOW!!!

'not happening bea she isnt worth it

'IM GONNA FUCKING BASH THE SHIT OUT OF HER... at this stage allie came out of the office and saw an angry bea been held by boomer and doreen on the other end of the salon, she walked over to bea and boomer

'whats going on? bea only just realized allie was out of the office

'nothing allie dont worry

'bea tell me whats wrong? doreen scoffed and bea tried to fight boomer off but she was too strong, allie turned to maxine who was trying to calm the situation

'maxine whats going on?

'love bea has a box under here which is for her tips and she been saving it for debbie for whatever she wants and it has gone missing

'okay what else?

'doreen says you took it... allie nodded 

'you think i took it? she said facing doreen

'why the fuck wouldnt you? your a junkie whore... bea, boomer and maxine saw the hurt in allie's eyes

'what type of box is it?

'its a black box with debbie written on it love, it was here yesterday but now its missing

'do you have cameras bea?

'of course

'you might want to check them 

'why? bea asked confused

'when we walked in this morning i went to make a coffee and as i was walking in i saw doreen put something in her locker in the kitchen, it was a black box... allie shrugged and walked off back to the office the others stood shocked until bea turned to maxine

'log onto the cameras now... maxine logged on and low and behold it showed doreen taking the box and putting it in her locker earlier today and bea looked up

'you fucking bitch i have been good to you and this is how you repay me, boomer go to her locker and get the box and doreens stuff and give her stuff to her she is done..... bea kept her eyes on doreen as boomer got the stuff handing the box to maxine and throwing doreens stuff in a bag on the floor at her feet

'get out your fired

'but bea...

'nope dont even bother, i took you in and gave you a job, made sure you had good and lots of customers and you treat me like this, to top it off you blame allie for it thats disgusting, she has done nothing to you and always been nice... doreen picked up her stuff and walked to the door turning to look at bea

'enjoy your slut.... no one had a chance to grab bea as she launched at doreen falling threw the door onto the floor and punching doreen in the face 2 times before she was dragged off by boomer

'boomer take bea inside please.. boomer carried bea inside to calm down and maxine stood by doreen

'if you try and press charges for assault we have video for theft so dont bother unless you want to go to jail, i dont want to see you anywhere near here again leave... doreen had a bloody nose and got up walking to her car and driving off, maxine went back inside and saw bea pacing up and down the salon

'sweety just relax please she is gone

'i..i just cant fucking believe what she did and said

'i know me neither

'allie did nothing to her and she tries to blame her, allie looked so hurt

'im okay babe.. bea spun around to see allie standing at the office door and she walked towards her

'im sorry about doreen she is gone now

'its fine... she shrugged

'no its not and your not any of the stuff she said about you or to you

'im used to it bea... bea leaned in and kissed allie's lips

'holy shit... boomer said 'are you 2 like together? bea turned to face boomer laughing

'yes we are boomer, only for the last few days but yes we are

'so your like a clitty licker and shit now? allie giggled as bea went red

'boomer love just know that there together and lets go home yea

'ah yea sure alright laters lovers

'bye guys see you on monday

'bye girls have a good weekend

'bye maxi and thank you... maxine smiled and left the salon

'bea look at your knuckles this one is bleeding

'its nothing dont worry

'let me patch it up for you and we can get home... allie cleaned up her hand and put a bandage on and took off home picking up some take away for dinner, walking into the house they laughed when they saw bridget, franky and debbie fighting over the playstation trying to mess the other one up for her turn

'hey guys

'hey mum franky sucks at teken,.... bea laughed

'be careful debbie you might hurt her feelings

'oh yea she is a big softy

'hey im a bad ass

'sure you are franky, hey bridget how are you?

'im good thanks bea

'you guys hungry there is plenty of food

'what did you get mum?

'greek food

'oh yummy.... debbie got up and went to the kitchen to set the table

'gidge you want to stay for dinner?

'yea sure baby im hungry... they all ate and than debbie had a shower and than allie did as well and they both sat together in allie's bed watching a movie as bea explained to franky and bridget what happened with doreen

'fucking hell what a bitch

'i know and the look on allie's face when she accused her of stealing because she was from the streets broke my heart, allie has been threw enough and doesnt need that shit

'i can only imagine, we have all done shit in our lives but to use hers like that is putrid... said franky

'how is allie now?

'she says she is okay but i dont buy it plus for the last couple days she has been in a weird mood and i know something is on her mind

'have you tried asking her what it was?

'yea i tried but she says she is fine

'she will talk to you bea just give her time

'thanks bridget

'anyways red its getting late were gonna head home, we were thinking of a bbq at our place on sunday you up for it?

'i will have to ask allie and debbie but i dont see there being a problem

'good and she can meet mummy liz and we can get to know allie better and find out how she tammed bea smith... bea laughed

'yea alright i will text you after

'sweet gidge lets go say bye to allie and debbie... they walked to allie's room and stood at the door both smiling 

'red come and see this.... bea walked over and saw allie sitting up leaning against the headboard and debbie laying against her body both fast asleep

'thats cute

'it is gidge, we will leave them to sleep red i will talk to you tomorrow... they both hugged bea and left and bea closed the house up and switched the lights off and went to allie's room, laying debbie down properly she went to allie's side and moved her gently trying not to hurt her and laid her down on her back and pulled the big quilt over them both, kissing allie's cheek she felt her grab her hand 

'come sleep in here

'there isnt much room

'please bea, come and sleep with us its cold 

'alright... bea switched the light off and slipped into bed between the girls and allie leaned in and kissed her lips

'much better... said allie

'your nice and warm

'come and snuggle me... allie and bea snuggled together and fell asleep


	8. broken

when allie opened her eyes she was met with big brown eyes staring at her and a cheeky smile

'hi... debbie whispered

'hi... allie whispered back 'how did you get there? i thought your mum was in the middle

'it was cold so i got in the middle... she giggled

'mum still sleeping?

'yep she is a lazy bum, do you 2 have work today? mum sometimes goes in on saturday

'no she decided to not go in today

'good i want you 2 to stay home with me, im hungry

'should we go make breakfast and leave your mum to sleep? debbie nodded and she got out of bed finally being able to see the red headed beauty, she scooted a little closer and kissed bea on her cheek and pulled the blanket up and over her and than left the room leaving bea to sleep, she used the bathroom and than went to the kitchen, her stomach was still quite sore but it was getting easier each day although she got tired easily, when she fell when jake pulled her down it aggravated the injury so she probably had about 4 weeks of recovery left as long as she didnt do anything to hurt herself, debbie was sitting on the bench and had taken out some ingredients

'what are we making?

'veggie omelette and french toast?

'sounds good to me, how about you cut up the veggies and i will do the cooking

'maybe you should cut up and i cook cause you cant stand for long

'okay but i will sit by you when you cook

'okay... allie cut up some veggies and beat the eggs in a bowl and added cheese,half an hour later the food was ready and they set the table adding a bowl of fruit

'do you want to go wake up your mum?

'okay... debbie skipped towards the room and climbed on the bed hovering over her mum, she puckered up her lips and kissed her mum all over her face and she scrunched up her face, bea opened her eyes and tried to move from debbie's kisses as she was slobbering on purpose

'deb stop

'no way this is what you do to me... she giggled and bea pushed her away

'alright alright stop i wont do it again.. she held debbie's head in her hands as she smiled 

'good

'why are you up? i normally wake up before you

'i been up for like an hour allie and i made breakfast so you have to get up

'really?

'yep we made french toast, veggie omelette and fruit

'sounds good

'well than get up woman

'yes boss, well get off me so i can get up deb

'oh yea... debbie jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen and bea went to use the bathroom and cleaned up before heading into the kitchen the 2 girls just sitting down, she went to allie and kissed her on top of her head

'good morning

'good morning beautiful sleep okay?

'i slept great how about you?

'a bit rough but fine... bea looked at allie properly and saw the tired look she was sporting and allie gave her a look like she didnt want to talk about it so bea dropped it for now,

'this smells and looks good thank you both for cooking

'anytime babe dig in... they made there own plates and started eating

'mum what are we doing today?

'not sure what do you want to do?

'can we go to timezone? she asked happily

'allie you up for timezone?

'you 2 go i will just slow you down.... debbie frowned

'nope you have to come with us, we can go slow please i really want you to come.... allie looked at the young girl and knew debbie wouldnt take no for an answer

''okay i will come

'yesss

'alright lets finish eating and get ready... they finished eating and cleaned up and they all had a shower and headed out to bea's car driving towards the timezone, debbie was blasting the music and bea was happy for her to do so knowing debbie hates not having music on in the car or at home really, debbie loved music and bea only just realized she had a really good voice and wondered if she wanted to pursue music and made a mental note to talk to her about it later, pulling up into the carpark they got out and walked into the timezone building and over to the counter

'which one should we get debbie? they had different packages where you put money on a card and use the card to play the games 

'the game machine one mum, get a card for each of us

'oh no dont worry about me bea im happy to watch

'hey allie you will play with us i will get us the cards dont worry... she nudged allie gently and kissed her cheek making allie smile, feeling bea's lips on her felt so good and gave her goosebumps, the lady behind the counter came over to them

'hi what can i get for you?

'hi can i have 3 game machine cards please

'sure and would you like the food package with it?

'no just the cards thanks

'mum we arent going to eat here?

'no we are going somewhere else after here to eat.... debbie nodded and the lady handed them there cards with bea paying, they walked off and more into where the games are

'there are so many games bea

'i know lets start up here.... they started with a few shooting games which allie didnt play as she absolutely hated guns and never wanted to touch them even if it was just a game, no one knew this but a couple years ago allie was held at gunpoint and was sexually violated and since than guns freaked her out, she left bea and debbie to play a game and went to her own one where you have to catch the ish to get tickets and if you get the shark you get extra tickets and at the end all the tickets you collect from all the games you can choose a prize,, allie was really good her eye coordination was spot on and when bea and debbie came over to her 10 minutes later had collected over 2000 tickets, bea stood behind her and wrapped her arms around allie's waist

'holy crap allie you have so many tickets i cant get any this game is hard

'yea mum sucks at this game she cant get shit... debbie laughed

'whatever deb i still kicked your ass in the shooting games

'yea well you cheated so it doesnt count

'you cant say that anytime i win deb

''than stop cheating mum

'so what if i cheat and lose

'than that means your really bad at cheating... debbie and allie laughed when bea pulled a sour face, just than allie pushed the button and caught the big glow in the dark jelly fish and the big ticket jackpot went off and she won ten thousand tickets and all the lights lit up and the machine started to sing

'yay go allie i cant believe you got it i always try this game and i cant get it

'it was easy really you just push the button 4 seconds before the shark or jelly fish get there 

'thats so cool... bea kissed the side of allie's neck and smiled when she felt her shiver

'should we go play something else? the tickets will register on your card

'yep lets go over there mum..... 2 hours later they had finished all the money on there cards and were at the prize counter looking at what they had to offer

'what do you want debbie?

'nothing there your tickets you get something allie

'no i want to get you both something so dont argue and choose 

'okay than i want the guess who board game its my favorite game

'good and you bea?

'umm i dont know you choose... allie nodded and the lady came over to them 

'hi can i get the guess who game, the black and white panda stuffed toy, the im the cutest coffee cup, and the remainder give me a mix of all your candy oh and put in a slimy thing too please

'sure i wont be long.. the lady came back and handed allie all her stuff and she gave debbie her game and bea the teddy and coffee cup making bea blush 

'for my girl.. allie kissed bea

'mum why you so red?

'im not... she turned her head away 'come on lets go get lunch.. they went out to the car and got in bea drove to a place she wanted to try it was greek and had a very good reputation, they got out and walked inside together being led by one of the waiters to a table and they sat down being handed a menu each

'welcome to eat the greek may i start with something to drink?

'sure debbie what do you want?

'water please

'me too

'okay water for all of us please

'sure i will be back with your water and to take your order.. he walked off and the 3 of them looked threw the menu

'what do you girls recon we get a few things to share?

'sounds good to me mum

'me too bea

'good anything in particular you want?

'calamari with lots of lemon for me mum

'the haloumi cheese plate looks good... bea nodded and saw the waiter was back with the water and put it on the table with 3 glasses

'alright ladies what can i get you to eat?

'can we have the calamari, haloumi plate and the meat platter for 3 the one that comes with hot chip, salad and pita bread 

'sure i will place the order it wont be long

'thank you... he walked off to place the order and bea turned to her 2 girls seeing debbie and allie eating one of the lollies

'you 2 are gonna ruin your appetites 

'mum do you even know me? i can and will eat anything and everything

'yea thats true actually i forgot

'well duh mum... bea playfully rolled her eyes as she looked at allie who had the cutest smile on her face

'mum next week when my friends stay over can we make smores?

'i will have to check the weather and in that case instead of pizza we may as well do a bbq or something like that what do you think?

'sounds good to me mum

'you know you could make a smores cake

'whats that?

'well its pretty easy you have like a cake tin and you put a cut up block of chocolate on the bottom or chocolate buttons and on top you put the marshmallows on and put it in the oven to cook or on the bbq with a closed lid for about 10 minutes and when it comes out you use the biscuits to scoop up the mix and eat it, its so yum

'can you make it please allie? debbie asked

'sure i would love too

'awesome, mum why dont you invite franky, bridget, maxi and boomer over as well and we can have a big girls night

'okay i will call them and ask them, here make room the food is coming... they had lunch and than left the place bea telling them she had to pick up a few things

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

parking outside the salon they looked at the now broken window

'who the fuck did that? bea got out and saw the big front window broken debbie and allie got out as well

'mum who did this?

'i dont know baby, can you get my phone for me please

'sure mum... debbie got bea's phone and handed it to her and she called the police and told them what happened and they were sending over a police car

'there sending someone over i should call maxine and boomer

'let me do it bea you sit on the bench with deb

'okay thanks... allie walked a few steps and dialed maxine's number

'hello 

'hi maxine its allie

'hi sweety how are you?

'im good thanks and yourself?

'cant complain just finished lunch with boomer

'thats good i was going to call her as well

'whats up?

'bea stopped at the salon to get a few things and the whole window has been smashed 

'oh my god did she call the police?

'yea there on there way

'okay boomer and i are a few minutes away were coming

'alright see you soon... allie hung up and put her phone in her pocket and went over sitting next to bea and debbie

'maxine and boomer are just a few streets away and they just finished lunch so there coming here

'thanks allie... maxine and boomer turned up as the police did, the officers walking over to them

'hi im after a bea smith

'yea thats me im the owner of this place

'do you know what happened?

'we just came here to get a few things and it was like this when we got here,

'do you know who would do this?

'not that i can think of

'is there anyone that has a grudge against you?

'i dont think so

'actually how about doreen? maxine said

'who is that?

'i caught her stealing from me the yesterday and i fired her

'okay i will need some more information about doreen and i need access to your security footage

'okay i can access it but i need to go inside

'my officer seems to see a few big rocks that probably went through the window thats why there is so much damage, let us take photos and some fingerprints and than you can go ahead and clean up it will take about an hour and you can also get the security footage

'okay thank you, boomer can you take allie and debbie home for me please

'no mum i want to stay

'please baby i want you to go home i wont be long, im gonna call an emergency window guy and get this fixed and cleaned up and i need you to look after allie for me, can you do that?

'alright mum

'thank you... kissing debbie's cheek she than kissed allie's lips

'i wont be long you go home and rest, will you be alright with debbie?

'of course dont worry

;alright lets go blondie and mini-bea... they followed boomer to her car and took off, ,

'maxi do you recon it would have been doreen?

'most likely bea it cant be a coincidence that you fire her yesterday and now this happens

'yea true, shit its such a mess maybe i should get professional cleaners in to clean it

'i think thats a good idea, i will call one and a window guy to come and assess the window... a window guy turned up and measured the window

'its a big piece of glass 

'can you get it today?

'yes but the place is an hour away and it will cost extra

'how much total the glass and installation?

'$2500

'shit for fucks sake

'sorry miss i know its a lot

'its not your fault, just get it done asap i will be here when you get back and the glass will be cleaned up

'okay i will break the rest of the glass now so it can be cleaned up and i will install when i get back... the guy broke the remainder of the glass and took off to get the glass, bea and maxine sat down the police had finished and asked bea and maxine to come to the station and make a statement which they would do after the glass is installed, the cleaners had arrived and were cleaning up the mess and she was glad they came as there was glass everywhere and they had a special vacuum to clean it, 

'if doreen did this im gonna kill her... bea shook her head

'no honey you let the police handle her you got too much to lose to do anything to her

'i know its just what the fuck, i have been good to her and helped her in every way possible

'i know honey but she only thinks about herself and thats it, dont worry lets get this done and we can get home

'i should check on debbie and allie

'why dont you call them and i will get us a coffee

'thanks maxi..... maxine went a few shops down to get coffee and bea pulled out her phone dialing allie's number and she giggled when she heard her daughters voice 

'yo yo yo mama

'when did you become a rapper?

'im full gangsta mama

'im sure you are baby, so how are you 2?

'were good we tidied the house and watered the garden it looked thirsty

;you guys dont have to do that i was gonna clean later on but thank you

'no worries mama and we decided on a salad for dinner that okay with you?

'sure debbie

'when are you coming home?

'not for at least 2 hours at the most 4 hours, we are waiting for the glass guy to come and install the new one 

'okay well can you message me or allie when you leave work? so we can have dinner ready

'dont wait for me deb by the time i get home it will be around 9 so you 2 eat and just leave me some

'no no mum we are waiting for you so dont bother, 

'thank you baby

'okay well here is allie im busting to go to the toilet, bye love you

'to the moon and back... bea heard shuffling and than allie's voice

'hi beautiful everything okay there?

'it will be, the police have left and me and maxine have to go give a statement about yesterday and today and you might need to go as well but we will know after they look at the security footage, the cleaners are almost finished and the glass man should be back in an hour or 2, fucking doreen costing me so much ,oney

'do you really think its doreen?

'it would definitely would make sense

'im sorry babe can i do anything for you?

'not really i just want this done so i can come home to my girls

'my arms are waiting for you to fall into when you get here

'i cant wait, maxine is back with the coffee i will be another few hours

'thats fine take your time i will see you soon bye babe

'bye allie... hanging up she stuffed her phone in her pocket as maxine sat beside her and handed her a coffee

'thanks maxi

'no worries honey, i was thinking why dont you take a copy of the security footage and go give your statement and i will wait for the window guy

'thats not fair i cant leave you here

'of course you can we are just sitting here doing nothing so off you go get it done and hopefully they wont need my statement after they look at the footage

'are you sure?

'of course

'thank you... bea went to her office and made a copy of the last 48 hours of the footage and headed out to her car waving at maxine on her way out, bea drove tot he police station and asked for the police officer that had come to see her and she saw him walking out of the office

'hi miss smith 

'please call me bea, i have the video footage for the last 48 hours but it must have happened from yesterday afternoon i left at 5.30 until today we got there at about 1.30

'alright lets have a look at it come on through... sitting in his office he put the disk and put in the times and put it on fast forward slow motion, it had gone through to just after midnight and they saw a car driving and stopped right in front of the shop, a person got out and went to there boot taking a few things out and launched them at the window, they threw 3 what they now know to be rocks and you could hear the glass shattering, the person had a hoodie on so you couldnt really see there face that was until they got in there car and pulled the hoodie off and the officer paused the screen

'do you know who that is?

'its doreen... bea shook her head in disappointment

'alright do you have her details? phone number? address? and anything else

'yea i have all the details

'okay write them all here... bea wrote down doreens details and gave them to the officer

'what happens now?

'we need a statement from you but not from anyone else because we have video footage, do you want to press charges?

'umm im not sure can you give me a minute to call my friend?

'sure i will be back...the officer left and bea called maxine

'hello

'hey maxi the video footage shows it was doreen and the officer wants to know if i want to press chargers, what do you think?

'i think you should press chargers because she stole debbie's money trying to blame allie and now she broke the window, so i think press charges and tell them you want her paying for it

'thats what i was thinking too, alright i will tell him, has the glass guy come back yet?

'not yet

'alright i will be back in half an hour

'okay lovey see you soon... bea told the officer what she wanted and made her statement before leaving and going back to the shop, when she pulled up the glass guy did as well and they both got out

'hi bea i got the glass it will take about an hour to put in and i bought a friend to help do it faster

'great thank you i will just be over here... bea sat with maxine and sighed

'oh honey try not to be upset

'im trying but i have done so much for her and she did what she did its like she threw it in my face

'i know hun just try not to think about it too much... an hour later it was pitch black and maxine and bea were standing using there phones for light for the guys and they were finally finished

'thank you so much for doing it so fast

'its no problem bea im glad we could help

'how do i pay you? do you want cash now or to send me a bill?

'whats easier for you?

'if you write me a receipt for the police i will get the cash from the bank now

'sure i can do that... they finished off and the guys left and maxine went home with bea heading there as well

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

allie and debbie had been dropped off by boomer and went inside, they decided to tidy up the house so while debbie cleaned the kitchen allie started the washing and collecting what was out on the line from the day before and she folded and packed them away, she than made all the beds and cleaned up anything on the floors and put everything away, she went to help debbie but was sent away and told to lay down which she too refused

'come on deb i cant always lay down, what needs to be done?

'fine than go outside and water mums garden but dont over water it she will freak out, just enough to keep the soil wet for a few days

'i can do that... allie went outside and she only just realized bea had an amazing garden of flowers on one side and fruit and veggies on the other, lemons, cucumbers, tomatoes and a few other stuff, grabbing the hose she put it on low and began to water the garden and by the time she was finished debbie was outside and standing behind her

'your mums garden is amazing

'i know right, she worked so hard to do it, since harry got put away mum needed something to do to keep her mind busy, mum used to say that if she didnt have me and her garden she would go crazy

'i get that she has been through a lot you both have im glad you have each other

'me too, mum doesnt know but when he went to jail i was angry with her but only because i didnt really understand what happened

'what changed your mind? allie said and turned the hose off and packed it up and went over to debbie

'surprisingly boomer did

'how?

'i was at the salon with mum and i was being a little shit and giving her attitude and she left me in the office after we had an argument it was about 3 months after he went to jail, anyways boomer came in the office and sat down pulling me into her lap and asked me what happened and i told her me and mum had a fight, i was only 7 but mum always no matter what respected my feelings and everyone around me did too which was good, boomer asked me why i was angry at mum and i said because she sent my dad to jail and she explained to me what he had done but not fully, she dumbed it down for a kid and i understood that he deserved to be where he is, he needs to be in jail and im glad he is there i hate him

'have you seen him since?

'no and i dont want to but he sends letters every now and than

'do you read them?

'mum gives them to me but i have never opened them, im not sure if i want to hear what he has to say, what would you do?

'im really not sure deb, 

'if you were in my position?

'the thing is debbie is anyone can give you advise or there opinion but at your age right now you can make this kind of decision yourself, are you scared to read them?

'yes i know what he used to say to mum he thought i didnt hear it and sometimes i didnt but other times i heard him put her down, always saying she was a shit mum and didnt know how to raise me but really she is the best mum i could ever ask for, if someone said to me i will give you ten million dollars and a new mum i would tell them i will give you ten million reasons why she is the best mum and i would never want anyone else... allie smiled and pulled the little brunette into a hug

'your something else you know that deb

'oh i know.., she replied cheekily and allie pulled back laughing

'suck a cheeky girl, come on lets go watch a movie... putting her arm around debbie's neck they walked inside and into allie's room sitting down, debbie chose the movie pitch perfect 2 and they sat on the bed watching, it was dark and cold so they snuggled together, it had been a busy day and both girls were tired and they fell asleep sitting against the head board debbie's head on allie's shoulder and allie's head leaning on debbie's head both asleep

bea parked her car in the driveway and walked into the house taking off her shoes and jacket and throwing her keys on the table, looking around she didnt see allie or debbie so walked down the hall looking in debbie's room first and her own and than finally going to allie's room opening the door to see allie and debbie sleeping, she left them to sleep and went to the kitchen to check for dinner and it hadnt been done which was fine as looking around the house it was clear they had been busy and they had a busy first half of the day, she couldnt be bothered to make anything so quickly grabbed the chinese menu and placed an order of food and than went to wake the sleeping duo, walking into the room she crawled onto the bed kissing debbie on the cheek a couple times and she slowly opened her eyes

'mum your home

'i am baby

'i fell asleep?

'you sure did

'sorry, shit dinner?

'its fine i ordered chinese dont worry about it, why dont you get up and set the table.... debbie nodded 'hold on allie is leaning on you... she put her hand under allie's head and held it as debbie slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen, she held her head between her hands and kissed her lips over and over again and again and than felt allie reciprocate and pull her closer to her own body. wrapping her arms around bea she pulled her into her own lap and kissing her so sensual that it made bea moan into her mouth, pulling back bea was shocked by the sound coming from her mouth

'no no come back.. allie connected her lips again slipping her tongue into bea's mouth releasing a moan of her own, her hands went up bea's back inside her shirt touching her soft warm skin, they were pulled out of there haze when allie swung bea onto her back and she landed on the mattress and grunted as the muscles in her stomach pulled and the pain hit full ball

'oh god... she held her stomach and bea sat up rubbing her back

'fuck im sorry are you okay? taking some big deep breaths she nodded

'yes im okay, its not your fault i got caught up

'we both did, i didnt mean to hurt you

'you didnt i did it to myself, im okay can you just pass me my pain meds please... bea passed allie her tablets and she took 2 and swallowed some water with it

'thank you im okay really... she smiled at bea to ease the worried look on her face 'when did you get back?

'not long ago i ordered chinese and came to wake you both

'where is deb?

'setting the table are you up for coming out to eat

'yea im fine just a bit tired 

'im not surprised we did a lot of walking today, here let me help you up... bea helped allie outside and sat her on the chair the doorbell went and she went and paid and got the food and took it to the table and they began eating

'bea your garden is very impressive... bea smiled

'thank you i love it, its my safe place

'its beautiful you did a great job and you have my favorite flower which is great

'which one is it?

'lillies the purple ones

'no way thats mums favorite as well... allie smiled

'really?

'yep i love them

'good to know... allie winked and debbie giggled when her mum blushed, when they finished dinner bea and debbie cleaned up the few dishes and packed away the dishes from earlier, when they went back to the table allie was asleep head leaning on her hand

'mum we should take her to her bed

'good idea just be gentle... debbie nodded and they went either side of allie

'allie lets get you to bed

'im not tired..... allie mumbled

'no of course your not... bea said, they helped her to her feet supporting most of her weight and allie laid her head on bea's shoulder as they walked to her room and slowly lowered her to the bed

'i got her deb you go get ready for bed

'okay mum... bea pulled off allie's pants and slippers and laid her down properly and tucked her in kissing her cheek 

'good night allie... she whispered and left the room closing the door, going to debbie's room she was in bed

'deb tomorrow lets have a relaxing day at home except go do some food shopping

'sounds good to me mum...debbie yawned

'tired?

'yea its been a busy day

'it sure has... bea tucked in her daughter and kissed her cheek 'good night deb

'good night mum... bea left debbie's room and went to her own stripping down and jumping in the shower and cleaning off the day, she stayed in longer than normal as the warm water fell over her tight muscles, after 40 minutes she got out and dried off before pulling over a t-shirt and putting some undies on and going into her room, she saw something in her bed and when she got closer it was allie she could see the blonde hair and she was fast asleep, she must have come in while she was in the shower she didnt mind she actually loved sharing a bed with the blonde woman, getting into bed she wrapped an arm around allie and snuggled in before falling asleep


	9. letters

bea was woken by an excited debbie tickling her nose and face, opening her eyes debbie was sitting there a big smile on her face

'mum you gotta get up

'why?

'we gotta go shopping

'right now?

'yes now, im busy later doing my assignment so get up... she whispered not wanting to wake up allie

'alright go get ready i will have a quick shower... debbie left the room and bea turned over kissing allie's shoulder and than got out of bed and went into the shower, after she showered she dressed and put on some perfume, she grabbed her wallet and phone kissing allie's cheek she went out to the kitchen debbie was sitting on the table swinging her legs and playing on her phone

'hey mum look at this, franky put it on last night... turning her phone to bea it was a post on instagram of franky and bridget kissing and boomer photo bombed it by pulling a disgusted face behind them

'i swear boomer and franky together are trouble

'i know but there so much fun, did you ask them to come for a sleep over and bbq?

'i spoke to them last night and they said they would love to come and there even gonna come out with us during the day

'oh sweet, alright are we going mum?

'i just need to write allie a note so she doesnt freak out we arent here... she squiggled a quick note and ran to her room leaving it on the pillow and left the house with debbie, getting into the car debbie handed her mum the mail

'it just came through while you were inside

'thanks.. she looked through and found a letter stamped wentworth prison which was another one from harry but this time to her not to debbie, she wondered what he wanted this time, debbie saw the stamp and sighed

'what does he want mum?

'i dont know deb but this time its for me

'are you gonna open it? bea put the mail in the backseat and started the car driving to the shops

'i dont know, have you opened your ones?

'well no but umm.... i was thinking of opening them to see what he has to say, but i dont know mum, what could he want from us?

'he might want to see you deb, is that something you want to do? debbie shrugged and looked out the window her thoughts clearly taken by harry right now, her dad, her father, the one guy in her life she thought she could trust... pulling up at the shops bea turned the car off and turned to face debbie holding her hand

'baby you can do whatever you want, if you want to read the letters he has sent you than you can, if you dont than thats okay, if you want to go and see him i will take you

'i cant ask you to do that mum

'your not, your my daughter and i will do anything for you by babygirl, i am here for you no matter what... debbie leaned forward and hugged her mum tightly around her neck and bea reciprocated and held debbie around her waist, they stayed in that position for a couple minutes till debbie pulled back

'lets go shop.. she said happily and they got out of the car and went into the shopping center 

'alright so a bbq?

'yes can we do bbq ribs? you make the best ones

'okay and we can do sausages, steak and chicken wings as well

'yep with salad, rice and potato bake

'sounds good to me, now allie is going to do the smores dip what other desserts should we get?

'ice cream with chocolate, nuts and strawberries, 

'we can make sundaes in like those plastic cups and put them in the freezer so there ready, anything else?

'umm like a fruit salad i think

'alright lets go shopping

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

when allie woke up she didnt feel very good she was shaking and sweating knowing immediately what was going on she sighed, she was going to have these times she was having cravings, craving for drugs, craving for a hit but she didnt want it although her body sure as hell did, rolling onto her back she threw her hand to the side of the bed but no bea she just felt a piece of paper and she picked it up seeing it was from bea

'good morning allie, debbie woke me up early to get the shopping done, we shouldnt be too long and we will bring lunch home so dont have a big breakfast, see you soon beautiful xx ps... i love having you in my bed you give the best snuggles

allie smiled and folded the paper up and took it to her room and put it in her top draw with the other 3 notes bea had left her previously, she liked keeping thing bea gives or writes to her, feeling like crap she decided to have a shower but not before she stripped bea's bed of the sheets and blankets as she had clearly sweated during the night, taking all the bedding off the bed which took quite some time as her injuries were stopping her from working fast, once she had them she took them to the laundry and put it all in the washing machine and set it to wash adding the soap and softener in the machine, going to bea's bedroom she opened the blinds and window to air it out and than took off to have a shower, once finished and dressed she went and made a coffee and sat down on the couch and flicking the tv on, she felt like absolute shit and her body was still shaking so she got up and grabbed a thick jacket that bea had gotten her and sat back in front of the tv, an hour passed and for some reason she felt really sick like the drugs were in her body and its like they were ripping through her, a couple hours later she had put out the washing but apart from that she was watching some crap on tv when she heard bea's car pull up in the driveway and she got up heading out to them, she straightened herself up before opening the door she put on a fake smile before walking out fully

'hey guys

'hi allie we got so much food

'thats good let me help you.... as allie went to the boot bea was standing there and she kissed allie's cheek and frowned

'deb take these 3 bags inside please... debbie went inside carrying the 3 bags and bea turned to look at allie

'whats wrong?

'nothing im good, how was shopping?

'dont change the subject allie, your shaking 

'its cold

'its not cold

'im fine bea dont worry... allie said as she picked up a couple bags and turned to walk inside but instead put the bags down and ran fast to the gutter out the front and vomited, bea had followed her and was rubbing her back and holding her hair up, allie threw up a couple times before she stood up and wiped her mouth, bea touched her head and cheeks

'your very warm whats going on?

'sorry thats disgusting i will hose it into the drain

'dont worry about that its gonna rain later anyways, are you okay? what happened? allie sighed and looked away embarrassed at what was going on

'its nothing

'allie look at me... allie turned to face bea tears in her eyes 'please dont be upset you can tell me anything

'its the drugs

'your on them? bea asked bluntly

'no im not i swear bea im not... bea nodded 'its just that sometimes my body craves them and reacts like this, 

'it feels like you have a high temperature

'its normal i will get over it

'lets go inside and get you in bed

'im okay bea really

'i want you in my bed now... allie raised her eyebrow and bea blushed 

'as much as i would love to bea you have no bedding on there... she by passed what bea said knowing how embarrassed she was of her words

'where is the bedding?

'well i sweated heaps so i washed them and hung them up, they should be dry in a couple hours, i will make the bed later

'dont worry about that but lets get you in your bed come on

'okay but i need to brush my teeth first

'definitely... walking inside debbie had taken more bags and bea bought in the rest and placed them on the table

'deb can you pack the stuff away please and get on your uber eats app and order something for us for lunch we forget to get something, allie isnt feeling well so im gonna help her into bed

'okay mum... allie walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face than headed to her room bea was waiting there for her

'come here... allie went to bea taking off her jacket for her and allie sat on the bed and bea took allie's slippers off and laid her down tucking her in and sitting on the bed rubbing her fingers over her cheek, debbie walked in with a bottle of water and a hot water bottle

'here you go... she handed allie the hot water bottle and put the bottle of water on the table

'how did you know she needed these 2?

'i looked out the window and saw her being sick, i hosed it down and than bought these in here, i also ordered us lunch, i got us kebab mixed packs and i got allie a soup from the other store

'thanks deb your the best

'i know... she said and sat beside allie running her own fingers threw allie's hair 'are you okay? 

'yea i am deb, i think im just tired or something... she looked at bea and sighed she hated lying to the debbie but she was only 12 and wasnt sure if she could handle allie's past

'well lunch should be here soon

'im really not hungry deb, i dont think i can stomach anything

'but if you dont eat and vomit again you will vomit all the good stuff in your body and than you will be dehydrated 

'look at you being all smart deb... debbie giggled

'we learnt this stuff at school mum

'your my smart little cookie.. bea smiled and pinched debbie's cheek, looking down they realized allie had fallen asleep and bea nodded her head towards the door and they both went to walk out but bea quickly shut the window and blinds before following debbie out the door and towards the kitchen and got a bottle of water and took a drink

'mum will you sit with me to read the letters? bea frowned 'what letters? she thought than it clicked harry's letters

'yes i will deb, how about we ahve lunch and than sit down together and read them i think i might read the one i got today, i was wondering what he has to say

'thanks mum.... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

once they had eaten they got fresh bottles of water and sat on the couch together

'you want to go first deb? debbie nodded

'okay.. opening the very first letter she got from harry she started to read out loud

** to my debbie i miss you so much, i want you to know this is not your fault its all that bitches... debbie stopped talking and looked at her mum

'sorry mum

'its not your fault if you want to continue you can

'i dont know, i dont want to continue if he is just going to talk crap about you

'do you want to read it in private?

'no please dont go anywhere let me continue... 

***its all that bitches fault for calling the police and getting me arrested, your mother made my life hell and all i ever wanted was for you to be happy and healthy but she ruined everything like she always done, i would like for you to come and visit me and for me to call you, cant wait to hear from you love you debbie.... putting the letter down she looked at her mum

'he really thinks he has done nothing wrong?

'people like him never change deb, unfortunately he will never change

'do you think the other letters are like this one? this was the first one

'i would think so... debbie opened the other letters one by one and just scanned them with out reading seeing the words slut, bitch, ass hole, whore, dirty, bad mum and worst yet c**t so after a few more she stopped

'he is such a pig

'im sorry baby.. she ran her fingers threw debbie's curls

'its not your fault mum its who he is, im the one that should be sorry after he went to jail i was such a shit and so rude to you, i was so mean and a brat

'its okay deb

'no its not mum im so sorry, you have been through so much because of him and i should have been there for you

'debbie you were only 7 when he went to jail 

'yea but still, i took my frustration out on you and im sorry, i promise i wont ever treat you like that again, i promise to always be there for you no matter what.... bea smiled through her tears and pulled debbie into a hug 

'i love you debbie so much

'to the moon and back mum.....pulling apart bea looked at the few letters she had from harry

'i think after what he wrote to you im gonna throw mine away

'good idea mum where is the shredder?

'im the office can you bring it here

'sure... debbie returned with the shredder and put it on the table

'ready?

'definitely... they both had turns in putting there letters through the shredder and after they were finished it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off there shoulders

'that felt good mum

'it sure did, 

'alright what are we having for dinner?

'we just had lunch an hour ago

'i know mum but i just want to know what we are having

'what do you want to have?

'i think a salad would be good, allie has her soup and we could all have salad as well

'sounds good to me but i think right now you should go and work on your assignment

'yea thats a good idea.... debbie went to her room and continued to work on her assignment and bea decided she would watch a movie but not before she collected the bedding from outside as the weather was changing and it was getting colder so it was going to rain soon, throwing her stuff on the other couch she laid on the other one and looked through all the movies she had decided on mama mia and pressed play, at some stage she must have fallen asleep because she felt a weight on her and popped her eyes open seeing debbie laying on her and the red blanket pulled over them, debbie snuggled into her mums chest and bea wrapped her arms around her little body and they both fell asleep together, 

allie woke up shaking again and sweating but she knew it to be the normal every now and than and especially since she only got off drugs recent, getting out of bed it was now night time and it was pouring rain hearing it fall on the tin roof on the front veranda, she went and had another shower and than once she dressed she went to the kitchen stopping at the lounge room seeing the 2 smith woman cuddling together sleeping, turning the tv on mute she left them to sleep and grabbed the bedding for bea's bed and went to her room and made the bed and even turned it down for her, she went to her room and grabbed a couple candles she had in there and bought them to bea's room lighting them and placing them on the side tables, they were vanilla scented and smelled really nice, bea had done so much for her and she really wanted to find a way to thank her although she wasnt sure she could, leaving bea's room she went to the kitchen looking in the kitchen to make something for dinner, she turned when she heard a voice

'what are you doing?

'i was gonna make us dinner, is your mum still sleeping?

'yep and we decided to make a salad and you still have soup from lunch you didnt have a chance to eat unless you want something else?

'no im good with that thanks deb, should we boil some eggs and cut up the bacon? we can do a kinda ceasar salad but no chicken and a few extras

'sounds good to me... debbie put 6 eggs into a sauce pan with hot water and put it on the heat and allie took out the lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, cheese, carrot, olives, cucumber and a can or corn and began putting the salad together, 45 minutes later the salad was ready and debbie put the soup in a separate pot and heated it up but little did she realize how big it was and when she looked at the docket it was a family sized one

'shit there is so much

'good we can all have some than deb, i cant eat that much thats for sure, 

'can you watch this while i wake up mum and set the table please

'sure... allie stood by the stove stirring the soup as debbie set the table first and than went and woke up her mum, sitting on her mums legs she giggled when bea jumped and opened her eyes

'what are you doing? bea mumbled

'waking you up dinner is ready 

'are you ever going to wake me up properly one day?

'its more fun this way.. bea giggled and pulled debbie down kissing her cheek

'ahh mum... she laughed 'we gotta have dinner

'alright alright lets eat, where is allie?

'in the kitchen heating up the soup, there is heaps so we are sharing the soup and the salad we made its so yummy we put pesto in it 

'i cant wait... they got up and went to the table sitting down as allie bought the pot of soup over and sat down

'hey babe did you sleep alright?

'it was good especially when i had a little cuddle buddy with me... she smiled towards debbie

'thats good i put the heater on i hope you dont mind

'im glad you did it was freezing before but i was pinned down by this one so i couldnt get up to put it on, so thanks

'good now lets eat.... they had dinner all agreeing that it turned out well, once finished debbie cleaned the few plates and they all sat together in the lounge room 

'mum did you tell allie about his letters?

'no i didnt

'what letters?

'the ones from harry, i read one to start with and it had some pretty crappy things about mum in there so we both decided to shred the rest of them

'wow how did that feel?

'amazing, we dont need his bullshit words in our life, mum and i are happy finally and getting on with our lives..... allie smiled as bea put her head on allie's shoulder and traced her thigh with her index finger

'im glad your happy debbie you both deserve it

'thanks allie, well i have so much to do for my assignment so im off to my room good night

'please dont stay up late deb you got school in the morning

'i wont mum night.. kissing her mum and allie's cheek she walked off to her room closing the door, allie and bea sat there comfortably in each others presence until allie spoke up

'im gonna run you a bath so you can relax

'i dont need that

'yes you do, it has been a crazy few weeks and i want to look after you especially after what happened with dorren i can tell it effected you more than your leading on... bea lifted her head and look at allie a sad smile on her face and she shrugged

'i thought she was a friend, i gave her a job, let her into mine and debbie's life, she was one of my best friends but it was like it meant nothing to her, she stole not only from me but from debbie and tried to blame you, its just so wrong

'i think she knows about my past and she used it against me

'what makes you think she knows?

'she was looking at me weird from the start but it got worse once i started working there and after the whole thing happen with jake she looked at me with disgust... bea nodded

'well i dont care if she knows about your past she has no right right to act anything than nice to you

'there isnt anything we can do about her bea, she made up her mind about me when she first saw me, its fine im used to it, im used to being judged... bea turned to face allie and held her face in her hands rubbing her cheeks

'your past is exactly that your past and i will stand by you no matter what, you allie are worth more than you could ever imagine and im so happy to have you in my life

'thank you bea... kissing bea gently on the lips she pulled back and stood up 'you wait here for 5 minutes and than come into your bathroom... bea nodded and allie walked off and into bea's room and than her bathroom, putting the plug in she turned the water on and began filling up the tub, looking through the cupboards she looked for something to put in the water, finding some bath bubbles and put some in and when the tub had enough water she turned off the water, she had an idea and quickly went outside and into bea's garden grabbing 2 red roses and hurried back inside bea was getting off the couch as allie went passed

'2 minutes babe... bea nodded and allie went inside and used one of the roses taking off the petals and throwing it in the water and the other one she put aside, she grabbed the 2 candles and put them in the bathroom and turned the lights off, hearing bea in the bedroom she went in 

'its ready you go and enjoy yourself... allie went to walk out and was stopped by bea's hand

'will you umm... will you join me?

'are you sure bea? i dont want you to feel obliged... bea smiled shyly

'i dont feel that i just really want you to come in with me but only if you want to... allie nodded

'i would love too... walking into the bathroom they looked at each other 'do you want to go in first or me?

'umm me i think so i dont lean into your stomach

'alright i will give you a minute... allie turned around and faced the wall but bea's voice made her turn around

'no its okay you can look, i want to feel comfortable with you in every way

'okay beautiful, will it help if i get undressed first? bea nodded

'yea... she whispered, allie began to undress but needed needed bea to help with her shirt and once the shirt was off bea ran her finger over allie's shoulders, neck and chest feeling the goosebumps raise on her skin, bea reached out behind allie and unhooked allie's bra and it dropped to the floor between them, pulling back from a naked allie bea began to undress feeling allie's gaze on her body, when bea was naked she shyly looked at allie and she smiled at her, moving towards bea she kissed bea gently

'are you okay?

'yes i am, 

'lets get in its a little cold... bea got in the water and leaned back and allie followed sitting between bea's legs and leaning back into her and her head on bea's shoulder as bea's arms wrapped around her sitting gently over her stomach not wanting to hurt allie more than she already was, allie settled her hands over bea's and they relaxed together

'thank you allie

'for what?

'no one has ever done this for me before, it really means a lot to me

'your my queen bea and thats how i plan to treat you, i want to spoil you, i want to show you there is much more to life than how you have been treated... bea felt the tears spring to her eyes at allie's words, this woman is amazing and bea hoped that hey would work out even though they were just starting out but her feelings for the blonde were strong much stronger than what she had with will and they were together for 5 months, cupping some water in her hands she bought the water over allie's body and wet her softly, surprising to bea she was starting to feel really comfortable with allie even in her naked state, they spent an hour in the bath both almost falling asleep until allie shivered and that shook them up

'lets get out and go to sleep we have work tomorrow.... they got out of the bath and got dressed before retreating to the bed, bea grabbed one of the controls for the central heating and turned it off and than got back in bed snuggling in with allie, although allie was still shaking a little her body was calming down as she was falling asleep, bea waited for allie to fall asleep first making sure she was okay before she too fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think of this story, are you enjoying it?


	10. mama

allie was up early the next day and left bea to sleep a little longer before she had to get up for work, kissing bea's shoulder she left the room and used the bathroom before heading to debbie's room to wake her up for school, going over to the bed she gently shook her

'debbie sweet heart you gotta wake up... debbie groaned and opened her eyes

'why? she whined

'you have school

'oh yea

'you get in the shower and i will make you breakfast

'okay thank you i will have a shower

'good girl and your mums sleeping so try not to be too loud... debbie nodded and got her school clothes and headed into the shower while allie went into the kitchen to get a start on breakfast, looking through the fridge she didnt know what she wanted but made the decision to make pancakes so got the ingredients and mixed them in a bowl before putting a ladle of the batter in the pan making 2 at a time, she also made a fruit salad to go along with it and while the pancakes were cooking she made debbie's lunch, a wrap with chicken, cheese, tomato and mayo, a packet of tiny teddy's, a juice popper and a box with pancakes and fruit if she got really hungry and knowing debbie she would, also a bottle of water and set them on the counter, the pancakes were done and she set them on the table with maple syrup, fruit, juice and coffee and went and woke up bea, going in to the room she hovered over bea with a bit of struggle due to her injuries but she couldnt help it, leaning down she kissed bea on her soft lips over and over again until bea moved her head up pushing into allie's lips kissing her back, allie smiled into the kiss when she heard bea let out a little moan and allie pulled back

'good morning beautiful

'good morning allie, this is a great way to wake up to.... allie smiled leaning down kissing bea's nose

'your so beautiful.. she whispered making bea blush, allie pushed her lips into bea's just as the door flung open and debbie walked in making bea pull back and her eyes go wide

'morning mum

'hi baby, we were just umm... just umm...we were..... bea stuttered out and allie and debbie just laughed

'mum im 12 not 5 and i know that you and allie are together relax.... bea giggled

'but mum you have to get up breakfast is ready and im hungry

'you cooked deb?

'no allie did so get up please

'alright alright im getting up..... debbie walked out and allie got off bea and held her hand out helping her girl up

'thank you... they went out to the table and sat down with debbie 'it smells so good allie thank you for cooking

'anytime, i love to cook, and deb your lunch is there so dont forget it

'what did you make?

'you have a chicken wrap, tiny teddies, a popper, i packed a separate box with pancakes and fruit and a bottle of water

'awesome thank you... they finished eating and debbie put her lunch in her bag

'deb are you coming to the salon after school?

'yes is that okay?

'of course you dont need to ask its your salon

'oh yea, alright my bus is here bye... she kissed her mums cheek and than allie and walked out of the house

'bye deb love you

'to the moon and back... she heard and smiled

'thats so cute

'what is?

'when one of you say i love you and the other says to the moon and back, its so cute

'its our thing since she was young and it kinda stuck

'so debbie owns the salon? she quirked an eyebrow

'well technically yes, i own 50% and she owns 25% and maxine owns 25% i changed it about a year ago and i try and let her have a say if she wants to, if we hire people i like for her to meet them or when we decided to renovate the place we had debbie come and give her own opinions as well, maxine and i agreed that i would be the main owner and i gave debbie 25% a year ago, 

'thats good i wish i had a mum like you, your such a good mum bea... bea put her hand on allie's

'do you talk to your mum?

'no.. she shook her head

'can i ask why not?

'i wont bore you with the story but my parents think im a disappointment to them and the family... she shrugged as the sadness took over her face and bea lifted her hand putting it on allie's face and gently rubbing her cheek

'well i happen to think your an amazing woman and debbie and i are lucky to have you here with us and i would never want it any other way... allie smiled and kissed bea's hand

'i wouldnt want to be anywhere else, 

'good so should we get ready for work?

'definitely... they cleaned up and went and had a shower separately and got dressed and headed off to work, arriving not to long later they walked in being greeted by boomer and maxine

'good morning girls

'morning maxi, morning boomer how are you too?

'were good and you 2?

'yea pretty good, 

'allie how are you healing?

'getting there maxine thanks

'you make sure you take it easy and if you need us just let us know

'i will thank you, babe im going to the office... allie walked around bea and towards the office but was stopped by boomer which kinda scared allie as she didnt know the woman very well

'umm listen blondie i just want you to know im sorry about what doreen did and said about you she just a bitch she is ay, you dont deserve that... bea and maxine looked at each other and smiled, boomer was a tough and loud woman and most people get scared of her but deep down she is the sweetest person you would ever meet

'umm thanks boomer i appreciate it

'ah yea no worries and ya knows your reds girl so ya cool just dont hurt her or little bea and were good 

'i will never hurt them.. she said and looked at bea and smiled the biggest smile bea had ever seen

'ah well thats good than, hey do ya want a bikkie?

'what ya got?

'come i will show you... allie followed boomer to the kitchen as bea and maxine giggled

'should i be worried with them 2 together?

'probably hun, okay so we need to hire another person

'yea i know i better advertise

'i think you should put a sign in the window i recon you will find someone quickly

'i will do something up now and put it up, did doreen have clients today?

'yes 3 and i put them 1 each for the 3 of us and i split the rest up for the week, hopefully we have someone quick

'thank you for taking care of that maxi, i will go do the sign now and put it up oh and the 3rd boss is coming after school here... maxine laughed

'right we better behave than... bea laughed and walked into the office and allie came in not long later with 2 coffee's and a packet of biscuits hanging from her teeth and bea went to help her

'thanks allie

'your welcome do you want a biscuit?

'boomer must really like you? allie frowned

'what do you mean?

'she only shares with people that are close to her, her biscuits are what she lives off... they laughed

'she gave me a whole packet and told me to share with you which i would have anyways but... she trailed off as she opened the packet and took 4 out putting them in a few tissues and to the side

'keeping them for later?

'no for debbie to have a snack after school otherwise she will find something heavy and ruin her dinner... bea smiled and kissed allie

'your the best you know?

'no im not... allie blushed 

'you are, your the hurt one and looking after me and debbie

'i like looking after you 2, plus bea you didnt even know me and took me in, when i collapsed you literally were my night in shinning armor and caught me before i hit the ground and nursed me, you bea smith are one of a kind and so damn special... bea smiled and they embraced in a hug both feeling emotional at how the other has effected there lives but in a good way, maxine knocked and walked in smiling 

'sorry to disturb girls but bea have you done the sign yet? pulling back from allie

'no i will do it now i got side tracked

'i can tell, its all good take your time

'i wont be long maxi.... maxine walked out and bea went to her computer and quickly made a sign and printed 2 out

'i gotta get to work if you need me just call out

'i will be fine babe dont worry... bea kissed allie one more time before taking her coffee, phone and signs and going to the main room,

'here ya go maxi... maxine put them up and they started with there day boomer putting some music on they all like the music on it made the environment fun, lunch came and went and allie decided to skip lunch she wasnt hungry and she was busy as she wanted to get something done before the end of the day so bea made a plate for her to eat later and also for debbie as well just a smaller plate, the afternoon came and they had someone walk in and up to the front desk which had boomer there

'hi i was saw the sign in the window about the job who can i talk to about it?

'whats your name?

'its kaz

'okay i will get the bosses have a seat... boomer went and got bea and maxine who at that time had no clients

'hey bea, maxi there is a lady here and wants to know about the job, her name is kaz

'okay great thanks boomer... they walked to the front and kaz stood up

'hi im bea and this is maxine we are 2 of the owners of this place

'nice to meet you im kaz well its karen but i go by kaz... they shook hands 

'so your interested in the job?

'yes i have my cv here, i have worked as a hair dresser for the last 10 years at 3 different places, i can cut, colour, style everything you need

'alright come and have a seat kaz we have a few questions... they all sat at the main table and bea and maxine looked through the cv

'its quite impressive you have worked for a couple of big named hair dressers, why did you leave the last one?

'truthfully?

'please

'well yes they were pretty trendy, famous per say but they treated us like crap and didnt even know our names, it was all about the money and thats it, i want to work in a place thats friendly, peaceful and more like a family

'well here we are all about family, this place is owned by me, my best friend maxine here and my daughter which you will need to meet and impress before we make a final decision, she will make it

'what can i do to impress her?

'well she is not opposed to chocolate.... kaz frowned and was a little confused, the door opened and in walked debbie

'here she is now.. kaz turned around to see a young looking bea walk over to them with a lollipop in her mouth 

'hi mum.. she kissed her mum 'hi maxi, hi boomer

'hey little bea 

'who is this mum?

'this is kaz she is applying for a job here, kaz this is the third boss debbie my daughter

'oh is that right? she dropped her bag and sat down on the table looking directly at kaz and crossed her arms, kaz had to admit for a young girl maybe 12-13 she was intimidating but she held her gaze not wanting to be scared of the new boss

'have you worked at a salon before?

'yes i have at 3 different ones and for the last 10 years i have been a hair dresser

'okay can you colour?

'yes

'and cut and style?

'yes

'better than my mum?

'no she is the best, your mum has won the award for the best hair dresser in the state... debbie nodded

'good answer, why should we give you the job?

'im a hard worker, i make sure my clients are happy, i have good work ethic, i have a lot of clients that i can bring here and most of all i love chocolate cake... bea and maxine tried to hold in a giggle when they saw debbie's face soften, bea was kinda proud with how her daughter stared kaz down and was even more impressed with kaz not backing down, she knew about kaz she had heard about her through the grape vine and was going to give her the job but wanted debbie to have her fun, kaz's reputation was really good and she definitely wanted her

'debbie what do you think?

'3 month trial.. she said and kaz nodded

'im good with that... she leaned her hand over and debbie shook it

'dont mess up

'i wont boss 

'good alright where is allie mum?

'in the office... debbie took off to the office and closed the door

'far she should be a lawyer she can be scary... the others laughed

'oh we know, anyways welcome kaz i think you will like it here, as i said im bea this is maxine and thats boomer, lets show you your station... they spent some time showing kaz the salon and how it all works

debbie walked into the office seeing allie her head down and typing away

'hi allie

'hey little one, your already here?

'yea its like 4o'clock

'oh shit already, how was school?

'good i spent most of the time in the library doing my assignment 

'wow this is a big assignment ay?

'yea its like 85% of my grade

'thats huge, do you need help?

'not right now thanks i know exactly what i want to do, did you see mum hired a new woman?

'no i have been in here all day

'oh she is still here and your going to work here so you better go and meet her... allie nodded and stood up getting the biscuits and handing them to debbie

'your snack...

'yum thanks...... opening the door she walked out and her mouth fell open as she locked eyes with kaz the only person that has been there for her all her life, the person that stuck up for her with her parents, the person that helped her get off drugs so many times but every time she failed and went back to them she stopped going to kaz for help, unbeknown to her kaz had been looking for her for the longest time, 

'allie? kaz gasped out and allie nodded as kaz walked over to her and pulled her into a hug both holding onto each other

'bubba i have missed you so much, i have been looking for you non stop... allie cried into kaz's shoulder and kaz rubbed her back softly

'shuuu its okay bubba

'mama... allie mumbled through her sobs, bea, maxine and boomer looked on concern written on bea's face, after some time allie calmed down and pulled back

'allie i cant believe im looking at you right now, are you okay? are you clean? do you have a roof over your head? shit i cant believe it

'im okay mama, im clean and yes i have a roof over my head

'how are you even here?

'bea over there helped me along with maxine and im living with her and her daughter

'oh shit your living with the big boss... they all laughed 

'big boss? allie asked

'debbie she grilled me so i could get the job

'oh yea she loves it i recon, 

'so your okay? i was so worried

'i am thanks to bea i am happy, healthy and clean.. kaz turned to bea 

'thank you so much, i have been worried sick as i havent seen allie in a couple years she disappeared one night and i never saw her again, i hired someone to find her but they never had any leads...

'i was happy to help

'bea this is kaz my god mother, she was only one i ever trusted and never turned there back on me, kaz this is my girlfriend and i guess now your boss bea smith

'holy shit your girlfriend?

'yep.. allie smiled lovingly at bea

'thank you for helping her bea, im so happy to see her happy

'i would do it all over again if i had to, i wish i found her earlier 

'me too but she is safe and happy with you so im happy

'mama your working here now ay?

'yes i am i start tomorrow, do you work here too?

'yes at the moment im dealing with bea's taxes she made a right mess of them... bea giggled

'you always were good with that kinda stuff, 

'yea and once im better i will be doing reception as well

'once your better?

'yea kaz a guy roughed me up pretty badly and broke my ribs, i collapsed outside and bea caught me and bought me here and helped me, i got clean and here i am, i mean there is a lot that happened but we need a proper catch up for that

'oh bubba you should be sitting down relaxing, come here... she pulled allie to sit down and crouched in front of her the other girls sitting on the table as well

'your mum and dad? kaz asked and allie sighed

'since they disowned me nothing

'dont worry about them alright you dont need them... allie nodded

'how about you come to dinner at my place tonight kaz? you 2 can catch up properly

'i would love to bea thanks 

'great maxine is going to get all your details and set your employee record up and i will give you the address

'sounds good to me... debbie walked out her mouth full of biscuits

'who's coming over?

'kaz is, kaz is allie's god mother 

'holy crap really?

'yes but dont speak like that,, you know i hate it

'right sorry mum

'i will bring dessert with me, how does chocolate cake sound? kaz said and winked at bea

'yes please thats my favorite

'mine too debbie... standing up she went with maxine and gave all her details as bea sat holding allie's hand and boomer went with debbie into the office to hang out, they didnt have anymore clients so could close a little early and head home

'are you okay allie?

yea im just tripping out, i havent seen kaz in so long and she was the only one that was ever there for me, she was my mum basically

'so your happy she is back in your life?

'ecstatic babe... allie smiled

'good i want you to be happy, are you finished in there? im done for the day

'i just need ten minutes to finish some stuff off.. she stood up 'kaz i will see you for dinner i have to finish some stuff

'okay bubba do you need anything?

'no thanks i got everything i need.. kissing kaz she went into the office and sat on the couch

'boomer lets go sit with mum so allie can work... 

'thanks guys... they walked out and debbie sat in her mums lap 

'mum what are you making for dinner?

'i was thinking pesto pasta and garlic bread

'mmm yummy... kaz finished with maxine and went to bea

'bea here is my number please give it to allie and send me your address 

'sure lets say 6?

'sounds good see you than.. she walked to the door and stopped to look at the door of the office and shook her head

'tell allie i will see her soon... bea nodded and kaz left and the others joined bea at the table

'well that was interesting bea

'it really was, kaz is like a mum to allie and im happy she is back in her life

'its good to have someone like that in your life, alright everyone lets take off

'you 2 go home we are waiting for allie to finish... boomer and maxine took off home once they tidied up and bea and debbie waited for allie, not long later allie finished and they headed home

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and debbie were in the kitchen cutting up the chicken and bacon and getting things ready for dinner, debbie made the garlic bread and was in the oven as it would cook on slow so it cold get a nice crust, when they got home bea could tell allie was nervous but wasnt really sure why but decided not to ask and just went to the bathroom and made a bath for allie and told her to relax while they cooked, bea heard someone knock on the door and went and answered it 

'hi bea

'hi kaz come in allie is just in the bath... kaz walked in and handed bea 2 boxes 

'here i bought dessert a chocolate cake and a carrot cake allie's favorite

'great thank you... kaz followed bea to the kitchen 

'hey boss

'hi kaz...debbie giggled

'what can i get you to drink? we have beer? water? coke? juice?

'a beer thanks... handing kaz a beer she took one out for herself

'why dont you go and sit down and i will get allie.. walking down the hall and into her room she gently knocked on the bathroom door

'allie its me

'come in babe.. bea walked in and allie had her head leaning on the edge and her eyes closed bubbles surrounding her

'allie kaz is here.. allie opened her eyes and she had a worried look in her eyes 'whats wrong?

'its just i know i need to tell her about what has happened in my life, i havent even told you yet and i will i promise its just not easy to talk about and im worried about how you would both think about it, its not pretty

'allie she is like your mum and if anything she will hate what you went through but not look at you any bad way

'maybe

'allie your better than what you think, your an amazing strong and beautiful woman and anyone that knows you knows that... allie smiled held bea's hand.. 'lets get you out and dressed

'okay... not too long later allie and bea came walking down the hallway and allie went to hug kaz who was sitting in the lounge room with debbie talking about school and stuff

'debbie come and help with dinner please

'okay mum, gotta go kaz.. debbie went to the kitchen to help bea and allie sat with kaz with a grunt

'you okay?

'yea it will for a couple more weeks i will be alright bea and debbie are looking after me

'im glad you have them

'yea there great, so what have you been up to?

'ah you know working and working and more working

'are you still with henry?

'no we broke up i have been seeing someone else now his name is will, he is a really nice guy

'thats good kaz im glad you found someone, look kaz i know i have to tell you everything and i will but can we wait for after dinner?

'of course allie but you dont have to tell me if you dont want to

'i want to, i plan to tell bea later tonight so i might as well do it tonight with you as well, i told her most things just not about mum and dad... kaz nodded and they chatted a little longer when bea walked in and handed allie a beer and kissed her head

'dinner will be ready in 5 minutes

'okay thanks babe... bea walked into the kitchen and set the table, allie and kaz come in a few minutes later and sat down as bea bought the pot of pasta and debbie bought the garlic bread and they placed them on the table and sat down

'babe it looks and smells amazing

'yea it really does girls thank you

'thank you but debbie did most of it i just made sure she didnt burn the house down... debbie poked her tongue out to her mum and bea, allie and kaz laughed, they all ate and kaz helped debbie clean up while bea and allie sat down and relaxed for a bit, not too long later kaz and debbie came into the room and sat down

'deb how about we go for a walk for a bit 

'right now mum?

'yes its day light savings so its still light out and the girls tomorrow night so and we need to get some ice cream from the shop

'alright... they took off and allie and kaz sat on one of the couches together and allie went on to tell kaz everything that had happened with her from when she first got on drugs, although kaz had helped her detox a few times she never had a chance to find out from allie what she had been up to since she had last seen her as allie would go back to drugs but kaz never gave up on her and never would, allie is the daughter she always wished she had, allie done a pretty good job of not crying as she recalled everything that hapened

'oh allie im so sorry you had gone through all of that

'its my own fault kaz you got me clean so many times and i always failed and went back to them

'what makes this time different?

'i guess because i have something to fight for this time and thats bea, dont get me wrong everytime i got clean i wanted so bad to stay off the drugs but its like i never wanted to do it for myself, i didnt feel like i deserved to be clean and have a good life

'but its all changed for you now and you seem so much happier

'i am kaz, bea is so fucking amazing and i am so lucky

'i think your both lucky to have each other, you 2 look happy together and i can see the love there... allie blushed bright red 

'kazz

'wait you havent said it to each other yet?

'no we havent, we only just got together about 2 weeks ago its to early for any of that

'okay alright as long as your happy

'so happy... they continued talking about there lives and catching up the conversation more lighter after what allie had told kaz about, the front door opened and bea and debbie walked inside debbie taking the ice cream and putting it in the freezer and bea smiling when she heard allie's laughter rain threwout the house, going tot he loungeroom she bent over kissing allie on the head and allie looked up smiling

'hey baby your back?

'yea we bought ice cream so we can make sundaes for tomorrow, i will put us some dessert i'll be back... bea went to the kitchen and she and debbie put a piece of each cake on each plate and some ice cream and they bought the plates over to the lounge room and sat down handing allie and kaz a plate each 

'thank you, so bea your the owner of the salon?

'me and maxi are.. she heard debbie clear her throat 'oh and debbie of course

'oh yes the big boss sorry boss... debbie nodded 

'we are actually moving a few shops down this weekend as we are renovating

'how long will that take?

'4-6 weeks hopefully we are due for an update so we will be doing the move this weekend

'i will make sure to be available to help

'you dont have to do that kaz

'i would rather help the more people the quicker, oh before i forget i have a friend and he does mens hair and he wanted to know if you have any work for him?

'actually maxine and i have been looking for someone that does mens hair, is he any good?

'he is great i have some photos of his work.. kaz showed bea some of the photos on her phone

'he is pretty good do you think he could come in tomorrow?

'i will text him now im sure it wont be a problem... she text nick and he agreed to come in tomorrow morning with kaz

'okay great kaz i look forward to meeting him

'well i better go its getting late

'okay and kaz tomorrow night we are having a big sleepover with 3 of debbie's friends and a few of my friends i would like it if you could join us, we are having a big bbq and we have desserts and games, the next day the salon is closed and we are going out for the day all together

'sounds great im in, i will see you in the morning girls good night... she hugged allie and shook bea's hand and debbie's

'good night mama i will see you at work... kaz left and bea locked up the house

'debbie go to bed please its late and you have school

'alright good night mum, good night allie... debbie went to bed and allie was waiting for bea, once the house was locked up she held out her hand for allie which she happily took and they went into bea's room, allie tried to go to her room but bea wanted her to stay in her bed, they both freshened up and got into bed both sitting up against the head board watching tv it was quiet for a while until allie muted the tv

'my dad was a priest at a church and mum worked for them, when i told them i was gay and they threw me out i was disgusted with myself, they said i was disgusting and was living in sin and all that crap so i ended up living on the streets and well you know all of that,

'what they did was wrong allie its not your fault

'it is my fault bea... she snapped, bea held allie's hand

'no its not allie, how is it your fault when your living your life like yourself, would you have rather been married to a guy and had kids and all that stuff? allie shook her head

'no eww.. bea smiled

'exactly, they are pushing there crap onto you and it effected you more than they would understand, do you want to contact them?

'i dont think so, i mean there is no way they would have changed 

'maybe not but you show them that no matter what you live a happy life

'thats true i am happy, clean and i have a smoking hot girlfriend... bea giggled and kissed allie

'such a charmer

'just for you beautiful

'thank you for telling me, is this what has been on your mind the last few days?

'yea it has, sometimes they get into my head and i feel crap, sorry i hope it didnt effect you too much

'hey you have a right to feel how you feel i just want you to know that im here for you, a shoulder to cry on, arms to hold you and lips to kiss you... allie smiled 

'thank you... kissing bea again they sat back and watched a little more tv till allie fell asleep with her head on bea's shoulder, bea waited till she was in a deep sleep till she moved her down on the bed to lay down properly and she too got comfortable and fell asleep


	11. There day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope your enjoying this story, here is the next chapter and its quite long, thank you everyone for your comments they really warm my heart

bea and allie had woken a little late meaning debbie was late as well, getting debbie up they all got dressed and jumped into the car as debbie had missed her bus bea and allie were dropping her off on the way to work, 

'mum im hungry

'i know baby do you want maccas for breakfast?

'okay and i didnt get lunch?

'umm shit sorry i forgot, i will bring you something on my lunch break is that okay?

'thats fine just text me when your on your way

'i will sorry deb

'its fine mum we were late today just dont forget me

'never... stopping at maccas they all got breakfast and debbie ate in the car on the way to school, pulling up at the school debbie got out and threw her bag over her shoulder

'we made it in time mum

'oh yea we did... bea said looking at the time

'mum im gonna go home after school to set up some stuff for my friends

'okay do you know what time there coming?

'yea gina's mum is dropping them at 6.30

'okay well we will be home at 6 at the latest, boomer is coming early so listen out for her and franky and bridget will be around when we come

'alright mum i will see you later i love you

'to the moon and back

'bye allie 

'see ya sweet heart... bea waited till debbie walked inside and than drove off towards the salon, parking up 20 minutes later they got out with there breakfast in hand and walked inside, they were late and maxine, boomer, kaz and kaz's friend was there as well

'im so sorry im late guys

'its fine hun we dont have a client for another 20 minutes... bea took a big breath

'oh thank god, 

'why dont you 2 go and settle in and come out when your ready... bea nodded and went into her office and after allie said hi to kaz and followed the red head, dumping her stuff bea looked through the calendar checking over who she has today while allie sat on the couch and having her breakfast

'allie im going to be so busy today sorry

'its fine babe i have heaps to do as well, i can take debbie her lunch as well if your busy? bea looked up

'can you drive? she asked hesitantly 

'of course i can!! allie said a bit snappy

'sorry i didnt mean for it to sound like that allie i forgot you had your license 

'its fine bea i know what you meant, i shouldnt of snapped.... bea walked from around the table and sat beside allie

'i really didnt mean anything by it, what i meant was can you drive with your injuries... allie dropped her head a little ashamed she took it the wrong way, bea wasnt like that, she wouldnt judge her for her past. is that what it is? her past? she sure as hell hoped so

'im sorry bea im an idiot... bea put her finger under allie's chin raising so there eyes locked and she kissed allie on the lips and smiled

'its fine but so you know i would never use your past against you

'i wouldnt do it to you either, but come back here i could do with a few more kisses... bea blushed but leaned forward connecting her lips to the blonde's and it felt like there was electricity going between them and they both let out a little moan, pulling back allie leaned her forehead on bea's and sighed 

'your so beautiful.... bea blushed again and smiled

'nah you are.. bea countered and allie smiled 'i better get out there and get the day done

'alright well make sure you eat your breakfast

'yes boss... allie laughed as bea grabbed her phone, coffee and food and went out to the main area sitting in her chair and began eating

'sorry guys im starving

'all good bea, bea this is nick, nick this is one of the owners bea

'hi bea nice to meet you... they shook hands

'you too nick, kaz tells me your looking for work, do you have a portfolio?

'i do here it is... he handed it over his book and bea flipped through it 'i was working with kaz at the other salon and im sick of how they treat people and i want something new

'i like your work nick its neat, you do both woman and men?

'i do both yes, i style, colour, shave and all that stuff 

'okay i think i will give you a couple customers today and any walk ins and if you do will we will discuss a full time here

'great thank you...

'maxine show him the spare area and how everything works and we can start our day... the few hours passed quite well and they were all busy with clients, allie came out just before lunch with her jacket on

'babe your busy so im going to get debbie lunch, what should i get her?

'there is a bakery a few shops down get her a salad roll and a drink my wallet is there

'i dont need your money i have my own, even thou i dont want it... allie raised her eyebrow and bea smirked

'well i told you i would pay you so get over it and no your not paying for debbie's food

'i will do what i want, now where are your car keys?

'your stubborn, 

'if only you knew bea... kaz piped in

'there in my bag in the office... allie went and got the car keys and kissed bea on the way out going to the bakery, she was still a little slow thats why she left a little earlier, walking into the bakery she got a salad roll, a vanilla coke and a box of donuts for debbie to share with her friends, she went to the car and got in driving towards debbie's school she text her before she took off and when she pulled up debbie was at the gate waiting with her 3 friends, allie got out and walked to the gate

'hey allie where is mum?

'she is really busy at work i hope you dont mind me coming?

'as long as i get food im happy, what did you bring me?

'a salad roll, drink and donuts for you and your friends

'thanks allie, allie this is gina, mel and eva, guys this is allie my mums girlfriend

'hi girls were looking forward to having you over

'us too, debbie told us about the smores cake im so excited

'good im glad, well i gotta get back got heaps to do i will see you all later, deb if you need anything call your mum or me

' i will thanks for lunch

'anytime, bye girls..... allie walked to the car and got in taking a look at the girls she was laughing when they were stuffing there faces with donuts, on her prive back to the shop she wondered if anyone had organised lunch and decided to call bea... it rang a few times before bea answered

'hey everything alright?

'all good bea i left debbie stuffing her face with her friends on donuts, have you decided what to have for lunch?

'shit no not yet

'how about i grab something for us all?

'no allie i dont want you spending your money, i have a kitty for lunch for everyone 

'its fine bea

'lets do a deal, you get food and give me the receipt and i will give you the money back?

'is this the only way to settle this?

'yep

'okay fine, what should i get? pizza? chicken and chips?

'mmm i think kfc today, just get the biggest box and make sure you get an extra bag of the buns there my favourite

'i happen to think your buns are better.... allie said seductively and bea giggled

'allie

'sorry babe but its true, alright i will see you soon beautiful bye

'bye.... hanging up allie headed to the kfc not far from the shop and went to drive threw, looking through the menu she found one of the big family packs with 30 pieces of chicken, chips, potato and gravy, coleslaw, buns and drinks... she placed her order and made sure to get extra buns for bea mostly and paid, she got the food and went to the shop parking and carrying the food and drinks inside, when she walked through maxine ran up to her helping with the bags

'you know you shouldnt be carrying all this

'im fine maxi dont worry

'if bea heard you say that you would be in big trouble and by the look on her face right now your in trouble anyways... allie laughed when she turned to see bea standing there her hand on her hip and a frown on her face trying really hard to look angry

'oh shit she saw me

'she sure did. come on lets eat... walking to the table that was now set up they put the bags down and maxine and boomer took to taking the food out as allie went to bea wrapping her arms around her waist kissing her nose

'why the frown? bea had her hands around her neck and playing with a piece of blonde locks

'because i dont want you doing stuff that will exert you, i want you to heal

'i am healing bea, its getting easier to move around 

'i know but you cant be carrying lots of stuff

'it was just a few bags bea dont worry

'it was heavy though so please if you need help just ask me or anyone here

'okay okay i will, can we eat now? bea laughed

'of course... sitting down they made there plates and began eating and chatting, after they ate the remainder of the food was put int he kitchen in case anyone got hungry later on and the rest of the day went on, at 5 the doors closed and they all pitched in the clean up, bea sat down with nick to talk about work

'so nick you did really well today, i was really happy with your work and maxine is as well, i think you will be a great asset for the team but before i give you a full time job you need to meet the big boss

'okay and who is that?

'my daughter debbie, we are closed tomorrow but if you are free and would like to come out with us you can meet her and get to know the team better, there will be quite a few of us and you will be the only male but i would like for you to join us

'okay where will you be heading?

'not sure just yet but why dont you come to my place for breakfast with everyone and we will know by than, debbie will want to meet you before we do anything

'sure i will be there at say 10?

'perfect where is your phone?

'here... he handed his phone over and bea put her number in and called her own phone

'okay you have my number and i have yours i will text you my address and i will see you in the morning

'great i will see you in the morning bea.... nick said his farewells to everyone else and left

'everyone ready to leave?

'yes lets get out of here i need a shower

'booms you can shower at my place if you want the hot water never runs out

'oh i love ya shower bea its so soft, im gonna go home and pack a bag see you soon, 

'me too

'good i will see you both soon.. boomer and maxine left 

'where is allie?

'still working i think, let me check... bea walked into the office and allie was just closing the laptop

'finished?

'for today yes

'great lets get home i need to start the food... walking out together with kaz in tow they locked up and went to there cars which were parked next to each other

'mama your coming yea?

'yes of course, im just gonna grab some stuff from home and i will be there soon

'good see you soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

arriving a short while later they walked in the house and it smelled really nice and bea knew debbie put the candles on in the house that were vanilla scented, putting there stuff down they walked further into the house and laughed when debbie was wearing shorts, a singlet and socks singing to the music and dancing while cleaning and tiding the house, debbie was belting out a tune as she turned around moving her hips and stopped when she saw her mum and allie standing there

'how long have you been there?

'long enough, having fun? got some good moves there baby.... debbie giggled

'oh i know mum, about time your home we need to start the bbq, luckily boomer is already here

'shit how fast did she drive? she left like 40 minutes ago

'yes but she gets to hang out with me

'and your just too damn amazing right?

'you got that right mum

'well i better start the food the girls will be here soon, did you get all the bedding out?

'no i didnt there is too much, i think that when its be time everyone can get there own, i did set up a seating area with blankets and pillows so we can have dinner there

'okay thats fine, im gonna start the food where is boomer?

'starting the bbq

'alright well can you get all the plates, cups and stuff like that ready?

'already done mum so i will help you in the kitchen

'well im just gonna have a shower and i will come and help too bea

'do me a favour allie and have a bath

'why?

'because i want you to relax for a while, deb and i have a handle on the food so just go and relax for a bit... allie cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her face

'nah i would rather help

'allie we dont need it, mums right you need to rest otherwise your recovery will take longer... allie sighed

'fine but im not happy about it

'oh we know and were okay with that because we care about you, come on i will do your bath while debbie takes out everything from the fridge... grabbing allie's hand she pulled her towards her room 

'i will fill up the tub i wont be long... bea put the water on and the plug in and as the water was filling up she put in some bubbles and lit a few candles, when it was finished she went into her room to see allie standing there naked, bea felt her core throb hard with the look of allie's body, fuck she was beautiful and even with the few fading bruises she was stunning, allie watched as bea ran her eyes from her long toned legs over her delicious hips and stomach, over her chest and up to those bright blue eyes and seeing the smirk on allie's face

'see something you like? bea blushed brighter than allie had ever seen before 'dont be embarrassed babe i like you looking at me... bea shyly smiled

'your bath is ready... bea said and looked everywhere but at allie.. walking towards bea she kissed her cheek

'thank you beautiful... allie got into the tub and bea went and got her a towel, robe and undies and took them to the bathroom

'your stuff are here allie

'thank you

'no problems take your time and enjoy..... bea left the room and went out to the kitchen boomer and debbie were taking out the marinated meat

'hey bea there is heaps of food

'yea well there is heaps of people coming, there is like 11-12 of us

'oh shit okay than, i will start cooking as it will take some time

'here booms have a beer there is plenty so dont be shy

'am i ever?

'true.. boomer went out to the bbq as bea and allie started on the sides, halfway to cutting up the salad the door bell rang and debbie went to answer it and by the screams it sounded like debbie's friends and a minute later she saw them all walk in followed by gina's mum

'hi bea its good to see you

'you too, hey girls 

'hi bea.... they all said

'debbie why dont you take the girls to your room so they can put there stuff in there

'okay mum.... the girls took off giggling and bea and gina's mum laughed

'thank you for having them bea they havent stopped talking about it

'we are happy to plus whats the point of going to the zoo when they have been a couple times 

'very true, i bought this for you girls tonight so enjoy... she handed over a box with a banana cake a a bowl with a huge fruit salad

'you didnt have to but thank you so much

'its nothing really, there is this too... she handed over an envelope with money

'whats this for?

'for the girls tomorrow, us mums put some money in for each of the girls for food or whatever you guys do

'i dont need your money... she tried to hand it back but andria pushed bea's hand back

'we know you dont but we would like it if you took it please, your always sending sweets to school with debbie for the girls, you take them all out all the time and you open your house up to them and they love coming here, you dont need to pay for everything for them, they each have $100 in there so just use it please... bea nodded

'okay thank you andria, would you like to stay?

'thanks but im having date night with the husband so i have to go

'alright have a good night

'thanks, i would like to say good night to my daughter but she is long gone now so im just gonna go, good night and i will pick them up tomorrow night

'no problems but i will drop them off on the way home, good night andria

'thank you bye bea.... andria left and as bea was closing the door it was pushed open by franky making bea jump

'fuck you scared the crap outta me franky

'sorry red i called out to you but you clearly didnt hear me

'its fine come in girls... franky walked in with bridget and maxine right behind her and not long later kaz arrived carrying 3 boxes of desserts

'wow kaz you didnt have to get all this

'i know bea but i wanted to

'thank you

'no problems, where is allie?

'she was in the bath let me check she has been in there for a while, franky do you mind finishing the salad everything else is done

'sure red... bea walked to her room and into the bathroom to see allie asleep in the tub, feeling the water it was pretty cool so she sat on the edge of the tub and moved some of allie's hair behind her ear and ran her finger along her cheek

'allie wake up... allie licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes looking around confused

'what happened?

'you fell asleep... allie sat up and groaned

'fuck sorry

'its fine you must have been tired, come on lets get you dressed everyone is here and dinner is nearly ready... allie nodded and bea pulled the plug out and helped allie up and wrapped the towel around her body, allir dried herself and put on her undies and robe

'do you think they would mind if i stayed in the robe?

'of course not, your at home you can wear whatever you want, come let me dry your hair so you dont get sick... allie sat on bea's bed as she quickly dried allie's hair and than they walked out to the kitchen where everyone was making up the table with all the food 

'hey everyone.. allie said and they greeted her

'red foods ready so let eat yea?

'yea for sure where are the girls?

'in debs room i will get them.... debbie and her friends came out of the room and they all put food for themselves and sat down on the floor in the lounge room where debbie had laid out blankets and pillows for everyone to sit

'oh mum the potato salad is so good

'thanks baby i made heaps so whatever is left is for dinner tomorrow

'sounds good to me mama... debbie giggled when she looked over at boomer who was stuffing her face

'so everyone tomorrow what should we do? give some suggestions?

'aquarium

'bicentenial park

'center point

'luna park... debbie said and they all nodded there heads

'luna park? everyone agree on that?

'yes... bea got from everyone except from allie

'allie what do you think? leaning closer to bea's ear she whispered in her ear 

'i should stay home cause i cant walk that much... debbie heard and put a stop to that real quick

'no way allie your coming, i want you to come with us and we will go slow, please allie you have to come

'no worries blondie once were in there it will be easy to get around and there is seats everywhere and if ya need i will carry ya... allie giggled as did debbie and her friends

'allie i dont think you have much of a choice so just come will ya, bea will be a right sulk if ya dont and debbie as well

'okay i will come

'good now we will have breakfast at 10 and than head out after that, i also invited nick who i want you to meet deb he is a new stylist at the salon 

'okay i will give him the once over... debbie was liking giving the newbies the third degree

'your definitely good at that.. kaz said and they all laughed 'your a scary one thats for sure

'im like my mama... she smiled towards bea so proud of herself, they finished dinner and all together they helped clean up except for debbie, her friends and allie who stayed seated int he lounge room, when bea went to check the lounge room for and dirty dishes she smiled when she saw allie sitting her back against the couch and debbie laying down with her head in allie's lap and the other 3 girls sitting around and they were were asking allie about herself and about her being with bea and other girls in general

'so are you gay? or do you date men as well?

'no im gay just woman i dont like men or boys

'how did you know you were gay?

'when i was younger i was attracted to my friend at school and it went from there... allie said as her fingers ran through debbie's curls

'how did you know you liked bea? 

'she is beautiful how can i not like her, her red curls hair, her nice toned body, those beautiful cheek bones and her chocolate coloured eyed, but you know why i really like her?

'why? debbie asked

'because of who she is, she is beautiful there is no doubt about it but she is such a nice and genuine person that its hard not to like her

'she is nice, bea has always been nice to us and always looks after us 

'she is amazing.... allie looked up and into the kitchen smiling when she saw franky and bea messing around by throwing water at boomer and maxine, kaz and bridget were sitting at the table nursing glasses of wine, bea turned to look at allie who was already looking at her smiling and bea couldnt help but replicate the smile, debbie looked on and she generally never saw her mum smile the way she does with allie, it lit up the whole room, 

'smores cake?

'hmm... allie said and looked down

'you need to make the smores cake

'oh yes let me do it now as we are having dessert soon

'can we watch?

'of course come on... the girls helped allie up and they went tot he kitchen

'babe im going to do the cake now

'okay we will set up the table with the other desserts, deb do you still want to do marshmallows over the bbq?

'no mum we are having the smores cake so its better

'alright girls ready?

'yep.... 

'good first we have the cake tin and spray it with the spray oil, i have the block of chocolate here and im going to chop it up and put it on the bottom... allie did that and than grabbed the packet of marshmallows 'alright now i line these up over the chocolate leaving no gaps and than it goes into the oven for ten minutes and than we eat

'yay im excited... ten minutes later allie took the tray out of the oven and put it on the table on top of the heat rack bea put there

'there ya go here are the biscuits and you can either scoop it or use a spoon to put on your spoon

'thanks, mum can we eat?

'go for it... the girls dug in humming in delight

'this is so good allie thank you

'anytime sweet heart

'guys everyone make a plate for yourselves there is plenty.... everyone made a plate and allie was cleaning the few dishes as she felt a hand pop in front of her and a strawberry was at her lips

'open up allie... oh how she loved that husky voice, allie opened her mouth and ate it from bea's fingers sucking on her thumb in doing so hearing a gasp from bea's mouth, bea than wrapped her arms around allie from behind and leaned her chin on her shoulder

'just leave them i will do them after

'you dont have to do everything bea you have done so much, im surprised your still standing you havent stopped

'truthfully im absolutely exhausted but debbie needs me right now so i put on a brave face for a while... allie and bea stood in that position till allie finished and when allie put the last dish on the rack she dried her hands and turned in bea's arms 

'your such a good mum bea, debbie is a lucky girl to have you

'i dont know about that... bea shrugged

'i do, your the best mother anyone can ask for and your daughter agrees with me

'really?

'yes bea, she told me a couple days ago that no matter what anyone would offer her she wouldnt trade you for anything... bea felt the tears spring to her eyes and roll down her cheeks

'i thought after everything with harry she would hate me

'she doesnt hate you, she loves you so much and your a great mum.... wiping bea's tears she kissed her lips

'thank you allie... bea croaked out and wrapped her arms around allie and they held onto each other for a while, franky walked into the kitchen after a few minutes and put her cup down and went and joined in 

'hugging party.... allie and bea laughed and pulled franky into the hug

'your such a dork franky

'i know i know.... kissing franky on the cheek they pulled apart and franky was shocked as bea didnt really do that much 

'ya never do that, blondie must be doing something for ya

'oh piss off franky... she pushed her away and laughed 'go with boomer and get all the blankets and pillows for everyone

'yea alright bossy boots... franky took off calling boomer to follow her

'babe where is everyone sleeping?

'so i have a blow up mattress for the girls which will go on the floor in debs room and both couches are fold out so franky and bridget on one and maxine and boomer on the other and kaz can sleep in your bed and you with me

'oh i get it, thats the plan the whole time, you just want me all to yourself... bea giggled

'ah ya caught me out... allie smiled and kissed bea

'lets get everyone ready for bed so i can have you to myself bea... they got the girls settled first and went and said good night

'if you girls need anything just come to my room

'okay mum good night

'good night girls.... they were all tucked in and bea switched the light off and closed the door going to the lounge room

'you guys need any more blankets?

'nah were all good red but there are extra just there

'okay good night all

'night sexy... franky said and they all giggled like little school girls, bea walked off laughing and going to allie's room where allie was sitting with kaz talking

'hey babe everyone in bed?

'yes so im going to bed as well im tired

'okay i will be in there in a couple minutes

'take your time, good night kaz

'good night bea... bea went to her room and stripped her clothes off and put on her pj's and got into bed, as she relaxed she realised how tired she really was and her body was aching a little, as she was dosing off she heard the door open and than close which of course was allie and she slid into bed gently and got comfortable her arm going over bea's hip and bea pulled it over her completely so they were spooning closely

'sorry i didnt mean to wake you

'i was just dosing off, im glad your here... bea kisses allie's wrist

'go to sleep beautiful... kissing bea's neck she settled behind her and they fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'hey blondie where is red?

'still sleeping franky just leave her for a bit longer she was really tired

'she was on her feet all night last night im not surprised, okay what are we doing?

'breakfast, debbie and her friends are having showers now and than we eat than the rest of us can shower, franky can you do the toast please?

'on it.... allie woke up an hour ago and seen bea was still out like a light so left her to sleep, debbie and her friends were up along with boomer, maxine and kaz as well, franky and bridget woke up about 20 minutes later leaving just bea, allie wanted bea to get as much sleep as possible so decided to get a start on breakfast and would wake bea up just as the food is ready, not too long later the door bell rang and kaz answered it knowing it was nick

'hey nick come in

'thanks kaz, wow its loud in here

'yea well its all girls so good luck

'im good with that i have 4 sisters remember

'yea true, come on let me introduce you to everyone... walking into the house she got everyone's attention

'hey guys this is nick, nick this is franky and her girlfriend bridget and you know maxine, allie and boomer and this here is bea's daughter the big boss debbie, and her friends 

'nice to meet you all

'debbie why dont you sit with kaz and i and have a talk with nick... maxine said and they all agreed as the others continued to make breakfast, sitting down on the table nick sat across from debbie and he felt a bit worried, she watched him with her piercing brown eyes and he realised how much she looked like her mum

'where do you work now?

'no where i left the place kaz an i used to work at last week

'why did you leave?

'they dont treat there staff properly, its all about money for them and yea money is good but it was either there way or no way

'can you do girls and boys hair?

'yes i can, i can do up do's as well

'mum works really hard for her shop and i dont want anyone there that doesnt care about what they are doing

'i love being a hair dresser debbie and i will make sure to do my upmost best work for you and your mum... debbie felt maxine's hand on her arm

'what do you think love?

'i guess you can be like kaz 3 month trial, if you stuff up your gone

'im good with that, thanks debbie... they shook hands and debbie went to her friends and they went to help allie in the kitchen, nick took a big breath and looked at maxine

'she can be scary for a kid

'oh i know love but dont worry she is harmless, welcome to the team, tomorrow come in ready to start

'i will thank you maxine... he smiled and went to help in the kitchen as well as did maxine

'allie love we will finish up here go and wake up bea

'um okay thanks maxi i will be back... allie went to bea's room and walked in, bea was laying on her side the blanket pulled up over her and just her face poking out, allie went to sit beside bea and rubbed her cheek with her hand

'babe wake up... she whispered and leaned down kissing her gently 'wake up beautiful... bea stirred and open her eyes to see bright blue eyes looking at her a smile evident on allie's face

'good morning beautiful

'good morning allie... bea croaked out and fuck that voice almost made her cum, bea's voice was so damn sexy and allie wondered how it would sound screaming her name as she bought bea to the brink over and over again, shaking her head of those thoughts she smiled at bea

'you gotta get up babe breakfast is ready and nick is here... bea sat straight up and looked at the time

'fuck i slept too long i gotta get shit together

'relax babe we all made breakfast and nick got the 3rd degree from debbie, deb and her friends are all showered and the others will shower after we eat, the bedding has all been packed away and we are ready to eat... bea breathed out a sigh of relief

'thank you so much allie

'anytime, i know how tired you were so i wanted you to sleep a little longer

'i really appreciate it... she kissed allie 

'lets go eat and we can get ready to go... bea quickly used the bathroom and they went out to the kitchen table that was full of food and set with plates and cutlery

'oh look who finally woke up, about time red... ignoring franky she said good morning to everyone and they all made a plate for them selves, they were all sitting around the table and franky nudged bea gently to get her attention and whispered in her ear

'look around red, look how happy deb is... bea looked at her daughter who was laughing with kaz and nick and her friends were giggling as well as something stupid boomer was doing, allie and maxine were chatting away like they had been friends for years, bridget was looking at bea along with franky smiling and nodding, both knew how hard it had been for bea and debbie with harry, both there to clean bea up, take her to the doctors or hospital and even franky getting into physical fights with harry herself and no matter how big and strong harry was she would not back down walking in on harry laying into bea a few times and her anger took over her body and harry knew he would be in shit with franky, after the first fight with him she started taking jujitsu and had began to get a few hits on him breaking his nose once and giving him 1% of what he had done to bea, bea smiled and nodded

'i know, i cant believe how much has changed

'its taken a long time bea but your daughter is happy, you have great friends and i know its new but you have allie... bridget said and bea had to agree so much good is happening for her and although it hasnt been easy its doable for her, with harry around debbie could never have friends over or go to sleep overs as harry didnt let her go but bea made sure debbie went to franky's, liz's, maxine's and on the odd occasion boomers, although bea would always get hit or a beating when debbie went for a sleep over but she didnt care as long as debbie was away from seeing what was going on at home she didnt care, 

'she is happy isnt she?

'she sure is red and thats all because of you, your an amazing mum and you better not forget that... bea looked over to debbie and when debbie looked at her she showed the biggest smile to her mum that made bea's heart melt, debbie mouthed 'i love you and bea mouth 'to the moon and back... 

'she is a lucky girl bea... bea looked at franky partly because she used bea's real name but mostly to see the genuine look coming from franky and she couldnt help but wrap her arms around her best friend

'i love you franky i hope you know that

'i do and i love you too bea, your the sister i never had.... once they finished eating debbie and her friends cleaned up and the others had showers and got ready, an hour later and they all set off into the cars driving to the city, boomer had her car with debbie and her friends, kaz had nick in her car, bridget, frnaky and maxine in franky's car and bea and allie in bea's car, 

'bea i need to tell you that im scared of rides

'really? all of them?

'well i mean im scared of heights too so you go with everyone else

'but i wanted you to come on some rides with me

'sorry bea... allie said and looked down her fears have been around since she was young and there was a carnival and although she didnt want to go her parents made her and she had to hang out with one of the other kids there, allie tried to fight to stay with her parents but they told allie to go with him she was only 10 and the boy was a trouble maker, they went on all the rides first and she threw up like 4 times before he took her to a pond and after his friends saw him with allie and teased him he pushed her into the pond which was quite deep and left her there, it was from quite a high bridget he pushed her from so since than she had been terrified of heights which unsteady's her on rides as well, it was lucky the security from the carnival was walking past and saw her drowning and jumped in after her, since than she was scared of rides and heights and water if she couldnt see the floor than she didnt want to swim in it which meant no beach 

they were only a few minutes away from the park and when they parked the car everyone got out except for bea and allie, bea grabbed allie's hand and stroked her cheek with her other hand

'its fine if you dont want to come on the rides im not gonna force you to but i want you to know that i would never make you to do anything you dont want to do allie, im here for you no matter what and i just want you to be happy, plus we can play lots of games together... allie smiled and kissed bea

'thank you, lets go debbie looks like she is going to burst with excitement along with boomer...bea laughed and they got out walking over to the group

'about time mum im so excited

'i know i know lets go... they all purchased there wrist bands except for allie, maxine and kaz who werent doing any rides, the park was free and you only need to pay if you play games and go on rides

'here babe let me put it on for you... allie put the band on for bea, debbie and her friends

'thank you, will you be okay with maxine and kaz?

'i will be fine, we are going to go to the bar there and have a drink, you be safe alright

'i will... kissing allie's cheek bea took off with the others and they almost ran to the first ride lining up, it was the wild mouse and it was a a roller coaster with 2 people in each cart and went around in loops and stuff, bea got partnered with boomer and they all went on it, you could hear the screams from all of them in enjoyment, they continued with the rides for a while

allie, maxine and kaz went to the bar and sat on a bench seat with by the water and ordered a bottle of wine to share, pouring a glass for them each kaz handed the girls a glass

'cheers to finding my girl again

'i will definitely cheers to that kaz, allie and you need each other and its nice to see you together

'thank you maxine... they sat there talking for a while and having a few drinks, maxine and kaz had just a couple glasses but allie had ordered another bottle and was happily drinking by the water

'allie are you driving?

'no bea is so dont worry, i havent been able to have a drink in so long

'i know i just worry about you ya know

'i know bubba but i will always worry about you, enjoy yourself.... a couple hours passed and bea and boomer came into the bar red faced and sweating slightly

'hi... bea beamed and sat beside allie and boomer beside kaz

'hey babe having fun?

'so much i love coming here, you ready for some games? 

'sure babe, kaz, maxi, boomer you coming?

'were good here you 2 go have some time for yourselves... bea put her hand out helping allie up and allie wa a little unbalanced and bea steadied her

'woah allie how much did you drink?

'umm a fair bit sorry

'dont be, as long as your enjoying yourself thats all that matters, my lady... bea bowed and put her hand out making allie laugh and grab it

'why thank you, 

'shall we?

'we shall...they were giggling at how silly they were being as they walked out of the bar and towards the first game

'the basketball game? how about i try win you something?

'i would love the sea horse

'alright i will give it my best shot allie, miss i will have a go

'sure thats 5 shots for $5... bea paid the money and was told she had to get 3 shots in to get the sea horse... bea got the first and second one in and missed the following 2

'damn it... she sulked

'its okay babe you have one more shot just relax you will be fine, if you miss it it doesnt matter

'but i want to get it for you... allie smiled bea was so cute when she sulked

'well if you dont its okay... bea nodded and lined up the ball and shot cheering when she got it in

'yea woo hoo the sea horse for my girl please... the lady gave it to bea and she turned to allie

'for the lady

'thank you very much i love it... bea kissed her lips and grabbed her hand

'which one next?

'the dart game.. walking over it was a game where you threw the dart at a balloon and it had a random number which you could win a big or small prize, bea won a slinky and allie won a little stuffed teddy bear

'for you, its little and scrappy just like you

'thank you babe... allie gasped and her mouth fell open, bea hadnt called her babe yet and when she heard it come from her mouth it sounded like angels singing

'did you just umm.. call me babe? she kinda slurred out a little as the alcohol was making her head fuzzy

'ugh yea i did, is that okay? leaning forward allie kissed bea and pulled her into her own body

'more than okay, i love hearing it

'good because i like saying it

'well i like hearing it, should we play another game?

'how about something sweet first? fairy floss or churros?

'churros for sure babe

'lets go.. they walked to the shop and ordered churros for 2 and they got them and sat down at the bench bea giggling when allie lost her balance and fell on her butt as she was clearly almost drunk, bea helped her onto the seat sitting next to her to support her, 

'you okay?

'yea i think the alcohol helps and i dont feel any pain right now

'you might tomorrow

'no doubt, mm these smell good i have never had them

'you never had churros allie?

'not that i can remember

'well there amazing, kinda like a hot donut that you dip in chocolate... they sat there for a while enjoying the churros 

'there so yummy, i think i found my new favourite dessert.. bea looked at allie and laughed allie had chocolate on the side of her mouth

'babe you have a little chocolate here

'where?

'just here let me get it... leaning forward bea stuck her tongue out and licked up the chocolate and it left allie with her mouth hanging open, she loved that eba was becoming more comfortable with showing more affection towards allie in public btu that a little sneaky

'you okay there allie? bea smirked knowing what she just did was really out of character for her

'you little shit... allie laughed and took a bite of the sweet desserts... after they had there sweets they got a bottle of water and went to play a few more games, as they were playing one of the games debbie, her friends and the others came over to them

'mum i wanna play i can kick your butt.. it was a game where you shoot a water gun into a hole and it fills the balloon and the first to burst there balloon wins

'yea yea deb, well there is enough for all of us so lets see who the champion is and whoever wins gets to chose where we eat tonight?

'fine by me mum... the others agreed and sat down to there water guns

'everyone ready... set... go........ they started to shoot there guns with water int the little holes and the balloons began filling up, bea and franky were neck and neck and allie was right behind them when they heard a scream

'ahhhh my hand... they all stopped when debbie screamed and bea went to get up to go see if she is okay when she looked at her who had the biggest grin on her face and continued to fill her balloon making it bust

'yay i won

'you freaking cheater deb.. bea chuckled

'nah mum im just smart... they all laughed as debbie stood up and bowed and accepted her price a liong stuffed snake that wrapped around her neck, she put it around her neck and flicked her hair

'oh to be a winner feels good... bea went and jumped on her daughter laughing and tickling her

'ya little shit.. they laughed

'mum stop please.. she laughed and allie took out her phone taking some photos of them messing around and everyone laughing, bea finally stopped tickling debbie and pulled her into a hug holding her tight

'thank you mum

'for what?

'for today, for everything, for being here for me and for the best mum ever, i love you so much

'i love you to my baby girl.... pulling back she kissed debbie's cheek 'since you won where should we eat for dinner?

'im thinking burger barn i could do with a burger

'everyone good with that?

'yea lets go i cant believe its already 7.30... kaz said and they all began walking, it was only 10 minutes away so they left there cars there, allie was a little tired but the alcohol was definitely helping her so she and bea walked hand in hand down the board walk stopping a couple times to take some photos, allie's favourite was when bea stood behind her kissing allies cheek and allie had a big smile on her face the harbour bridge the back drop, arriving at the burger place kaz asked for a table for them all and it took a few minutes to organise one and once they did they were seated down

'hello everyone my name is thomas and this is elias and we will be your waiters, we have a special today which is a chicken burger with mayo, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and a pumpkin spread as well as a haloumi burger with eggplant, tomatoes, cheese and aoli both come with fries and of course we ahve our main menu, i will give you all a few minutes to decide, 

'thank you, babe what are you going to have?

'i think i might have the haloumi burger

'okay im gonna have the chicken burger special and we can share if you want

'that would be great beautiful... they had all eaten and bea tried to pay the whole bill but franky put a stop to that and the adults shared the bill except for allie and bea as they had done plenty with dinner last night and breakfast as well

'no frnaky thats not fair

'red just stop okay you have spent enough money

'she is right bea, you opened up your house and fed us dinner and breakfast so just let us pay.. kaz said and bea finally let them, once they paid the bill they let the place and walked back to the cars, allie had a few more drinks at the burger place making her just that little bit more drunk and frisky having her hands all over bea along with her lips, allie stopped twice pushing bea up against the wall attaching her lips to bea's and her hands on her ass, 

'bea... allie mumbled against her lips, her tongue going into bea's mouth devouring every inch, pulling back with the need to breath she looked into bea's eyes

'fuck allie... bea breathed heavily

'sorry i just... fuck your so damn beautiful

'its okay

'no sorry i need to behave but with you its hard.... bea laughed and kissed allie softy

'come on babe lets get home.... bea pulled allie by the hand until they got to the car allie behaving the rest of the way

'hey red were going straight home and dropping maxi off as well

'okay thank you for coming guys

'it was fun see ya... franky drove off

'hey bea how about i drop the girls off for ya, i know there mums

'you dont mind?

'of course not its on my way

'okay thanks there stuff is in my boot.... boomer and bea moved the girls bags into boomers car and debbie said her good byes to them

'thanks for having us bea its been so fun

'im glad girls your welcome anytime

'thank you bea, bye... boomer took off leaving nick and kaz

'so i hear debbie gave you her approval for a 3 month trial nick?

'she did and i wont let her down

'good so i will see you tomorrow at 8.30 and i provide lunch everyday its a team building thing i guess, gives us a chance to catch up with each other

'sounds good to me see you than

'umm are you gonna be okay with that one? kaz nodded her head to a now sleeping allie in the car and debbei putting her seat belt on for her

'yea i will be fine

'she had a lot to drink today bea

'its alright as long as she had fun im not bothered, dont worry kaz i will look after her

'i know you will sorry i just cant help but worry she will take off again, but i think she is in a happy place with you and debbie so im happy for that

'im happy with her too

'me too mum, so much has changed since him and i think i finally realised how much he effected and did to us so im glad he is in jail

'i get its hard debbie, my dad was an alcoholic and he beat me and my mum for years to he got so drunk and stepped in front of a truck and he was killed, i dont know your history but your lucky to have a mum thats cares so much and has her shit together, i mean she isnt perfect no one is but she is definitely a good person... debbie stepped beside her mum and wrapped an arm around bea's waist

'best mum ever

'appreciate it yea

'i will thanks kaz and im glad your here for allie she needs her family

'she is my god daughter i will always be here for her, im gonna get going and drop nick off at home i will see you tomorrow bea, bye girls

'bye kaz... kaz and nick left and bea and debbie got in the car and drove home, by the time they got home debbie was also asleep, bea woke her up and sent her to bed and she tried to wake allie but allie just turned her head and went back to sleep, bea had to practically lift her up and walk allie inside as debbie held the door open for her, she follwoed her mum to her room and pulled back the covers so bea could put allie down, she took her jacket and shoes off and tucked her into bed

'thanks for helping deb lets get you to bed.... bea tucked debbie in and kissed her good night and left the room, locking the front door she went into her room and put her pj's on and got into bed snuggling up to allie who was lightly snoring and fell asleep


	12. little debbie

when allie woke up she groaned she felt like the whole room was spinning and she felt really sick, sitting up slowly she dropped her head in her hands waiting for the room to stop spinning, feeling a hand on her back a couple minutes later she looked up to see bea looking at her

'are you alright? allie groaned 

'im gonna be sick... she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom dropping to her knees and throwing up in the toilet, bea followed suit and bent down rubbing allie's back and holding her hair back, once allie was finished she leaned up against the bathtub leaning her head back, bea grabbed a hand towel wetting it and wiping allie's face and neck

'how much did i drink?

'a fair amount, you did it throughout the day and finished it off at dinner

'fuck im so sorry bea, im a mess

'its fine allie, as i told you yesterday you can do whatever you want as long as your happy and safe i dont mind, although i think now you might be regretting your dinner drinks... she shyly smiled as allie stared at her

'oh definitely, can you help me up i need to shower for work

'your not going to work today your too sick

'im fine i just need a shower and a coffee, please bea i need to go

'okay fine... bea helped allie up and steadied her 'will you be okay to shower on your own?

'yes thank you, go get debbie up... bea left allie to shower and went to debbie's room walking in surprised to find her already awake and getting her clothes together

'good morning mama

'good morning baby, why are you already up?

'i dont know i woke up about 15 minutes ago... she shrugged as bea sat on her bed

'did you have fun yesterday?

'oh it was so much fun mum, to have everyone there and the big breakfast was yummy and than luna park, oh mum you should have seen us on the dodgem cars boomer copped it from me and franky it was so funny.... debbie giggled and bea smiled

'im glad you had fun deb, we all have lots of fun, 

'where is allie?

'in the shower, she is feeling a little unwell today

'oh im sure she had a few drinks after all.... bea creased her eyebrows 'relax mum im 12 and no i have never had a drink and dont plan to anytime soon but i have been around you guys when you have had get togethers, you all have fun and let loose and you deserve too and so does allie, she has had a hard life from what she told me and im sure there is more and if she wants to tell me i will listen but thats her business, she enjoyed herself yesterday and didnt seem to be in pain

'she did have fun and i think the alcohol helped numb the pain

'thats good im glad, im glad she came because if she didnt i wasnt gonna go

'you really like her dont ya?

'so much mum, she is cool and fun and my friends love her, you should hear how she talks about you mum its so cute

'yea?

'yea mum she really likes you ya know and i think you really like her as well

'i really do deb

'i know she makes you happy, whenever she is around you have a big goofy smile on your face its cute... bea blushed

'i do really like her i cant help it she is just... taking a breath trying to get her feelings in line 'she is great... debbie smiled and sat on her mums lap kissing her cheek

'if your happy than i am, so i think you should take all the left over food to work with you that way you dont have to spend money

'i think thats a good idea, we have a full kitchen after all, 

'good well im going for a shower otherwise i will be late... jumping off her mums lap she took her clothes and headed for her bathroom as bea went to the kitchen to make breakfast but looking around she really could not be bothered to cook so took out the cereal and milk with bowls and put them on the table and she just made coffee for herself and allie who at that time had just walked out from down the hall way

'feel better after a shower?

'cleaner thats for sure

'i really think you should stay home

'i will be fine, if it gets too much i will have a rest at work

'alright well i didnt make anything for brekky so cereal?

'oh no thanks i cant eat just a coffee please.... bea handed allie a coffee as she sat down at the table, debbie came out a few minutes later ready for school as bea was making her lunch

'deb do you want a juice?

'no thanks just water... bea finished her lunch and put it in her bag before joining them at the table

'are you coming to the salon after school?

'yes i want to see how nick and kaz are doing... allie snickered

'your a hard ass deb, i think you scared them

'good someone has to be boss, mum and maxi are fine to stand in but im the real boss there and i will make sure it runs tip top

'oh so the fact that i got salon and hair dresser of the year doesnt mean anything? bea asked with a smile on her face

'ah mum your good and all but you let standards slip

'why you little... she pushed debbie playfully making her yelp

'mum.. debbie laughed

'eat your breakfast cheeky your bus will be here soon... debbie finished and picked up her bag

'im off see ya

'i will walk you out

'alright bye allie

'see ya later deb... bea walked debbie outside and waited a couple minutes till her bus came and kissed her cheek

'bye baby have a good day

'you too mum love you

'to the moon and back.... bea walked inside and had a shower and than she and allie got ready to head off, allie was clearly struggling and bea got her extra pair of sunnies handing them to allie as she put her own on

'what are these for?

'trust me your gonna need them, keep them... allie looked at the sunnies seeing the brand

'bea there versace i cant keep these

'of course you can there my spare one and you need a pair so just take them... stopping bea at the front door she turned to face her

'bea these are $500 sunnies im not keeping them

'well there just sitting there doing nothing, i have worn them like 3 times when i first got them and i got these ones i wear now from franky as a gift, 

'bea you have given me too much, i feel guilty

'allie you have given me so much without even realising it, i dont look at it like tit for tat, i looked at it to start with as doing something to help you and than when i started having feelings for you it was a matter of just doing it out of care and i dont know i cant explain it, but trust me you have done for me what i have done for you alright, so please keep them and lets go before debbie finds out we were late and we get scolded by her... allie laughed and they went to the car and bea drove to work, walking in carrying the bags of containers with all the food and going straight to the kitchen where the others were making coffee

'morning everyone

'hey love let me help you

'thanks maxi its the left overs i thought we could have it for lunch better than take out i recon

'absolutely and it was definitely yummy... putting the food in the fridge maxine handed bea a coffee and they stood together

'how are you hun?

'im good a little tired but good

'allie seems.. bea and maxine giggled looking at allie who was with kaz and nick talking, well they were talking and allie was leaning on the wall half asleep the sunnies still on

'yea she is hungover, i told her to stay home but she is stubborn

'bit like someone else i know... bea laughed

'i guess so ay, so how busy are we today?

'flat out and we better go set up to open in a couple minutes... they went to the main room kaz and nick following allie went into the office, 

'hey where is boomer?

'i tried to call her but no answer so maybe she is driving... just than bea's phone went off and she took it out seeing boomer's name

'hey booms where are you?

'sorry bea i had a car accident

'shit are you okay?

'some dumbass slammed into me from behind pretty hard my neck is fuckin killing me, fuckin idiot

'do you need to go to the hospital?

'ah yea im about to get taken there, i dont think i will be in today

'dont worry about that boomer, do you need me or maxi to come down?

'i will let you know once i have seen a doctor, oh shit bea i gotta go there putting a colar on my neck

'okay booms keep me up to date

'righto.... they hung up and bea put her phone on the bench

'whats up?

'boomer had a car accident, a guy slammed into her from the back pretty hard

'oh no, is she okay?

'there taking her to the hospital right now but i think someone should be there with her

'yea for sure, why dont you call franky? that her best friend

'thats a good idea... picking up her phone she found franky's name and dialed the call answered after the first ring

'yo red how are ya?

'im good listen boomer called she had a car accident and is on her way to the hospital

'shit alright im on my way no worries, was she hurt?

'she said her neck was killing her so im not sure

'alright im going there now i will call you one i know whats happened

'good thanks franky bye

'later red... 

'franky is going to the hospital

'i knew she would, when either of them need anything they are there for each other im sure franky will call as soon as she can... bea nodded and they all set up to work, there morning was supper busy and bea hadnt even checked on allie until just before lunch when she put the meat in the oven to heat up, going into her office she smiled seeing allie asleep with the laptop in her lap, putting the laptop on the table she pulled her legs onto the couch and grabbed the blanket she kept there for when debbie used to fall asleep there and draped it over her body kissing her head and leaving her office, bea finished her last client before lunch and set up the food on the table making a plate for allie to eat when she got up and putting it aside, the others walked into the kitchen not too long later and made there own plates sitting around talking

'hey bea where is allie?

'she fell asleep, she is a little hungover

'i did tell her she looked like shit today and to go home but she wouldnt

'i know i tried as well but she wanted to come here, so kaz, nick how are you finding it here?

'i love it, its easy to work with you all and its a great environment and there is no bullying and shit

'bullying? you got bullied nick? he looked to kaz and she nodded

'tell them nick its okay

'im gay and they didnt take that very well when i worked there, would tease me, make jokes about my sexuality and when the yes/no vote was going on they played cruel pranks on me, 

'bea he fell into depression because of it and thats when i found out and i told him when i look for work i would find something for him as well, he is only 22 and doesnt need that crap... bea nodded she fucking hated bullies and if she ever saw it she wasnt sure she would be able to not crack it

'im sorry you went through that, as you can see we dont discriminate against anyone black, white, chinese, gay, straight, bi, trans, cis no one at all everyone is accepted here and if anyone tries that shit they have me to deal with but i know you wont have any trouble

'bea is right, im transgender, bea is with a woman and bea's best friend is a lesbian so dont think you would ever get any kind of bullying here... nick smiled

'thank you... finishing off lunch they cleaned up and got back to work, bea had realised that more men were coming in and had an idea she needed to run past maxine so finishing off her client she walked over to maxine who was colouring her clients hair

'hey love

'maxi i have an idea

'go on

'well since we have nick to do guys hair how about we do a package for couples? do them both at the same time and do it a little cheaper just to get more people in here

'hun we are fully booked for the next 3 weeks at least

'shit really?

'yes well kaz and nick have bought quite a few of there loyal clients from the other place and me, you and boomer have now taken on doreen's clients

'oh shit i didnt even realise

'i was gonna talk to you about it but we have just been so busy

'well alright than we will just leave it at that

'good idea... bea was with another client when allie came walking out of the office and bea thought she looked cute as a button her hair fuzzy, excusing herself from her client for a moment she went over to allie

'your awake?

'yea sorry i fell asleep

'its fine you were tired, how do you feel now?

'hungry

'i thought you would say that i kept a plate for you come on... they went to the kitchen and bea put the plate in front of allie

'mm yum thank you

'no worries, i gotta get back to work im so busy....bea had just taken payment from a client when debbie walked in a chocolate donut in her hand and a plastic bag as well

'hi mum

'hi deb what you go there?

'donuts for everyone... she handed the bag over 'oh wait... she put her hand in the bag and pulled out a little bag 'thats for allie where is she?

'in the office she finished lunch an hour ago so i think she is working

'alright i will be back mum... walking into the office she walked in allie was indeed working

'hey allie

'hey sweaty how was school?

'good how are you?

'im good sweaty, i bit of a head ache but im fine

' i got this for you... she handed the donut over

'oh thanks deb

'i gotta check on something i will be back allie... dropping her bag to the side she walked out and went to get a bottle of water from the fridge and began to walk around the floor, bea and maxine giggling when she stopped by nick and stood there staring like she was some big shot, nick turned his head and she nodded at him

'good job

'thanks deb.... she than stopped by kaz and crossed her arms, she had a regular client that liked her hair to be in layers and straight

'can you do that for me kaz?

'if you want but you have to ask your mum first

'mum can kaz do my hair like that?

'i dont know deb

'please mum

'okay but you have to wait till she had time

'this is my last client so i can do it today if you want?

'yes please. but if you stuff it up i get to shave your hair off?

'deal... kaz leaned closer to her client as debbie walked off and whispered 'thats the big boss... they both snickered

'i heard that.... debbie said as she walked towards the office and they all burst out laughing as she closed the door

'she is brutal.. nick said

'you have no idea nick... bea said, in the office debbie took out her books and continued on with her assignment for a while kaz coming to get her 40 minutes later to do her hair, bea had finished with her last client and went to the office and sat down beside allie who was typing away on the laptop

'just give me one minute bea to finish this... bea nodded and not long later allie looked up at a smiling bea who was playing with a lock of the blonde's hair

'you finished already?

'yep my last client just cancelled, i was thinking that i could do your hair?

'oh i dont know about that, my hair is a bit crappy

'it just needs a good treatment and a cut... she said rolling the lock around her finger

'i really dont want to bother you bea

'bother me? i want to do it come on

'but i havent finished

'dont worry about that lets do your hair and i will even give you a head massage... allie closed up the laptop and followed bea to her area

'my lady... allie giggled and sat down and bea threw the cape over her kissing her cheek

'so do you want me to do?

'i trust you do whatever you want beautiful... debbie was in the seat directly across from allie and giggled when her mum blushed, an hour later and debbie's hair was done she had her hair trimmed and layers throughout creating a V and her hair was now straight, kaz had put keratin in debbie;s hair meaning it would stay straight permanently for at least 3 months

'so what do you think boss?

'i love it thank you kaz, gold star i think.. she said as she walked over to her allie and her mum

'thanks i will hold onto the gold star

'good you will need it... turning to her mum 'mum whats for dinner?

'not sure deb what do you want?

'can we get hungry jacks?

'allie you up for hungry jacks?

'im not bothered im easy

'okay hungry jacks it is

'how long till you finish mum?

'in half an hour

'alright i will be in the office working on my assignment... bea nodded and debbie went to the office, 

'allie come to the basin so i can wash your hair... allie followed bea to the basin and sat down leaning her head back and bea began washing out the toner and washing her hair, when she rubbed int he conditioner she massaged allie's head and saw her eyes flutter shut and she hummed, bea moved her hands around lathering her hair in the soft lotion, 

'god bea that feels so goooood...... allie moaned out and bea felt a different feeling as allie's voice did something to her body and she clenched her legs together as she felt a tingle down under and it surprised it, was she turned on? shit that exactly what it was and she wasnt sure how to react, her phone ringing bought her out of her thoughts

'shit um maxi can you check who it is?

'its franky do you want me to answer?

'yes please im nearly done here... maxine pressed call

'hey franky its maxine

'hi maxi how are ya?

'im good love and yourself?

'im good thanks

'how is boomer?

'she just got released out of hospital she has really bad whiplash and a bruise like the seat belt, she got hit pretty hard her car is a write off

'oh dear she cant stay at home by herself

'yea i know thats why im calling to see if she can stay at red's place, i would take her but i am so busy at work that i wont be home much neither will gidge

'hold on let me ask her... bea was walking to her chair and allie sat down

'bea hun boomer just got released from hospital they said really bad whip lash and she needs to stay with some and franky wants to know if she can stay with you?

'of course she can i will set her up in the office, tell franky to take her to my place and i will be home in 40 minutes... maxine went back on the phone

'franky did you hear that?

'yea i did i will take boomer to get some stuff from her own place and i will see red soon, thanks guys

'no worried franky bye...hanging up she put bea's phone on the bench 

'she is taking boomer home to get some stuff and she will see you at your place

'okay great, maxine can you tell deb im nearly done and we are going soon

'of course love.... not long later bea finished and turned allie to the mirror to show her the hair cut

'what do you think?

'wow bea my hair looks great, it looks so healthy thank you so much... she kissed bea's lips

'your welcome, okay lets get going so i can set boomer up

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

when they arrived home boomer and franky were there sitting on the couch and boomer had a hot water bottle on her neck, 

'hey boomer how you feeling?

'im so sore bea, thanks for letting me stay here

'of course you can stay here anytime boomer, we bought dinner you hungry?

'yea i havent eaten at all today

'well come on debbie is at the table with allie, franky you want to eat?

'nah im good red, im taking gidge out for dinner i will talk to you after

'okay see ya franky..... bea went and saw down with the girls at the table eating dinner, bea bought extra in case boomer didnt eat at the hospital and boomer was very greatful, after dinner boomer headed to the shower and bea put a chair in there for her to make it easier.... debbie and allie cleaned up the rubbish sending bea to relax which she clearly didnt know how to as she went and hung up the washing and collected what was out there and bought them to her room folding them, allie walked in and snaked her arms around bea's waist kissing her neck

'babe you were supposed to relax

'i am

'i think we have different ways of relaxing... she giggled against bea's neck

'why dont i finish this and you have a shower? bea leaned back into allie as they swayed side to side

'i was hoping we could shower tomorrow

'i would love too

'good i just want to set boomer up first and than we can shower

'i will help you, here pass deb's clothes... they packed the washing away and went to the spare room pushing the office furniture to one side and debbie came into the room

'mum maybe i should stay in here so boomer is more comfortable in my room

'i cant kick you out of your room deb, i will stay in here and boomer can stay in my room

'no mum no one ever sleeps in your bed but me and allie, actually why doesnt allie stay with you and boomer can stay in your bed? you stay together sometimes anyway... bea looked to allie

'allie would you be up for staying with me?

'hmm spend every night in your arms? yea i think i could handle that

'okay than lets set boomer up in allie's room... going to the lounge room where boomer was now half asleep bea gently woke her

'hey booms your staying in allie's room and she is staying with me, lets get you to bed... boomer nodded and with the help of bea and debbie they helped boomer to bed and tucked her in and she fell asleep pretty fast, the 3 girls went to the kitchen debbie sitting on the bench

'mum can i have ice cream?

'only a little bit and than bed... deb had some ice cream and headed to bed and bea dragged allie to the bathroom in her room locking her main door just in case debbie walked in while they were in the shower, undressing allie got in first and stood under the warm water and bea wrapped her arms from behind a minute later

'your skin is so soft allie

'what did you expect it to be?

'i dont know, its just so soft, i like touching you.... allie turned around and looked into bea's eyes

'yea? she nodded

'yea.... allie leaned in kissing bea's lips moaning as bea's hands ran up and down her back and side grabbing her hips gently, pulling back allie tucked a strand of hair behind bea's ear

'turn around... bea turned around and allie washed her hair and than used the loafer with some body soap to wash all over her body letting bea clean her private area, be a did the same with allie and soon enough they were drying there bodies and just when allie was going to put clothes on bea stopped her and pulled her towards her own body her lips attached to allie's 

'bea... allie groaned out

'lets go to bed allie... she whispered against allie's lips

'but what about clothes?

'dont worry about clothes come to bed.... bea pulled allie to the bed and they both got in facing each other there legs tangles together and there bodies flush sharing gentle kisses, both had one hand running over each others body, bea kissed down to allie's neck and sucked on her pulse feeling her tremble, moving her lips don to allie's chest and to the swell of her breast she felt allie pull her head up and look into her eyes

'babe what um? do you want?

'yes i do, im ready to be with you allie

'bea we dont have to, i want you to be ready

'i may not know what im doing but i want to be with you, i just need us to go slow

'you will tell me if its too much? bea nodded

'yes but allie is this what you want?

'oh bea i wanted you the first time i saw you.... bea smiled and allie leaned in kissing bea softly, she kissed all along bea's defined jaw and to her neck feeling bea's pulse beat in her mouth, moving down she left open mouth kisses to her chest before pulling bea's nipple into her mouth, bea couldnt believe how good it felt to have allie lick her nipples as harry was so rough always leaving bruises and leaving them sore, god forbid he did anything for anyone else, bringing herself back to the moment she moaned out when and grazed her teeth over the harden buds, after showing her breasts the attention they needed she moved down kissing all over her stomach biting and nipping as well, 

'al...allie... allie lifted her head

'do you want to stop?

'no no but i need you up here, i need to see you... allie smiled and kissed her way back up till her lips landed on bea's, moving her hand down bea's body she moved bea's legs apart and just as she moved her hand between her legs someone knocked on the door 

'mum.... debbie croaked out and bea shot up straight away

'hold on baby... bea put on undies and her robe and opened the door 'baby whats wrong? i thought you were sleeping

'i was but i woke up and vomited, my tummy hurts

'come to the kitchen i will take your temp... bea held her daughter around her waist and they went to the kitchen and she sat down, allie had gotten dressed and joined them in the kitchen rubbing debbie's back

'here put this under your tongue... bea got out the panadol for kids and than checked her temp

'its a little high, take some of this... bea had debbie take some panadol and some water

'how do you feel?

'my tummy and head hurt

'bea take her to sleep in your bed i will stay in debbie's bed

'no i want you to come too please allie... debbie whined 

'alright come on.... helping debbie to her mums room and into bed they had debbie sleep on the side and bea right behind her and allie behind bea, bea pulled allie's arm around herself and debbie and they settled together, bea rubbed debbie's back as allie rubbed her head and she was lulled to sleep

'sorry we got interrupted 

'its fine bea, debbie is sick we can pick up another time, sleep tight beautiful

'good night allie... pulling the quilt over them they all fell asleep together, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had been pretty sick right through the night having allie and bea up every hour basically and allie ended up getting up with debbie at 3.30 and decided to try and stay up so bea could sleep, debbie threw up so much that allie was worried she had become dehydrated so at 7am when the chemist would open she left debbie and bea sleeping and took off to get something to help her, she used bea's car and arrived a few minutes later as it was only down the road, going inside she went up to the guy

'hi my partners daughter has been vomiting all night and she is probably dehydrated what can i give here?

'how old is she?

'12

'alright we have this which you put in with half a glass of water and 2 tablets and that will help putting some vitamins back into her, pair that with gastrolight which will keep her hydrated, 

'great thank you i will take them... allie paid and left the chemist arriving home she parked the car and quietly went into the house, grabbing a glass of water she dropped 2 tablets into it and went to bea's room seeing debbie getting back into bed

'hey sweety here take this

'what is it?

'just water and something from the chemist to help keep you hydrated... debbie nodded and drank the water and than pulled allie to lay down with her which allie did sit down and debbie lay in her arms

'how do you feel?

'like crap, i must have caught something from someone at school

'probably or something you ate, you still got a headache?

'yea its thumping

'let me rub it for you... debbie lay so she had her head in allie's lap and her legs over her mums who was still fast asleep, allie rubbed debbie's head at the temples mostly as thats where it hurt the most, 

'im gonna call maxi and tell her we arent coming in today your mums buggered

'thats a good idea, sorry for keeping you up

'none of that now, you would have done the same thing....allie nodded and picked up her phone hitting call on maxine's number

'hi allie is everything okay?

'hi maxi debbie has been sick all night so bea and i wont be coming in she is absolutely exhausted

'oh poor little deb, of course thats fine you 3 get some rest

'im sorry to leave you hanging like this without boomer as well

'dont worry people will get over it deb is more important,

'thanks maxi, i will come in at some stage to get some stuff to work from here but not sure when

'thats fine love you dont even need to do that im sure you have enough going on there as it is

'thats true, i will see how i go but if you need anything just call bea

'i will and you look after our girls

'i will maxi bye

'bye honey... hanging up she saw debbie had fallen asleep again and rearranged the quilt to cover her little body and she leaned back against the head board and without realising she had fallen asleep, 

bea woke up a few hours later looking over to see allie and debbie snuggled up together, when she felt debbie's head she didnt feel as hot as she was previously and she was glad for that, looking at the time she saw 11am and her eyes went wide, checking her phone she had a text from maxine

'bea love allie called me earlier and told me deb is sick i hope she starts to feel better soon, everything here is fine i rearranged your appointments and kaz, nick and i are taking care of everything so relax and look after your daughter and yourself xx

bea sighed out in relief thank god allie called cause she was out of it, she could here waht she assumed to be boomer moving around outside and decided to get out of bed, kissing her girls on the cheek she took her phone and patted out to the kitchen seeing boomer trying badly to make something to eat

'are you okay booms? she jumped back

'you scare the crap out of me bea, i didnt even know you were here

'sorry, deb has been sick all night so we stayed home, allie and deb are sleeping

'aww poor mini bea is she okay?

'she will be, what are you trying to do?

'make something to eat but its kinda hard with this neck brace

'sit down booms i will do it

'sweet thanks bea.... boomer sat at the table and bea looked through the fridge

'what should i make?

'well its nearly lunch time and the other 2 are gonna need to eat so i dunna pasta?

'good idea,,,, bea put a pot of water to boil and she cut up the chicken, mushrooms and bacon and began cooking them off, adding garlic, herbs and spices, spinach and cream leaving it to simmer as she put the pasta it to boil, 20 minutes later she strained the pasta and put it back int he now empty pot and put the sauce in it and mixed it all together making a bowl for boomer and herself and they sat down to eat

'so booms what happened yesterday?

'oh well i was at the set of lights waiting for it to change and all of a sudden a car came and rammed me from behind, he hit me so hard it crushed my car up to the backseat

'shit boomer, what did the hospital say?

'its a bad case of whip lash and bruising from the seat belt... boomer said and lifted her shirt to show bea the bruises

'fuck that must hurt?

'yea it does but they gave me some pain killers so that helps, 

'can i get you anything? 

'nah its okay there isnt much i can do just need to heal, i really appreciate ya letting me stay with ya bea

'its no problem booms your family and i will always be here... boomer looked away as the tears built up and fell down her cheeks, bea put her hand over boomers

'hey whats wrong?

'its just you know no ever cared about me like you guys, you, debbie, allie, franky, bridget, maxi even kaz and nick messaged me wishing me well and my own blood family dont give a shit about me

you dont worry about them booms were all here for you

'your the sister i never had bea thanks

'anytime

'plus my sister is like and slut and shit... bea couldnt help but burst out laughing as did boomer the moment more relaxed than it was, they finished off lunch and bea cleaned up the few dishes leaving the pot of food on the stove to keep warm, bea helped boomer with her shower and than they sat together watching tv on the couch, a little while later allie came out of the bedroom and sat directly in bea's lap and snuggling up to her chest

'good afternoon

'its afternoon? allie asked yawning

'it sure is its 1.30, deb still asleep?

'yea she is exhausted

'maybe i should get her p to drink lots of water and eat something she would be dehydrated

'she wont be i went early this morning to the chemist to get something for it and she already took it, it will keep the vitamins back into her little body

'thank you so much allie, i appreciate you getting up to help me with her

'its no problem i wanted to help

'are you hungry? i made pasta

'i am starving

'alright get up so i can put you some

'but your so comfortable and you smell nice... bea giggled

'come on once you eat we can sit back here again

'fine....t hey went to the kitchen and allie ate, bea went to check on debbie, walking into the room she was sprawled out in the middle of the bed and bea sat beside her running her hand through her hair, debbie fluttered her eyes open and looked at her mum

'mama

'hey baby how you feeling?

'better but mostly tired

'good, do you think you can eat something?

'i can try

'i made pasta or do you want a sandwich or toast?

'toast please but i need to shower first i stink and my breath is making me sick

'me too... bea laughed as debbie pushed her mum 'do you want me to help you shower?

'can you help me up please? 

'of course come on.... helping debbie up she was a little unsteady from exhaustion but bea managed to get her in the shower and decided to just help her get clean, once showered debbie felt a little more refreshed and bea helped her tot he couch to sit by allie

'hey sweety you feeling better?

'yea but im so tired i could sleep for a week

'yea im sure, you should try eat something

'mums making me toast im gonna try and eat

'good girl... she managed 1 piece and juice before she couldnt stomach anymore and snuggled into allie who had her arm wrapped around her, debbie soon fell asleep and bea came to grab her

'she is alright bea leave her she is comfortable

'okay im going to change the bedding in my room i wont be long.... once bea put new bedding on she came back out to the group

'i think im gonna put her in bed now and she will probably sleep the rest of the day

'i think so too, bea im going into work to get the laptop so i could do some work and tomorrow i can stay home with boomer and debbie, can i use your car?

'yes of course the keys are on the bench

'okay i wont be long do you need anything?

'just some more kids panadol i ran out 

'okay i will see you soon.... allie left the house and drove tot he salon parking and going inside

'hey guys

'hey sweety hows deb doing?

'she is feeling a little better but is totally exhausted so im gonna work from home tomorrow to stay with her and boomer i just came tog et the laptop and some papers, hows it going in here?

'its fine i rescheduled bea's clients and all is good

'alright well i better get what i need and get back bea needs panadol

'there is a chemist around the corner

'oh great i will go there..... allie grabbed the laptop and some paperwork and headed out telling kaz she would call her later if she had a chance, she went to the chemist and got the kids panadol and something to ease the tummy and headed back home, going inside she put eveything on the table going on the look for bea and even boomer, boomer was in bed asleep and she found bea in her room rubbing debbie's head and back, looking up when allie walked in

'she was having a nightmare... bea whispered 'she has them when she gets sick she says there of him 

'aww poor deb, i got something for her tummy to help ease it and panadol

'thank you so much.... allie went and sat on the other side of a sleeping debbie and they sat in silence for a few moments

'you know having you here with me is so different

'what do you mean?

'well when deb used to get sick with him around he would just ignore her or tell her to get over it, i remember one day deb was 6 and just like now she had been throwing up all night and by the morning was so exhausted she couldnt even open her eyes but she was crying cause she was in pain, i rang the home doctor and he said to just hold her and help her fall asleep but harry got angry from her crying and came in with a belt wanting to hit her, i grabbed her in my arms and turned my back to him and he whipped me like 5 times, it hurt fuck did it hurt but i didnt care cause no one was gonna hurt my baby, most people would see a child and run the other way but you, you got up with me, held her hand, rubbed her back and head, got her medication and made sure she was okay, i never thought i would find anyone again but the fact that i found someone that cares about my daughter so much means more to me than you will ever know allie... bea wiped her tears and looked straight at allie

'i cant even express my feelings towards you its too hard

'why? allie asked

'because im scared to get hurt... she whispered


	13. warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got to be honest im not too sure about this chapter but here it is,

allie had gotten up with bea's alarm even though bea told her to stay in bed she decided to get up and make bea breakfast while she was in the shower, making a fresh pot of coffee she pulled out some bacon and eggs and cooked them up, she made cheese toast as well and plated it up for bea as she came walking out smelling so god damn sexy, bea sat down and began to eat allie handing her a mug of coffee and sitting beside the red head

'thank you for making me breakfast but i would of been happy to get something on the way

'i know you would but i wanted to do it for you, i like cooking for you and deb

'well i appreciate it, so much... she reached out holding allie's hand

'anytime babe

'are you sure your okay with debbie and boomer today?

'yes we will be fine bea dont worry

'its just that your still not fully recovered and im worried if you do to much

'i will be fine bea, i wont exert myself i will take it easy

'you will call me if you need me wont you?

'yes i will, now off you go to work before your late... getting up bea gave allie a soft kiss and took off out the door and got in her car and took off to work, allie cleaned up the kitchen of the few things she used and headed into bea's bathroom to have a quick shower, she dressed in bea's clothes as boomer was in her room and didnt want to wake her up, grabbing the laptop and papers from the office she sat down in the lounge room to start working

bea got into work just as maxine had opened the door

'good morning love how is debbie?

'she is getting better, allie is home looking after debbie and boomer

'oh how is booms doing?

'she is pretty sore but i like having her staying with us, im sure allie will have her hands full with them both

'i have no doubt love, especially with eating.... they both laughed

'oh i know they love to eat thats for sure... just than the door opened and in walked kaz and nick

'hey bea your back, deb okay?

'she will be with some more rest thanks for asking, allie is looking after her today

'wait wait wait, allie, boomer and debbie in one place? on there own? kaz raised an eyebrow and bea sighed

'what should i expect going home?

'well allie is pretty much a big kid at times, actually they all are so probably a mess... kaz laughed as did maxine and nick making bea groan

'dont worry love as long as there okay a mess can be cleaned up

'yea true, im just worried that allie will exert herself trying to look after them

'they will be fine bea dont worry so much

'i will try kaz, listen guys we need to split boomer's clients for the next week at least

'i have already fit them into everyone's schedule bea, we cant take any walk ins unless we have a cancellation, oh and bea you have a high end client today at 3.30 and she will be your last

'okay thanks maxi, lets all get to work busy day ahead of us.... 

back at home allie had been sitting on the couch for a couple hours when she heard pitta patta of little feet on the tiles walking down the hallway, turning her head she saw debbie had woken up and came to sit on the single seat opposite allie

'good morning deb, how you feeling?

'a bit of a headache but a little better

'are you hungry?

'a little bit, can i have some toast please?

'of course, what would you like on it?

'peanut butter please

'wont be long... allie went tot he kitchen and made debbie toast and came back with a glass of the hydration water and a juice as well

'here you go sweetheart, drink this first and than eat up.... after debbie ate she lounged on the couch watching tv as allie worked away on the laptop, boomer woke not too long later and walked out slowly allie helping her to sit down

'booms you hungry?

'umm not thanks i will eat at lunchtime

'arent you hungry?

'well yea i am but i cant eat too often.... allie looked at debbie both confused

'why not booms?

'i dont wanna say

'come on booms were family... boomer sighed

'it hurts when i like you know.. go to the toilet

'like your bum hurts?

'what? no no no my stomach hurts from the injuries

'oh okay i get it, your muscles hurt?

'well yea

'well i can give ya something to help with that booms and it will be easier

'really? does it work?

'yes it works a lot of people use it when they arent well 

'umm okay than, 

'good i will get it for ya

'oh umm allie can you make me something to eat? debbie giggled

'yes of course boomer i wont be long, deb do you want anything?

'no thank you allie... allie made boomer some food and she ate, after she ate she and debbie went into allie's room which boomer was staying in and decided to watch a movie so allie could have some peace and quiet to work, whilst working allie did the washing stopping when the machine was done to hang them up, she also cleaned up all the bedrooms, cleaned the bathrooms and than did the vacuum and mop, lunchtime she made the girls pizza and left them to eat while she continued to work, she wanted to get bea's back taxes in by the end of the day if possible and by the looks of it bea had missed a lot and was about to get a huge pay back from this, towards the end of the day allie had to admit she was tired but she wouldnt tell anyone that, she had spoken to bea 3 times the red head checking on them and allie assured her every time that everything was fine, allie had a few things to do before she could lodge all the work she did with the tax office but needed to clear her head a little right now and get up and move around, looking at the time she saw bea would be finishing in 20 minutes so she had to make dinner, going into the bedroom where the other 2 were her mouth dropped open at what they were doing

'what is going on here? boomer was laying on the bed using debbie as a weight bar lifting her up and down 'your both gonna hurts yourselves and would kill you if you hurt deb

'oh shit thats true... she bought debbie down and she jumped off the bed laughing

'ha your scared of mum boomer

'have you seen her angry? i aint messing with her, she may be little but she is crazy

'oh yea thats right she is, remember what happened to the guy at the fair? they both laughed

'oh yea he copped it

'what happened at the fair? allie asked

'oh well we went to a fair about a year ago with franky, gidget, maxi, boomer and grandma liz and we were in line for a ride and a guy and his friend were in front of us had turned around and were talking to franky, the guy grabbed franky's boob and mum lost it and pushed making him fall and he called mum a naughty word starting with s and mum jumped on him and punched like times until boomer and franky pulled her off him, he was a mess and when the security came over they were gonna kick us out but we told him what happened and the guy and his friend got kicked out, oh he was bleeding so much but he deserved it

'shit i cant imagine your mum being like that

'oh red is pretty cool but disrespect her family and she goes crazy

'i will remember that, well im gonna make dinner bea will be home soon

'can i help?

'are you up for it? i would rather you rest you look tired deb

'i am tired but if i sleep now i wont sleep later on, maybe i can just sit with you

'alright come on, boomer you gonna stay in here?

'i might come out and sit with you guys....they all went to the kitchen and boomer connected her phone to the speaker to play some music while allie cooked, 

'alright what should i make?

'can you make stir fry?

'with rice or noodles?

'noodles please

'i can do that.... putting a pot of water on the stove for the noodles she took the chicken out and cut it into cubes and threw it into a hot pan with a teaspoon of oil, cooking off the chicken she added a bag of veggies and than the sauce adding lots of sauce so the veggies could soften a little and wont make the dish dry, once the noodles were doen she threw them and the sauce and let it simmer on low, 

bea parked the car once she got home and got out, walking up towards the door she could hear music playing pretty loudly, unlocking the door and walking in she took her jacket off and hung it on the hanger and put her bag and keys on the table before walking into the house more, following the music into the kitchen she smiled when she saw debbie sitting on the bench swinging her legs and singing to the music, boomer was sitting on the table singing and allie was standing at the stove top swaying her hips and cooking, debbie looked up to see her mum and smiled

'hi mama your home

'i am, how are you baby girl? bea said as she walked to debbie giving her a hug and kissed her cheek and feeling her forehead

'im okay mum just a little headache

'good... turning to allie she leaned in giving her a kiss

'hi beautiful how was work?

'very busy i didnt sit down all day

'aww baby go sit down dinner is ready and than you can have a shower... bea sat down with boomer

'how you doing booms?

'im okay bea, just sore ya know

'yea i bet, i thought i would walk into the house and it would be turned upside down.... they all laughed

'nah mum we were too lazy to do anything, plus allie has been working and cleaning all day so we didnt want to get in the way

'you could never be in the way deb, this is your house

'okay well i was too tired to do anything

'i think you should have tomorrow off as well deb

'mum its boring at home

'well than come to work with us and you could work on your assignment

'i could do that, it gives me a chance to get ahead

'than its settled, i dont want you going to school till your 100%

'alright mum i will come to work with you

'alright guys dinner is ready sit down... they all sat down and had dinner together and after they finished boomer went to have a shower and debbie did the same, allie cleaned up the kitchen even though bea did try t help allie pushed her to relax for a bit, debbie and boomer went to bed early and allie was sitting on the couch trying to finish off her work, bea had a shower and sat on the couch beside allie who puled her feet into her lap and massaged them gently

'oh that feels so good, there aching so much

'babe you need to take a break, you cant be on your feet all day

'i know but we were so busy today, i had a high profile client and she was a drama queen... allie giggled

'im sure that would have been fun... bea rolled her eyes

'oh i live for it, anyways what did you get up to today?

'not much just a bit of cleaning and working away here

'your so full of shit.... allie frowned

'what?

'i know you did a spring clean of the house and i told you to take it easy.. allie shrugged

'you shouldnt have to do it all yourself bea, we all live here so i have no problem cleaning

'i know you dont but i want you to relax

'i do dont worry, now its time for you to relax after a busy day.... bea laid back and allie massaged her feet, up her legs and calves and bea was in heaven, she ended up falling asleep and allie left her to sleep throwing the red blanket over her for now as she continued to work, when allie finally finished and lodged everything through the website she looked at the the time and saw 1.25

'shit... she mumbled, closing the laptop down she got up and gently woke up bea

'hey bea baby wake up... bea opened her eyes a little bit

'mmm its too early... she went to rollover but allie stopped her

'babe your sleeping on the couch come on

'really?

'yes babe lets go to bed... helping bea up they walked to bea's room allie closing the lights on the way and than there door, bea got into bed while allie washed her face and brushed her teeth, by the time she got into bed bea was fast asleep and she made sure to set bea's alarm for work before she too fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

arriving at work the next day allie was definitely tired and bea could see it all over her face as could maxine, allie was now on reception and was sitting at the front desk taking phone calls, greeting customers and taking payment as she had finished of the accounting part for now, as they were doing there first customers maxine whispered to bea

'whats wrong with allie?

'she ran herself tired last night and than didnt sleep till like 1.30

'what did she do?

'cleaned the house, looked after boomer and deb, worked, cooked, you name it she did it all

'its a good thing its friday gives her a chance to relax on the weekend

'yea i recon, mind watching my client while the colour blends i will make allie a coffee?

'of course love

'would you like one maxine?

'i would love a hot chocolate if you dont mind

'of course i wont be long.... bea asked kaz and nick if they wanted anything which they didnt and went and made a coffee for herself and allie and a hot chocolate for maxi and debbie, going to debbie first she opened the office door and put the mug on the table

'hot chocolate for you baby

'thanks mum

'are you okay in here? do you need help?

'no im okay thanks

'alright i will get you when lunch is here

'okay... heading out she grabbed the other 3 mugs taking one to maxine and leaving her own at her area before going over to allie and putting it beside her

'a coffee to keep you awake allie

'is it that obvious?

'just to me and maxi right now, do you need a break?

'sorry bea, nah im fine the coffee will help

'next time you should listen to me and rest 

'yea yea... pulling bea down she kissed her lips 'thank you now get back to work before i call the big boss... bea giggled

'yes ma'am... bea went to her client and took her to wash out the colour, lunch time came and bea had ordered pizza, once they were delivered she closed the salon and they all sat down to eat, debbie was chatting away to nick and kaz stuffing her face as allie and bea were talking about a day out on monday as it was a holiday

'babe on monday its going to be pretty warm how about a day at the beach?

'yea thats sounds good we love the beach but havnt been for a while

'i recon we should invite franky and bridget, everyone from here and whoever else, we could do a bbq and just relax for the day

'sounds good but lets get fish and chips or something because who wants to slave over a hot bbq when its hot

'yea true alright we can get something to eat there

'i will message everyone and ask them if there free and you get to meet my mum

'your mum? allie asked confused

'yes my mum liz, she has been over seas for the last 2 months and she is getting back on sunday, she became like my mum when my own mum didnt want me.... bea shrugged sadly, allie put her hand on bea's cheek rubbing it before leaning in to kiss her

'well your mums an idiot because you bea smith are an amazing woman and im so lucky to have you in my life.... bea smiled bright and kissed allie again

'im just as lucky allie, you take me and my daughter on and most people would have run away

'i cant run so... bea giggled and slapped allie's knee gently

'cheeky

'me? never babe. plus i would never run from you your my woman.... bea smiled even wider as she blushed,'oh how i love that blush

'alright charmer thats enough out of you eat your lunch... allie laughed and finished off her food, the remainder of the day passed and they arrived home just after 6 walking in to find boomer cooking dinner

'booms you should have waited us

'its fine bea i have to move around for my muscles plus i really wanted to cook, 

'alright well do i have time for a shower?

'oh yea it will be ready in half an hour 

'alright im going for a shower

'i will have one after you babe.... bea went to her bathroom and stripped down poking her head in her room to see allie reading something on her phone

'are you coming in? allie looked up and smiled

'do you want me too?

'absolutely... allie got up throwing her phone on the bed and went into the bathroom and stripped down before following bea into the shower, they stood together under the water and allie could tell bea was still quite nervous so she put her hands on bea's hips

'babe relax im right here with you.. she said rubbing bea's hips her finger going over one of bea's scar and bea's breath hitched and covered allie's hand

'please dont touch it

'why not? allie asked tentatively

'because it shows im weak 

'bea your not weak at all, your the strongest person i know 

'but i have so many scars

'that doesnt make you weak it makes you a warrior, your my warrior and your so strong bea..... allie leaned in peppering bea with kisses, her neck, cheeks, nose and lips 'your so beautiful

'no im not.... bea said shyly

'the most beautiful woman in the world and no matter what you say that will never change..... pulling allie in close she wrapped her arms around her neck wanting to feel her close to her own body hoping to show allie how much her words mean to her, they stood there for a while and than finished off showering before joining debbie and boomer at the table to eat dinner, boomer made a roast chicken with roasted veggies and garlic bread

'oh yummy... debbie hummed in delight

'eh see i can cook

'where did you learn boomer?

'from franky, she comes over every couple of weeks and she shows me a few things, its heaps fun

'it sounds it, okay so allie had an idea for on monday as its a public holiday and quite warm we could go to the beach for the day, you 2 up for it? franky, bridget, maxi, kaz and grandma liz as well

'im in mum

'good, booms?

'i think i might stay here im not how i would go at the beach im pretty sore

'we will all be there to help you boomer

'let me see how i feel in the morning

'okay than, seen as its the weekend how about movie night with lots of sweets?

'sounds good to me allie... debbie said

'good, bea?

'im in

'me too

'alright let me clean up and than i will go to the cake shop

'ah no i will clean up and you can get to the cake shop, you cant do everything allie...allie smiled

'alright i will be back, do any of you need or want anything?

'popcorn please

'okay, babe anything for you?

'can you get some coke please we are out, 

'okay, boomer?

'can ya get the custard round thingies

'you mean canoli's?

'ah yea them

'alright i wont be long... allie went to the local shopping centre and walked inside happy too see a few shops still open, grabbign a trolley she went into the supermarket and got a big box of cans of coke, 3 packets of popcorn which had 5 easy make microwave popcorn in each, she got some ice cream because debbie would have a melt down if she didnt get any, she got some other snacks, chips, pretzels, lollies, a packet of mini picnic chocolates, pringles and biscuits, once she paid for her items she went to the cake shop just next door and got a mixed box containing canoli's, profiteroles, pieces of chocolate cake and carrot cake as well as a full pavlova cake as its bea's favourite, paying for the cakes she took off back home arriving 15 minutes later and walking in, bea saw her walk in her hands full and went and helped her

'oh thanks babe my arms are sore

'no worries, put them on the table i will pack it all away.... debbie came bounding in looking at everything allie got picking up the ice cream

'oh yes you got my favourite ice cream

'i sure did and i got whipped cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries, bananas and some nuts so you can make a sundae

'your the best thank you, im gonna do it when we sit down for the movie... debbie put the ice cream in the freezer and skipped off to the couch where boomer is sitting down

'thank you for getting that for her, im so lucky to have you allie.. turning to face bea she tucked a curl behind her ear

'i happen to think im the lucky one here, you helped get my shit together and although i have a long way to go you gave the chance and start i needed and you have given me a reason to get clean and stay clean, i just hope you dont regret it... bea saw the doubt in allie's eyes and wondered if she really had anyone believe in her except for kaz... pulling allie into a kiss she looked her in the eyes

'i regret nothing, i only wished you never got hurt but im glad you came into my life 

'good, alright lets get ready for movie night.... taking all the junk food and dumping it on the table along with the cakes they sat down for the first movie, boomer and debbie were on the single couches and allie was sitting her back against the side of the couch and bea was sitting between her legs, they ended up watching 2 movies till they called it a night, bea and allie were laying in bed in just a t-shirt and undies, they were facing each other sharing a few kisses there legs tangled

'your so beautiful babe

'your beautifuller... bea countered making allie giggle

'is that even a word?

'it is to me... pulling allie a little closer there lips attached and they made out for a while, it started off soft but when bea practically pulled allie on top of her as it got hot and heavy, allie pulled back slightly when she felt bea's hands on her ass pulling her even closer

'babe... she said breathlessly 

'sorry... bea blushed

'dont be you can touch me anytime you want, i just need to know how far you want this too go? 

'i want you allie

'are you sure your ready?

'i know you will look after me

'absolutely, you will tell me if you want to stop?

'yes... allie placed a soft kiss to her lips pushing her tongue into bea's mouth caressing hers, she moved her lips to bea's neck kissing and sucking on her pulse feeling it beat in her mouth, sitting back a little she put her hands on the hem of bea's shirt and looked at her

'can i take this off?

'please.... allie pulled bea's shirt off and her own and laying back down on top of bea there breasts rubbing against each other both moaning at the contact, kissing down bea's chest she wrapped her tongue around bea's left nipple and playing with the other one, paying the same attention to the right nipple she smiled when she felt bea's hand on her head holding her in place, she moved down bea's body placing open mouthed kisses all around her stomach and than blowing cool air on it making bea moan out, she loved the sounds coming from bea's mouth they were so sexy, hooking her finger into bea's undies she looked up wanting to make sure this is what bea wanted

'i want to allie, i trust you... allie pulled the undies off and threw them on the floor and kissed her way up bea's toned legs and up her body to her lips, as they were kissing allie moved her hand from bea chest, over her breasts, hips and stomach and between her legs gently pushing them apart, slipping a finger between her now wet folds she made contact with her clit rubbing gently, bea gasped and broke the kiss looking at allie

'your okay babe i promise, let your body relax and go with how your feeling, if you want me to stop i will

'dont stop... she breathed out and bowed up her body as allie put more pressure on her clit adding another finger, she moved her fingers through bea's arousal allowing her to get used to being touched, bea felt like she was on fire, her whole body was burning and she needed release so bad and the object of her affection was right with her making her feel safe, feel cared for appreciated all at once, locking eyes with allie she pulled her down for a kiss

'allie i need to feel more please... allie smiled as she pushed 2 fingers into bea's entrance and she let out the most sexiest sound allie had ever heard making her own body tremble, as she pushed in and out of her she felt bea's nails gliding along her back feeling them get deeper as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, bea's breathing became heavier and she bucked her hips up when allie thrust in and put pressure on her clit and bea came in waves, she moaned out allie's name over and over again as she held onto the blonde for support, allie could see it in her eyes pleasure, enjoyment, confusion and a little fear as it was clear she had never had an orgasm before

'i got you babe, im right here with you.... as her orgasm finished she relaxed on the mattress her breathing rapid and her heart pounding, allie pulled out slowly and kissed bea's lips before laying next to her and pulling the blanket up to cover them both, it took a few minutes for bea to come down completely and once she did she turned to face allie

'are you okay babe?

'more than okay, thank you for looking after me and caring for me

'i promise i would never hurt you bea, your my queen and i intend to treat you like one, is that the first time you ever had an orgasm? bea nodded

'yea

'how about with will?

'well we werent together much in the 5 months maybe ten times and it just felt weird i guess, dont get me wrong he is a good guy and all but it just didnt feel right, i guess we didnt have a connection and i kinda switched off during it, he never forced me or anything i just felt it was my duty as his girlfriend, i dont if that makes sense

'it makes perfect sense babe, just so you know though i dont want you to feel obliged to be with me in that way, i want you to want to be with with not for any other reason

'i know and i dont want to be with you, i want to share everything with you babe.... allie smiled wide

'i like that

'what?

'when you say babe... bea giggled

'come here babe.... they kissed a few times before allie yawned making bea laugh

'sorry babe

'its fine i know your tired, now turn around and be my little spoon.. allie giggled and faced the other way and backed up into bea and they both fell asleep


	14. life saver

bea woke up with the biggest smile on her face, it was saturday so no work, her baby girl was feeling better and last night allie made her feel things she had never felt before, she was laying her back to allie and allie's arm protectively wrapped around her sitting on her stomach, they were both naked and bea loved the feeling of allie's naked body against her own, even though bea didnt give back to allie last night she was definitely going to and soon, moving back into allie's naked form she heard a moan drop from the blonde's lips and she bit her lip fuck that was so sexy, shit where did that come from bea never used the word sexy but she guessed maybe being with allie was slowly building her confidence, she felt allie stir behind her and than soft lips on her back to her shoulder and up to her neck before allie whispered in her ear

'good morning beautiful

'good morning.. bea turned on her back smiling at allie

'did you sleep okay?

'i slept great how did you sleep?

'hmm let me think, i made love to the most sexiest woman on the planet and slept with her sexy self in my arms all night, ah yea i slept like a baby... bea giggled and blushed 

'your so cheesy ya know that?

'only with you beautiful.... pulling allie down she kissed her on the lips allie deepening the kiss, bea wrapped her legs around allie's waist pulling her even closer if that was possible and without even realising bea took allie by surprise and flipped them over bea now straddling the blonde looking down smirking

'fuck bea that was so hot... bea blushed and kissed allie

'i want you allie

'are you sure? i dont want you to feel pressured... bea nodded

'im sure although i may need your help, i dont really know what im doing.... she looked down shyly and allie lifted her face up to look into her eyes

'babe you can do anything to me im so ready for you

'but i dont know what to do

'have you ever touched yourself? bea was shocked by the question and didnt want to lie

'no never

'really?

'i tried once but harry caught me and didnt take it well

'im sorry babe, alright well did you like what i did to you?

'yes

'do that and if i need more i will tell you... bea nodded

'okay...... bea kissed allie on the lips pushing her tongue into allie's mouth as her left hand grazed up from her stomach up to her breast squeezing it gently making allie moan, sucking allie's bottom lip into her mouth she pulled it a little before soothing it with a soft kiss, moving her lips down to allie's neck she sucked on her pulse feeling it beat in her mouth, she kissed down her chest to her breasts and sucked on allie's left nipple rolling her tongue around the hard bud, paying attention to the right breast as well

'fuck bea your mouth on me is driving me crazy... bea smiled against allie's body and moved back up to allie's lips, as she kissed her she ran her hand down allie's body so slowly that allie began to tremble, once bea moved her hand between allie's legs she pulled back to look at allie as she slipped 2 fingers into her soaking wet folds, fuck allie was so wet and bea had to remind herself it was because of her, as soon as bea's fingers touched her clit allie's beautiful face changed to one of pleasure and she pulled bea down into a kiss and than moved her hands to bea's strong toned back and down to her ass pulling bea even closer to herself, bea was taking her time feeling around to see where allie liked to be touched and she was really loving the sounds allie was making, pulling back from the kiss allie stuttered out

'more.. please.... bea smiled and dropped her fingers pushing them into allie's warm entrance and allie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body bowed up, the second bea entered her she felt the orgasm building as bea continued to push in and out if her

'oh fuck... bea...... allie moaned out, she could feel it from her tingling toes coming up her legs settling at the pit of her stomach, she felt her whole body tingle and trembling, when bea swiped her thumb against her clit allie came hard holding onto bea her body shook as the orgasm took over her entire body, bea didnt stop her fingers bringing allie down slowly but when her fingers twitched it sent allie over the edge again moaning bea's name out, once allie fell back on the bed breathless and exhausted bea pulled out of her and lay beside allie pulling her into her arms giving her time to come back to herself, bea was placing soft kisses on allie's cheek, neck and shoulders as allie came down from her high, allie turned her face to look at bea kissing her lips

'that was fuck bea... she breathed out

'bad? she asked hesitantly

'bad? no way, no one has ever touched me the you have, that was amazing babe... kissing allie's lips over and over again

'good im glad..... holding each other they ended up falling asleep again its not like they had anything to do and debbie knew the weekend her mum liked to sleep in so just kept herself busy with homework or watching tv or something but she had boomer which they could keep each other company

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

a couple hours later bea woke up feeling quite refreshed, looking at allie she looked so beautiful sleeping, her lips were slightly parted, she had a hand tucked under her cheek and she had a light pink flush from earlier, kissing her cheek she got out of bed and into the bathroom having a shower, she got dressed and left the room quietly not wanting to wake up the blonde, she went into the kitchen to see debbie and boomer eating

''good morning girls

'morning mama... debbie said her mouth full

'hey bea

'mum there is food for you and allie in the oven, a plate each

'thanks baby, what time is it?

'11.15, allie still sleeping?

'yea she was really tired

'hey mum franky said for me and boomer to go out with her today and stay there the night, can i go?

'yea sure deb were just gonna have a relaxing weekend at home anyways because monday is a full day thing, what time is franky picking you 2 up?

'im going to text her and tell her what time, when is allie getting up? i want to see her before i go

'give her half an hour if she is not up i can wake her.... bea got her plate and sat with boomer while debbie went to text franky and pack her stuff

'how you doing boomer?

'sore but okay, its hard getting out of bed but im getting there

'you can always call out for me i will help you boomer

'yea i know but you already do so much for me plus i have to move around on my own the doc said so i will heal quicker

'im always here for ya booms

'cheers bea, i better go pack a few things to go to franky's.... bea had just finished eating when the door bell went so she answered and it was franky

'hey red

'hey franky come in, deb and boomer are nearly ready

'yea sweet how you been?

'yea good you?

'pretty good

'hows bridget?

'she is good, she is working today and tomorrow but she is coming on monday which is good

'thats great

'what should we bring red?

'maybe something sweet, were just gonna get take away because its going to be pretty hot

'well we can bring drinks and sweets

'sounds good, we will get water and snacks..... just than debbie and boomer came out 

'aghhh here are my besties... franky said and debbie giggled 'you 2 ready?

'yea but mum allie is still asleep.... before bea could reply they heard allie's voice

'im right here deb... they all turned around to see a sleepy allie walking towards them and debbe ran and gave her a big hug

'i wanted to see you before i go

'where are you going?

'me and boomer are staying at franky's for the night

'oh im gonna miss ya, you have fun 

'i will, you look after mum yea?

'of course deb dont worry

'good alright we can go, bye mum... debbie hugged her mum and kissed her cheek and than they left leaving allie and bea behind, allie stood behind bea kissing her cheek and neck as they were standing in the kitchen, bea tilted her head to the side to give allie better access

'you smell so good babe and you taste even better.... allie said and she swiped her tongue along her neck

'a..allie... bea stuttered out 'you should eat

'im only hungry for you... bea managed to turn around to look at allie 'we should stay in bed all day

'as good as that sounds you cant exert yourself, your still healing and you need to eat

'oh bea you ruin all the fun, im fine

'fine ay?

'yep im good

'bend over and touch your toes, you do that and we will go to bed right now

'no worries... allie took a step back and slowly bent over stopping half way and the struggle was written on her face

'alright allie stop you cant do it get up

'uh i hate this, im sick of this crap... allie huffed

'i know but soon enough you will be fully recovered, remember they said 6-8 weeks for full recovery, now sit down and eat and we can relax and watch a movie

'okay.... after allie ate they settled on the couch and watched a couple movies the red blanket pulled over them with allie laying down and bea over the top of her allie fingers under her top running under and down her back, they had got side tracked a few times kissing but it didnt go too far, once the second movie finished bea went to get up but allie stopped her pulling her into a kiss and her finger tangling into bea's red curls only pulling apart when breathing became a problem

'fuck allie your killing me here all i want to do is drag you back to the bedroom

'no ones stopping you bea

'we were only together a few hours ago how could i want you again

'babe you can have me anytime you want and fuck do i want you to just take me

'really?

'yes please bea, i want to touch you and i want you to touch me.... bea jumped off and pulled allie off and they giggled all the way to the bedroom before falling on the bed together, they spent the next few hour in bed making love to each other, as allie rolled off bea's sweaty body they both lay there looking at the ceiling getting there breaths back

'fuck... bea huffed out and laughed causing allie to look at her

'whats so funny?

'i dont know just you, me, this all of it i never imagined this to happen, i never thought i would ever find anyone and i found the most amazing woman ever... turning to face allie she smiled 'i never loved anyone before like this... her eyes went wide with what came out of her mouth and allie's mouth hung open 

'you umm... you love me? bea bit her lip and blushed

'i umm.. 

'say it, say it properly if you really mean it, its okay if you didnt..... bea fully turned to face allie and put a lock of blond hair behind her ear

'i love you... allie hummed in delight

'i love you too bea

'you do?

'i do, i have loved you since the day i met you... getting up and straddling bea's lap she lent down kissing bea softly and bea felt the wetness from allie's tears drop on her face, pulling back a little she held allie's face in her hands

'why are you crying allie?

'no one has ever said that to me before,no one has ever said it and meant it, there happy tears... bea smiled

'i mean it baby, i mean every thing i say, i love you... pulling bea up into a seating position they hugged each other just staying in that position for a while just holding each other, they have both been through so much crap in there lives but finding each other is on top of there list except for debbie that is, pulling back she kissed her lips

'would you like to join me for a bath and than i will order us dinner?

'sounds good to me

'great i will go fill it up you come in when your ready.... allie got off bea and the bed and went to the bathroom and put the plug in and put the water on to the right temperature, she dropped in some bubble soap and once it filled up she got in bea entering a second later and got in sitting between allie's legs and leaning against her chest

'i got a text from debbie i think she and boomer are gonna stay at franky's till monday and meet us at the beach

'im going to miss her but i do get you all to myself so im good with that... she wrapped her arms around the redhead hugging her tight 

'me too and its good for deb to not be stuck at home with me all the time

'franky seems good for deb and you, i dont know her and bridget very well but they seem like good people 

'oh she is, if it wasnt for franky i wouldnt be here, shit if it wasnt for franky and bridget i have no idea where me and deb would be

'im glad they were there for you both, i would hate to think what would have happened

'you and me both

'i wish i was around back than when you needed help, i wish you never went through any of that stuff

'i know me too for both of us, i wish you werent on the streets and treated how you were, i wish we found each other years ago

'well we found each other now and i never want to let you go... bea turned to kiss allie on the lips, they spent an hour in the tub before they got out and dressed in panties and robes, allie was sitting with her feet on the coffee table in the lounge room calling for food when bea came and sat in her lap

'babe pizza or chinese? something else?

'pizza is good and can you get chicken bites please

'sure babe... making the order she put her phone down and leaned back pulling bea to lean on her chest running her fingers through her hair her other arm wrapped protectively around bea's body, they didnt move till the food came and once they ate they spent the remainder of the night in bed together falling asleep as the sun was rising, the next day they pretty much spent the day in bed only moving to eat or use the bathroom, later at night they went out for dinner at a restaurant and than went to the grocers to get a box of battled water and some snacks for tomorrow, once back home they decided to pack the car so they werent in a hurry in the morning, bea also packed a bag for debbie, herself and allie throwing them in the car except for there swimmers, once they were finished they had a shower and went to sleep exhausted after there sex filled weekend, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once they woke up they had a quick shower to freshen up and got dressed and headed out to the beach, stopping to grab 2 bags of ice they finally got to the beach at 11.30, getting out of the car bea looked around for the others and saw debbie and franky coming towards them, debbie ran and jumped into allie's arms who grunted when she caught her

'deb be careful she is still recovering

'oh shit sorry allie... she pulled back

'its fine deb, your mum is just a worry wart

'she gets like that sometimes, that means she loves you... bea and franky turned there heads so fast after what debbie said to see her smiling 

'debbie

'what mum? i know you love allie and im glad you found someone you love and that loves you back... she looked at allie

'i do love your mum, very much

'and you love allie mum? bea nodded

'yea i do very much so

'good now lets set up so we can get food im hungry... they all laughed trust debbie to break a loving moment for food, allie and debbie grabbed there bags leaving bea and franky to get the rest of the stuff, 

'well shit red i didnt know it was that serious, you havnt even slept together.... franky saw bea's face go completely red 'holy shit you slept together? bea nodded

'we did... she answered shyly

'wow fucking hell red, so tell me did you like it?

'it was.... amazing, she is amazing franky, i never thought i could find anyone like her but fuck i got lucky... she looked over at allie and debbie at the park playing on the swings, franky smirked

'you got it bad red.... bea laughed

'i know, is it too early to love her though?

'nah red, there is no time frame for that thing, it just happens

'its only been what 6-7 weeks but fuck i cant imagine being without her

'i can tell, i can also tell that you probably didnt get out of bed all weekend

'yes we did, you know we had a shower, ate food and well thats pretty much it... they both laughed

'im really happy for you bea although now i have to check her out myself, i havent had a chance yet to see who she really is

'franky dont be an asshole

'would i do that?

'yes you would

'ah you wound me red

'you will get over it but im serious dont be an asshole

'calm down i wont be, lets go before debbie has a meltdown, they havent even made it to the group yet, look at em playing at the park like a couple of kids... they both laughed when debbie sat in allie's lap and they went down the long slide, walking over to them they called them and followed franky to the area where the others were

'bea love how are you?

'im good maxi and you?

'pretty good love its quite hot today

'yea i cant wait to get in the water, mama liz i have missed you... she hugged liz

'i missed you too love, how have you been?

'really good

'i heard there is a special someone in your life?

'ah yes.... turning her head she called out to allie who came over shyly

'allie this is my mama liz, liz this is my girlfriend allie

'nice to meet you love

'you too liz.... they embraced in a hug

'so your the girl that swept my girl here off her feet

'it wasnt that hard, a little eye flutter, a shake of my booty and she was putty in my hands.... bea giggled and liz and the other laughed

'wow bea you managed to find someone that reminds me of franky

'mama allie is not like franky of all people... she groaned

'hey im not that bad... bridget stood by franky

'oh you are darling but i love you anyways... they all laughed when franky pouted and took debbie to get food, bea and allie said hi to kaz, boomer and nick and set up the drinks with the ice, allie took her shorts and top off and bea watched as she grabbed a bottle of water drinking some and dropping some on her face and down her body, when allie looked up she smirked at bea 

'you okay there babe? bea nodded and shook her head of some dirty thoughts she was having, she pulled out the towels and laid them out before taking off her shorts and shirt and grabbing the sunscreen she put some on allie first and than herself before laying down on the towel, 20 minutes later franky and debbie returned with bags of food, 

'what did you get franky?

'fish and chips, salad and bread, there is fish cocktails, prawns, lobster pieces, crab, fish cakes, calamari and fish pieces, there is 3 types of salad and lots of sauce and lemon, there is also plastic plates and forks to eat with

'awesome i will give you some money later franky

'i dont want it red

'nah you cant pay for it all

'why not? you always pay for stuff so just chill out would ya, i can afford it

'bea its okay franky already said on the way here she wanted to get lunch for everyone so just let her... bridget said and bea nodded

'okay thank you

'no worries you can pay me back in kisses later

'fuck no she wont.... allie said than cupped her mouth as she swore in front of debbie 'sorry deb

'its okay, franky swears worse than that

'its true baby she does, alright lets eat my daughter looks like she may pass out.... they all put there food and sat down eating and chatting, once they finished franky threw the rubbish away and bea put the remaining food in one of the esky's to keep it fresh and although debbie wanted to swim straight away bea told her to wait 20 minutes so she didnt get sick so debbie and allie went over to the park to play a bit, bea and franky cracked up when they saw debbie go down the slide and allie was about to when a couple kids jumped in front and allie threw her hands up in a way like 'are you serious' and than put her hand on her hip

'ay blondie is such a kid

'i know right, she and debbie are the same they love hanging out and yet she can have the most serious conversations when needed

'thats good, you need someone that gets along with both of you and she is that

'yea true.... not long later allie and debbie came over to bea big smiles on there faces making bea's heart melt, she loved how allie and debbie got along

'babe were going to the water you coming?

'yep, guys you coming?

'yea lets go.. they all went franky helping boomer down to the water due to her injuries, franky bought a noodle floaty with her for boomer to use as well, the waves werent very big so they all went in messing around with each other, bea hadnt been able to do her usual running routine in a while so decided to do some laps she was going to do them asking allie to keep her eyes on debbie

'of course babe i got her no worries.... kissing allie she moved away from the group a little and started her laps doing about 20 laps before she got tired and went over to them, standing behind allie she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder

'did you enjoy your laps?

'hmm i did, its been a while since i went for a run so i needed it

'i recon i can think of a better way to make you sweat... allie said as she turned to face the red head

'im sure you can, so cheeky

'only with you, were all about to get out and get some ice cream you coming or gonna do more laps?

'nah im done with that lets go..... they all got out and went up to there area drying off, 

'im gonna go get everyone ice cream deb you want to come?

'of course, me and ice cream are like best friends, lets go.... allie and debbie took off and went to the ice cream shop

'what do you want deb?

'i want the nut choc one please.... after buying the ice creams they quickly rushed back to the group handing them out and eating them, once they finished they relaxed for a while on there towels

'mum can i go pick up shells?

'yes but dont go to close to the water

'i wont.... allie sat up and watched debbie go down towards the shore line and pick up a few shells as she walked along the sand, she went about 20 feet before she walked back still along the water, debbie must have stepped weirdly as she fell over and allie stood up about to go help her but she got up laughing and kept walking, and than it happened so quickly a wave came out of no where and dumped right over debbie and took her

'DEBBIE!!!! allie screamed and ran as fast as she could towards the water, the others stood up and ran after her bea in complete panic as allie ran into the water diving underneath 

'WHERE THE FUCK IS DEBBIE? bea screamed

'i dont fucking know, allie is looking for her... franky replied in panic

'fuck i cant see any of them franky im going in... bea went to run but franky stopped her

'no you cant, all 3 of you in there will be a mess just give it a minute, 

'fuck franky i cant lose them

'i know just give it a few more seconds look the life guards are going in... they watched on as the 2 guards jumped in diving under to find debbie but them 2 and allie came up empty handed, 

'miss where about do you think she is?

'i dont know a wave took her out so im hoping its somewhere here

'alright you stay here jim go that way i will go this way and i will get a few of the surfers to help, spread your arms she shouldnt be to deep... he went right and spoke to a few of the surfers and they jumped off there boards and helped, allie dived back underneath and moved around spreading her arms and legs, she had been under for a while and was just about to give up when she felt something graze her finger tips and she reached out realising it was debbie an swam up with her, 

'I HAVE HER!!!! she screamed out and swam with debbie back to shore

 

bea was completely freaking out and franky was trying to keep her calm but deep down she was freaking out herself, just than they turned to the water and saw allie swimming backwards dragging debbie with her, when she could stand she picked debbie up in her arms and bought her lifeless body over to the sand the life guards following her, she laid her down and checked her pulse

'miss step back

'no im trained in cpr and first aid im not leaving her so either help or fuck off

'alright what do you want me to do? the ambulance has been called

'im going to start chest compression's and you breath in her mouth, they need the defibrillator down here.... 

'yea okay ... the guy used his radio to call up tot he tower for one of the other guards to bring it down, allie pushed on debbie's chest to get her heart going 20 times and than the guard breathed 3 times in her mouth and they continued this for a few minutes

'why isnt she waking up? bea cried

'she took in a lot of water bea, just let them work on her... franky kept her arms around bea as she began to get hysterical 

'bea you need to calm down there doing everything they can, i can here the ambulance coming there going to save her

'they have to franky..... turning back to debbie they all watched on shocked at the situation going down, 

'come on debbie wake up sweety, where are you.... allie said as she pushed on her heart keeping a steady beat, she was sweating profusely and the guard tried to take over but she wasnt budging, allie looked up at bea who was crying and screaming to debbie to wake up, her heart broke there was no way she could give up on debbie no matter what, the ambulance came over and the guard as well with the defib and connected it to her chest as she still wasnt responding, they charged it up 

'CLEAR!! they all cleared and it sent a shock through debbie's little body and than the compression's started again and the ambulance officer put the oxygen mask over debbie's mouth and nose and put in an iv to administer some medication, 

'she still isnt responding charge up again... they charged the machine

'STAND CLEAR!!! they zapped her again and than allie felt her pulse

'we got her she is breathing... just than debbie's eyes opened and she began coughing so allie pulled her to lay on her side and took the mask off to cough up the water rubbing her back

'couch it up deb slowly good girl... once she had coughed it all up she lay her back down and debbie grabbed her hand tightly allie could see how scared she was

'hey your okay im here, you want mum? debbie nodded and allie looked at bea and signalled for her to come over and she ran over and dropped beside allie holding debbie's hand and running her hand over her cheek

'im here baby your okay.... debbie squeezed her hand

'miss whats her name? the ambulance officer asked

'debbie smith

'how old is she?

'12

'okay debbie lets get this oxygen mask on you and get you to the hospital to get you checked out... they had her on the stretcher and bea went with her, allie telling her she would meet her at the hospital, they all watched the ambulance drive off and kaz turned to a shocked allie still sitting on the sand 

'are you okay bubba? 

'fuck kaz i thought we were gonna lose her.... the tears finally fell after the Adrenalin wore off and the shock she broke down crying and kaz sat beside her and held onto her, the others left them to not overwhelm allie and packed up the cars, liz was going to take all the food, drinks and snack back to bea's house with the others and franky was going to wait for allie to take her to the hospital, bridget went with maxine, boomer, liz and nick back to bea's house

'allie its alright she is okay

'i just cant believe how close it was to losing her

'i know but she is okay thanks to you

'it was just luck, bea was talking to franky and i was about to go down to the sand to join debbie and a wave came out of no where and took her out so i just ran

'you did good allie, you save her life, im so proud of you 

'i have never been so scared in my life kaz, not even on the streets

'i can imagine, come on lets get to the hospital franky will drive you in bea's car.... they got up and went to walk only for allie to fall down and hold her leg

'ah fuck

'what is it?

'the back of my leg is hurting.... kaz looked behind to find a huge open cut bleeding

'fuck you must have cut yourself on something allie, we need to get it checked out... seeing the life guard walking past she flagged him down

'that was one hell of a save you should be a life guard

'thank you

'listen it seems she cut herself on something look... he looked behind to see a huge cut

'oh shit you need to get it checked, come up to the tower i can look at it for you

'yea can you help me get her to the car please were going to the hospital anyways so we can go straight to the emergency

'of course... he picked allie up in his big strong arms and carried her to the car stopping in front of franky and sitting her on the bonnet

'whats happened?

'she cut her leg can you give me a towel and a bottle of water please.... he used the water to clean it of the sand and than wrapped allie's legs and put her in the car

'get her straight in to see someone before it get infected..

'thank you, kaz get in lets go... franky and kaz got in and drove towards the hospital

'allie i dont know how to thank you for what you did, you saved debbie's life

'i just did what anyone else would have done

'no, most people would have freaked out and buckled but you just ran in, bought her out and and revived her, thank you so much... her voice broke at her last few words and allie looked at franky and saw her wipe her tears away

'hey franky she is okay

'i know but she could have died and that thought scares the shit out of me... allie put her hand on franky's and squeezed it

'but she didnt and she is alive and breathing... franky nodded

'thank you.... the remainder of the trip was in silence and when they got there franky stopped at emergency

'kaz go get someone to get allie... kaz returned with 2 nurses and a wheelchair and helped allie in it

'im gonna park the car and go see bea and debbie i will check on you later allie

'yea no worries just make sure there okay im fine... kaz went with allie inside to see the doctor, franky parked the car and went inside giving debbie's name and was told where to go, when she reached the room she walked in to see debbie asleep and bea sitting by her bed holding her hand

'bea? bea's head popped up

'franky.... she said as she got up and walked to franky falling into her arms, franky held her tight as she sobbed the emotions of everything that happened being released

'shuu its okay, deb is okay, she is okay right? bea nodded her head against her shoulder and began to calm down a little pulling back 

'she is okay, she needs to stay in for a couple days but she will be fine.... wiping her tears 'where is allie?

'in the emergency?

'what? why?

'she has a huge cut on the back of her leg she must have sliced it on something in the water

'fuck is she alright?

'yea they just need to clean it and maybe put stitches

'shit i wish i could be there with her she would be scared

'you can go bea i will be here with debbie

'i dont want to leave her, im scared to leave her... her voice broke

'hey you listen to me, she is safe, alive and breathing so you need to take a breather, i will be here and debbie will probably asleep for a while anyways

'you will call me if she wakes or anything?

'of course off you go to emergency... kissing debbie's cheek she left the room and went down to emergency and up to the receptionist

'hi im looking for my girlfriend allie novak... the lady checked the computer

'she is in with the doctor at the moment and its family only

'i am family

'no your her girlfriend... she replied harshly at bea and looked at her with disgust and bea was going to punch this bitch out

'you fucking listen here, my girlfriend just save my daughters life from drowning okay, my daughter is 2 levels up lying in a hospital bed instead of a morgue thanks to my girl, now i want to see my girlfriend as she is hurt so fucking let me... the woman went to reply when the doctor heard the conversation standing next to them and stepped up

'hi whats your name?

'its bea

'and your here to see allie?

'yes please, i need to see her

'okay go through that door there i will meet you... bea went to the door and the doctor opened it from the other side 

'please come in bea sorry about her she is in a mood, im treating allie and she has a decent sized cut on the back on her calf, i have been informed as to what happened with your daughter im so happy to hear she is okay

'thank you, allie saved her life

'kaz is with her and she cant stop boasting about it, 

'yea thats kaz, can i see allie?

'of course just through here... they entered the room and allie's face lit up

'babe what are you doing here? you should be with debbie, is she okay?

'she is okay thanks to you, they gave her a sleeping sedative and there going to keep her in for a couple days, are you okay?

'im fine dont worry

'a bit hard not to worry when your in a hospital bed, 

'its just a cut

'do you need to get stitches?

'apparently but i dont want them... she whined

'you have to babe... kaz stood up and kissed allie's cheek

'bubba im gonna leave you with bea if you need me call me

'i will thanks you for coming

'anytime life saver... she smiled 'bea im meeting the others at your house i will let them know debbie is okay and staying a couple days

'thank you kaz for staying

'no worries, bye girls... kaz left and bea sat on the bed the doctor talking to them a she checked her chart

'alright allie were going to give you 2 shots 1 for infection and 1 numb the area before i stitch it up... allie groaned

'its alright baby im right here with you

'but debbie?

'franky is with her and she sleeping anyways so lets get this done yea? allie nodded and an hour later she was all done and although it hurt a lot having bea was there was helping, her leg had 20 stitches and wrapped a bandage around it before she could leave, she was given crutches to help her walk so after bea got all the paperwork she signed herself out and they went to debbie's room, bea tried to get her to go home but allie wasnt having any of it so bea just stopped trying, entering debbie's room they saw debbie was awake and talking away to franky, debbie turned her head to look at allie and she began to cry and allie as quick as she could went to debbie wrapping her arms around her, 

'its alright sweety, your okay... she rubbed debbie's back gently until she calmed down and pulled back

'thank you so much allie, you saved my life

'anytime deb, im glad your okay, how are you feeling?

'a little hard to breath but they said its normal

'im sure it will get better with time

'are you okay? what happened to your leg?

'its just a cut im good

'did you do it saving me?

'yes but dont worry im fine

'i dont know how to thank you allie? i dont understand what happened

'well i was just about to come down and walk with you when a wave came and took you out so i ran after you and into the water, i couldnt find you at first but eventually i did and than we did cpr on you so your chest might hurt for a bit

'i dont care about that, im alive and its thanks to you

'well who am i supposed to eat ice cream with deb... she said and debbie giggled 'im glad your okay kiddo

'me too thank you

'you get some rest, sleep is good for you

'mum will you sit with me... debbie put her hand out wanting to hold her mums hand and she sat with debbie on the bed till she fell asleep and allie sat next to franky on a chair, debbie fell asleep pretty quick and bea turned to franky

'can you take allie home please?

'yea sure red

'im not going anywhere, im staying with you and deb

'as much as i appreciate and want that only one person can stay and you need to rest

'but i want to stay... allie whined

'i want that too but they wont allow it so let franky take you home please

'okay fine... she huffed out

'good but before you go franky can i get a couple minutes with allie please?

'sure i will wait in the hallway, i will come back after and bring you and debbie clothes

'thank you franky... bea sat beside allie and held her hand

'its impossible to ever thank you for saving debbie, without even a worry for yourself you ran in and pulled her out of the water and than you actually bought her back to life, it was amazing, thank you you so much allie i honestly thought i was going to lose her, i was so scared of losing both of you

'oh baby i thought i was going to lose her as well at one stage but there was no way im giving up on her, i was so scared myself 

'me too, the thought of losing her was killing me allie... bea took a big breath trying hard not to cry 'i love you more than you could ever imagine

'i love you too baby... they kissed a couple times 'i better go franky is waiting

'okay i will call you later on.... franky took allie home and walking in they were all there 

'hey guys lets not overwhelm her its been a crazy day.... franky said

'allie why dont i help you with a shower and than you can get in bed

'that would be great thank you bridget...

'gidge were are gonna stay here tonight

'i know baby i already got us some clothes from home there in debbie's room

'your the best... allie and bridget took off to bea's room

'hows little debbie doing love?

'its a little hard for her to breath so there keeping her for a couple days but she will be fine, bea is staying with her liz

'thats so good to hear, we are gonna all head off and leave you all to settle, if you need anything call us

'we will and maxi can you run the salon for a few days without bea and allie? if not bea said just close it its fine

'i will close it for tomorrow and see from there, okay were off bye franky... the others left and franky turned to boomer

'im going to pack debbie and bea a bag and take it to them

'alright franky im going to bed, im so happy deb is okay

'me too boomer, me too..... franky packed a bag and took it to bea along with some food for both girls and came back to bea's house, coming inside she went to bea's room and allie was just getting comfy in bed

'here allie your pain killers

'thanks franky, hows bea?

'she is good, there both eating and than going to sleep

'thats good... just than her phone rang 'its bea i better get it

'no worries if you need us we are in debbie's room

'okay thank you for today... allie swiped her phone to answer

'hey babe how are you?

'im good and so full.. she giggled

'what did you eat?

'franky bought us chinese and i stuffed my face, debbie only had a little

'she will eat more tomorrow dont worry plus the drip she is on will keep her hydrated

'yea i know i just worry, she is sleeping now which is good

'you should sleep too babe you must be tired

'i am, you would be too?

'im pretty shattered not gonna lie

'i will let you go baby, i love you, good night

'i love you too good night... allie put her phone down and within a couple minutes she was out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didnt see that coming did ya? haha i hope you enjoyed this chapter there is plenty more ups and downs to come


	15. safe

allie didnt sleep the best not having bea with her in bed, ever since they met they had only spent 4 nights in there own beds so she got used to having bea right beside her in bed, when she finally did fall asleep she had a nightmare about debbie drowning which she must have been loud so franky came in and laid down with her helping to calm her down and help her to fall asleep and stay the rest of the night with her, when she opened her eyes franky had gone back to bed at some stage with bridget so allie grabbed bea's pillow nuzzling into it oh how she missed the redhead, grabbing her phone she saw it was 7.30 and decided to get up and have some breakfast wanting to get to the hospital early to see the smith girls, sitting on the edge of the bed she gently swung her legs over and grabbed the crutches getting up and using the bathroom to freshen up, once done she went to the kitchen and made some coffee and toast sitting down to eat, no one else was awake and you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet, finishing off her breakfast she put the dishes in the sink before retreating back to bea's bathroom and getting into the shower, she laughed at herself when she tried to reach down for the soap and almost fell over, stabilising herself she finished her shower and dried off before going to sit on bea's bed

'shit now what? she said to herself as her clothes where in her room and boomer was sleeping in there, she saw a basket of clean washing in the corner hoping to find something so tipped it on the bed and found her undies, bra and a shirt but its was cold so she got a pair of bea's trackies and a jumper with a a hoody and got dressed, once dressed she knew she couldnt drive so called for a taxi and as it was early was sent straight away so allie scribbled a quick note for franky and told her she would be at the hospital and left the house and the taxi was waiting for her, halfway she made the taxi driver stop at a bakery so she could get the girls some proper breakfast and once she got it he was on his way again arriving not too long later, 

'thats 17.40 love

'here's $20 keep the change 

'thanks love, do you need help?

'im good just give me a minute

'take all the time you need love, i hope debbie gets better soon

'thank you.... allie got out her crutches under her arm and 2 bags of food and walked inside the hospital, she was too early for visiting hours about an hour but she didnt care she would try and sneak in, there was a cart that sold hot and cold drinks so she got a coffee for bea and a hot chocolate for herself and debbie, the guy had these special bags for the drinks making it easier to carry so she headed to the lift and got in going to the right floor and exiting, there door for the ward was closed but not locked so she opened and walked in heading towards debbie's room slowly, just as she was about ten feet from debbie's room a nurse saw her

'miss your not allowed here, its too early

'i know but i really need to see my girls

'who?

'debbie smith and her mum... the nurse walked closer to allie

'oh its you the life saver, debbie hasnt stopped talking about you, all last night before she went to sleep she told me all about you and how you saved her, well done

'it was nothing

'it was huge, you saved her life, if she was in the water another 10 seconds she would have died or been brain dead, you should be proud of yourself.... allie shrugged

'i would do anything for her and her mum

'your girlfriend right?

'gee deb really has been talking...... they both giggled

'yea she has, your not really supposed to be here but go on in bea just got up, here let me help you... she took the bags off allie

'thank you... allie went into the room bea's eyes lighting up when she saw allie

'hey baby you shouldnt be walking around... bea went up to allie and kissed her

'i needed to see you both

'come and sit down... allie walked over to the chairs and sat down

'girls im just going to leave these here

'thank you nurse rose... the nurse walked out 

'so hows deb?

'she had a nightmare but apart from that she is getting better, she is a little wheezy but it has been getting better over time

'im glad she is getting better, im not surprised she had a nightmare, she may have a few of them for a while unfortunately 

'yea i recon so, hows your leg?

'its fine dont worry just a scratch

'yea nice try allie, its not just a scratch and we both know that, so how is it really?

'its sore but i will be fine, anyways are you hungry i got you and deb breakfast

'starving

'roll the table here for me please bea... bea rolled the table over and took out the drinks and food 'there's your coffee and here is a bacon, egg and cheese roll and one for debbie

'thank you beautiful, she will be up any second she will smell the food...they laughed, as bea was eating debbie began to move and slowly opened her eyes to see her mum and allie talking

'allie? allie turned to look at the young smith

'hey sweety how you doing?

'im okay, my chest hurts a little but getting there

'thats good sweety, you hungry? i bought breakfast... debbie nodded and bea grabbed the control for the bed pressing the button to bring up the head part to a seating position

'here you go deb, allie got you a hot chocolate and a bacon, egg and cheese roll

'thank you... bea and debbie had breakfast and than bea disposed of the rubbish and than sat down putting the tv on for them to watch flicking on some cartoons that bea knows debbie likes to watch when she is unwell, although debbie would never admit she loves the cartoons because according to her there for babies but when bea changed the channel she watched as debbie smiled as she watched tv, bea gently lifted allie's legs onto her lap so she was more comfortable 

'i see you raided my cupboard.. bea smirked

'yea sorry i couldnt exactly go into my room while boomer was sleeping, i hope you dont mind

'of course not you can use whatever you want of mine, i like you wearing my clothes

'it makes me feel closer to you bea.... leaning over she kissed the beautiful redhead 'i love you babe

'i love you to miss novak.. they smiled at each other and just stared lovingly into each others eyes until debbie coughing pulled them apart, bea got up and rubbed her back and handed her some water

'you okay baby?

'my chest and throat hurt... debbie croaked out

'let me get the nurse see if she can give you something... bea pressed the nurse'e button and nurse rose walked in a couple minutes later

'good morning debbie how are you doing?

'her chest and throat hurt and she is coughing a fair bit

'alright im going to get you something for the pain, its because of the chest compression's and the oxygen mask it will feel like you have a chest infection and in a way you do, it will get better in a couple days... debbie nodded and the nurse went and got something for debbie administering it into her iv

'this will probably make you sleepy which is good, try not too speak if you can it will heal quicker

'okay... debbie croaked out, bea moved hers and allie's chair closer to debbie's bed she she could hold her hand better, debbie was asleep after 5 minutes and bea and allie watched some tv for a while, they too fell asleep bea leaning her head on the bed and allie leaning her head on bea's shoulder, the nurse came in to check on debbie and saw them all asleep and poor allie and bea were sleeping in chairs and even though bea refused to have a rollaway bed with allie here now they would need to lay down somewhere so left there room tracking down the security she asked them to bring in the couch from the nurse's lounge that they used for for special cases as it folds out to a double bed, they bought it into debbie's room and set it up in the corner and although it was a tight squeeze it would be better for them, going over to bea and allie she woke them up

'hey girls wake up... they both fluttered there eyes opened 

'hey come on there is a bed set up for you 2 come and lay down

'what about debbie?

'she is fine, she will be asleep for a few hours and you both need to rest so come over to the bed... bea nodded and got up and helped allie up, they went over to the bed and sat down the nurse getting pillows and a couple blankets for them making sure they were settled before closing the blinds and curtains before walking out flicking the lights and tv off as well, all 3 girls looked tired and if they didnt rest properly after the big day yesterday they would all end up in here together and that was something that neither of them needed, closing the door she let the other nurses know they were all still sleeping and just to keep a look out for them

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

franky woke up wrapped in bridgets arms which was her favourite way to be, most of the time it was franky that was the big spoon but last night franky had finally broke down after what had happened with debbie, all the emotions of the day had finally hit her and bridget held her and whispered things in her ear to help calm her down, they did that for about an hour and than franky finally fell asleep and once bridget waited till she was in a deep sleep she too finally closed her tired eyes, franky reached for her phone seeing it was 10.30 she decided to get out of bed leaving bridget to sleep for a bit longer, using the bathroom she trailed out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and seeing the letter she picked it up seeing it was from allie

'HEY FRANKY I COULDNT SLEEP SO I GOT UP EARLY AND WENT TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE THE GIRLS, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOUR THE BEST, SEE YOU AFTER... sitting at the table she sipped on her coffee planning what needs to be done, grabbing a pen and paper she made a list, do a quick clean of bea's house, do some shopping so bea didnt have to worry abotu it for the next week or so, she was going to check on the salon even though it was closed she wanted to check it just in case, she had to get some more clothes for them for tomorrow which hopefully debbie can get out, looking up she saw bridget walk over and kiss her head

'good morning baby

'good morning gidge, coffee?

'i will get it.. pouring herself a coffee and refilling her own she sat down with franky

'how are you doing today baby?

'im okay gidge, thank you for last night, for just being there for me

'i always will be baby, so whats the plan for today? handing over the list after she added cooking

'this here

'okay thats doable, lets start with the house which doesnt need much as bea is a clean freak, where is boomer?

'still sleeping i think, she was pretty tired

'yea im not surprised she is still recovering, let her sleep if she isnt up by the time we leave we will check on her later, do you want to make food for the girls?

'yea

'here or at our place?

'our place is better

'alright lets clean and pack a bag for them and than i will drop you home to cook and i will go do shopping for the house here

'thank you gidge, alright lets get this started.... they cleaned the house quietly not wanting to wake boomer and packed a few things for the girls, boomer had woke up just as they were getting ready to leave

'hey booms how you doing?

'im okay franks, where are you off too?

'well allie left early to go to the hospital so im gonna go home and cook for the girls and gidge is going to do some food shopping for them and come back here, than we are going to the hospital, i know you want to come but i really think you should stay home and rest booms

'i really want to go but i think your right, im quite sore

'i will bring you food over before we go to the hospital so do you want a sandwich for now?

'that would be good thanks.... franky made boomer a sandwich and cut up some fruit and gave it to her with a bottle of water and than they headed off, when bridget dropped franky off she went inside and looked in her fridge and cupboards deciding what to make, she decided on a couple things, creamy pasta with chicken, bacon, mushrooms and spinach, she also made marinated steak with lemon rice also having time to make brownies and doughnuts with chocolate and caramel frosting, she was finishing packing all the food in containers when bridget walked in the house

'hey baby it smells good in here

'hey gidge im just finishing off, i packed some for boomer enough for today and tomorrow, i packed plenty for bea, allie and debbie and i packed some for us as well, should i bring it to the hospital and we eat with them?

'yes thats a good idea baby, 

'okay, how did shopping go?

'good i might have went over board but they wont have to shop for a while

'thanks gidge i really appreciate you helping

'were all family and we stick together

'that we do, alright lets go drop food off to boomer and than check the salon on the way to the hospital.... 45 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and went inside, it was about 1.30 pm and it was quite busy now, moving through the crowd they got up to the ward and towards debbie's room about to enter but the nurse stopped them

'hey franky

'oh hey rose..... rose walked over to them

'the girls are sleeping so go in quietly

'oh okay

'yea allie came in early and they fell asleep on the chairs so i got a pull out couch put in there for them

'thank you, how long have they been sleeping?

'about 3-4 hours 

'i bought food so they should get up

'im sure they would be great full, debbie shouldnt talk her throat is quite sore so please make sure she doesnt

'we will thanks.. franky and bridget walked in to see debbie was now awake and watching tv and bea and allie were wrapped in each others arms asleep

'hey deb... franky whispered 'dont talk deb the nurse said try not to talk... debbie nodded 

'hey sweetheart you hungry? debbie nodded 

'franky made food let me set you up.... bridget took out 2 containers and placed them in front of debbie with a fork

'there you go debbie... debbie smiled her thanks and started to eat as franky woke up bea, gently shaking her shoulder

'hey bea wake up.... bea stirred and opened her eyes

'franky?

'yep im here with gidge, you 2 should get up i bought food... bea nodded and woke up allie who was less than impressed

'i dont wanna get up.. she whined

'baby franky made us food

'but im tired bea, please i just want to sleep

'allie eat something and than go back to sleep... debbie giggled and allie finally sat up seeing everyone looking at her

'sorry... she mumbled

'its fine blondie you barely slept last night

'you didnt sleep last night? bea asked

'i just missed you is all.... allie didnt tell her about the nightmare it wasnt important and didnt want bea to worry

'i missed you too, hopefully debbie will get out tomorrow... debbie nodded agreeing

'hopefully.. she croaked out

'lets hope for good news ay guys, alright here you 2 eat

'wow franky you made so much

'yea well you need to eat

'i will save the pasta for dinner and eat the steak and rice now, whats this big one?

'oh thats dessert, donuts and brownies

'yummy

'here guys eat up... they all ate lunch and than cleaned up any mess before sitting around for a while chatting, nurse rose walked in to check debbie's stats and debbie typed something on her phone to show it to her and she nodded

'let me go find out i will be back debbie.. the nurse walked back out

'what was that about deb? debbie smiled and typed a text saying dont worry mum. they nurse returned 20 minutes later 

'they said yes debbie but only because she is a hero... debbie giggled and typed a text telling rose to tell her mum

'debbie asked me if allie could spend the night here because she wants you here so i asked the big bosses and they said you could sleep here tonight allie... allie looked at debbie

'you really want me to stay deb? debbie nodded and typed a message showing it to the nurse

;she said she needs her hero here and thats you... bea smiled

'than i will stay... debbie put her thumb up

'i will get you another blanket it can get a little chilly in here at night, i will come back before my shift finishes and make sure who ever is on shift knows whats going on

'thank you nurse... the nurse walked out and franky and bridget stood up

'were gonna leave you 3 to rest, were staying at your house so boomer isnt alone, i checked on the salon its closed but all good

'thank you both for everything, 

'anytime red, if you need anything just call me

'we will... once they left debbie, allie and bea laid down together in the dark room relaxing for the rest of the day, at night debbie and bea had a shower and hoped back into bed having there sweets from franky

'these are amazing, franky is a great cook

'oh yea franky can make anything, oh god you should taste her crusted chops there amazing

'i hope she makes them soon.... allie said

'deb are you okay? do you need anything?

'im good mum, cold water please

'coming right up... they lazed around for the next couple hours finally falling asleep around 11pm

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the middle of the night debbie woke up with a gasp her dream felt so real and in a way it was, the day had replayed the day where she was happily walking along the water when the wave took her dragging her under and out to sea and as she got her head from under the water she put her hand up for help and she saw her mum and allie both jump into the water but another wave crashed over her and she drowned, sitting up in bed she looked over to her mum and allie they were so cute sleeping together, she got out of bed and used the bathroom before coming back out and walking to her mums bed her mum was the little spoon and they lay in the middle of the bed as one so debbie got in the bed in front of her mum and pulled bea's arms around her body feeling safer than ever, there was no one ever in the world that made her feel more safer than her mum did and no matter what happened she would always be there for little debbie, the look of fear in her mums eyes on the beach after she was resuscitated had her worried but she understood why her mum felt like that, feeling a squeeze around her body she heard her mums voice

'deb are you okay?

'im fine i just had a bad dream, i feel safer here.... pulling her daughter into her body tighter she placed a soft kiss to her cheek

'i got you baby always, i love you

'i love you too mum.... bea waited till debbie was asleep till she herself closed her eyes, 

bea woke up flat on her back and both allie and debbie snuggled into her chest, she wrapped her arms around the 2 girls she loved most in the world and kissed there cheeks, feeling allie stir she looked over as she opened her eyes a soft smile on her face when there eyes locked

'good morning beautiful girl

'good morning babe... allie leaned up kissing bea on the lips 

'did you sleep okay?

'i slept great, i love sleeping with you your the best security blanket bea

'as are you allie, you make me feel safe

'thats exactly how you should feel, when did deb get in bed with us?

'in the middle of the night, she had a bad dream and she got scared

'maybe she should see someone babe? 

'like therapy?

'yea exactly, she went through a traumatic experience and she might struggle for a while, im not saying now because she kind of needs to settle for a bit but when she is ready

'i will talk to her about it when the time is right... a few minutes later the nurse walked in with the doctor both smiling seeing debbie sleeping in there

'good morning how did my patient end up here?

'good morning doctor she had a bad dream so came and slept here sorry

'oh no dont be, she went through a traumatic experience so im not surprised, i need to check her over can you wake her for me?

'of course... bea gently shook debbie

'debbie wake up baby... debbie stirred and fluttered her eyes open

'its too early mum.... she whined and snuggled into her mums chest

'baby the doctor is here to check you... looking over her shoulder she shyly smiled

'oh umm okay

'come up on the bed debbie and i will check you over quickly

'okay... debbie went onto the hospital bed and the doctor checked her chest, throat, eyes and anything else he needed

'how would you feel about going home?

'oh yes please, i would love that

'alright well you sound much better, it will still be sore for a few more days but your doing well so you can go home, bea im going to send her home with a script to help clear her chest and throat, if she has any trouble breathing or tightening of the chest bring her back straight away

'sure okay

'the nurse will be back soon with the paperwork, get well debbie

'thank you...t he doctor left and bea and allie got out of bed

'lets get you dressed so we can leave

'can we get breakfast? im hungry... bea and allie laughed

'sure baby... once debbie got dressed allie packed there bags and they were now walking out to the nurses office and bea signed debbie out as she is underage

'here is her paperwork go and see your doctor in a week for a check up and the script is in there

'okay thank you so much for everything

'it was a pleasure, you get well debbie

'i will thank you... all 3 girls left the hospital and as it was early she didnt call franky so she called for a taxi and it took them home bea asking the taxi driver to drive through maccas to get breakfast for them and the others at home as well as debbie's meds ,once they got home they went inside allie still slow as she was on crutches, debbie sat at the table eating as allie used the bathroom and bea went to see if the others were awake, knocking on the door she opened it to see franky and bridget sitting in bed talking

'hey red what are you doing here?

'deb got released

'why didnt you call me to pick you up? franky frowned

'it was early i didnt want to annoy you

'your not annoying, i like helping so next time you call

'i will, i got us maccas come and eat

'we will thanks red, 

'is boomer sleeping?

'probably

'should i get her up?

'nah leave her food to the side the meds she is on makes her tired... bea nodded

'alright well come and eat.... bea left the room and went to check on allie who was sitting on the bed typing a message

'everything alright baby?

'all good babe just a text from kaz, she wants to come and visit and bring her boyfriend for me to meet, is that okay?

'you dont have to ask this is your place as well allie

'but... she tried to tell bea it wasnt but bea's lips on her stopped her

'but nothing, allie this is your place too so you dont have to ask to have someone over only debbie has too.. allie nodded

'thank you, i will tell her to come later on tonight for dinner because i know debbie is tired and will probably want to sleep later

'good idea, now come on let eat before debbie eats it all.... they went and sat with debbie, bridget and franky making sure to put aside food for boomer, once they ate bea went tot he fridge and checked to see what they needed to do a shop but was pleasantly surprised when the fridge, freezer and cupboards were full to the brim

'who did shopping?

'gidge did, we just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed so you could relax, 

'thank you both i really appreciate everything and thank you for cleaning the house as well... franky knows how hard it is for bea to take help from anyone so bea's words meant a lot to her

'anytime red, were here for you

'i know

'well on that note were gonna head home we need to clean up and definitely need a shower, 

'will you come back for dinner? kaz is coming as well

'sure we will bring dessert, we will be here at 6

'sounds good... they both hugged debbie and kissed her cheek

'im so happy your okay deb, if you need us you call no matter what time okay?

'okay bye aunty franky and aunt gidge

'bye sweet heart... franky and bridget left and debbie and bea sat on the couch while allie had a shower, once finished her leg was hurting so she took some pain meds and than came out and sat on the long couch bea helping to elevate her leg on pillows 

'ah ah slowly babe

'sorry i didnt meant to hurt you

'you didnt its just really sore

'let me get you some of your pain killers

'i just took a couple they will kick in soon... bea nodded and kissed allie's lips before retreating back to the couch with debbie who snuggled up to her mum

'mum can you put a movie on?

'sure which one?

'minions please.... bea put the movie on and 10 minutes in allie was asleep and than 10 minutes after that debbie was asleep, laying debbie down proper;y it was quite cold so she draped her red blanket over debbie and got another one for allie before switching on the heater to keep the house warm, she made the house as dark as possible and left them to sleep while she went and grabbed the laptop to check the online accounts, she needed to do pays and missed them from 2 days ago, she paid, boomer, maxine, kaz, nick and allie, she also put money into debbie's account as she had been doing from the start, she normally puts $150 a fortnight into her account and if debbie really ever wanted anything she could have it but bea told her its only for emergency's and she cant blow it on crap, debbie never really wants anything so it hasnt been touched in 2 years so it was also gaining interest which bea was happy for, she put in her regular order for the shop and decided to call maxine to see if they needed anything extra, scrolling to her name she pressed call it being answered after a couple rings

'bea sweety how are you? hows debbie?

'hi maxi, im good and debbie is getting better, she got released today so we are at home

'thats great hun, do you need anything?

'no thank you maxi were all good but i would like for you to come to dinner tonight if your free? debbie needs to be surrounded by all her family

'of course love i would love to

'great and can you call nick to come as well please? debbie really likes him

'sure hun i will call him,

'great, i call you to also find out about the salon, i just did the pays and ordered our normal products is anything extra we need?

'ugh yes we need toner and we need more hair colour 

'okay i will order more, maxi i wont be in this week at all

'i know hun i spread out your clients for this week and i hired a temp worker to help out, we will open again for tomorrow and open on saturday to catch up on clients

'im sorry to leave you in the learch maxi

'none of that bea, your daughter comes first and she needs you

'yea i know, i just dont like letting you guys down

'we are fine dont worry, i got your clients sorted for this week and next week just in case debbie doesnt settle well, you come back when your ready, plus your the big boss so you cant take off as much time as you want so just relax yea

'thank you so much maxi

'no problems love, so what time tonight?

'6 and i will do a bbq

'what can i bring?

'franky is bringing dessert so maybe something to drink? beer? wine? whatever you want

'okay love i will see you later on

'bye maxi... hanging up bea completed the order and closed the laptop putting it in her room and going to the kitchen taking out the meat to marinate it before putting it back in the fridge, just than boomer came walking out and into the kitchen

'bea your here?

''shuu yea i am, debbie got released today she and allie are sleeping on the couch, here come sit down and eat

'oh thanks... bea sat with boomer as she ate

'so how is mini bea?

'she is getting better, her chest and throat still hurt but its slowly getting better

'thats so good

'yea, how are you doing?

'much better thanks bea, im moving better and i can do things on my own now so i might head back to my place

'no dont boomer stay at least tonight

'are you sure im not in the way?

'never boomer, your family and we still together, plus the house is like a geriatric ward with debbie being hurt, allie's leg and you, i can look after all of you together and you can keep each other company

'okay one more night i can hang out

'good cause we are having a bbq tonight with everyone

'oh sweet do you need help? i can do the bbq but i can help out in here

'you can make the garden salad while your sitting here, im gonna make a potato salad, potato bake, pasta pesto salad, a couple dips, fried rice and i gotta go and get some fresh bread and i need soft drink and bottle of water

'alright lets get it all done and i will come with ya to the shops

'you dont have to come with me boomer

'i want to and i can move around better

'okay thanks.... they had prepped the food and went to the shops to get bread and drinks along with ice cream for her girls as she knows they shared a common bond over sharing a bowl of ice cream and talking, bea thought it was a weird thing but both allie and debbie have had it hard and they talked about there feelings and so forth, even though debbie was only 12 she was very intelligent and you would think she was 20 sometimes, very grown up as maxine would say,

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when they got back bea got debbie and allie up to shower and get ready as it was 5 o'clock, debbie took her medication and bea made her a nice warm bath with her favourite bubbles and when debbie walked in she smiled

'is this for me mum?

'it sure is, come on get in

'okay.. debbie stripped down and got in getting comfortable 'do you need anything baby?

'no thanks mum

'alright im gonna go get a few things done if you need me call out.... debbie nodded and bea left her to relax dimming the lights a little, debbie sighed and laid back closing her eyes for a little bit her mind wondering to what happened at the beach, maybe if she was watching the water better it wouldnt have happened or just stayed with the other, she remembered once the wave took her out she tumbled quite a lot under water along the sand bank till the wave disbursed and she had taken in a lot of water and it had tired her out trying to fight the current that was the last thing she remembered until she was on the beach surrounded by allie and the others helping her to breath, if it wasnt for allie she would have died no doubt about it, it seemed she was the only one that saw her get dragged under therefor jumping in after her, she was scared when she woke up coughing to the point of almost vomiting, hearing allie's voice in her ear was what kept her calm and she was so thankful for that, she started to feel weird and her breathing was fastening up, she opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by water and it felt like she was back at the beach again and she felt scared, sitting up she tried to get her breathing under control but it was getting more erratic, she tried to call out to her mum but she wasnt loud enough, she began to shake and she reached out pulling the plug for the water not wanting to be surrounded by it at that time, she tried to calm down but she couldnt it was like she was gasping for air, than the door opened and in walked boomer which was by accident

'oh shit sorry deb... she went to walk out but saw the state debbie was in 'BEA, BEA COME QUICK ITS DEBBIE!!!! bea ran from the kitchen and into the bathroom to see her having a panic attack, dropping to her knees she held debbie's face

'deb baby its alright, breath slow breath's in and out... debbie tried but it wasnt working and than allie walked in 

'whats going on?

'she is having a panic attack

'oh shit alright, booms can you leave please she needs space... boomer walked out and allie sat on the side of the bath holding debbie's hand

'deb look at me.. she waited till there eyes locked 'your okay, your safe, there is no water around just me and your mum, take slow easy breath's and release it slowly.... allie showed her to breath through her nose and out through her nose and debbie was slowly calming down

'good girl just keep like that, babe get a towel... bea reached for the towel and wrapped it around debbie 'debbie your mums going to lift you just keep breathing... debbie nodded 'alright babe slowly lift her out of the bath and take her to your room and lay her on the bed.... bea lifted debbie in her arms and as allie kept hold of her hand they walked together to bea's room laying her on the bed, debbie didnt lose eyes contact with allie

'babe put her to lay down on the pillow... once debbie was settled allie pulled the blanket over her 'good girl keep breathing

'bea lay behind her and wrap your arms around her, she needs to feel safe.... bea nodded and did as allie told her and her heart broke as debbie's little body shook from what seemed to be fear

'your mum has you, i have you and we wont let anything happen to you i promise... debbie's breathing returned to normal and she turned in her mums arms and snuggled into her chest crying

'im right here baby..... bea herself couldnt hold back the tears and looked up as allie wiped them for her, debbie ended up falling asleep and bea was too scared to let her go

'i cant believe what just happened, thank you for helping her

'of course bea im glad i was here, 

'how did you know how to calm her down?

'the water, water will scare her for a while a shower or a bath might effect her, she will be okay in time but it will be hard for a while

'what do you think we should do to help?

'im gonna call bridget ask them to come now and maybe debbie and bridget should talk, i will be back

'okay... allie went to the kitchen and called bridget

'hey allie 

'hey bridget are you and franky able to come over now?

'is something wrong?

'debbie was in the bath and had a panic attack

'oh poor girl

'yea we managed to calm her down and she is sleeping in bea's bed, would you maybe be able to talk to her?

'yes of course were on our way

'thank you, bye... hanging up she went to find boomer who was sitting on the couch

'hows debbie?

'she fell asleep

'is she okay?

'she had a panic attack, after what happened water will scare her for a while

'can i do anything?

'just let franky and bridget in when they get here

'yea no worries.... allie went back to bea's room and sat on the bed

'there on there way, bridget can talk to debbie i think it will help... reaching out bea took allie's hand

'thank you for always being here for me and deb, i dont know what i would have done without you

'well you dont need to think about that because im here with you and im not going anywhere... laying down with bea and debbie they just stared into each others eyes both lost in the intensity, ten minutes later someone knocked on the bedroom door

'come in... allie said and franky and bridget walked in

'hey thanks for coming so fast

'of course bea, do you want to wake her up for me... bea nodded and gently shook debbie

'baby wake up

'hmm.... debbie replied

'wake up debbie franky and bridget are here... debbie opened her eyes and turned over

'hey sweety your mum and allie told me what happened, i was thinking me and you talk for a bit would you be okay with that? debbie nodded 

'okay but i need to get dressed

'franky can you bring me some clothes from debbie's room please

'sure red... once franky got some clothes for debbie they all left the room except bea and debbie, bea helped debbie dress and than pulled her to sit on her lap

'i know your scared baby and it might be hard for a while, i want you to tell bridget everything your feeling so she can help you, it will help to talk

'i will, i love you mum

'to the moon and back baby... kissing her cheek debbie sat on the bed and bea opened the door letting bridget walk in

'debbie you want to go for a walk to clear your head?

'okay.. kissing her mum, allie and franky she grabbed bridget's hand and they walked to the door bridget giving bea a look to say 'i will look after her' and bea knew that she would, seeing them out bea, allie and franky went to the kitchen, bea took a bottle of water and took a big drink taking a big breath

'hey red are you okay? 

'she is just hurting so much and i cant do anything about it

'you just have to be there for her, what you did for her today is all you need to do, you both helped her calm down

'it was all allie

'no it wasnt babe, your her mum and she feels so safe with you

'i guess so, i better start the bbq

'i will do that red 

'alright i will get the food in here done the others will be here soon, the meat is in the fridge there is 2 big bowls and the pack of sausages.... franky took the meat and went outside,

'allie can you sit down please your leg

'ugh fine but i want to do something 

'there isnt much to do but i guess you can cut the bread and put it in the basket... a few minutes later maxine arrived with nick

'hey sweety how are you?

'im good come in guys

'here i bought come wine and beer

'great thanks, allie is just through there and franky is dong the bbq

'hows deb?

'umm not the best

'oh what happened?

'she had a panic attack, bridget took her for a walk and to talk

'she will help her, poor little girl

'it was so bad maxi, this is all my fault... bea shook her head and maxine held her hand

'hey nick why dont you go through we will be there in a few minutes

'sure... nick went to the kitchen to see boomer and allie and than went to help franky at the bbq

'come and sit down bea.. once they sat on the couch maxine turned to bea

'sweety this is not your fault

'yes it is, i should have kept an eye on her, i turned for one minute and thats when it happened

'bea accidents happen you should know that by now, even if you were watching there is no way for you to do anything about a wave, you couldnt do anything to change what happened but you can help her now by supporting her, having a shoulder to cry on and loving arms to hold her, your a great mother and that will never change

'thank you maxine your a good woman

'as are you my darling, now lets get things done kaz will be here with her boyfriend any minute and that daughter of yours will be hungry im sure of it.. they laughed and went into the kitchen allie was attempting to get out plates

'baby sit down before you hurt yourself i will do it

'but i wanted to help

'i know but you need to rest come on.... pulling allie towards the couch they stopped when the door bell went

'thats kaz and her boyfriend, 

'i will get it

'we both will.. they walked to the door and opened it seeing kaz and bea's ex will

'will?

'hi bea

'wait you 2 know each other? kaz asked confused

'kaz thats will bea's ex-boyfriend... kaz's eyes went wide with shock

'oh shit i didnt know bea sorry

'will knew though... she said crossing her arms

'i didnt know who we were coming to see till we pulled up in front of your house bea, kaz said we were coming to see allie and i didnt realise she was talking about this allie, look i was an asshole when we broke up im sorry, can we please clear the air? bea stared at him and opened the door stepping aside

'kaz go through with allie i want to talk to will

'okay.... leaving will with bea she helped allie walk to the lounge room as bea and will sat on the front balcony, it was silent for a few minutes before will spoke

'im sorry bea for how it ended, i knew you werent into me but i really wanted it to work because i loved you but i have some time to think 

'oh yea

'yea, i realised i wasnt in love with you i loved the fact of having someone, we broke up 3 months ago and looking back it was the best decision so thank you, 

'how long have you been with kaz?

'not long 4 weeks but its different with her, we have more of a connection

'and its both ways right? bea chuckled as did will

'yes it is, its a different kind of special... bea nodded 'you and allie are together?

'yea we are

'for how long?

'8 weeks now

'your happy? 

'more than anything

im glad bea, im sorry for being an asshole

'i didnt exactly make it easy for you, but just so you know there was nothing between me and allie while we were together, i wouldnt do that to you

'i know bea, are we okay? bea nodded

'yea we are

'good, so hows debbie?

'you didnt hear what happened?

'no i didnt, kaz told me allie got hurt but she didnt say how or what happened?

'on monday we were at the beach and a wave crashed over debbie and dragged her in, allie saw it and pulled her from the water but she wasnt breathing and allie performed cpr and bought her back, 

'fuck thats crazy

'i have never been so scared in my life

'i can imagine, how is she doing now?

'she had a panic attack so is out on a walk with bridget, hopefully she can help me

'im sorry bea, how did allie get hurt?

'something cut the back of her leg in the water, she got quite a few stitches

'thats explains the crutches, are you okay bea?

'im fine im just worried about allie and debbie

'its not easy what they went through, debbie for nearly drowning and allie for having debbie's life in her hands, if you ever need anything please dont hesitate to ask

'thank you, we better get inside i need to set the table

'yea we should before allie comes out and kicks my ass... they both laughed and went inside all of them standing in the lounge room

'everything alright babe?

'all good baby

'look im really sorry abotu the last time allie, i was just angry and frustrated

'its fine will it worked out, you have kaz and i got got a diamond... he chuckled

'we both did.... he said and wrapped his arm around kaz's shoulder

'alright well guys meet will my boyfriend, will you know everyone and this is nick

'hey mate

'nice to meet you... they shook hands

'jackson

'doyle

'i dont know how debbie will take this, she wasnt your biggest fan

'she hates me

'she doesnt you she just doesnt like you

'lets hope its different since bea isnt with him anymore, 

'hopefully she doesnt hate me, how about i do the bbq for you?

'that would be great thanks will... franky and will went out the back to do the bbq, boomer and nick went to the kitchen to sett he table

'bea i swear i didnt know he was your ex

'i know and its okay, he was never a bad guy kaz trust me, we just didnt work out, its fine kaz done worry

'okay i will go help boomer and nick you 2 relax... bea and allie sat on the couch allie scratching her nails up and down bea's thigh

'are you okay?

'yea im fine, i just hope debbie takes this okay she didnt like him at all

''it might be because will is a guy, maybe after harry she was scared to let another guy in your life

'maybe... jut than the door opened and in walked debbie and bridget

'hey debbie come here baby... debbie walked to the lounge room and sat on her mums lap

'how was your walk?

'it was good, i told gidge about my feelings and stuff she said that i might be scared of water for a while and its okay to feel like that, i need time to deal with what happened, she wants to have sessions with me

'do you want to?

'yes i think it will be good

'alright i will organise it will her, listen i need to tell you something

'what is it?

'you know how kaz is bringing her boyfriend tonight, well she bought him he is here

'oh yea

'debbie its will....., debbie frowned

'will? and than it hit her 'your ex will?

'yes, how do you feel about that?

'i dont know, 

'he is not a bad guy debbie

'i know mum, i didnt want to share you with him your mine

'whats different between him and allie?

'will is a boy and harry was a boy and he hurt you, allie would never hurt you... bea smiled at debbie the logic made sense but she needed to explain to debbie that not all guys were like harry

 

'debbie harry was a bad guy and not all guys are like him

'he was evil mum

'yea he was, will isnt like him so i dont want you to worry about that

'he wont hurt anyone? she asked innocently

'no baby he wont, he is a good man and although we didnt work out he and kaz are happy so i need you to be nice to him

'okay mum, if you say he is good than i will be nice to him

'good girl

'umm where is the food? im hungry.... allie and bea laughed

'will and franky are doing the bbq it should be ready soon, go and say hi to nick, maxi, will and kaz

'alright mum... kissing her mums cheek she got off her lap and went to the kitchen first hugging maxi and kaz and went tot he back sitting on franky's lap

'hi will

'hey debbie how are you?

'im okay

'your mum told me about what happened, how are you feeling?

'my chest and throat are sore but im okay

'thats good, i know how your feeling its a crap feeling

'how do you know?

'when i was 20 i was swimming at the beach with some friends and i got caught in a rip and almost died, like you i had to be resuscitated, its a scary feeling

'yea it is, were you scared of water after?

'yea i was for a while, i didnt go to the beach or pools for a long time after, you will be okay debbie, just give it time... debbie nodded..... 20 minutes later they were sitting at the table about to eat when frnaky stood up and raised her beer

'here is too allie who saved my beautiful nieces life a few days ago, without you debbie wouldnt have made it so thank you so much... allie blushed 'and to debbie i love you and im so happy that your okay. cheers everyone.... they all clinked there drinks and bea kissed allie's lips, after they ate and cleaned up they sat down out the back patio and bea put on the patio heater as they sat down to relax with dessert, allie was sitting on one of the single couches and debbie found comfort on her lap cuddling into the blonde her head resting on her shoulder, the others scattered around and they were chatting about everything and anything, after a while debbie and allie fell asleep on the couch

'hey red.. she nodded her head and bea looked and smiled, 'i think they have a different kind of bond red

'seems so, since this incident they have gotten really close

'it will help them both bea, they have had a similar experience and they can help each other through it, its not easy having someone's life in your hands in a life and death situation... bridget said

'yea debbie said you said for her to have regular sessions

'yea thats right, im back at work in a couple days we can set up appointments

'okay thank you... they all left an hour later except bridget and franky, boomer ended up going home maxine taking her, 

'red let me help you get the girls to bed before we leave

'thanks franky... bea picked up debbie and took her to her bed and tucked her in before franky and bea helped allie to bed trying not to hurt her, once allie was in bed and tucked in bea saw franky and bridget out, locking up the house and turned the lights out she headed to bed seeing allie struggling to get her pants off

'what are you doing allie?

'there annoying me, i need to take them off

'let me help you... taking allie's pants off she got into bed and they both fell asleep


	16. let it out

waking up the next morning allie found herself to be pinned down and thought maybe it was bea but it was only a little weight, opening her eyes she saw it was little debbie her head on her chest and holding her mums hand fast asleep, she must have been out of it as she didnt hear or feel debbie come into there bed, bea was also fast asleep and upon checking the time she saw it was only 7.30 and they werent going to work today so she was going to go back to sleep but she needed to pee, she gently rolled debbie over who snuggled into her mum and got out of bed hopping to the toilet as quietly as possible and used the bathroom before coming back and getting back into bed, debbie lay on her back on instinct holding one of bea's hand and one of allie's as she slept, allie too fell asleep not long later, 

bea woke up a couple hours later feeling quite refreshed, turning over she saw debbie waking up and kissed her cheek

'when did you come in here?

'during the night...she said shyly

'did you have a bad dream? debbie nodded

'yea i did, i got scared sorry

'oh no baby dont ever be sorry for coming in here, i wish i could do something to help you

'just you being here makes me feel okay, i do get scared and i hate that but your my mum and i feel safer with you here and if you cant be here than i need allie here or both of you, god i sound like im 5

'no you dont, you went through something really scary deb and no matter what it takes to get through this i will be there for you

'and me... allie said wrapping her arm around debbie and kissing her cheek, debbie holding onto allie's arm giggling 'good morning my 2 favourite girls

'good morning babe

'how you feeling deb?

'better a little bit

'good to hear, how about i make us some breakfast?

'no i will make breakfast and you and deb relax on the couch

'no bea you relax with deb

'i dont care who make breakfast as long as i get fed... debbie piped up making them laugh

'i will make breakfast because you need to rest your leg allie you cant stand on it

'oh yea i forgot, alright you win debbie and i will go sit on the couch

'good... leaning up bea kissed debbie's cheek and than allie's lips before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen

'come on deb before the boss comes back... debbie giggled and they got out of bed and went to the couch plopping down and flicking the tv on 'simpsons?

'yes please... flicking to the correct channel they settled down debbie putting a pillow under allie's leg to keep it levelled 

'thanks deb.... half an hour later bea came in with a tray placing it on the table

'here we go pancakes with fruit, coffee and juice

'oh yummy thanks mum

'anytime baby...handing a plate to each of them and sat down with her own plate and ate, bea had put extra grapes on allie's plate knowing how much she loved them, once allie had finished her pancakes eating 2 and giving the last one to deb she sat there eating her grapes, bea watched as allie stuck the grape in her mouth and chewed it slowly and for some reason bea thought it was so sexy to when allie licked her fingers after, feeling like she was being watched allie turned to look at bea and smirked at the look in her eyes and than winked causing bea to blush. blowing a kiss to bea she nodded her head for bea to come to her and bea got up and put her plate down and went over to allie who pulled her down into her lap

'no allie your injured

'im fine dont worry, i want you close to me... bea settled more comfortably in her lap and debbie was beside allie laying down and they all stayed in that position for quite a while a few hours exactly till bea's mobile rang seeing it was franky she answered

'hey franky 

'hey red how are ya?

'yea good were just having a relaxing day watching tv, what you up to?

'i just finished work had an early finish, i was thinking of coming over and making dinner

'you dont have to do that franky?

'i know but i want to, you guys have gone through so much and i want to be there for you in some way so just let me

'okay thank you franky

'no sweat red, im gonna go to the shops and get a few things do you need anything?

'i dont hold on let me ask the girls... holding the phone away a little 'do either of you need anything from the shops? franky is going there before coming here

'can you ask her to get an ice pack please i need it for my leg?

'yea sure... after telling franky what they needed and hung up the phone

'franky is gonna make us dinner so how about a sandwich to tie us over?

'sure mum

'not for me babe im not hungry 

'are you sure?

'yea im good thanks.... bea made a sandwich for herself and debbie and after she ate she put some washing on 

'hey babe can you do me a favour and pass the work laptop please?

'sure.. passing the laptop over bea sat on the couch 'your not gonna work are you?

'i need to check if i have had a response from the tax department about your taxes, im hoping to get a final assessment.... scrolling through the emails there were quite a few as they havent been checked in a few days, deleting the junk emails and some other ones they didnt need there were emails confirming bea's orders for the shop till she came across the tax one

'oh here it is... she opened the email and her eyes went wide at the amount shown, debbie was looking with her and the shock was evident on her own face

'woah who's money is that?

'your mums

'shit thats a lot of money

'how much is it? bea asked

'come and see.... bea came over to the laptop and looked at the screen

'thats not right surely?

'its more than what i assumed but you didnt claim anything back with your last 3 years of taxes so i fixed it up and thats what you will be getting back in 7-10 business days... when allie saw the refund although she didnt think it would be so high she was happy for such a great result, bea would get $220.000

'but its so much allie

'thats cool mum, you have so much money

'actually deb its a split between me you and maxine 

'well i think you should use some for the renovations 

'yea i will speak to maxi about what to do but we have already paid for the renovations 

'well than spend it on yourself mum

'we will see, right now im gonna clean the kitchen and than hang the washing up, if you need me call out.... bea cleaned the kitchen and went outside to hang up the washing, while she was out there she decided to water her garden, bea was out there for half an hour when franky walked outside with 2 beers handing one to bea

'hey red what you up to?

'just watering the garden, i havent had much time to spend out here

'yea a lot has been going on, so im gonna make crusted lamb chops, home made hot chips and gravy with garlic bread

'sounds great, is bridget coming?

'yea she will be here in an hour but its still a little early so i will cook in about an hour and a half

'thats fine franky, thank you so much for coming over, i really appreciate you being here to support us through such a hard time.... franky nodded trying to wipe away a tear before bea saw it but bea turned the water off and wrapped her arms around franky

'we almost lost her bea

'i know

'it was so close, i have never been so scared in my life

'me neither... they hugged for a few minutes till they pulled apart wiping there tears 'she is okay franky, it will be hard for a while but she is strong

'like her mum... bea smiled

'whatever... bea shrugged by passing the compliment

'nah bea its true, your the strongest person i know and i wish i was even 20% of what you are

'your better than you think franky, your a good woman... franky blushed and bea nudged her

'stop it bea, thats enough come on lets go inside

'i gotta call debbie's school and let them know what happened and tell them im not sure when debbie will be back, she is so anxious so i dont know when she will be up for it

'once she starts seeing gidge hopefully it will help

'yea me too, actually i should call and make an appointment with her too.... walking in the house franky sat with the girls while bea sat in her room not wanting debbie to hear her recount the story, sitting on the bed she spoke to the principal explaining what happened at the beach and that debbie is currently to anxious to go to school and would need some time off, she was happy to give it an said she would email some work so debbie doesnt fall behind, hanging up she called bridgets office and the receptionist answered

'hi dr westfalls office vera speaking

'hi vera its bea is bridget there? 

'she is about to leave, she is in front of me one moment... handing the phone to bridget

'hey bea everything alright?

'yea i just want to organise some sessions for debbie

'sure can you bring her in tomorrow?

'do you have any free spots?

'i will make time for her, why dont you bring her in at 1.30 after lunch? she is happier when she is fed... bea laughed

'yes that would be great thank you

'of course bea, im just going home to shower and i will over to your place with dessert

'okay see you than... hanging up bea leaned against the headboard and taking a big breath, the door opened and in hobbled allie and sat on the bed, bea looked up and smiled

'you okay bea?

'yea i just spoke to bridget and organised an appointment for tomorrow for debbie

'thats good

'yea and i called the school and told the principal what happened and told them i wasnt sure when she would be back to school, there going to send some work for her to do so she doesnt fall behind

'that will keep her mind busy

'hopefully, 

'franky and debbie have gone for a walk so how about me and you snuggle for a while? bea smiled

'i would love too.... laying in bed they wrapped there arms around each other just staring into each others eyes lovingly

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

after laying there for about an hour they exited the bedroom seeing franky and debbie in the kitchen and bridget setting the table

'hey girls how was your nap?

'hey bridget, we just had a lay down it was good, here let me help you?

'nah red you take these 2 beers and relax on the couch, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes

'but...

'nope just go and chill we got it... bea didnt even bother fighting she just took the beers and sat down next to allie on the couch

'here babe we have been told to relax

'im not gonna argue with that, cheers beautiful.... after a couple beers they were now sitting at the table and franky was serving them all food, 

'this looks awesome franky

'thanks blondie i just did the meat debbie did the rest

'really baby? 

'it was pretty easy mum, no big deal

'baby this is amazing, thank you.... debbie smiled

'your welcome, now lets eat... dinner was delicious and bridget and bea cleaning up as franky dished up the dessert, allie and debbie were sitting on the couch talking

'how you doing sweety?

'im okay, my throat is feeling better so thats good

'thats not what i mean sweety

'i know... sighing she wasnt really keen on talking about it but she knows she has too 'i get scared

'what do you mean? like with water?

'well yea that but also when i sleep, i have nightmares about that day but sometimes the ending is a little different

'tell me more sweety if you can... allie said holding debbie's hand rubbing her thumb over debbie's knuckles

'one time i could see you and mum jumping in the water but i cant get to you, its like the water drags me down and i died, another time i hit my head on a rock but i cant remember what happens

'oh sweety its very fresh and its all normal what your feeling, you might struggle to be around water or just in general and thats okay deb

'maybe but i dont want mum and you to get mad about me sleeping in her bed or not wanting to be alone right now

'hey you listen to me okay, your mum absolutely loves you so much and no matter how many times you want to sleep with her or me, how many times you want to fall asleep with our arms wrapped around you, no matter how many times you need too sit in our laps to bring you comfort we will be there and do you know why?

'why?

'because we both love you deb and you can lean on us we wont break

'you love me? debbie asked

'of course i do deb.... debbie smiled

'i love you too allie... debbie crawled into allie's lap and hugged her and allie hugged her back, bea, franky and bridget all heard the conversation between the 2 and all had to wipe there eyes as they walked back to the kitchen

'allie really is the sweetest person bea your very lucky

'i know bridget she really is, i cant believe i get to be with someone like her

'she is lucky too ya know red, your an amazing person red and allie is lucky to have you as well... bea smiled and nudged franky

'your pretty damn special yourself there franky... franky blushed and shoved bea playfully

'enough of this sappy shit lets have dessert... bridget had bought a chocolate mud cake and vanilla ice cream and after franky made the bowls they took them into the lounge room and handed one to debbie and allie and sat around eating, franky and bridget left an hour later as debbie began to fall asleep on allie's chest, once bea walked them out she came back to the lounge room and sat beside allie

'debbie loves falling asleep on you

'i guess its the booby cushion... allie giggled

'yea i guess so, im gonna put her to sleep with us if thats alright?

'its fine but i will sleep in my bed and you and deb sleep together

'but i want you with us... bea pouted 

'i know but it will be good for it to be just you and deb, she needs her mum right now, 

'yea i know, i better get her to bed... picking up a sleeping debbie from allie she took her to her room and laid her down her head on the pillow, bea tucked her little girl in and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead, exiting the room she saw allie hopping down the corridor and slammed right into bea as allie wasnt watching, luckily bea steadied her

'fuck sorry babe, i didnt mean to hurt you

'im fine dont worry, come on let me help you to bed... once allie was in bed bea kissed her lips over and over again

'i love you beautiful

'i love you too bea, you sleep well and if you need me just yell out

'i will, good night

'good night babe... bea switched the light off and closed the door and went to her room, settling into her bed she pulled debbie into her arms and fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5 days later and they had barely left the house and debbie had been stuck to either bea and allie the whole time, when bea said she was going to the salon to check on things debbie didnt take it well, she was fine for the first half an hour as she sat with allie watching a movie but when allie went to make a couple sandwiches for lunch she returned to debbie crying, dropping the plates on the table she sat beside her and pulled debbie into a hug

'whats wrong sweety?

'i dont even know, i just feel so scared, i hate this, i hate feeling like this

'i know you do deb, 

'im sorry 

'you dont apologise for anything debbie, if you need to cry than you do that but i may have another idea... debbie pulled back wiping her eyes

'you do? like what?

'will you come with me somewhere?

'as long as you dont leave me

'never sweety, lets get dressed we cant go out in our pj's... they both had a shower and allie called for a taxi, she could have waited for bea but she was going to be another couple of hours and she wanted to get debbie while she was in this mood, the taxi pulled up at the shops and allie paid and got out holding her hand out for debbie feeling her trembling and sweaty hand

'its alright deb im right here, i need you to trust me

'i do 

'good, come on we wont be here long... walking inside the shopping centre well allie hobbled and it hurt but she would deal with it to help debbie out, they went inside and walked into a sports/exercise shop, allie looked around for what she wanted and when she saw it she pulled debbie to the area stopping in front of the punching bags

'what are we doing here allie?

'you have a lot of anger and stress debbie, you need to work out your stress

'by hitting a bag?

'yes by hitting a bag

'in front of everyone?

'no sweety, we are going to buy one and take it home to set up in the garage 

'i do, do you think you could give it a try?

'will you teach me how to hit?

'absolutely

'okay than i will give it a try

'good now where is a guy to help us... looking around she saw a guy walking towards them

'hi girls what can i do for you?

'we need a punching bag for the garage

'do you want one you hang up or one on a stand?

'which is better?

'the one you hang up yourself is stronger

'okay than that one

'alright we have this one here will be good for you, its the best one out there and can take anyones punches, if you want something a bit smaller or cheaper there is this smaller one here

'nah i want the bigger one, i also want 2 pairs of gloves and the straps, do you have someone that can some and put it up for us?

'sure when do you want it done?

'straight away like now

'let me see if kevin is available i will be back... walking off to speak to his co-worker he returned a few minutes later

'alright kevin will do it today, say in about half an hour?

'perfect

'great why dont you come up and pay and i will need your details... they went to the front and allie paid and gave her details before going to another shop to get something for dinner letting debbie choose, they also went to the electronic store and got blue tooth speaker to have in the garage, they arrived home 10 minutes later and went inside, not too long later kevin arrived and put up the bag and left them with the warranty

'debbie why dont you go and change into trackies and a singlet or t-shirt, just something comfortable

'okay i will be back... when debbie returned allie put the gloves on her making sure they fit properly

'how you feeling?

'a little silly to be honest

'i know i was the same when i used to do this, im gonna put some music on and i just want to to hit the bag, its just us here deb so dont be shy... debbie nodded, allie put some music on and stood behind the bag holding it but also so debbie knew she wasnt alone, debbie threw a few light punches at first just to start with

'debbie its okay to hit harder, i want you to bring up your feelings for everything, say it out loud, scream, shout all of it... debbie nodded and stood there her hands up her mind was a swirl, taking a big breath she began to hit a little harder this time and every few punches it got harder and harder till she had up a good stamina and threw in some kicks, as she was hitting allie spoke to her

'talk to me deb, whats going through your head

'i hate being scared, i hate that i cant sleep alone... she kept hitting 

'good what else?

'i nearly died but i wont let it beat me, i wont let this keep me down, i will beat this

'you sure will deb... debbie kept hitting a few more times before she opened her mouth

'i hate him... allie was shocked by what debbie said

'who deb? 

'harry, i hate what he did to mum, i hate that he hurt her and made her feel like she is not lovable, i hate him for bringing her down so much, my mums an absolute legend, a hero... she punched hard over and over again till she couldnt do it anymore and took a few steps back leaning on the wall her hands on her head trying t regulate her breathing a few tears cascading down her cheeks, unbeknown to them bea had come home not too long ago and as she was going to walk into the garage saw debbie and allie at the bag and stopped to listen, she was shocked to hear what debbie was saying and wasnt sure how to react, her heart breaking as debbie spoke about being scared but she felt worse when she talked about harry, walking into the garage as debbie was getting her breath back

'debbie? debbie's head popped up her eyes locking with her mums 'are you okay? debbie nodded

'i feel.... taking a breath 'i feel good... bea smiled and went to debbie and hugged her

'good... pulling back she kissed debbie's cheek and than turned to face allie 'whats going on here?

'i will explain but first debbie why dont you have a shower and relax your muscles

'okay, can we do this again tomorrow?

'you got it sweety... debbie went to allie kissing her cheek

'thank you... allie smiled and debbie walked off, bea leaned against the bench her arms crossed

'i hope your not mad but after you left she was fine for an hour and when i went to make us some sandwiches for lunch i came back to her crying and when i asked what happened she said she was scared and she hated feeling like this so we went to the shops and got a punching bags and a couple set of gloves one for her and one for us, i also got a speaker for music in her and she can work out her frustrations and anger

'i think its going to help, thank you so much allie, you have helped her so much through all of this... allie shrugged

'it was nothing... bea walked towards allie and put her hands on her shoulders playing with a lock of hair

'your an amazing woman allie novak and we are so lucky to have you in our lives

'i happen to think im the lucky one.... bea smiled and kissed allie's lips and than tucked a lock of hair behind allie's ear

'im going to make dinner bea, we got a few things from the shops

'what are you making?

'debbie wanted stir fry so im going to make that

'sounds good,

'why dont you go check debbie is okay and i will go start dinner, it wont take long.... leaving one more kiss to bea's lips they went inside bea going down the hall and into her room, knocking on the door she opened it a little bit

'baby its me

'come in mum.... bea walked in and sat on the edge of the bathtub as debbie showered

'how did that feel deb?

'i felt stupid to start with but once we started it felt good, it felt good to let go of my crappy feelings, god it sounds stupid

'no it doesnt deb, i heard what you were saying about harry

'sorry mum i didnt want you to hear that

'i know but im glad i did because i knew all this time you were holding onto your feelings about him

'yea i know but i guess i never said anything because i didnt want to upset you

'you wont upset me but i want to know how you feel deb, you can talk to me deb anytime

'i know mum, i will talk to you more from now on

'good. here your towel..... holding the towel up debbie exited the shower and bea wrapped it around her little body and kissed her head

'i love you deb

'i love you too mum

'you get dressed dinner will bea ready soon.... bea went to the kitchen to see if allie needed help

'what can i do?

'you could set the table it will be ready in a couple minutes

'sure... bea set the table and debbie came strolling out with bea's big fluffy robe and a cheeky smile on her face, bea raised an eyebrow as they sat down

'my robe?

'its so warm and it smells like you

'your lucky your cute... bea laughed and debbie giggled

'here you go ladies dinner is ready.... after they ate bea cleaned up and they decided on a movie in bea's bed, getting comfortable with bea sitting in the middle and her 2 girls on either side, debbie kept rolling her shoulders and rubbing her neck

''whats wrong deb?

'my shoulders and neck are sore

'here lay you head on my lap i will give you a massage

'really? debbie smiled

'of course come one before i change my mind

'yes ma'am..... bea massaged debbie while they watched tv, debbie fell asleep not long later tired after such an emotional and physical day, pulling the blanket over her little body she moved a lock of her curls behind debbie's ear and kissed her head

'she is lucky to have you bea

'ya think?

'i know, i would have done anything to have a mum that cared the way you do, shit i would have been happy to have a mum that cared for anything i did... pulling allie in closer to her body she kissed allie's lips over and over again and caressed her cheek

'i care about everything you do baby, i love you and that wont ever change

'i love you too bea..... they both fell asleep not too long later


	17. comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler chapter as i have a couple different ways i want to take this story,

one week later.....

 

debbie was having her second session with bridget while bea and allie sat in the waiting room, 

'so debbie how have you been feeling this last week?

'okay i guess, i have been doing working out with allie, 

'ah yes with the bag right?

'yea and we go for walks or runs if we can

'do you feel like it helps?

'yea it does, it gives me a way to work out my anger and fear i guess

'have you been having nightmares

'not every night like i was but yes i had about 3 in the last week, 

'can you explain them to me? debbie nodded

'there pretty similar, were all at the beach having fun, swimming and than we got out to have lunch, after we eat i go down to the sand bank and collect shells just like i did the day it happened... bridget nodded, 'a wave came and dragged me in and i couldnt breath because the water kept dragging me under and i felt like i was in a blender going around and around tumbling through the water, i hit my head on something and than i wake up

'okay can you tell me about another one please?

'we are all at the beach and we had been there most of the day, i went with allie to walk along the water to collect shells and we got dragged in when a wave fell over us, i reached out for allie but we couldnt reach each other, we just touched finger tips and than its like something dragged allie away from me and i rolled and rolled but came up out of the water, looking around i was out in the middle of no where but there were still waves that were crashing over me just little ones to start but i saw a big one and as it got closer, shit this is going to sound stupid

'dont you worry about that, nothing you say will be stupid so please continue debbie, this is a safe place

'as the big wave came closer allie was somehow in the wave and it crashed right over me sending me right underneath and no matter how hard i try i couldnt get back up to the waters edge, allie was just as bad but she managed to get a grip and swam over to me and lifted me up but it happened again she was taken like someone was dragging her away from me and i couldnt hold on.... bridget could tell debbie was beginning to have a panic attack but she wanted to push just a little bit further

'tell me debbie how it made you feel? tell me what your feeling right now? debbie's breathing had elevated and her hands were shaking

'i felt like i lost her, she is like another mum and she got ripped from my hands like my mum almost did from him, i fucking hate him, he almost took the most important person away from me

'what do you feel debbie? talk to me debbie

'angry, he made us scared to be ourselves, he hurt mum the only good thing in my life, the only constant, the only person i could rely on

'debbie say his name... bridget knew she was struggling but she needed to push just that little bit more

'i dont want to

'debbie he is not here, its me and you and your mum and allie are just outside, debbie say his name, tell me how you feel about what he has done... seeing debbie flaring her nostrils and take deep breath's was hard as she looked at debbie as her niece but she has to do it for debbie to get through it

'harry, i fucking hate harry and what he did, i wish he was dead.... that was the final straw she broke down crying and bridget sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her body, she reached for her phone and called her secretary

'vera send in bea and allie now please

'of course... bea and allie burst through the door and bridget motioned for her to sit down beside her daughter and she pulled her into her lap gently rocking her and debbie clung to her mum

'mum... she whispered out

'shuu its okay baby im right there

'allie?

'im here too sweety.... allie sat next to them and rubbed debbie's back, after a few minutes debbie's breathing returned to normal but she didnt let go of her mum, she was scared she would lose her

'debbie how are you feeling after all that?

'tired

'you did really good today, i had to push you so you can start getting better... debbie nodded

'i feel like crap

'its your emotions, a lot of them came out today, you 2 can take her home just keep it a calm and quiet environment, bea i will call you later

'okay thank you bridget... bea stood up as did debbie and allie and debbie held onto her mum as they walked out and bea went to pay but vera declined the payment

'dr westfall says your not too pay, all of debbie's visits are taken care of

'oh umm thank you

'no problems, same time next week? bridget walked out just than

'bea i want to see her in 2 days if thats okay?

'okay bridget i trust you know what your doing, bye bridget, bye vera... they walked to the car and bea sat in the back seat with debbie snuggled into her and allie drove, once they got home debbie had fallen asleep so bea picked her up and carried her inside and into her bed, taking her shoes and jacket off she tucked her in and sat with her stroking her head, allie came in and handed bea a bottle of water

'thanks, 

'how is she?

'scared, tired, i wonder what happened to have this kind of reaction?

'im not sure bea but bridget wouldnt do anything to hurt her 

'i know she wouldnt, i wouldnt trust anyone else with debbie

'come on babe let me make you a sandwich to eat... allie put her hand out which bea took and they went to the kitchen where allie made a sandwich and they sat on the lounge eating, bea only had half the worry etched all over her face and she wasnt hungry

'im so worried for her

'i know you are as am i, together with bridget and the others we will help her get through it... bea nodded and leaned her head on allie's shoulder, they sat there for quite some time jumping when bea's phone rang an hour later, picking it up she saw it was bridget

'hi bridget

'hi bea hows debbie doing?

'she fell asleep in the car

'im not surprised i really pushed her today

';what happened?

'we talked about her exercising with allie and than the nightmares which turned into harry... bea's blood ran cold hearing his name

'harry?

'yes when she told me about her nightmares there was one part i saw her face change and body language and i had a feeling it was more about the day at the beach, has she told you about them?

'yes she has, what does it have to do with harry?

'you know the one where allie gets dragged away from her?

'yea

'well she sees allie as a mother figure in her life and allie getting dragged away from her means you getting dragged away from her from harry, things are starting to come to her from when she used to see and hear when he was around and the emotions of losing you and now allie are hitting her pretty hard

'fuck its all my fault

'no bea its not, the trauma she has from the near drowning is bringing up the past with him, 

'how does allie fall into this?

'as i said she sees her as a mother figure and is scared harry will come back and take both of you from her

'fuck, what do i do bridget?

'just be there to support her bea, our sessions will not be easy and will be tiring but in the long run the more she lets out the better she will recover

'i really stuffed her up bridget

'no you didnt

'i should have left him long time ago

'would you have been able to? would he have let you go? bea went quiet for a moment

'no he would have come after us

'thats right, bea your an amazing mum and person you need to believe in yourself

'its just hard when my baby girl is struggling so much

'i know but im here to take the brunt of it and your there to support her, wrap your loving arms around her and hold her tight, we will get her through this but i want you to do one thing

'anything

'i dont think she should go back to school right now, i think she needs time off

'how much time?

'honestly a couple months at least, she needs to be home schooled

'will she struggle at school?

'i think that kids can be very mean and they criticise all the time and debbie is too fragile to be there

'alright i will speak to her principle and organise it, when do you think she should start?

'give her another couple weeks and see how she goes, take her to work keep her busy, tell allie to keep up the exercise with her its definitely helping with her state of mind, bea its important that she isnt in crowded places like the shops she wont take well to it

'how about the beach? or the park?

as long as there not busy ones she can go, your smart bea use your judgement

'what if she wants to go to the shops?

if she thinks she can make sure you or allie are with her even franky, make sure she is with someone she feels safe with 

'okay thanks bridget i will see you in a couple days for her next appointment

'if you need me anytime bea dont hesitate

'okay thank you bye bridget

'bye bea.... hanging up the phone allie had come back from doing the washing and sat down 

'what did bridget say? bea spent the next half an hour talking about what bridget said and especially about not sending debbie to school and to organise home schooling to start in a couple weeks

'so we take her to work with us when we go back?

'yea but am i gonna get her to do allie?

'how about you get her to wash clients hair and sweep up and offer to pay her a salary, she would love that

'thats a good idea actually, i will talk to her when she wakes up about it, 

'i can hear foot steps so thats probably her now... turning there heads they saw debbie walk into the lounge room and sit on allie's lap

'deb you know there is 3 other couches here?

'i know mum but allie is really comfortable.... allie kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her little body

'how do you feel deb?

'im okay mum, im a bit confused about the session today

'do you want to talk about it baby?

'not really mum, i have had enough talking about that stuff for today

'alright but you know we are always here for you 

'i know mum thank you

'good now what do my girls want for dinner?

'pizza.... they both replied in unison making bea laugh

'alright pizza it is, im gonna call now... bea called for a pepperoni pizza and a meat lovers with garlic bread and they had drinks, 

'done it wont be too long. listen deb i spoke to bridget not long ago and she thinks you should be home schooled for a while, we can get you started in a couple weeks what do you think?

'what would i do in the mean time?

'well allie and i have the rest of this week off and go back on monday and you could work with us, you wan wash the clients hair and sweep and i will pay you?

'i get my own money?

'you sure do and when you start school you can do schooling 3 days a week and work 2 days to break it up 

'so i will be with you 2?

'you definitely will

'can i do my schooling there?

'we can try and set it up but im not sure yet, the renovations start monday so the others are moving us up the street for now over the weekend, i dont even remember what the place looks like

'okay mum that would be good, can we help moving stuff?

'are you up for it?

'i think so

'alright sunday we are doing the move so we can all go together

'sounds good to me mum, thank you for being here for me, i know this is hard

'oh baby i would do anything for you i hope you know that... debbie nodded and hugged her mum pulling allie into it as well

'i know... 20 minutes later they were sitting down eating at the table

'allie after dinner can we work out?

'you sure your up for it?

'i think i need it

'okay than sure, we rest for a while so you dont get a sore tummy and than we can

'great... .after they finished eating allie cleaned up ushering the 2 smith girls into the lounge room to relax for a while, allie came through 20 minutes later handing bea a bowl of ice cream and a kiss to her lips

'debbie go get changed and we can work out, how about a little warm up walk and than we smash the bag

'sounds good to me... as debbie got changed bea sat and ate her ice cream

'babe we are going for a work out we wont be long

'take all your time baby im just gonna sit here and stuff my face..... allie giggled when bea spoke with her mouth full

'babe close your mouth, your as bad as your daughter... bea giggled and blushed

'sowwy... allie kissed her head as debbie came out

'your too cute. see ya soon..... bea watched allie's ass swaying as they walked out the house linking arms with debbie, debbie and allie walked down the street it was dark so they stayed close to each other and they chatted about random stuff, music, school, work and debbie was telling allie funny stories about franky and boomer the last time they were drunk making a full about themselves, they got back home half an hour later and began punching on the bag, allie put some music on to keep the momentum going and they spent an hour out there before they were both spent and were sitting down having a warm down and stretching there muscles, allie was laying on her back as debbie was having a drink when she went to get up but grunted

'oh shit

'allie are you okay?

'um im not sure, i felt a pain in my back

'can you get up? allie tried to get up and a sharp pain shot through her lower back

'oh god that hurts

'i will get mum... debbie returned with bea in hand, seeing allie laying on the floor she crouched beside her

'whats happened?

'i think i stretched too much and i hurt my back

'you pulled a muscle?

'i think so

'alright im gonna get you up and its going to hurt but you need to get in the shower under the hot water

'okay just do it... bea stood up and stood behind allie her arms hooked under her arms and she pulled her up onto her feet and allie did her best not to scream but she did grunt in pain

'ow ow ow shit crap balls.... trying to get her bearings breathing through the pain when she looked up at debbie 'sorry for swearing deb

'its fine your clearly in pain, mum why dont you bring her inside to shower and i will get her some meds, we still have her pain meds... debbie walked inside and got tablets and a bottle of water and followed her mum walking allie into the bathroom and she sat down on the bathtub, 

'here allie take these

'thanks deb.... debbie left her mum to help allie shower, it was a struggle and allie was in quite a bit of pain but she managed to get washed and bea helped her to the bed and she lay down on her side

'oh shit i cant believe i did this, im such an idiot

'babe dont be so hard on yourself, i have done it before and so have a lot of people.. allie moved trying to get comfortable and grunted in pain

'oh fuck it hurts

'i will get the hot water bottle, the meds should help soon, i will be back... bea went to fill up the water bottle and checked on debbie on the way back, opening her door she saw her getting into bed

'hey baby you alright?

'yea i just had a shower and im tired so im going to bed

'alright baby if you need me just come to our room... she kissed debbie's cheek and left her room, walking into her room allie had fallen asleep so she put the hot water bottle to lean on her back and she stripped down and got into bed switching the light off and falling asleep herself

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the next day they had woken up and had breakfast and franky had come and picked up debbie to take her to a movie, franky had organised it with her friend who is a supervisor to have the cinema for themselves along with boomer, bea and allie stayed home and allie was struggling to move around and was trying to make a sandwich when bea walked in seeing her half leaning on the bench buttering the bread which fell on the floor

'for fuck's sake

'here let me do it for you... allie huffed

'sorry i made a mess

'dont you worry about that, you go sit at the table and i will make you a sandwich... bea made them both a sandwich and they sat down to eat

'allie come and lay down i will massage your back

'you dont have to do that bea

'i know but i want to so come on... helping allie to there bed she took her top and bra off and allie laid down on her stomach and bea straddled her gently not to hurt her

'am i hurting you?

'no your fine babe just please be gentle

'i will... bea grabbed the oil from the side table and squirted some on her hand and rubbed them together before beginning to kneed allie's back from the bottom going up and down her spin, pushing gently into her muscles as allie moaned 

'where does it hurt the most?

'the bottom right side... bea moved to work the muscles around the bottom right side, she massaged allie for half an hour till she realised she had fallen asleep and got off her and threw the blanket over allie's body and she closed the binds and left the room, deciding to do some cleaning, the house wasnt dirty but she hadnt done it since last week being busy with debbie and making sure she was there for her, before she started she quickly called franky to make sure debbie was okay which she was and she could hear debbie giggle in the backround along with boomer, hanging up the phone she put it on charge and started cleanign the kitchen down, she spent an hour cleaning and mopping and then went out the back to do some work in her garden which she hadnt done since before allie was around, getting her gloves and a few tools she sat on her knees in the dirt, 

allie woke up a couple hours later feeling a little better than what she was and sat up in bed, reaching for her shirt she put it on before freshening up and leaving the room, the house smelt really nice and she knew bea had been cleaning, 

'babe? where are you? she didnt get an answer and she looked around, checking debbie's room, the bathroom, kitchen, lounge room but she wasnt around, maybe she went to the shop she thought and sat down on the couch and watched tv for a while, an hour later bea walked through the back door in her undies and bra and allie's eyes widened

'babe where the hell were you? and why dont you have clothes on its cold?

'i was out the back gardening and i got messy so i stripped down so i didnt bring the dirt in

'as much as i like staring at your sexy body get in the shower before you get sick

'yes boss... allie giggled and bea walked off to have a shower, returning not long later and sitting beside allie who bought the blanket over them

'i ordered dinner so neither of us need to cook

'what did you order?

'chinese food, i got a few things and we can share and plenty for when debbie gets back

'thanks i cant really be bothered to cook, 

'i thought as much, you tired?

'how can you tell?

'it might be because your eyes are closed while your talking to me... bea's eyes sprung open and allie smiled

'sorry

'its fine you had a busy day, the food will be here any minute and than we can have an early night... bea nodded and just than the door opened and in walked debbie and franky

;hey mum, hey allie... debbie said happily and bea herslef had a smile ear to ear she hadnt seen debbie with a smile in a while and she loved it

'hey baby how was your day?

'good, we went to the movies and i had popcorn and a drink and boomer got popcorn stuck up her nose... she giggled 'than we went to the park and had hungry jacks and played on the swings and the slide where boomer fell off... she laughed 'and than we went to franky's house and helped her clean her garage out and now im home

'well you had a busy day, why dont you go and shower the food will be here soon

'okay, thanks franky i had heaps of fun today

'anytime deb, i will see you on the weekend

'okay bye... debbie walked off to have a shower

'wow franky she is so happy, thank you so much for taking her out

'of course red anytime, how as your day?

'just mainly cleaned and did some gardening

'and how are you feeling blondie?

'its a little better since bea gave me a massage

'well you keep up the hot showers and hot water bottle and you should be good in a few days

'will do

'alright well i gotta go make dinner for gidge, see you on sunday for the move to the new shop?

'yep see you than bye franky

'see ya... franky left and a few minutes later the door bell rang and bea answered it taking the food and setting up the table with plates and forks, debbie came out and they sat down for dinner, 

'oh im so full mum

'so no dessert?

'definitely no dessert, im going to bed its been a long day

'alright baby good night

'night mum, night allie... kissing there cheeks debbie went to her room and pretty much fell asleep straight away

'babe you go shower and i will clean up?

'are you sure? you shouldnt have to clean on your own

'its fine allie, you cant really stand for too long anyway

'okay fine... allie walked off and went into the shower and than lay in bed in undies and a bra when bea walked in smiling and putting the heat pack on her back

'hows your back?

'its getting there, i can stand up straight now which is good

'hopefully in a couple days you should be all good...... bea switched the light off but left the little lamp on as she got in bed and pulling the quilt over there bodies, they lay staring at each other for a while till allie spoke

'you must be sick of looking after me? bea frowned not sure where it came from, allie had been thinking about this for the last couple days as when she used to get sick or hurt herself when she was younger her parents didnt really care much more interested about how the church goers thought about there family and making sure allie didnt embarrass them, she felt bea run her finger down her cheek 

'why would you say that? allie shrugged

'i normally look after myself

'well i want to look after you, i happen to love you and i want to make sure your happy and healthy

'but i seem to always be hurt and leaning on you to help me

'thats what your partner is supposed to do for you, to be there to lean on, to support you, to love you and thats all i want to do, i want to be that person for you

'so your not sick of me?

'definitely not, your my girl and i want to look after you... snuggling up to allie she draped her arm around her and they both fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. sea horse

The weekend came and they were all at the salon to move everything to the new place they had while they did renovations, most people would close up shop but bea was just so busy and didnt want to disappoint her clients, everyone was there, franky, bridget, boomer, liz, maxine, kaz, will bea, allie, debbie and nick, 

'so red whats the deal?

'well were taking the chairs, all the equipment and all the boxes of product which is about 30 boxes, the rest of the stuff we are replacing so we dont need it and the other shop has most of the stuff, we have 2 trolleys to take anything heavy 

'where are we going?

'the shop up there with the red sign

'alright guys lets go.... they worked together to move things over to the new place, bea and franky laughing when debbie and allie found a shopping trolley and used it to take over 3 -4 boxes at a time not being able to do heaps as allie's back was still a little sore and debbie was only small so once they directed the trolley up to the shop boomer was there to unload them, it took them about 3 hours to get it all done and empty the other stuff they werent keeping and donating it to someone trying to make there own shop with very little money which boomer took with her ute along with franky, by the time they got back the others were sitting on a couple benches outside the shop 

'get it all done franky?

'yea all done red no worries, now im hungry

'you sound like these 2... bea nodded towards allie and debbie who were leaning against the building sitting on the floor

'mum im growing i need to eat... debbie said making them all laugh

'yea babe me too

'yea sure you 2, alright well how about seen as its really hot lets head to the pools and i will buy everyone food

'sounds good to me red

'yea me too

'debbie are you okay with going to the pools?

'i think so, just dont leave me alone

'never baby... they all agreed and they headed to there own homes to grab there stuff and they were to meet in front of the pools in 45 minutes, bea drove home as allie ordered food and they would pick it up on the way, they went inside and got changed and packed a bag before leaving the house, they stopped at the pizza place on the way and while bea and debbie got the pizza allie went to the shop next door and got some plates, bottles of drinks, cups and napkins before they were on there way again, when they pulled up the others were waiting for them and they all helped to take the food and drinks, bea paid for everyone at the annoyance of everyone especially franky but she just said it was a thankyou for helping today, going inside they found a spot on the grass area which had benches so they put the food down and once they settled there stuff they ate, allie and debbie sat on the floor 2 pizza's in front of them stuffing there faces, 

'hey allie look.... allie watched as debbie took a slice of each pizza in front of them and made it into a sandwich and ate it so allie did the same thing

'oh best idea deb

'i know... they both giggled... bea took a drink over to them stopping when she saw what they were doing

'what are you 2 doing? 

'its a pizza sandwich mum, one of the meat lovers and one of the Hawaiian and eat it together... bea shook her head

'im not sure about you 2 sometimes

'your just jealous mum

'oh really? she crossed her arms looking at them 

'yea cause you didnt think of it... bea scoffed and rolled her eyes

'whatever deb, here your drinks

'thanks babe... once they ate the left over pizza was put aside and the rubbish was thrown out, they sat down for a while to digest there food, as they were all chatting allie saw debbie just staring at the water a while later, she put her arm around her shoulder

'are you alright deb?

'yea im just a bit scared

'do you want to come in with me? debbie nodded, they both stood up and undressed and allie held debbie's hand tight as they made small steps down to the water and coming to a stop right at the top of the stairs to enter the pool, luckily it wasnt busy so debbie could take her time, 

'alright deb one step at a time and if it becomes too much we can get out

'okay... debbie was taking slow breaths as she took her first step in the water

'good girl just slow steps, how are you feeling?

'i dont know, still scared but i want to keep going.... allie looked over at the others and saw they were all watching on in hope for debbie, her eyes back on debbie as she took another step down and the water was at her thigh and than she went to the next step and it came to her hip, debbie's breath fastened and she shook her head trying to take deep breaths, allie could tell she was beginning to panic and she put her hand on her cheek stroking it 

'debbie look at me sweety... she continued when debbie looked up 'your safe here with me i promise, have i ever broken a promise?

'never

'i never will. use your other hand to feel around the water, feel the cool water at your finger tips, what do you feel?

'its calm

'what else? allie looked behind her where she saw all the others sitting along the pools edge to support debbie 

'i feel like if i go in a wave can come over us

'debbie look around there is no waves here at all... debbie scanned the pool and her eyes landed on her mums smiling face who mouthed 'i love you'

'no waves?

'none at all unless boomer jumps in... debbie let out a little giggle before grabbing allie's hands and taking the final step and the others clapped and cheered for her

'go baby im so proud of you... debbie blushed and smiled

'thanks mum

'your doing so good debbie

'thank you allie

'lets walk around while the others get there asses in here.... debbie nodded and they walked side by side debbie holding allie's hand quite tight, they walked around for a while just to get a feel of the water and debbie felt someones hand slip into her other one and saw it was her mum

'you doing alright deb?

'im doing okay mum, can we walk over to the others?

'of course come on... they walked together over to the group and to where franky was

'you want to come with us deb?

'okay.... debbie grabbed franky's hand and bridgets and they went walking around the pool as bea and allie stayed put, bea put her hand on the back of allie's neck and pulled her into a loving kiss pulling back when they needed to breath

'what was that for?

''because you allie novak are the most amazing woman i know

'im not... she blushed

'you definitely are allie, not only did you save my daughter but you saved me too, im so in love with you allie

'im so in love with you too bea, i would do anything for you and debbie

'i know... bea whispered and hugged allie kissing her neck a couple times, they stood embracing each other for a couple minutes till they were splashed by boomer

'aye no fucking in the pool.. pulling back bea splashed her back

'we werent fucking boomer you shit... boomer poked her tongue out and bea got that look in her eyes and boomer took off swimming away as bea chased her

'oh shit... boomer yelled as bea was closing in on her.. bea went under water and boomer couldnt figure out where she went so she stopped and looked but she couldnt see her

'where the hell is she? just than bea came out of the water like a whale and jumped on boomer dumping her under water, when they came out bea and everyone else was laughing as boomer came up her hair a mess

'shit bea you scared the crap out of me

'dont mess with me boomer

'alright, alright i wont

'good.. bea simply said and headed back to allie who was leaning against the edge of the pool and bea joined her right beside her as they watched debbie

'she is doing well bea

'yea thanks to you

'thanks to everyone being here for her

'yea but she really trusts you and you helped her get in the water, thank you so much 

'anytime you need me im here for you

'well i say.... bea said and moved to stand in front of allie kissing her lips 'i need you all the time... allie giggled 'im very needy

'turns out so am i bea.... they spent quite some time in the pool and when debbie had enough she got out with allie and they went and got ice cream for everyone, arriving back they all got handed an ice cream but bea saw there were 2 left

'you got too many

'no we didnt, there ours... allie replied

'but your already eating one?

'we wanted 2 

'of course you did.... bea laughed, they spent a further 2 hours at the pool and it was now closing so they decided to head home, debbie was half asleep by the time they pulled up and bea woke her up to go ad have a shower, once debbie showered she fell into bed and fell asleep and bea was happy that after the last while debbie had had trouble sleeping and was glad she fell asleep so quickly, leaving a kiss to her cheek she went to her own room where allie had just finished from the shower

'its all yours babe 

'thanks i wont be long.... once bea finished she got into bed and soon enough they were fast asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

monday morning came and allie was up early, like really early about 5am, she couldnt go back to sleep so she got out of bed and jumped into the shower before making a coffee, sitting at the table bea wouldnt get up for at least 2 hours and she thought she would head to the new salon and set a few things up, writing a note for bea she put it on the table and called for a taxi, grabbing her stuff and the keys for the new shop she got into a taxi arriving at the shop 10 minutes later, paying for the taxi she got out and let herself in throwing her stuff on the table, 

'shit... she mumbled as she saw nothing had been set up at all so she got too work starting first with the office as debbie needed to start her schooling as of tomorrow, setting up the table, chair, files, connecting the computer and wi-fi and leaving the few boxes in the corner for now at least the main stuff was done, she saw some stuff that was left from the previous people and set up a extra table and chair in the corner of the office for debbie for school, she went out to the floor and set up the water basin chairs and than the temporary areas for each stylist, one for bea, maxine, boomer, kaz and nick, she also set up the front desk and computer bringing up the spread sheet with all there appointments, calling the phone company to get the phone connected and while she was talking to them she set up the equipment, hair dryers, straighteners, curlers as well as each person personal cutting stuff, checking the time she saw it was 8.30 so decided to go to the bakery and make an order for breakfast 

 

bea woke up at 8am and turned to look at allie but she wasnt there and the sheets were cold, getting out of bed she used the bathroom before patting out to the kitchen seeing a note on the table

'GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL, I WOKE UP EARLY AND COULDNT GO BACK TO SLEEP SO I HAVE GONE TO THE NEW SHOP TO SET UP A FEW THINGS, IM FINE SO DONT WORRY, I HAVE GOT BREAKFAST FOR YOU AND DEBBIE SO GET YOUR SEXY ASS TO WORK SOON, LOVE YOU XX

 

bea smiled and put the note down, going to debbie's room she gently shook her and she opened her eyes

'wake up deb we have work.... debbie stretched her body like a cat and sat up smiling at her mum

'morning mum

'good morning baby, did you sleep okay? bea said as she opened the curtains and window

'i slept great mum

'good, why dont you have a shower and we can get to work

'where is allie?

'already at work so get going baby.... debbie got out of bed kissing her mums cheek before hoping off to the shower, bea got into her own shower and soon they were on there way to work, bea parked the car and went inside shocked to see how much allie had done,

'allie? allie turned around smiling

'hey babe your here, are you both hungry?

'always.. debbie said and giggled

'well i got us breakfast so come and eat... sitting down allie laid out a box each, it had bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages, tomatoes and french toast in each of them

'woah there is so much here, thanks allie

'no problems deb... allie got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice for herself and debbie and a coffee for bea and bought them to the table

'thank you allie, you have done so much, you should have waited

'well i couldnt sleep so i thought i might as well make myself useful

'thank you so much for setting it all up, you saved me a lot of time and stress

'anytime babe, i put music on and got into the groove, there are a couple boxes in the office to unpack but mostly its done, the phones and internet is connected, the water basins are working, the appliances are connected, the towels and products are set up as are the computers and spread sheets for all the appointments

'i dont even know how to thank you baby

'a kiss is the best way... bea smiled and kissed allie on the lips

'ah trying to eat here... pulling back they laughed

'sorry deb

'yea you really look it mum... debbie rolled her eyes

'alright lets eat as the others will be here soon.... once they ate they disposed of the rubbish as the others walked in

'holy crap looks awesome in here... boomer spoke loudly

'jesus boomer inside voice ay

'ah sorry bea but everything is set up

'yea allie did it this morning

'good job blondie

'alright everyone lets get ready we have a busy day ahead, allie is on front desk and debbie will be here to sweep, clean hair or whatever you need

'oh sweet mini bea is working here ay?

'yes and she will be doing her schooling in the office 3 days a week, i have set it up for her

'have you? debbie asked happily

'course i have, go have a look... debbie skipped to the office and opened the door to see the main desk there and in the corner there is a extra desk, chair and has books, pens and anything debbie might need

'this is cool, thanks allie.... she hugged the blonde

'anytime sweet heart......they all got to work setting up there stations as debbie set up the colouring station, the day went quiet fast and they were super busy and bea especially had back to back clients, by the end of the day allie had to drive them home as bea was practically dragging her feet, allie went to kfc to get dinner as they were all too tired to cook and than they went home, once home they ate and than all had showers, bea was sitting on the bed brushing her hair and than she sat back looking at her phone, debbie came in and sat with her mum

'mum franky wants to know if we want to go to her place for dinner on friday?

'i dont think we have anything on so tell her yes... once debbie texted franky back she put her phone down and leaned her head on her mums shoulder and bea leaned her head on top of debbie's, allie walked out of the shower to see them both fast asleep and smiled, she took a sneaky photo and sent it to franky, putting her phone down she gently lay debbie down first and than bea in the middle of the bed, bea jumped a little when allie kissed her cheek

'its just me babe... bea looked around confused her eyes half closed

'what happened? she mumbled

'you and debbie fell asleep, she is sleeping right behind you... bea nodded 

'come to bed... bea said her eyes closing

'i will.... allie went through the house and switched all the lights off and made sure everything was locked before going back to bea's room and getting in in front of bea's warm body, she lay her head on the pillow and felt bea wrap an arm around her body and than she fell asleep feeling safer than ever in bea's arms,

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next few days went passed and they were pretty busy at work and it was now friday afternoon which thanks to allie's great scheduling they had no clients after 3

'oh thank god for you bubba i needed a break, my back is killing me after this week

'your getting old kaz... allie laughed

'oh piss off ya little shit.... debbie giggled as she sat on allie's lap

'hey mum what time are we going?

'soon baby, we dont have any more appointments so we can leave early, maxi were staying closed on the weekend right?

'yes bea we are so you can have family time together

'that we will, alright we are heading off, do you mind closing up maxi?

'of course not love off you all go.... bea, allie and debbie went home and when they entered debbie had a shower straight away leaving bea and allie in the kitchen 

'what time is franky's?

'we have to be there at 6 so i guess we could start getting ready... she said looking at the time

'how about we relax for half an hour and than we get ready, its been a crazy busy week and i know your shattered

'i am very much so, relaxing for a bit is a good idea... allie massaged bea's feet as they sat on the couch in silence, debbie came out to get a drink and went back to her room, after some time they had a shower and got dressed before heading over to franky's place stopping to get a bottle of wine, parking the car they got out and walked to there house and debbie knocked, bridget opened the door a smile on her face

'hey debbie... she hugged the little girl

'hi gidget

'hey, bea, hey, allie

'hi bridget this is for you

'you didnt have to but thank you, come on through franky is in the kitchen.... walking in they saw debbie jumped on franky making her laugh

'hi franky

'ah ya little shit i almost fell... she laughed, franky turned and pulled the young brunette into a hug

'how ya doing squirt?

'im good

'why dont you get a drink from the fridge and go watch some tv.... debbie nodded and got a soda and went and sat down

'hey franky... allie and bea said in unison

'jeez you 2 talk in sink... they laughed as franky hugged the couple

'what can i get you 2 to drink?

'i will have a beer thanks bridget

'me too please.... handing a beer over allie followed bridget to the lounge to chat as bea sat on the bench in the kitchen talking to franky

'how you doing red? hows work?

'so busy, we have been run off our feet all week

'its good for business red

'it is but not for my feet and back, hows work for you?

'pretty good and i have some good news to share with everyone

'what is it?

'i will tell you over dinner

'okay fine, what are you making?

'beef wellington, roasted carrots, mash potato, garlic bread and greek salad

'smells so good, i hope you got gravy?

'of course red no worries, 

'alright well what can i do to help?

'the food is nearly done but you can set the table if ya want.... bea nodded and grabbed plates and stuff and set up the table, franky laid the food in the middle of the table and everyone could serve themselves and of course they all watched as debbie piled her plate up high topping if off with lots of gravy and dug in, half way through franky topped up everyone's drink and than held bridgets hand

'so i have some news guys

'whats is it? allie asked

'they made me partner at my law firm... a huge smile broke out on bea's face and she stood up and went to franky pulling her into a hug

'im so proud of you franky, you have worked so hard to get to where you are

'thank you red... franky wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek

'congratulations franky

'yea congrats aunty 

'thanks guys... bea went and sat down and raised her glass as did the others

'here's too franky and her well deserved promotion.... they clinked there drinks and drank them, after dinner bridget and debbie cleaned up and than they were all sitting down chatting for some time, debbie was watching tv when she turned to them all her eye brow raised

'sooooooooo is there any desert? she asked and they all cracked up laughing 

'of course there is deb, i will put it for us

'i will do it gidge

'no baby you cooked so relax i will do it... franky nodded and debbie ended up going to help bridget

'what do we have gidge?

'white chocolate brownies with ice cream and fruit

'oh yummy... they made a bowl for each of them debbie stealing 2 extra pieces for herself and allie and put it in there bowls, taking the bowls out to the others they sat down to eat, allie and debbie giggled when they saw they both had an extra piece in there bowls, bea looked over and she loved seeing them together, they were so alike, both loved food, both very cheeky, allie was helping debbie through her anxiety and depression since the near drowning and it made her heart swell to think they would be there for each other, 

'your a lucky woman red.... franky whispered 'you found someone that gets along so well with debbie which we know isnt easy, she would do anything for both of you and she understands what you both have been through so she can support you when you need it, dont push her away

'i couldnt even if i tried, im so in love with her

'i know and its great to see, i was worried at first but i understand what you see in her, you found your sea horse

'my sea horse?

'yea i saw a documentary about sea horses because well gidge made me watch it, anyways it said sea horses link tails so they dont lose each other. allie is your sea horse

'as bridget is yours

'exactly... they smiled looking over at there girls making debbie laugh, the remainder of the night went by and allie ended up driving home as bea was pretty drunk as was franky, when they arrived home debbie helped allie with taking her mum inside, she was draped over there shoulders and walking and talking shit about the salon, franky, the girls and some random crap, walking into her room they sat her on the edge of the bed and she looked at them a weird look on her face

'you know... she started 'you 2 are the best in the world... debbie giggled

'you are too mum

'no but debbie your the best daughter ever, like.. like i would do anything for you, i would die for you debbie.... debbie kissed her mums cheek

'i know you would mum but im fine

'but i nearly lost you... she whispered

'im right here mum feel... she grabbed her mums hand and put it over her beating heart and bea had tears rolling down her cheek

'your here

'i am

'your alive

'very much so, you will have to feed me forever... bea smiled

'good, i live for you my baby, i love you debbie

'i love you 2 mum, now lets get you in bed yea.... allie lifted bea up further onto the bed so her head was on the pillow 

'im going to bed night mum, night allie

'good night my beautiful daughter

'good night deb.... 

'lets get you undressed yea

'just what i wanted to hear... allie giggled as she took bea's jeans off and than her top and bra putting on a big t-shirt and tucked her in

'are you coming to bed?

'im just going to close up the house.... once allie closed the house she got into bed next to a passed out bea and fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

the next day bea woke up feeling like crap, sitting up in bed she groaned and put her head in her hands, she didnt realise she drank so much at franky's place but with franky it always happened, lifting her head she looked at allie and smiled she looked so peaceful, he blonde hair was spread over the pillow, her lips slightly parted, her hand reached out touching bea's stomach which was now started to make noises, feeling like she may be sick she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom dropping to her knees and throwing up, allie heard bea in the bathroom and followed her into the bathroom seeing her being sick so rubbed her back and held her hair back

'you okay babe? bea couched and spat a couple times before sitting back on her heels

'oh my head is hurting so bad... bea groaned

'come stand up and brush your teeth and i will get you something for your head.... bea stood up brushed her teeth twice and than washed her face

'maybe i should shower, can you help me please?

'of course i can babe..... undressing herself and than bea they got into the shower and had a quick wash, allie washed her body leaving her hair for next time but did let the water run threw her hair and down her beautiful body, once cleaned they got out and allie dried her down and than herself and than dressed bea in undies and a t-shirt and than laid her in bed, she dressed herself and than went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin and took them back to bea who took them straight away and than lay down

'i can hear debbie waking up give me a minute babe.... bea nodded as allie left the room and went to the lounge room

'morning debbie

'good morning allie, where is mum?

'she isnt feeling too well so she in bed

'so she is hungover?

'yep pretty much... debbie giggled

'oh poor mum

'yea she isnt taking it oo well

'she never does and she always has a raging head oche

'what helps her normally? allie asked

'aspirin, water and a head massage

'she has had aspirin so i will give her a massage, let me quickly make you breakfast

'its fine i will have cereal go look after mum

'alright if you need us just come to mums room

'i will.... allie went back to bea's room seeing her trying to massage her own head and allie felt bad for her

'oh babe here let me.... she said as she sat down with bea's head on her lap and gently massaging her temples

'oh thank you baby, that feels so good...... bea ended up falling asleep and allie tucked her in and left the room going and making a coffee and some toast and sitting down next to debbie

'she is asleep

'good, she needs to sleep it off

'you know your pretty smart for a 12 year old

'oh i know... she smiled as allie chuckled

'how about a movie?

'sounds good to me...... they spent the day watching movies or playing playstation, allie constantly checked up on bea getting her to have water and come fruit, it was now night time and allie was making dinner when bea came walking out, allie looked at her as her hair was dishevelled and her cute little sleepy face 

'hey babe you feeling better?

'much better thanks for looking after me

'anytime beautiful..... pulling bea into a loving hug and kissing the side of her head

'you hungry?

'yea, what did you make?

'chicken pasta with garlic bread, its ready so why dont you have a seat and i will call out for debbie 

'okay....... bea sat down and allie called out for debbie to come for dinner as she dished out the food, they sat down and began eating

'mum what are we doing tomorrow?

'what do you want to do?

'can we go to the museum? the australian museum in darlinghurst?

'sure, allie you up for it?

'i would love to, i have never been to a museum

'never?

'nope, my parents didnt take me out to places like that... allie shrugged, bea held allie's hand 

'anywhere you want to go we will love to go with you... allie smiled

'well lets start with the museum tomorrow

'yay.... debbie said, they finished eating and than debbie did the clean up, bea and allie had another shower and than said there good nights to debbie and headed to bed, when the door closed bea had allie pinned to the door her lips attaching to hers making allie moan, only pulling back with the need to breath

'fuck bea what are you doing to me?

'im about to do a whole lot to you..... bea said and kissed her neck

'are you sure about this bea?

'i am 100% sure i want this with you... pulling allie to the bed she lay her down and hovered over her 'i want you allie but if your not ready?

'babe i have been ready for you since the day we met, i just wanted you to be sure.... attaching there lips they spent the night making sweet passionate love to each other falling asleep tangled in the sheets


	19. off the cliff

The next day allie woke up early the excitement of going to a museum woke her from her sleep, looking at the time it was only 7.30 so she moved closer to bea's naked form her back to bea's front and bea instinctively wrapped an arm around allie's body pulling her even closer to her and kissing her bare shoulder, 

'why are you awake? bea mumbled

'im so excited to got to the museum, sorry to wake you

'you didnt its fine, 

'go back to sleep beautiful..... bea did end up falling asleep again as did allie but only for an hour and so she got out of bed leaving bea to sleep a little longer, getting dressed she left the room quietly and into the kitchen to make a coffee, she took her coffee to the lounge and switched the tv onto the news, she had been watching it for a while when the weather came on and it said it will be a cold and rainy day, making a note in her head to tell the girls to dress warm and drive careful, after an hour she decided to make a start on breakfast so went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients, she felt like a sweet breakfast so pancakes was the way to go, once she had almost finished the pancakes she had set the table while cooking so she headed to debbie's room first to wake her up, walking in she went to her bedside and whispered

'debbie sweety wake up.... debbie grumbled making allie giggle 'come on debbie you need to get up, breakfast is ready and than we can go to the museum.... debbie's eyes popped open a big smile on her face

'were going to a museum today, im so excited

'me too, now get your butt up so we can eat, im going to wake your mum up..... leaving debbie's room she went to bea's room smiling when she saw bea''s big brown eyes looking at her

'good morning beautiful

'good morning allie

'did you sleep well? allie said sitting beside the redhead

'i always sleep well with you by my side... pulling allie down for a soft kiss

'glad i could help... they stared at each other for a few seconds 'bea i just want to say last night was.... it was amazing babe

'really? i was worried i would do it wrong.... bea said shyly

'oh babe take it this way, if debbie wasnt in the house i would have screamed so loud i would have woken the neighbours, you made me come so many times that i felt like jelly and tingly all over, you were amazing babe, you are amazing.... kissing bea's lips over and over again 'i love you bea so much

'i love you too baby... tucking a lock of hair of hair behind bea's ear she smiled at her

'i made breakfast you hungry?

'starving

'good you better get up before debbie eats it all... bea laughed and got out of bed and threw her robe on and some undies before freshening up and walking out with allie, sitting at the table they watched as debbie was shovelling her food in

'morning mum... she said her mouth full

'good morning deb, you excited for the museum?

'oh yea im so excited but allie seems even more excited..... bea looked at allie's face and she was smiling from ear to ear

'excited allie?

'oh so much, lets eat so we can go... they finished breakfast and all had a shower before getting dressed

'guys dress warm its raining and very cold so make sure you take a jacket

'okay.... bea and debbie both yelled, not too long later they were ready to go and were in the car with bea driving, it was pouring rain and bea drove slowly making sure to be careful, arriving at the museum they parked the car and allie handed an umbrella to debbie

'here deb make sure you dont get wet, get out and wait for us to cross the road, babe i have a big umbrella for us so just wait there im coming around

'okay.... allie got out and popped the umbrella out and went around to bea, debbie was standing waiting for them and once bea was out they crossed the road and headed inside the museum, there was a bin for wet umbrellas and you can collect them on your way out, waiting in line they finally reached the front and bea purchased tickets, they were given a map and headed inside, they went from room to room seeing artefacts on australian culture, aboriginal culture, animals, indigenous people, dinosaurs and so much more, they came to the second aboriginal room and while bea and debbie looked at all the artefacts allie sat on the bench and watched the tv which was showing a video on a tribe and how they live there lives, what they go through just to survive, it was so sad in some aspects as it shows the heart ache they go though to feed themselves and families and everything that surrounds them, it also shows the strength and love they all have for each other, allie didnt realise she was crying until she felt someone sit beside her and someone wipe her tears, turning her head she saw it was bea

'are you okay?

'yea i am, i just watch this and it shows how much we take for granted in our lives, we all have so much and yet all complain at the same time, im just so thankful for what i have and who i am, im especially thankful for you and debbie in my life.... bea smiled and kissed the blonde

'you have such a beautiful heart allie... allie blushed

'no i dont, i have done a lot of stupid things in my life bea

'trust me so have i but you, the way you think about others warms my heart... allie shyly smiled, just than debbie laid on the laps and took photos of them together, they were all laughing and debbie giggling when bea tickled her

'ah mum stop... she laughed and bea kissed her cheek

'i love you baby

'i love you too mum, come on its nearly finished and im hungry

'shocking.... bea said as debbie walked off and bea pulled allie up following the young smith, they spent about 3 hours at the museum and after all the information and photos and video's that debbie took they finished and ran to the car not wanting to get wet as it was pouring rain, 

'mum can you the heater on its freezing

'okay baby... starting the car she put the heater on 'we have to wait till it slows a bit i cant even see out the window

'thats fine as long as the heater is on mum

'alright so while we get warm what do you 2 want to eat?

'i dont care mum im not fussed

'okay, allie what do you feel like?

'how about we go to the chinese restaurant? the one thats all you can eat? or the all you can eat buffet at the club?

'oh the club sounds good im in

'me too, its calmed down a little i will drive us there now.... bea pulled up at the rsl club 20 minutes later and parked underground, getting out they walked inside and bea paid before going to find a table, debbie insisted on getting a big booth so she can have a few plates, once they found a booth they settled down

'you 2 go for food and i will get us drinks, what do you want to drink? allie asked

'water for me please

'me too baby

'alright off you go before debbie disappears 

'well i am disappearing here ya know

'alright deb come on lets eat.... bea and debbie split up at the buffet and when bea got back to the table debbie was sitting there 2 plates in front of her talking to allie

'geez deb got enough food? bea said sitting down

'well mum i had to get a mix of food

'right sorry deb.... allie laughed and got up to get her own food, after they ate they went home as they were all tired, arriving home debbie had fallen asleep in the car so bea carried her inside and laid her in bed taking off her shoes and jacket and tucking her in, leaving her to sleep she closed the door and went to the kitchen seeing allie making a coffee

'do you want one babe?

'can i get a hot chocolate please?

'of course bea... allie decided to make them both a hot chocolate and added some biscuits on the side and they sat on the couch with there afternoon snack, 

'movie?

'yes a romantic one bea

'okay which one?

'the notebook?

'sure thing beautiful.... they fell asleep midway through only waking to make dinner as did debbie, once they ate and cleaned up they opted for an early night

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the following day bea had woken up in a bad mood, she had a nightmare about harry and upon waking up scared and sweating she tried not to wake the blonde up, looking at the time it was 4am and she tried to get her breath back she laid back down and took deep slow breath's calming her fast beating heart, bea tossed and turned for about 40 minutes till she finally gave up and got out of bed, putting on her robe and grabbing her phone she left the room and went and made a coffee, taking it and sitting on the lounge, it was really cold throughout the house so turned on the main heater for them all, turning on the tv just as backround volume she sat there going over the nightmare in her mind, closing her eyes 

***nightmare recap***

 

bea had come home from work late and when she walked in and harry must have heard her car because he was at the door and as soon as she closed the door and faced him she felt a punch in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor coughing and gasping her air

'where the fuck have you been bitch?

'i was... cough cough 'i was at work

'why the fuck are you late?

'i had a customer walk in late... bea coughed and than felt a kick in the gut from harry's boot and she rolled once and was on her back and he stomped on her stomach and chest and bea was coughing up blood

'harry stop please... she cried out but all he did was straddle her and punch her in the face

'you stupid bitch im sitting here hungry while your out being a slut, spreading your legs for all these guys

'im not harry... she struggled against his weight 'get off me.... she was lucky debbie was with franky and was spending the night there and didnt see what was happening, 

'well if you want to be a slut im gonna treat you like one... pulling her work skirt down he flipped her on her stomach, bea could hear him pulling down his zipper and than he thrust into her so hard she screamed in pain, as her continued to thrust into her she could hear him in her ear grunting and she tried to push him away but the position they were in and his strength she wasnt going anywhere, he stunk of beer and bea hated that smell for a long time... once he finished he zipped up his pants and stood up kicking her one more time for good measure and took off

'im going to the pub... he said as he left, bea collected her self and headed up to the shower turning it on hot and scrubbing her self down, she could feel him all over her and she was disgusted by him, the pain in her stomach was pretty bad and once she finished shower she was in so much pain and she had to call someone which was franky, franky left debbie with bridget asleep and came over to bea's house and when she walked in she saw bea on her hands and knees cleaning up what she assumed correctly was blood, stepping closer to bea 

'bea? bea looked up at franky tears springing to her eyes

'franky... she cried out and franky wrapped her arms around her beast friend and allowed her to cry on her shoulder, she could feel bea trembling and that had meant she was in a lot of pain

'come on bea come with me we are going to the hospital

'what if he comes home?

'i dont give a fuck, lets go... helping bea up to her feet was a struggle but she finally got her out to the car and drove her to the hospital, the doctors took one look at bea and took her to straight into emergency, she had 3 broken ribs, damage to her vaginal area, and bruises and cuts all over her, when the doctor lifted bea's shirt franky couldnt hold back the tears as she saw boot prints on her stomach, who treats people like this? she had thought to herself, she never left bea's side that day and it was not long later that harry was arrested, 

*end of recap***

although it was a nightmare it was exactly what happened all those years ago, it was the beating that bea could never get over, it was the beating that effected her the most, it took so long for bea to deal with what happened to her from that pig that there were still times she would have this nightmare and she would struggle, opening her eyes and looking around she saw the sun had come up and she had fallen asleep for a couple hours, picking up her phone it was now 8am and she could hear movement come from her room meaning allie was awake, allie appeared a few minutes later and got herself a coffee before joining bea on the couch kissing bea's cheek

'good morning beautiful

'morning allie.... allie picked up on the tone straight away and wondered what was wrong with bea, 

'you got up early?

'yea i couldnt sleep

'are you okay?

'im fine... bea fake smiled but it didnt reach her eyes

'yes all good, im gonna make breakfast... she got up not giving allie a chance to say anything else and headed to the kitchen to get a start on breakfast, throughout the day bea was short with both allie and debbie and they were both confused about it, allie tried to talk to bea about her attitude but bea had told her she was fine and to leave her alone, so thats what allie did, she and debbie went for a walk and than went to the garage to hit the bag, they spent a couple hours doing that and than had a shower, by this time it was dinner time and bea ordered pizza, they ate in awkward silence and debbie excused herself to her room saying she was going to watch a movie and than go to bed, bea and allie sat at the table silently, bea was playing with her can of drink and allie watching her trying to figure out what was wrong, 

'bea whats wrong?

'nothing im fine

'no your not, you have been in a bad mood all day

'i told you allie im fine... bea felt frustrated not wanting to talk about her feelings right now

'bea im here for you and im worried abotu you

'i said im fucking fine, why cant you just leave me alone? bea snapped... 'im sick and tired of being asked if im okay? im fine, im fucking fine... she instantly felt shit seeing the hurt in allie's eyes but she was so frustrated and upset right now that if anyone pushed her any further she would off a cliff and explode, allie couldnt believe how bea just snapped and stood up not saying another word, she packed away the left over pizza and cleaned the few dishes they used, grabbing her phone she went to her room and closed the door locking it, sitting on the bed she felt the tears fall, bea had really hurt her when she snapped and she was now angry with bea, how can she speak to me like that? how can she treat me like im no one? if bea wanted to be alone than so be it, picking up her phone she asked kaz to come and get her which she agreed she would, grabbing a back pack she packed some clothes and a few things she would need, put on her shoes and jacket and grabbed her phone and walked out, walking to the kitchen she unplugged her phone charger and shoved it in her bag, bea watched her with her bag and knew she pushed her too far but her feelings right now were all consuming and she just couldnt cope right now

'im going to stay at kaz's place.... bea just stared at her not knowing what to say 'are you going to say anything? bea didnt say anything and allie scoffed

'just so you know people that claim to love each other dont treat them how you just did to me, i just wanted to be there for you but for some reason you dont want me around... tears rolled down allie's cheek and she wiped them, shaking her head as she got no reaction from bea she walked out of the house kaz was waiting for her, getting in the car she wiped her face

'everything alright bubba?

'not really, i just need a place to crash if thats alright

'of course it is, lets go

bea was left at the table so upset after how she spoke to allie and now that she left she knew she fucked up big time, she sat there for over an hour after allie left until she got herself up and headed to bed, laying in bed she pulled allie's pillow to her self breathing in her scent and thats when the tears fell, it was just cried she was sobbing so hard it was a struggle to keep the volume down and not wanting to wake debbie she pushed her face into the pillow more to drown out the sound, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

she cried for hours and didnt get any sleep, the next morning was monday so they had work, getting out of bed she had a shower trying to look at least half descent, she went to wake up debbie and told her she was going to make some breakfast, as they sat down for breakfast debbie looked at her mum drinking her coffee and she didnt look very good, she was worried

'where is allie?

'she stayed at kaz's last night

 

why?

'dont worry about it deb, eat up so we can go... they arrived at work at 8.30 and walked inside, they were all there having a coffee and setting up there station, bea said hi to them all and walked into her office putting her stuff down, a concerned maxine came into the office

'bea sweety are you okay?

'yea im fine

'bea its me, whats wrong? bea knew she couldnt lie to maxine but wasnt ready to talk about anything

'im really not in the mood to talk abotu anything, please just leave it... maxine nodded

'okay but know that im here for you, we all are... bea nodded

'thank you, we better get to work we are busy today... leaving the office bea went to check the client record to see who her first client is and allie was sitting at the receptionist desk, she didnt think allie would be here and she gulped, she really needed to fix things with allie but right now was not the time and by the look on allie's face she was so fucking pissed at her and she couldnt blame her, going to the book that was sitting in front of allie she looked to see her first appointment was in a couple minutes and than she walked away, everyone watched on how allie and bea ignored each other and the concern was writen all over there faces, maxine told them to just leave them be for now and not mention it, the day went on and bea and allie ignored each other only talking when it had to do with a client, lunch time came and they got burgers and chips but bea went into her office and allie ended up out the front, they had no clients for a while after lunch as they needed to set up a few things, 

'kaz love allie is still outside maybe you want to check on her?

'okay i will thanks maxine... going outside she looked around and saw allie sitting on a bench not far having a ciggie, she went over and sat beside her

'i thought you gave that up?

'i did... allie said and took a big drag

'your stressed?

'im fine

'are you going to tell me whats happened? you and bea both look like shit

'and here is me thinking i look my best today... allie bit back

'not today bubba sorry, debbie is worried about you as well, 

'im fine kaz dont worry

'im worried because you only smoke when your stressed, angry or upset and not just the normal upset like really upset..... allie bit her lip trying hard not too cry

'its nothing im all good..... taking one last drag she tossed her ciggie and stood up 'lets get back to work.... kaz followed allie inside and allie went to use the bathroom, the others were setting up the new products, debbie looked at allie as she walked passed them and she knew something bad happened and she could smell smoke

'why does it smell of smoke in here? 

'dont worry about it deb its allie

'allie smokes? she asked surprised

'she gave it up a long time ago, she only smokes now when she is upset, just dont say anything guys... debbie nodded and looked at her mum who seemed to be in her own little world, although she did hear what kaz said and it just added to her frustrations and feelings, she hated causing allie all this hurt just because of one stupid fucking dream but for some reason it has made her really anxious, allie exited the bathroom and went to the front counter sorting out the selling products for customers, they all worked in silence and even boomer didnt speak it was freaky, the day finished off a few hours later and they all went home, allie went home with kaz not saying anything to anyone but debbie, she was in the kitchen getting a drink and she went in there hugging her

'im going debbie, i will see you tomorrow

'where are you going?

'im staying at kaz's

'what happened? are you and mum broken up?? i dont want you to be, please come home... she pleaded and it took all of allie's strength not to cry

'im sorry sweety i cant not right now, me and your mum have some things to sort out

'please allie i dont want you stay at kaz's, your home is with us.... debbie wrapped her arms around allie holding her tight, allie had been her saviour, they had built such a strong bond since the drowning and she felt like allie was like another mum to her

'im still here for you deb, you can call me anytime please dont be upset, dont cry sweety... hugging debbie back she just held her for a while, unbeknown to them bea was looking for debbie but when she heard allie and debbie talking she didnt go in the kitchen, hearing debbie beg for allie to come home broke her heart and she knew she had to fix it sooner than later, she went back to her office and let them be and collected her stuff, all the others had left and kaz was waiting for allie and bea was waiting for debbie, both sitting at the table

'you need to fix this bea

'i know... she whispered 

'she hasnt told me anything but that girl loves you and debbie and no matter what happened she is there for you both... bea nodded

'i dont know how to fix it

'be honest with her, one thing i learnt about allie is all she wants is honesty.... scribbling her address down she handed it to bea

'you come whenever you want, fix it before its unfixable.... bea nodded and watched as allie walked out picked up her bag and phone and left the shop wiping her face as she went, kaz followed right behind her, debbie came out and sat on the table facing her mum

'what happened mum? bea just shook her head 'mum please talk to me, i know im only 12 but you bought in our lives and she has been so good to us and for us and now your stuffing it up

'i know i am deb, i dont need you telling me that, i fucked up and i need to fix this but in my own time

'fine lets go home.... debbie had dinner in her room and than had an early night, bea didnt even have dinner and once debbie finished eating she went straight to bed, the next 3 days passed exactly the same but now both allie and bea look worse than ever, they both havent been having lunch and kaz and debbie noticed they barely eat at home, there eyes are red from crying and lack of sleep and debbie had had enough, they were at work and bea and allie had a stupid minor argument about a double booked client, a few heated words between each other put the who salon into a worse funk than usual, after that debbie called the only person that could sort her mum out,

========================================================================

an hour later franky strolled through the door

'hey blondie ya look like shit

'gee thanks franky, you really warm my heart

'nah seriously blondie whats going on with you and bea? debbie called me ..... allie sighed

'your gonna have to ask her, im so confused by it all i cant deal with it right now.... franky could see how upset allie was and put her hand over her own

'i will talk to her okay.... allie nodded

'okay im just gonna go and get some fresh air.... allie took her phone and went and sat on her normal bench and franky went to bea who was with a client

'hey red

'hey franky what are you doing here?

'cant i visit my best friend?

'you can but your supposed to be at work

'well i have the day off and i need to talk to you, how long until your finished with this client?

'im done now but i have another in 5 minutes

'hey boomer can you take bea's next client please?

'yea sure franks no worries

'good come on red lets go for a walk

'okay give me a few minutes.... while franky waited she said hi to kaz nick and debbie pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear

'i will fix this deb dont worry.... debbie nodded and went to the office to do her schooling, bea and franky left the shop and walked across the road and into the park for a stroll, 

'so whats up franky?

'you tell me red? can you explain to me why debbie is calling me freaking out about you and allie? bea sighed

'i fucked up big time franky and i dont know how to fix it

'tell me what happened... they sat on the grass and bea told her about the nightmare that caused her bad mood and than she snapped at allie twice basically telling her fuck off and leave her alone

'wow red why didnt you just talk to her?

'i was so stuck in my head that i didnt even realise what i was saying before it was too late

'you have done this before but last time you got into it with me and the time before maxine

'i remember, its this fucking incident, anytime i dream about it it puts me into this fucking mood i cant get out of

'well now you have to fix it, you need to tell allie about what happened and what this does to you, what you feel when you dream about, you need to be honest with her or you will lose her bea, is that what you want?

'definitely not

'good so go and sort cover for yourself and fix it

'they cant cover for me and allie at the desk

'i will cover the desk for a while, i have the rest of the day off anyways

'are you sure franky?

'yes lets get the fuck back there so you can sort your shit out... going back to the salon they walked in and bea spoke to maxine about covering her 2 clients she had left not sure how long it would take

'of course love dont you worry about that you just sort things out with allie and i will watch debbie dont worry

'thank you so much maxi... bea walked over the the main desk seeing franky and allie talking and allie looked up at the now really shy bea, she eyes had softened and allie knew straight away bea was ready to talk

'umm can we um go for a walk allie? i know you dont want to talk to me but i have a few things to say to you

'okay.... allie nodded, bea waited patiently as allie quickly used the bathroom, following bea on the street the also went into the park walking the long path, they were silent for a while till bea spoke up

'im sorry allie, i never meant to hurt you, you got caught in the crossfire

'of what bea? 

'remember how i was up early that morning? allie nodded

'yea you said you couldnt sleep

'i couldnt because i woke up from a bad nightmare and i couldnt settle after that, see this nightmare i have had it before and it freaks me out because it recounts a night that happened with harry and it completely broke me

'can you tell me what it was about?

'im scared to tell you

'why? you can tell me anything bea

'because im so disgusted in my self that there is no way you wouldnt think the same

'bea you should know better than that, i could never be disgusted in you or anything like that, please bea i really want to know... looking into allie's pleading eyes she nodded and they they both took a seat on a park bench, bea told allie all about the nightmare but in more details not wanting to leave anything out and not wanting to thing she doesnt trust her, as bea was talking allie held her hand as she cried and by the end of it allie had her arms wrapped tightly around bea's shaking body, her heart broke for the woman in her arms and she understood why bea had acted like she did, it seemed to have released all sorts of emotions as bea was trying hard to control herself but she just couldnt, allie managed to take her jacket off and throw it over bea hiding her head and face so she doesnt get embarrassed as people walked passed them, 

'im soo sorry allie... she cried out 'i dont ever want to hurt you, i love you so much and i fucked everything up

'oh bea you didnt fuck everything up i just needed you to be honest with me, i knew something was up because i know thats not really you, i saw the light go out in your beautiful brown eyes, im here for you, with a shoulder to cry on, arms to hold you with and a tissue to wipe your eyes.... pulling back bea looked into allie's eyes

'so you forgive me? 

'of course i do bea, i love you too and thats never gonna change, i need you to promise me something?

'what is it?

'talk to me, we are a team in this crazy world and i want to be here to support you as you have me.... bea nodded

'okay i will do my best, will you come home?

'on one condition

'whats that?

'that tonight we get chinese food, im feeling noodles and deep fried ice cream.... bea giggled as she wiped her face

'deal..... allie pulled bea in for a soft yet needed kiss

'i missed you bea

'i missed you too, our bed feels so empty

'our bed?

'well umm yea it is our bed, i mean like... umm.. i dont want to spend a night without you and i dont want you looking at getting your own place i want you to live with us permanently?

'are you sure?

'i have never been more sure of anything in my life.... allie smiled

'so are you asking me to officially move in with you?

'yes i am, allie novak will you do me the honour of moving in with me forever and ever and ever?

'hmm i dont know i will have to think about it... bea's mouth hung open and allie giggled 'of course i will babe.... kissing bea over and over again they both smiled

'i love you beautiful girl

'i love you too my queen... they spent another hour at the park before heading back to the shop seeing it was 5, walking in hand in hand everybody released a sigh of relief, debbie's face split into a huge smile and she ran and jumped into there arms

'so your all good now?

'yes we are, im sorry debbie to put you through all this crap

'its okay mum, i get you have trouble dealing with things sometimes, im just glad you sorted it out

'us too, 

'so are you coming home?

'yes i am i just have to get my stuff from kaz's place on the way home, 

'yes..... bea could literally see the tension leaving debbie's body hearing allie was coming home

'and we are gonna get chinese for dinner

'double yes... debbie said and they all laughed

'one more thing deb, allie is moving into my room permanently are you okay with that?

'can i still sleep with you guys sometimes?

'of course you can plus your a better snuggler than your mum... allie said and bea and debbie giggled

'than im fine with it, it was only a matter of time anyways 

'great, alright why dont get your stuff so we can go home

'alright mum.... while debbie was getting her stuff bea turned to the others packing up for the day

'i just want to say im really sorry about how i have been acting, i have been having a hard time and i didnt deal with it very well so im really sorry

'ah no worries bea were all here for ya

'thanks boomer..... debbie came out and they said there good byes and left the salon, thanking franky on her way out for kicking her ass, they picked up allie's stuff and the chinese and went home to have dinner, after dinner they had there deep fried ice cream and decided on an early night, maxine had called her when she got home and told her not too come in tomorrow as well as allie and get some proper rest and spent time together with debbie, bea tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears, a while later bea and allie lay in bea facing each other, they were both so tried the toll of what happened really took a toll on them

'i love you allie, more than i ever thought i could

'i love you too bea, i didnt think i could feel like this about someone but with you its so easy too.... pulling bea closer they shared a few kisses before they were over tired and began to fall asleep, debbie came and joined them in bed laying in the middle and the 3 of them were fast asleep in no time, bea and allie linking hands and leaned them on debbie's stomach


	20. special day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this chapter just understand that i dont know anything about this kind of thing so i went off my imagination and movies i watched, i also apologise for taking so long with all my updates as i have moved house and have been extremely busy, most of my other stories will be coming to an end soon but this one has a while to go and i have started a new one which i hope you all enjoy, i swear im not one of those people that start a story and leave it or take ages to put up new chapters, i hope you enjoy

a week passed and allie had settled more so into bea's bedroom/house and bea even told her she could put anything in the main area of the house to feel more comfortable, allie didnt have anything to put up but on friday afternoon she had an idea, going to bea who was doing a clients hair

'babe can i leave early?

'why? are you okay?

'im fine but i want to get to the shops before they close, i need to get something

'thats fine allie

'good thanks, can i take debbie with me?

'you sure can, as long as she has finished her school work.... allie went to the office and laughed when debbie was sitting on the table a lollipop in her mouth swinging her legs

'you look busy, arent you supposed to be doing your homework?

'i finished, im up to date with everything

'okay well im going to the shops, you want to come?

'hells yea

'good lets go... following allie outside they both kissed bea's cheek and left the salon bea laughing as she saw allie and debbie messing around

'you know bea you need to watch yourself with those 2

'oh dont i know it maxi.... allie used bea's car and drove them to the shops pumping the music all the way, when they got there they got out and walked inside the big shopping centre

'what are we looking for?

'well i dont really have anything to put around the house thats just mine so i was thinking the spare room which has a office table and chair in there and thats it, so how about we get a few bean bags and set up a tv and you can put the play station in there and we can decorate it and even put a little mini fridge, what do you think?

'sounds awesome

'do you think your mum will be okay with that?

'i think she will, but its all our house and we both want it so its 2 against 1... allie smiled

'alright you ready to shop?

'yep..... they spent the next 40 minutes buying the been bags, a new tv and tv cabinet and a mini bar fridge, also getting some drinks and snacks and headed home, they set up everything in the spare room and stocked the fridge both quite proud of themselves 

'debbie can you get the playstation and we can hook it up?

'sure.... they hooked up the playstation and even they thought it was looking pretty cool

'shit what time is it?

'its 5

'we need to pick up your mum, lets go.... running out the house they got in the car and arrived at the salon 20 minutes later bea was waiting outside with maxine

'im so sorry babe, we lost track of time

'its fine allie dont worry, thank you maxine for staying with me

'anytime love, see you on monday, enjoy your weekend girls... bea got in the car and kissed allie

'im sorry you were waiting

'its okay baby, what were you 2 up too anyways?

'you will see when we get home mum, but right now im so hungry, feed me?? she said making the other 2 laugh

'okay what does the princess want to eat?

'can we have kfc?

'sure deb.... they picked up kfc on the way home and sat down to eat, allie laughing when debbie picked up the gravy and drank it like it was soup

'geez deb at least try to have some class... bea rolled her eyes

'mum me loves this food

'you love all food

'touche', do we have dessert?

'i will order something later on.... after they finished dinner they cleaned up and than allie grabbed bea's hand

'okay today me and debbie got a few things so come and let us show you.... bea followed allie and debbie to the spare room and they walked in, bea looked around and saw what the girls had done, bea was quiet and allie was worried that bea hated it and maybe she wouldnt want something like this in her house

'you dont like it? 'im..im sorry... i will get rid of it

'oh no allie i dont hate it, i just didnt expect it

'mum how cool is it? we can relax in here

'i really like it girls but i think we should change something

'which is?

'i think we should move the office area out into the corner of the lounge room

'no we cant do that bea

'of course we can and than we can get a big couch as well in here... debbie and allie's eyes lit up

'that would be cool

'but babe do you really need an office? i mean you have the laptop and that can sit on the table

'thats true actually, i havent used this area in ages, okay we could get rid of it all and put a L shape couch here

'are you sure bea? you dont mind all this?

'not at all, i love it and debbie can play in here any time she wants... hugging bea she kissed her cheek

'what about me? debbie said and allie pulled her into the hug ruffling her hair

'ah mum allie wrecked my hair... debbie squealed and took off out the room 'im going to hit the bag..... allie pulled bea even closer kissing her neck

'hey babe i think when we get a couch in here we need to christen it... bea blushed and giggled

'allie we cant

'why not? it will be fun... she felt bea tremble as her lips kissed a sensitive part of her neck

'hmmm allie...... she moaned out and rolled her hips towards the blonde

'babe come to the bedroom... bea pulled back and took a step back

'not right now, debbie is still awake

'but i want you so bad babe, your so god damn sexy... pushing bea up against the door she kissed her getting lost in the feel of allie's body against her own, bea thought she was going to self combust and needed to get a handle on her growing arousal. putting a hand on allie's chest she pushed back a little

'okay break time, debbie might walk in and we will scar her

'your right sorry, i just cant help myself with you

'trust me allie i feel the same, later for sure

'good, now lets order dessert before missy complains about it... bea giggled and they headed into the lounge room sitting on the couch and bea looked on uber eats for a dessert place

'allie should we get waffles? cakes? lebanese sweets? greek sweets? which one

'i recon waffles with the lot

'okay i will order now... after placing the order they sat on the couch watching tv, a couple hours later they had dessert and said there good nights to debbie before heading to there own room, locking the door allie pushed bea onto the bed ravishing the redhead long into the night, they fell asleep wrapped within each other

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie was up early having a surprise for allie, since allie saved her life at the beach she wanted to do something special for the blonde, after talking to franky and bridget about it they came up with some sort of a plan and began to work towards the goal, franky showed debbie the confirmation letter she got a few days ago of allie getting a bravery award from the police commissioner and it was for today, they were going to have a ceremony and than lunch was to be had in the park where it was being held, debbie has to get the couple up and dressed and out the house by 11, knocking on the door at 8am she didnt hear anything so knocked louder

bea and allie were sleeping comfortably wrapped in each others arms when bea heard a faint knock on the door, lifting her heard she heard it again a bit louder this time

'debbie?

'its me mum, i need to talk to you

'give me a minute.... bea got up and put her robe on covering allie's naked body with the quilt and went to open the door

'hey deb you okay?

'im good mum, i need you and allie to get up 

'why? she frowned

'i just need you to trust me on this, i need you both up showered and dressed in these... she said handing over 2 dress bags 'be ready at 11

'whats happening deb?

'please just trust me mum, its really important and you will know soon enough

'okay i trust you

'you need to look very nice so make-up and hair and all

'alright deb 11?

'11

'okay

'dont be late

'we wont.... bea was confused but she went back into her room and sat on the bed beside allie waking her up

'baby wake up... allie groaned

'its too early

'it is a little but you have to get up

'why? she opened her eyes

'i dont know whats going on but debbie asked us to dress in these outfits she chose out for us and be ready at 11

'i wonder why?

'not sure baby but she was adamant that we cant be late so get your sexy butt up

'okay im getting up, what am i wearing?

'lets see..... unzipping the first bag it revealed a beautiful red dress and matching high heels

'wow its beautiful bea

'my daughter has good taste

'i happen to think her mum does too, lets see what your wearing.... unzipping the bag bea smiled debbie really knew what she would love, it was a metalic blue suit with a white button shirt, tie and vest as well, accustomed with black heels

'wow babe your gonna look so sexy.... bea giggled

'lets have a shower yea...... after they showered bea put on matching bra and panties and allie matching red bra and undies, they both dressed in there chosen outfits and did there hair and make-up on, standing behind allie she wrapped her arms around her waist and stood in front of the mirror

'allie you look amazing

'as do you babe, good enough to eat.... debbie knocked on the door and walked in

'are you 2 ready we need to go?

'we are ready, debbie you look amazing just like your mum but different colour... debbie with the help of franky chose a red suit with a white button up shirt, a tie and red sneakers, she loved it when her mum wore suits and wanted to be the same as her

'why thank you, alright lets get going the car is waiting

'are you going to tell us whats going on?

'not yet come on......... they followed debbie out the house and there mouths dropped open when they saw a limousine waiting for them

'is that for us debbie?

'it sure is.... just than the sun roof opened and out popped franky who was also dressed up

'come on you sexy lot we are going to be late... pushing the couple towards the limo the door opened and they got in seeing franky and bridget there

'what the hell is going on franky?

'you will find out soon enough, lets go driver... she yelled out, franky poured a glass of champagne and handed one to bea and allie and a juice to debbie 

'cheers guys.... bea and allie were still confused but were told they would find out very soon, they arrived at a park and saw a sign saying 'ALL HEROS ARE WELCOME' the driver opened the door and they stepped out onto a red carpet and they looked ahead to see all there friends there and some other very official people as well,

'come on mum and allie follow me... walking down the red carpet it led right to the front where there was a stage, 'mum, franky and bridget you sit here, allie you come up with me... allie's eyes went wide

'what? im not going up there deb

'oh yes you are, if you dont i will be very upset

'but deb

'please allie this is important

'im so confused i dont know whats going on?

'you will find out just come please... allie nodded and looked at bea who mouthed 'its okay' they went on stage and sat down on the 2 chairs next too a few other people and there was a guy who looked very superior stood up and walked to the speaker

'hello everyone and welcome to this very special ceremony, i am police commissioner andrew simpson, we dont usually do things like this at this time of the year but i got a letter from a very special young lady who told me what had happened to her, i will bring her up to say a few words, please welcome debbie smith... everyone clapped as debbie walked to the stage smiling at her mum, franky had whispered what was going on in her ear and she was so proud for what her daughter had done,

'hi everyone im debbie, im 12 years old, 6 weeks ago we were at the beach having so much fun, i was walking on the sandbank close to the water when a wave came crashing over me and dragged me into the water, i was really scared trying to fight to get my way up but i couldnt, i nearly died that day but thankfully for my mums girlfriend and my number 1 hero allie pulled me from the water and did cpr on me, allie saved my life there is no doubt about it, its because of allie i am standing here today healthy and annoying to mum.... they all laughed 'today is about showing allie how much she means to me, how much her putting her life on the line to save me means to me, how much i love her not just for saving me but for helping me through such a hard time as well as mum, you have both been there for me through it all, thank you for saving my life allie, i love you.... everyone clapped as debbie went to allie and hugged her tightly, both had tears rolling down there cheeks, 

'i love you too debbie.... the commissioner went back to the microphone

'miss novak please stand over here.... allie stood beside the podium locking eyes with bea who also had a few tears rolling down her cheeks

'allie novak today we present you with the bravery award, this medal signifies your bravery and your passion for human life, you made a split decision that saved debbie's life, your quick thinking and fast acting made it possible for debbie to be with us today, congratulations allie.... he put the medal around allie's neck, handed her a plaque and shook her hand, she was a blubbering mess, she couldnt believe what was happening and attempting to control her emotions was becoming too hard, seeing this bea went on the stage and pulled her into the most loving hug running her hands up and down her back

'im so proud of you baby girl.... they could hear all the clapping and cheers from the audience and laughed when boomer was hooting, pulling back she kissed bea

'i cant believe this, a bravery award

'you deserve it baby, all of it, i think there waiting for you to say something... bea nodded to the podium 

'okay dont go far

'i will sit with debbie.... sitting on the chair next to debbie she hugged her daughter

'your the best you know that?

'nah mum im not, allie deserves this, its because of her im here.... bea nodded and kissed her cheek, facing the front as allie started to speak

'thank you all so much for this award, im not even sure i deserve it i just did what any normal person would have done, debbie you are the most amazing young lady i know and i get its been hard for you but with time things will look brighter, you say im the hero but i look around and see so many here today that work day in and day out to help people every day, i will cherish this for the rest of my life thank you so much.... they clapped and allie went over to bea and debbie hugging them both

'i love you both

'we love you too baby.... being led down the stairs there friends came over to them congratulating allie

'oh love were so proud of you

'thank you maxine, im not even sure what just happened, i feel like im in a dream

'well you deserve it blondie, you saved squirts life

'thanks franky.... just than the police commissioner came over 

'congratulations allie you really are a wonder, little debbie here hasnt stopped talking about you, we had a very interesting and long conversation the other day and i think i know more about you and bea than i do about myself.... debbie blushed and they all laughed

'thank you so much commissioner

'your more than welcome, we have organised lunch for you and all your friends and family just over here so when your ready take a seat at the red table with debbie and bea and the others can sit wherever they want

'freakin ay your alright... boomer nudged him

'boomer behave yourself.... maxine said but he just laughed seeing how robust and loud she was earlier

'its fine, please enjoy.... as he took off the others went and sat down on the tables, allie took a big breath trying to calm her nerves

'are you okay baby?

'yea im just a little overwhelmed

'i can imagine, just enjoy it baby its all for you.... the lunch was amazing, to start was pumpkin soup with fresh bread followed by veal with smashed potatoes, sweet potato a jue, finished off with deep fried ice cream with chocolate drizzle which was debbie's choice, other people from the police force had come and congratulated her and she received a special gift from kaz and one from debbie, kaz had given her a gold bracelet with an inscription on it 

'life is great' it was simple but allie remembered when she was going through hard times kaz would always say tot her life was hard but life was great and she would always have that in her mind and now on her wrist

'thank you so much kaz

'anytime kiddo, im so proud of you, look how much your life has changed

'its crazy right?

'definitely

'i would go through it all again to have bea and debbie

'i know you would, congrats kid, im gonna go sit down as debbie looks like she might combust... she laughed and walked off

'for you allie... she handed over a jewellery box and allie opened it, it was a gold necklace with a locket at the end, opening the locket there was a photo of the 3 of them from the museum the other day

'debbie its beautiful

'did you read the back..... turning it over there was an inscription

'you will always be my hero' allie welled up for the 10th time today and hugged debbie

'thank you debbie for all of this

'no thank you for saving me, i love you allie

'i love you too sweety... after a couple minutes debbie pulled back and went to sit with franky

'babe can you help me put them on please

'of course... putting the necklace and bracelet on she smiled at bea

'im still so shocked from whats happened, that daughter of your pulled all this off... bea smiled wide

'she is definitely one of a kind.... a couple more hours later it all winded up and they all left the park being dropped off by the limo, when the limo stopepd he let the 3 girls out and handed them over a huge basket

'from the police commissioner

'thank you sir.... they went inside and sat all the stuff down on the table

'i need to get changed, in fact i need a shower

'i think we all do deb

'well lets shower and than allie can open the gift basket and than have snuggles

'deal.... they went and showered and came back to the table sitting down, ripping open the cellophane wrap there were so many goodies and all so expensive, there was chocolates, wine, scotch, perfume, biscuits from overseas and so much more, there was an envelope and she opened it and read it

'dearest allie...

'after speaking to debbie which i didnt realise how much a 12 year old can speak but after talking to her and hearing some things about you i looked into your record and details, i hope you dont mind, everyone makes mistakes and learns from them and thats exactly what you did, so i expunged your record of you being arrested those 3 times, i have also deleted all the information about your past including drugs, prostitution and anything else, you deserve a good clean happy life and you have an amazing family and friends to do that for you, be well allie and be happy

yours truly police commissioner andrew simpson

 

bea saw allie start to cry and asked debbie to give them a minute and go to the lounge room, when she left she scooted closer to allie

'whats wrong baby? is it bad?

'not at all bea. here look...... once bea read through it even she was shocked to see such generosity to come from someone so high up in the country, what he did for allie will truly be a great start to allie's new life

'oh baby this is all amazing for you

'i know but i just cant believe it, my record expunged, all those bad things about me just gone, i hated all those things about me and he just made them disappear, this is amazing

'your amazing allie, you always have been and you always will be... allie lifted her head and wiped her tears

'such a sweet talker today bea.... bea giggled 

'its cause i love you

'i love you too but i think you had quite a bit of champagne... allie laughed

'it was pretty fucking amazing, yum

'agreed, alright can you hide this letter please i dont want debbie finding out about me, i will tell her but not yet

'of course i will put it in the safe.... once everything was put away they settled on the couch with debbie snuggling as they watched a movie, they ordered a pizza for dinner and than debbie fell asleep on the couch so bea put her to bed, going back to the kitchen allie was cleaning the last few dishes when she wrapped her arms around her waist and began kissing her neck, allie moved her head to the side to give bea more access, she hissed when bea bit down before soothing it with her tongue. turning around in bea's arms which wasnt easy considering she had her pinned to the bench she put her arms over her neck and kissed the red head, bea's hands were touching her everywhere finally sitting on her ass, allei felt herself being lifted and she wrapped her legs around bea as they continued to kiss bea walked them to there bedroom and placed the blonde down on the bed before going to the door and locking it, they definitely didnt need debbie walking in on them, walking to the bed she stared at allie a smirk on her face as she watched her chest rise and fall the arousal clear in her limbs,

'strip, now!!! bea demanded and allie felt herself have a micro orgasm, she is not sure where bea's confidence came from but it allie was so turned on right now, bea undressed herself , stripping her clothes she lay down as bea straddled her hips leaning down to lightly peck allie's lips, her lips moved to her neck sucking on her pulse as allie moaned

'oh bea..... she growled out as allie grabbed bea's hips and back, bea moved down her body sucking her nipples and than kissing her way down further to her stomach kissing all over, bea could feel the muscles twitch under her lips and she loved that, she kissed her way further down and settled on her stomach between the blondes legs, allie's eyes went wide when she realised what bea was about to do, bea hadnt done this yet and didnt want her to feel like she had too, running her finger down bea's cheek she looked up

'bea you dont have to do this

'i know baby but i want to, i want you taste you, i want to fuck you with my tongue, i want to feel your juices on my chin.... bea smirked at allie not losing eyes contact and she kissed her thighs and grazed her teeth along them, allie quite literally shivered in pleasure, when bea took her very first swipe allie dropped back on the pillow and moaned the feeling so encompassing in her own body, bea continued her assault on allie and she was a mess, allie begged for bea's fingers to bring her to the brink faster but bea just chuckled and said

'patience beautiful girl' when bea pushed her tongue inside allie let out the sexiest moan bea had ever heard so she kept doing it over and over again, she felt allie's hand on the back of her head holding her in place and she knew allie was close so she moved her fingers to rub her clit as she fucked her with her tongue and it pushed allie over the edge, the orgasm tore through her like a tidal wave, allie was so turned on the she ended up squirting in bea's mouth and bea thought it may have freaked her out all of this but seeing allie like this, tasting her and fucking her was amazing, when allie fell limp on the bed bea crawled up her body leaving wet kisses and finally one to her lips and than lay down beside the blonde pulling the blanket off her trembling body and wrapping her arms around her, allie's calmed down after some time and turned her head to look at bea

'i dont know where the fuck that came from but i have never come like that before and i sure as hell never squirted, you made a mess of my bea, how do you feel about it? bea blushed the fact of talking about sex was making her very shy

'i liked it, i really liked it

'did me squirting freak you out?

'no it was just a new experience for me

'shit for both of us... they both giggled, allie turned around properly to kiss bea

'i love you bea

'i love you too my hero.... allie smiled, before bea had a chance to say anything else allie flipped them and her back hit the mattress, allie made bea come with her tongue and they eventually fell asleep with smiles on there faces


	21. sad news

A couple of days later debbie and allie were in the garage stretching as they were getting ready to go for a run, bea walked in and stood leaning on the door frame watching them, her eyes fell to allie's ass as she was bent over touching her toes, the round shapeness of her ass in those tight pants was fucking sexy, bea had never been one to stare at anyone but when it came to allie her eyes would just cling to her body, debbie stood up and saw her mums eyes glued to allie and roll her eyes, it wasnt the first time debbie had caught her mums eyes on allie it was kinda cute

'mum stop staring.... she giggled when bea went bright red, allie looked over her shoulder to the blushing redhead

'i wasnt staring deb

'yes you were, you were drooling.... allie smirked and walked over to bea

'see something you like babe? bea shrugged shyly and allie stepped forward hugging her and whispering in her ear

'after my workout im coming for you baby, im gonna make you come in my mouth, i want to drink every single bit of you up..... bea swallowed hard and allie pulled back kissing bea

'were going to go now.... bea nodded

'im going to the shops.... bea responded trying to get her bearings as allie completely tore her insides apart just than

'can you get me something sweet please? cake or something?

'of course, deb do you need anything?

'ice cream

'i know its on the list, off you 2 go i will see you soon... debbie and allie left and bea took off and got in her car, returning an hour later the girls were in the garage punching the bag so bea got a start on dinner, the roast chicken needed to be marinated so she did that and put it in the oven, rustling up a salad and baked veggies she took off for a shower, as she had washed out her hair she felt a pair of hands slip around her waist which made her jump

'sorry babe i didnt mean to scare you.... bea leaned back into allie's chest

'its okay, how was your workout?

'good, debbie is going to have a shower and do some homework and i need a shower i stink and im all sweaty

'yea you kinda do... bea giggled when allie tickled her

'cheeky little bugger, move to the side a little so i can wash up please.... as allie was cleaning herself bea couldnt keep her hands to herself, they were all over her body touching and caressing, her lips kissing allie's neck

'babe you better stop or your in big trouble... allie mumbled out

'good i want to be.... allie rinsed all soap from her body and pushed bea up against the wall with a light thud

'you want to be a bad girl? you want me to show what i do to bad girls? allie seductively said and bea nodded feeling her insides going crazy at allie sexy voice, picking bea up in her arms she walked them to the bed and put her down

'shit allie were wet

'thats the plan babe

'yea but like the bed....s he was silenced by allie crawling over her body and kissing her so passionately that it took bea's breath away

'i dont care about the bed, right now i need to live up to my promise from earlier..... bea gulped at the intensity in allie's eyes, an hour later they lay there breathless, bea laid straight and allie her head on bea's stomach and her legs hanging off the bed

'you okay baby? allie said

'yea... bea croaked out, her voice strained as she struggled to keep her voice low to not let debbie here her

'your trembling bea... she stroked bea's stomach

'you did a number on me.... allie looked up at bea's chest and smirked seeing 5-6 hickies there

'yea i see, sorry i got carried away... running her fingers over them

'its fine, people cant see them where they are, plus i like having a reminder of you on me... she smiled as she stroked allie's cheek

'i love putting them on you

'i should get up dinner will be ready soon

'alright i wont be long.... bea got dressed and went out to the kitchen, allie also got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed picking up her phone, it showed she missed a call from kaz so she called her back, finding her number she hit the call button and it was answered after 2 rings

'hey allie

'hey mama, how are ya?

'im okay and you?

'im good we are just about to have dinner

'thats good, listen i need to talk to you about something are you free after dinner?

'yea sure, why dont you come by at 8?

'sounds good, see you than.... hanging up she tucked her phone in her shorts and went out to the kitchen, debbie was sitting on the bench talking to bea

'mum can i have some of your beer?

'absolutely not

'but i want to try it?

'you can... when your 18... she laughed and allie ruffled debbie's hair

'nice try deb, as if your mum would ever let you

'i know, i thought i would try

'it was a good effort... they laughed

'food is ready go sit down you 2.... allie grabbed drinks for them and sat down as bea made there plates and bought the salad over, sitting down to eat the food was yummy as usual

'oh babe i hope you dont mind but kaz needs to talk to me about something so she is coming over at 8? if thats okay?

'you dont need to ask allie of course its okay

'i just thought i would just in case.... she shrugged, bea held allie's hand

'allie this is your home as much as it is mine and debbie's, you can do whatever you want here

'so deb and i can get a pool? she wriggled her eyebrows and debbie's eyes shot up from her plate

'that would be awesome mum

'a pool? wouldnt you rather go to the pools?

'yes but sometimes i cant be bothered mum

'i will think about that one, i will talk about it with allie later

'okay fine, hey mum when kaz gets here do you want to watch a movie with me?

'sure baby

'ice cream?

'definitely..... they finished dinner and debbie cleaned the kitchen as bea and allie relaxed on the couch for a bit, debbie came in soon enough sitting on her mums lap

'what movie do you want to watch?

'nothing scary and no musicals

'okay i will go choose dont take long

'i wont, kaz will be here any second and i will be in

'dont forget the ice cream

'yes boss... debbie kissed allie and skipped down the hallway

'as each day passes i realise she is getting so much better bea, her confidence is coming back to her

'all because of you, you helped her through it all

'we both did, you think she would be like this if her mum wasnt there for her, never in a million years

'i just want her to be happy and healthy

'i know babe and she is getting there.. just than the door bell rang

'i will get it allie you stay here

'thank you.... bea went and opened the door

'hey kaz come in... they hugged as kaz walked in

'how are you bea?

'im good and you

'im okay

'allie is in the lounge room, im going to watch a movie in debbie;s room if you need me

'okay thanks.... bea went to the kitchen and made 2 bowls of ice cream with topping and went to debbie's room settling down, kaz walked into the lounge room

'hey allie

'hey mama...t hey hugged and kaz sat down

'how are you sweety?

'im good and you?

'im okay

'so you wanted to talk to me... allie was nervous at the look on kaz's face

'yes i do, listen this is going to be hard to hear but i need to tell you

'okay... holding allie's hands she went on

'4 weeks ago i found a lump in my breast and i went to the doctor and she sent me to a specialist who did a biopsy, i got the results yesterday and the doctor told me i have breast cancer... the tears pricked allie's eyes straight away

'no you cant..... allie said and dropped to her knees in front of kaz and held her around her stomach sobbing

'i cant lose you... allie sobbed out 'its not fair

'i know sweety.... they were both a sobbing mess as they held onto each other, allie had also been the only person kaz had in her life, allie's parents and family were all idiots so they barely spoke, allie had been her constant except for the lost few years it was always them 2, kissing allie on top of the head over and over again trying to find some comfort, they cried for a while and than they just held each other for some time at fear of letting go,

'its not fair... allie repeated

'i know allie, i know.... allie looked up at kaz and sighed

'what happens now?

'i start chemo on monday, 3 times a week as its pretty aggressive

'i want to come with you

'no allie i dont want you to see me like that, im going to get very sick

'i dont care, i want to be there for you so im coming no matter what you say.... kazz stroked allie's cheek

'i love you allie

'i love you too mama.... they spent a few more minutes chatting and kaz had to go and tell will, walking kaz out to her car she waved kaz off and began walking inside but stopped halfway up the driveway, the overwhelming feeling came over her of anger mixed with sadness, hurt and anxiousness, she began to cry like really cry, dropping to the floor and cradling her head in her hands she cried for kaz the only person to ever love her from her family, to be there for her, her mum, her saviour, her family and the thought of losing her was too much....

debbie had fallen asleep half way through the movie leaning on bea's shoulder, bea turned the movie off and laid debbie down properly and tucker her in before leaving the room with the empty bowls in her hands, going to the kitchen she cleaned the bowls and than wiped her hands dry, seeing the door open allie must be seeing kaz off so she went to the door to wait for allie but as she walked outside she could hear a weird noise and looking down the driveway was allie on the floor crying... bea ran over to her and as she got closer she realised allie wasnt just crying she was sobbing uncontrollably

'allie whats wrong? she asked panicked but didnt get an answer, wrapping her arms around the blonde allie put her head on bea's shoulder and continued to cry as bea rubbed her back trying to calm her down but nothing was working

'allie tell me whats wrong baby? still nothing so bea stood up slowly

'lets go inside allie... allie tried to walk but after taking a few steps she just couldnt go on so bea lifted her into her arms and allie held onto bea's neck and continued to cry, to say bea was worried was an understatement and she was scared right now, kicking the door shut behind them she walked to there room and laid allie down on the bed who was still crying but not as much, she went to grab a bottle of water but allie grabbed her hand

'stay... she mumbled out and bea laid right behind her and wrapped her arms around the blonde

;im right here..... they stayed like that for some time and eventually allie stopped crying and was quiet, bea thought she had fallen asleep until she heard her speak

'im sorry im such a mess

'you dont need to apologise for anything, i hate seeing you like this, whats happened? allie turned so she was facing bea

'kaz was diagnosed with breast cancer.... allie broke down again and bea pulled her in close to her own body

'oh baby im so sorry... rocking allie for a few minutes till she calmed down

'i cant lose her bea, she is the only mum i know, she is my family

'kaz is a strong woman allie and with our help she will get through this, anything she needs we will be there.

'she starts chemo on monday im going with her

'thats good she needs someone with her to support her, dont you worry about work we will take care of it

'i will do the paperwork from wherever i am but i dont know when i will be in again

'baby you dont worry about anything but kaz, anytime you need me you call me no matter what, im here for you and kaz

'thank you baby

'let me close up the house i wont be long... closing up the house bea grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin for allie and headed back to there room, walking in allie had fallen asleep from exhaustion, sitting on the edge of the bed she picked up her phone and text kaz

'hi kaz, allie told what happened, im really sorry to hear about this and if there is anything we can do to help dont hesitate to ask, dont worry about work tomorrow you should come around here for lunch..... after sending it she decided to send one to maxine

'hey maxi can you do me a favour please? close the salon for tomorrow and friday please something has come up and me, allie or kaz wont be able to make it in, sorry for the late message but i will call you tomorrow and tell you what has happened.... she received a quick response from maxin

'hi sweety, i hope everything is okay, dont worry about the salon i will take care of it all, i will go check on the progress of the renovations, i will text boomer and nick now, if you need anything just call me hun.....

'thank you maxi, i will fill you in tomorrow with everything, good night

'good night bea xx..... seeing she had a reply from kaz she read it

'hi bea, thank you for your support it means so much to me, i hope allie is doing okay, i just told will he didnt take it very well so im going to stay at his place tonight, lunch tomorrow would be nice, what time?

'say 1pm and bring will with you, we will sort everything out and get your through all of this

'okay thank you bea see you at 1pm. good night

'good night kaz...... putting her phone down she didnt want to say too much over text as she would rather talk to kaz face to face, getting into bed she wrapped her arms around allie who snuggled into bea's neck and she too fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning bea woke up with her alarm turning it off quickly so not to wake allie but looking at the blonde she hadnt moved all night laying in the same position, allie's eyes and cheeks were a little blotchy and tear stained but she was still the most beautiful woman ever, kissing allie on the cheek she slipped out of bed and pulled the quilt up to cover the blonde and left the room,using the main bathroom she freshened up and went to debbie's room, opening the door she went over to the blind and opened it smiling when she heard a groan

'muuuuum

'come on baby you gotta get up for school

'i dont wanna go, they will tease me mum... bea sat beside debbie and stroked her cheek

'oh baby you have nothing to be worried about, i have spoken to your teachers and some of your friends and they cant wait to see you

'really? debbie asked unsure

'of course baby, they miss you and want you back so how about you go have a shower and i will take you for breakfast before school

'allie coming?

'not this time baby she is still asleep

'was that her i heard crying last night?

'yea it was

'is she okay?

'she is okay, off you go for a shower

'okay mum.... just over an hour later they both had a shower and had breakfast and were now parking the car in front of the school. bea looked over debbie and smiled wide when she saw the whole school standing at the entry way some of the students holding up signs saying 'welcome back 'we missed you' ad love hearts,

'look baby... she nodded towards the school and debbie giggled 'i told you there was nothing to worry about

'i guess not... getting out of the car bea kissed and hugged debbie

'off you go baby, i love you and if you need anything you call me or allie

'i will mum, bye...s he waved at bea as she walked towards the school the principle greeting her half way and than sending her to her friends while she went to see bea

'hi bea its so good to have her back

'im glad, she was a bit nervous about coming back

'did she say why?

'yea, she was worried that she would be teased about what happened

'i can see why she is worried but i had an assembly with all the students as well as sent out letters to the parents about debbie's situation telling them if any form of bulling occurs that would be automatic suspension if not expelled, the teachers are on high alert and all eyes will be on debbie at all times, is there anything i should know about debbie?

'she needs her phone with her at all times in case she needs to call me or allie, she also has the numbers to all our extended family and if she is struggling give her the room to manage her anxiety, if you see it please just take her to another room and let her come back to herself or call us, here is a copy of all th numbers for myself, allie and our family, they all offer different support so she can call whoever she wants

'i will make sure everyone has a copy of this list and let the teachers know what to do in case anything happens

'as for sport dont push her into doing anything especially swimming, just ask her if anything

'will do, anything else? i want to make sure we have everything covered

'i think thats it..... bea looked over at debbie nervously

'she will be okay bea i promise, if there is any problems i will call you straight away.... bea nodded

'okay thank you.... bea got in the car and looked at debbie who turned to face her, debbie blew a kiss to her mum and she blew one back, debbie waved at her mum before going inside with the large group, bea herself took off home stopping at the shops to get a few things for lunch and also went to the bakery to get allie something for breakfast, arriving home she made a start on lunch, cleaning up and marinating the pork belly before putting it in the oven on low, it would take 2 hours to cook, she also made a salad, potato bake and roast pumpkin to be done, cleaning the kitchen she went through the whole house and tidied up before going to her room seeing allie still sleeping, sitting on the bed she stroked her cheek and allie fluttered her eyes open

'good morning baby

'good morning.... allie husked out, her voice croaky not just from sleep but from all the crying,

'how are you feeling?

'sad...bea nodded

'what can i do for you?

;kiss me... without hesitation bea leaned down and kissed allie on the lips allie reciprocating with just as much love as bea had, allie hands roamed bea's back under her shirt grazing her nails across olive skin, pulling bea down more in fact right on top of her own body she breathed in bea as much as she could, bea knew what allie wanted but was worried that allie wasnt thinking straight, pulling back she looked allie in her eyes

'allie we cant

'why not?

'because kaz and will are coming for lunch

'what time?

'at 1

'bea thats an hour and a half away, please bea

'allie your not in a good head space

'bea i need you right now, i need you more than i have ever needed anyone, i need to forget please.... seeing the pleading look in her eyes bea just couldnt say no, no matter whet, she spent the hour making allie forget everything except what was in front of her and in that moment all she could feel was love oozing out from bea, she took her time mapping out allie's body and making sure to pay attention to every single inch of her beautiful body, they lay there breathless with bea laying straight and allie across as her head lay on her stomach bea's fingers running through her hair

'thank you bea

'for what?

'for loving me, for being there for me, for picking me up when im down and for showing me im important

'because you are, you mean so much to me allie, more than i can express and loving you is the easiest thing in the world... wiping a tears from allie's cheek they just stared at each other a smile on there faces, bea's phone went off signalling a text message worried when she saw debbie's name, opening it up sh smiled when she saw a photo of debbie and a group of people about 10 holding those signs she saw and debbie had her thumb up in saying she was fine

'look allie... allie looked at the phone and smiled

'she looks happy

'she was scared this morning but when we got there the whole school was waiting for her with these kind of signs along with the teachers so it made it easier

'im glad its been easier for her to transition back to school.... they had talked a few days ago and after some back and forth between them 3 plus franky they had agreed that debbie being stuck in a roomall day doing her schooling was not a good idea as she would become as allie said a 'hermit' so they were going to start debbie at school and see how she goes to start with it,

'we need to get up allie, kaz wont be far

'i know but im so comfy

'me too baby, why dont you shower and i will check on lunch

'i guess so.... bea got up and got dressed kissing allie before leaving the bedroom and went to the kitchen, allie joined her 20 minutes later and sat on the bench in the kitchen watching bea preparing some stuff

'smells good bea

'thanks, its mostly ready just a few minutes.... just than the door bell rang 'i will get it allie.... bea went to the door and pulled it open seeing the tired couple standing there, they had both clearly had no sleep and had spent the night crying

'come in guys.... hugging the pair she closed the door

'how are you bea?

'im okay and you?

'im okay, hows allie?

'im not gonna lie she is struggling but she is okay considering

'you will look after her wont you?

'always kaz, you dont need to worry, why dont you go through to the kitchen she is in there... kaz looked at will who was staring into space and kaz nodded at bea and she nodded back to say i will talk to him,

'will i will be in the kitchen with allie.... he nodded but did he really hear her, who knows

'will come sit down... following bea to the lounge room they sat down and bea could see he was really struggling with the news

'are you okay? she asked softly

'i dont know bea, if i lost her i would be completely broken, i know we have only been together for 3 months but i absolutely love her

'its okay to be scared will, you wont lose her she is strong and will fight this with all her might... will nodded

'yea she is, she reminds me of you

'really?

'yea, like you she has been through a lot at the hands of an asshole and came out stronger than ever, she sorry i didnt mean to bring him up.... he said quickly

'its fine will, i appreciate the compliment

'your a good woman bea and allie is lucky to have you

'i think im the lucky one.... bea smiled as did will, they sat silently for a few minutes till bea spoke again

'will i need to know if your going to stand by kaz in this, you cant just walk out on her 3-4-6 months down the road and think that would be okay because its not, its going to be hard and seeing kaz being sick will be a struggle and walking out on her will be harsh and it will hurt her more than anything,

'im not going anywhere bea, im here for her no matter what, i will support kaz through the whole thing, i promise i wont walk away

'thats good to know, alright lets eat the food is ready.... they sat down to eat and bea saw allie didnt really eat much just a few fork fulls, pushing her food around the plate, putting her hand on the blondes thigh allie looked at her and mouthed

'sorry... bea shook her head no

'its okay, i love you

'i love you too.... after lunch bea made a bowl of fruit and cut up some of the mud cake she had got earlier adn they sat on the balcony out the back

'so kaz what time is your chemo on monday?

'i have to be there at 9am

'i will pick you up at 8am mama

'are you sure allie? it wont be pretty

'i am positive, i want to be there with you, for you... kaz held allie's hand

'thank you sweet heart..... after some time kaz and will left and bea picked up her keys so she could pick up debbie

'allie why dont you come for a drive with me to get deb and we could drive out to the beach? i need to tell her about kaz and i would rather you with me, i dont want you being alone..... allie smiled at how sweet bea has been

'okay just let me get changed and you should get deb a change of clothes

'good idea.... 15 minutes later they arrived at her school and sat on the bonnet of the car as school only just finished and debbie does tend to take her sweet ass time, bea was texting someone while allie was looking out for debbie, seeing her walk out she smirked she couldnt wait to see what bea did about the person walking with debbie

'babe what would you think if debbie had a boyfriend? she asked the redhead and bea looked up her eyes going wide as debbie got closer a boy walking along with her, allie could see bea's jaw clench and made a point to keep her calm

'hi mum, hi allie... debbie said hugging them

'hi sweety how was school?

'it was okay, most of the day was alright... debbie said looking down a bit embarrassed and bea put her hand on her chin to lock eyes with her

'what happened baby?

'i got a bit scared at lunch, some car back fired and it made me anxious, it sounds so stupid when i say it out loud... debbie sighed

'your feeling are not stupid deb, we know that loud noises freak you out so dont be embarrassed, why didnt you call me?

'i was going to but anthony here calmed me down, he is new in the school, he came about a week ago and saw how upset i got, i was breathing really heavy but he took me away from everyone and helped me calm down, anthony this is my mum bea and her girlfriend allie

'hi... he said shyly and shook there hands

'thank you for helping her anthony... bea said genuinely and felt bad for being upset before

'thats okay, i suffer from anxiety myself and it took me a long time to learnt o deal with it, my doctor showed me some Technics to slow my breathing so i just did it with debbie, i hope you dont mind?

'not at all, im glad she has someone that understands her point.. he nodded 'we have to go but do you need a ride home anthony?

'no thank you mum will be here in a minute i just wanted to make sure debbie got to you okay

'thank you very much

'no problem, bye debbie see you at school tomorrow

'bye anthony, see you tomorrow... the 3 girls got in the car and bea started driving

'deb you up for a drive? maybe to the park?

'will you feed me? bea and allie laughed

'its what i live for deb

'sweet

'oh there is a change of clothes next to you

'oh thanks... once changed debbie settled more comfortably in her seat, they stopped to get a couple pizza's and drinks and than parked up at the park, bea was going to go to the beach but remembered debbie wouldnt be comfortable there, they got out and found a bench sitting down to eat

'mum can i ask you something but i dont want you to get upset?

'you can ask me anything deb

'what made you decide to leave him? she said and it took a minute to figure out who debbie was talking about and than realised, harry, blowing out a breath of air she looked at debbie

'i wanted to leave him for ages deb, since you were born but i was petrified he would come after us, i didnt care what happened to me but if he touched you i would have killed him and i would never take that risk you were and always will be my number one priority

'how bad was it? when he hit you?

'i wont go into details but i wouldnt wish it on my worst nightmare

'im sorry mum, i wish you never went through that

'me too baby but thats just who he is, he is a sick person and doesnt want to get help

'he was always drunk, i remember beer bottles and cans everywhere and you would take a big bag to the rush everyday

'yea he loved his drink not sure why

'maybe it was his escape... debbie said 'anthony the boy from school, after i calmed down the teacher let us sit down together and talk for a while and he told me his dad is the same, he drinks and does lots of drugs and beats his mum, his anxiety comes from seeing his dad do it, she tried to leave twice but the first time she felt bad and he promised to clean his act up but he never did and the second time he found her and out her in a coma for 4 weeks, anthony said his mum never tried again

'she needs to leave him

'i know mum, i told anthony and he wants her to leave him but she is scared, can we help them? she asked sadly

'i will talk to franky and see what she says

'thanks mum,

'listen deb we have something to tell you

'what is it?

'last night when kaz came over she told allie some sad news.... bea started holding onto allie's hand as she was fidgeting with her nails as a distraction,

'kaz was diagnosed with breast cancer

'oh my god... debbie cupped her mouth in shock, looking at allie she was wiping the tears away from her cheeks and looking down trying to hide it

'will she be okay?

'she starts chemo on monday and it will be 3 times a week and go from there

'oh allie im so sorry.... debbie stood up and went to allie dropping into her lap and wrapping her arms around allie's neck pulling her close into a tight embrace, allie couldnt even control the crying she was doing right now, she thought she couldnt cry anymore but she was wrong, feeling the little brunette hugging her she felt the emotions boil over again, clinging to debbie like her life depended on it, bea wrapped her arms around the 2 girls as well showing as much support as possible, after some time they all calmed down

'she will be okay allie, kaz is strong like mama and she will get through it... allie smiled and nodded

'i hope your right sweety

'i am, you will see and whatever you need me and mum will be there for you both

'thank you sweety

'allie you need to look after yourself as well, you need to eat and 1 piece of pizza is not eating properly

'i ate at home.... allie said

'no you didnt baby, you only ate a few fork fulls so please try and eat

'yea if your unwell than how can you look after kaz?

'i know deb its just hard, im struggling to understand how this could happen to such an amazing person like her

'sometimes you need to go through something like this to appreciate the life you have, kaz will get through this you will see... they stayed at the park another couple hours till allie got tired and a headache had formed, arriving home debbie went for a shower and decided on an early night, allie took a couple aspirin and retired to bed bea not far behind, they both had a shower and got into bed fallling asleep quickly


	22. mine

monday night came and bea arrived home with debbie to an empty house, it doesnt look like allie had been home as she walked through the house opening up windows and getting dinner started, she had a couple texts from allie earlier in the day letting her know that kaz had finished chemo and they needed to wait a couple hours to make sure it didnt effect her too much, picking up her phone she scrolled to allie's number and pressed call, it rang a few times and as she was just about to hang up when she heard allie's voice

'hello... allie said breathlessly 

'hey baby

'hey babe sorry i didnt get a chance to call you i have been busy

'how is kaz?

'she just fell asleep, she ended up being pretty sick for the last couple of hours

'oh poor kaz

'yea, babe i think i gonna stay here and make sure she is okay, is that okay?

'of course baby, you do what you need to do

'i will miss you in my bed

'me too beautiful, i will hug your pillow as i sleep tonight

'maybe i should come for a quickie and than come back?

'allie dont start that now, im sure you can wait till i see you 

'i guess so, but i miss you already

'i miss you too but kaz needs you right now

'is that allie? debbie yelled behind her 'i wanna talk to her

'babe debbie wants to talk to you

'thats fine put her on

'okay, love you baby

'love you too... she handed the phone to debbie and she watched debbie sitting on the table swinging her legs as she chatted to allie like she was her best friend, bea smiled and went to the kitchen to start making dinner, she decided to make pasta, it was done in half an hour and she called debbie seeing she was still talking to allie

'deb leave her alone

'mum she wants to talk to me... debbie rolled her eyes

'well dinner is ready

'oh allie i gotta go im starving, here talk to mum... she threw the phone at her mum and went to the table to eat

'allie

'yea babe, i love talking to her she is so funny

'yea i know, have you eaten? do you want me to bring you some dinner?

'im okay babe i had a sandwich

'are you sure? i dont mind

'yes im sure, you must be tired after work?

'yea i am, it was so busy i didnt stop all day and miss la-di-da came in today

'sonya?

'exactly, she drove me crazy..... allie giggled

'good thing she only comes in once a month

'i recon, anyways debbie is signalling for me to sit down so i gotta go

'okay babe, love you talk to you tomorrow

'love you too beautiful girl... after hanging up she had dinner with debbie and than they watched a movie together in bea;s room debbie opting to sleep in her mums bed, after the movie they lay down facing each other

'i miss allie

'me to deb, we havnt spent a night apart since we met

'i will cuddle with you mum dont worry, she will be back soon enough

'i hope so baby, time for sleep you have school tomorrow.... they were asleep not long later

 

A week passed and allie had come home once to get clothes but other than that bea and debbie hadnt seen her, bea really hated not seeing allie but understood kaz needed her, both allie and will have been staying at kaz's house helping her through the tough time, saturday came and the salon was closed and bea was slouched on the couch in a bad mood, she had been in a bad mood for the last couple days, she didnt tell anyone but since allie was staying at kaz's bea got it in her head that allie didnt want to be around her and she had become upset and angry, she thought 'if allie didnt want to be with her she should just tell her' they still spoke on the phone a couple times a day but it wasnt the same and she truly missed the blonde, debbie came from her room and saw her mum was upset without even saying anything, she walked around the couch and sat in her mums lap and wrapped her arms around her neck

'whats wrong mama?

'nothing baby im fine

'no your not, you miss her... bea shrugged 

'mum its okay to miss her, im sure she misses you too

'maybe she doesnt, maybe she doesnt want to be with me anymore?

'why do you say that?

'i havent seen her in a week, maybe she changed her mind about us

'mum allie loves you she would never change her mind about you, she just needs to be there for kaz right now

'i know but will is there as well, she could be here part time

'i know mum, have you told her how you feel?

'no, i dont want to be a needy girlfriend, what kind of person does it make me to sook about wanting time with her when she is supporting kaz

'oh mum you need to talk to her

'no its okay deb, i will get over it..... debbie said nothing else and they spent the day watching some movies and eating junk food, the next week passed and it was friday night, bea's mood had gotten worse but to allie on the phone she acted like everything was fine that was until allie said she was going to stay a couple more days 

'oh come on allie you have been at kaz's for going on 2 weeks now and i know your there to help her but will is there as well and you could come home every now and than, or do you not want to? do you not want this? are you over me?

'bea no... before she had a chance to say anything bea went on

'allie you have been gone for so long its as if we dont matter, if you dont want to be with me than just tell me.... allie heard the hurt and pain in bea's voice and her heart broke, she was so concentrated on kaz that she didnt realize she had neglected bea and debbie which was not her intention at all

'bea listen

'no forget it allie, i have to go bye... bea hung up before allie could speak and she threw her phone on the bed, 

allie was shocked and when bea hung up she felt sick to her stomach to have hurt her, kaz and will had heard the conversation or allie's side

'allie what was that about?

'bea is upset because i havent been home

'well she is right, you have been here and not that i dont appreciate that but i have will here, he has moved in permanently and has taken leave to help me

'but i want to help out, your my family

'we will always be family, i love you allie but you need to go to your family, you can visit like normal but you need to be there with bea and debbie

'i have neglected them havent i? allie asked and sighed

'yea you kind of have, you need to get home and make it up to them

'are you sure you will be okay?

'bubba i promise i am okay, will is with me and will be going to my appointments with me

'you will call me if you need me?

'definitely, you can come and VISIT any time you want but your not staying unless i ask you too, go home and make it right... allie nodded

'alright i will get my stuff together and go home..... allie put her stuff in her car that kaz had given her as she bought herself a new car, she took of home stopping at the florist that was still open, she looked around at all the flowers and the shop assistant approached her

'hi miss how can i help you?

'i need apology flowers, like really big bunch of flowers for my girlfriend

'in trouble ay?

'definitely

'okay, i have these over here... allie walked over with the lady and the flowers were pretty big with all different flowers and all vibrant different colors, 

'there beautiful i will take them, i also need a teddy bear and balloons

'oh you really stuffed up

'majorly

'alright we have different ones, which one do you want? she pointed to the bears and allie chose the biggest one which was half her size and getting 3 balloons as well, she also got debbie flowers and a teddy bear to say sorry and paid, the lady helped her load them in her car and she took off to the next place which was the dessert shop, she got a chocolate cake and a pavlova and took off home, pulling up she got debbie flowers, teddy and cake and went inside the house seeing debbie in the kitchen getting a drink

'allie... she said and went to her and through her arms around the blonde 'i have missed you

'i missed you too sweety, im so sorry i havent been home

'its okay i understand... she said pulling back

'no what i did is not acceptable im sorry and these are for you... she handed the teddy, flowers and cake over

'yay cake... debbie said happily 'mmm these flowers smell nice, thank you 

'your welcome, where is your mum?

'she is in your room, she is upset

'i know, i stuffed up

'yea you did

'can you help me bring in what i got her?

'sure.... they went to the car and debbie's eyes went wide in shock

'holy shit this bear is huge and the flowers my god

'when you stuff up big you pay up big. bring them in and i will take them from there.... they went inside and put hem on the table

'alright im going to bed allie, good luck

'thanks i need it, good night deb.... allie took her sneakers off and threw them aside before she picked up the flowers, teddy and balloons and went down the hall stopping at the door, she didnt want to enter so she knocked and heard bea's voice

'im going to sleep deb.... she knocked again and bea sighed loudly before she swung the door open and bea gasped

'allie

'babe im so sorry, i didnt mean to neglect you i swear, im so so sorry, i love you so much and i dont ever want to be without you, please forgive me, i love you more than anything in the world and i missed both you and debbie.... allie rambled on as tears sprung to her eyes, she handed the flowers to bea who took them and placed them down on the floor in the vase they were in before standing back up and looking at allie as she continued to ramble

'im so sorry baby, please im so so sorry, i didnt realize what i was doing i was just so worried about kaz, being away from you almost killed me and i never wanted that, i just got so caught up in what was going on that i didnt see what my heart was feeling and that was love, love for you that will always be there and will never fade, please dont leave me, i couldnt be without you, i would fall apart... bea hadnt said a word and just stared at allie

'say something... allie said as tears rolled down her cheeks feeling like her heart was breaking because she stuffed everything up and bea would never forgive her, bea grabbed the front of allie's shirt and pulled her into her own body crashing there lips together, the kiss was so heated that when they pulled apart they were gasping for breath, 

'allie im not going to break up with you but what you did is not right

'i know

'im not a needy person but to be gone for almost 2 weeks from us is not what you should be doing

'i know, kaz already told me to bugger off, she has been for days but after our conversation she told me to go home

;is this really what you want allie? us?

'there is no doubt in my mind baby, please believe me.... bea looked deep into allie's eyes seeing nothing but sorrow and truth 'i love you more than life itself

'i love you too allie, please dont do that again, i understand you will need to go and be with kaz but that was too long

'she wont even let me stay over anymore, she said i can visit like a normal person

'i need you with us allie and that may sound needy

'it doesnt, i want to be with you both its just i got caught up with the fact i could lose kaz and i let it cloud my judgement

'allie you wont lose her, kaz is strong and she seems to get better at handling the chemo

'how do you know?

'i spoke to her, i call her every day to check on her

'she didnt tell me that

'i told her not too

'why not?

'because i was worried that it would feel like im checking in on you 

'i wouldnt think that, thank you for checking in with her im sure she appreciates it

'i also sent some food her way

'oh that was you?

'yep, my gran gave my some special recipes to ease the tummy when she had gotten sick years ago

'it has definitely helped

'good im glad, come here..... bea wrapped her arms around the blonde and nuzzled into her neck placing small kisses

'i missed you so much bea

'i missed you too baby... they stood there for a few minutes till bea spoke

'what is that? a teddy?

'oh yea thats for you... she pulled back and picked it up off the floor and handed it to bea

'its huge

'as i said to debbie, big stuff up, big apology... bea smiled

'he is cute but huge, where will i put him?

'in the corner over there, we dont use it

'good idea. i will call him henry

'righto... allie said as she closed the door behind her and locked it, when bea turned around allie was taking her shirt off and allie could see the hunger in bea's eyes

'like what you see?

'very much so

'come here, let me make it up to you...... they spent the night making love, allie made sure to show bea how much she loved and missed her leaving bea a sweaty mess, although allie thought she was gonna get away with it but bea had other ideas by bringing allie to the brink with her skilled tongue and fingers over and over again, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other happy to be together again

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day allie was the first one up and seeing bea laying on her stomach, hand tucked under her pillow and her red curls floating around, she leaned over kissing bea's back with open mouthed kisses and than dragging her tongue all the way up her spine feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin and than bea shivered, moving some of bea's hair out of the way her lips made it to bea's neck and bea moaned

'allie

'good morning beautiful

'how are you awake already?

'i guess i cant get enough of you.... bea turned onto her back and allie lay straight on top of her both sighing at the skin contact

'hi baby

'hi beautiful, did you sleep okay?

'with you back with me, i slept like a baby

'so do i have to feed you now? allie smirked and squealed when bea flipped them over to be on top

''you definitely have to feed me allie, i think i will start with entree.... bea said as she slid down allie's body to lay between her legs and when she took her first lick of allie, allie lost all control, they both fell asleep again and woke a couple hours later seeing it was 10.30

'i need to get up and feed debbie

'me too im hungry babe

'you always are.... bea laughed 'come on lets shower and than i will make breakfast or lunch what ever you both want

'okay, oh and i bought you a cake last night too

'oh yea?

'yep a pavlova

'oh my favorite, alright i will make us lunch and than that for dessert

'sounds good to me... they showered and than went out to the kitchen and debbie was sitting in the lounge room watching tv

'are you all made up now?

'were all good deb, you hungry?

'starving i only had cereal.... bea rolled her eyes her daughter was so dramatic

'alright well im going to make us a nice lunch and than we have pavlova for dessert

'and chocolate cake

'where from?

'allie got it for me last night, and she got me flowers and a teddy but much smaller than yours, it was to say sorry for not being here... bea smiled

'thats sweet.... bea said as allie flicked through the channels and shrugged

'i stuffed up and i needed to apologize to both of you

'it was really sweet of you baby, alright lunch will be about half an hour i will call you when its ready, try and behave

'we always do mum

'sure, sure..... bea made chicken schnitzel with mash and gravy with a side salad

'come and eat... they sat down to eat and bea laughed as allie and debbie stuffed there faces

'slow down before you choke 

'its so yummy mum

'yea it is babe, thanks

'no problems, i was thinking about maybe we go visit kaz today? maybe after we go for a drive and have dinner somewhere?

'im up for it mum, i want to see kaz

'allie would she be up for a visit?

'i think so, i will call her and find out

'good....after lunch they had dessert and allie called kaz who was excited to have the girls visit so they headed over, debbie showered while bea and allie cleaned up the kitchen and then they headed out to the car, debbie insisted they got flowers for kaz so after stopping at a florist they finally arrived at kaz's place and got out of the car, allie and bea held hands while debbie walked in front of them holding the flowers, kaz opened the door after a minute and smiled when debbie plowed into her to hug her

'hi kaz

'hi little one

'deb be careful she is unwell

'she is alright, come in guys

'these are for you

'thank you deb, come in will is making drinks... they all went inside bea and allie hugging the blonde on the way, sitting in the lounge room will came through with a tray of coffee for the adults and hot chocolate for debbie along with biscuits and cake that maxine had bought her the day before, 

'hey we go guys.. he handed them out and sat beside kaz

'so are you 2 okay? kaz asked

'yes we are now, i apologized for being an idiot and luckily she forgave me

'your not an idiot baby

'oh yea she was, she didnt need to be so worried about me and i had will here

'yea but your the only blood family i have kaz and i got scared

'i get it, i really do but im okay, the side effects for the treatments arent as bad and will has moved in permanently to help and support me

'i want to as well... allie said quietly

'oh bubba i know your always there for me and you can be but i dont need or want you to change your whole life to accustom me, i want you to live your life with your family there and visit me whenever you want, plus i know you will call me all the time you just cant help yourself... allie shyly smiled

'yea okay fine but you cant complain if i call you too much

'ah yea i can actually, i dont want 5 phone calls a day, i know this is hard not just for me but for you too but we need to be positive and hope for the best... allie nodded and leaned back into bea wiping a stray tear, no one approached her they just allowed bea to warm her in an embrace and debbie of course doesnt like quite for too long

'so does it hurt?

'debbie you cant ask that... bea scolded

'no its okay bea, if you dont mind her knowing about it i will talk to her... bea nodded and kaz looked at debbie

'the cancer itself doesnt hurt, the medication feels weird like cold sometimes as it goes through your body and it makes me sick 

'like how?

'i throw up a lot

'why?

'because chemo is very strong medication that is used for killing the bad stuff in your body, it effects your stomach and brain and it releases toxins that make you vomit

'do you feel anything else?

'very tired, after a session i sleep for the rest of the day and night

'are you going to be okay? debbie asked quietly

'im gonna fight this with everything in me, you dont worry okay

'okay.... they spent a couple hours chatting about different things before the girls left and went for a drive

'where should we go?

'i wish we could go up the coast or something and stay in a caravan for a night or 2... debbie said

'well we could if you 2 are up for it... bea pulled over and parked the car

'how mum?

'well tomorrow is sunday and im sure i can get cover for monday and tuesday, you would only miss a couple days of school? and allie you could call kaz and check up on her, a few days away will do us all some good.

'im up for it

'allie?

'sure babe sounds good

'great lets go home and pack a bag and i will book us a place on the laptop

'sweet... they went home and allie and deb packed there bags while bea looked online for a place, she had called maxine who told her take take off as much as she needed to spend with the family, bea found a nice cabin place 2 hours away so she booked in for 2 nights for now and if they decided to stay longer they could decide together, after she printed out the booking confirmation she packed her own bag 

'deb make sure you take the sun screen

'GOT IT!!! debbie yelled, allie looked through her draws and realized she doesnt have anything to swim in

'i dont any swimmers babe

'how about we stop at the shop quickly and you can go and get something

'you dont mind?

'course not baby, you and deb can go get something and i can get a few drinks and stuff

'that would be great thanks..... they packed the car with there stuff and after bea locked up the house they took off to the shops first, parking the car allie and debbie went one way and bea the other, she called franky as she went to get some drinks an snacks, scrolling to her number she hit call and it was answered after a couple rings

'yo red how are ya?

'hey franky, im good and you?

'cant complain

'listen me, allie and deb are going up the coast for a few days do you mind checking on my house when you can

'sure, why you going?

'we just want to get away for a little bit, a lot has happened in the last couple months and we need a break

'i hope blondie knows what she has done to you recently, im not stupid red i know she has been at kaz's for almost 2 weeks

'she came home yesterday and apologized, she bought me a huge bunch of flowers, a teddy bear the size of debbie, balloons and a cake, we talked and sorted things out

'good to hear or i would have gone and yanked her by her hair

'franky... bea warned 'she like me are still learning about the relationship thing okay

'yea well it better not happen again

'it wont, anyways can you check my place please? oh and water my garden i didnt get a chance too

'yea sure red i gotcha, i have your keys so i will go there tomorrow

'great thank you

'text me you got there safe

'i will, bye franky

'laters..... bea went into the shop and picked up chips, biscuits, lollies, chocolate, water and soft drink, they would get a proper meal but not till they got there and dealing with a hungry allie and debbie was not going to be fun, coming back to the car the girls were sitting on the bonnet 

'get your butts off my car

'you took too long

'oh my god, i was gone for 20 minutes, anyways what did you 2 get?

'we both got bikinis so lets go its nearly dinner time

'we will eat when we get there but i bought snacks for the car

'sweet lets go..... once they were settled bea put the address into the nav-man and began driving, they chatted and sang for the first hour but than debbie dosed off for a bit, allie linked her fingers with bea's kissing her palm

'i really am sorry for what i put you through, i never meant to hurt you

;i know allie

'the thought of hurting you in any way.... allie said and turned her head to look out the window, bea could see how upset allie was about the whole situation and squeezed allie's hand

'allie look at me... allie turned her head and bea spoke

'i know you would never hurt me intentionally, i told you yesterday i understand why you did it and i forgive you, please dont be so hard on yourself

'i just dont ever want to hurt you

'allie were no perfect, there will be times where we will end up hurting each other but as long as we learn from it than thats what counts

'i love you bea

'i love you too beautiful.... they left it there and bea continued driving and they arrived at the place not too long later, bea drove into the carpark and got out

'im going to check in and get our key

'okay... while bea did that allie woke up debbie to let her know they arrived, bea came back into the car and handed the paperwork and keys to allie and drove down the path to there cabin, bea saw number 15 and parked the car in the allocated car spot and they got out

'wow this is nice mum, look the pool is right there and there is a tennis court as well

'its very nice, should we go inside the cabin?

'yes please... allie opened the door and they went inside, there was 4 rooms, the main room was a lounge room with a small kitchen in the corner and a dining table as well, there was a bedroom with a queen bed for bea and allie as well as a room with a double bed for debbie and a bathroom

'this is cool mum, good choice

'yea babe its really nice

'how about we bring our stuff in and than i would like to take my girls out for dinner?

'yes food!! debbie and allie both said making bea laugh, they unloaded there stuff and decided to walk to the main area which was only a couple streets away, debbie linked around with her mum and allie as they walked the couple of streets and to the main area of 'the entrance' which was the area they were at, there were so many shops and places to eat

'where should we go?

'mum can we go there to tony's

'sure baby.... they went to the cafe and went inside and sat at a booth and were given menu's

'i want one of everything, it all sounds so good

'might be a little too much deb... allie laughed

'how about we get a few things and share? that way you can have a few things

'yep please mama

'im good with that babe... bea signaled for the waitress to come over which she did

'hi what can i get you ladies?

'we will have the meat lovers pizza, the pesto pasta, the blt burger, a bowl of hot chips with aoili sauce, garlic bread and a greek salad, 

'okay and drinks?

'i will have a coke

'me too debbie replied

'and for you beautiful? she said to allie and bea's eyes shot up in shock

'i will have a pink lemonade... allie said rolling her eyes

'great i will put your order through.... the waitress walked off and bea mumbled under her breath

'bitch.... making debbie giggle

'dont worry about her babe

'i dont care about her

'really? you just swore in front of deb

'crap, sorry deb

'its okay mum

'babe you got nothing to worry about, she doesnt even come close to you and your sexiness... debbie laughed when her mum blushed 

'allieeee... bea whined and blushed more so

'so cute, your so damn cute

'your cute

'oh you 2 are so soft

'shush up you.... bea playfully pushed debbie who giggled, there food arrived 20 minutes later and they all shared the food, the waitress came over to them to check on the table

'is there anything else i can get you girls? she said putting her hand on allie's back, bea looked up wping her mouth and took a sip of her drink

'yea there is, get your damn hand of my girl and back the hell up, she is mine.... bea growled, debbie pulled her shirt to cover her mouth from bursting out laughing as the girl scurried off, allie looked at bea and smirked

'babe dont be jealous

'im not

'yes you are

'no im not, its really simple, your mine and that bitch better stay away from you or she gonna feel my wrath.... that was it for debbie, she burst out laughing falling to the floor in laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks, allie was laughing and bea rolled her eyes and smiled at them, they finally finished eating and went up to pay, the flirty waitress was at the counter and bea handed her card over and got it back with a receipt, bea pulled allie closer to her and kissed her taking her breath away before turning to the waitress and growling

'mine.... allie pulled bea out of the cafe along with debbie and they walked down the street allie holding bea's hand, they checked out a few shops debbie wanted a few things her mum and allie bought her, bea had been quiet only talking when she was asked a question, they got some dessert and headed back to the cabin as debbie was tired, they had dessert and debbie had a shower and went to bed, allie turned the air-con on as it was warm and than grabbed bea's hand pulling her up and towards the bathroom, without saying a word she stripped herself and bea and got into the shower making sure the water was the right temperature, they were standing under the water for a few minutes hugging

'are you ok?

'im sorry about before allie

'i embarrassed you 

'no you didnt, she tried it on with me and you just made it very obvious that im yours

'but your not mine, like i mean you are but your not

;what? allie pulled back to look into bea's eyes

'sorry i just dont want to sound so.... dominating, it makes me sound like him, like your my possession or something

'oh babe i know its not like that, i know what you meant by it and im good with that because i am yours and you are mine and together we make the perfect team

'we do, dont we?

'we sure do, so how about we finish showering and get in bed and you show me how much im yours... bea giggled and nodded, they showered quickly and got into bed bea taking the reins this time, she had to put her hand and mouth over allie's to stop her from moaning and screaming loudly, bea was even worse once allie got her hands on her, they fell asleep a few hours later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea about how chemo works and so forth, i got some info about it online so if im incorrect i mean no disrespect, unfortunately its as common as a cold these days, fight the fight


	23. no one can compare

Allie woke up with bea's face in her neck and her breath tickling her skin, smiling she tucked a lock behind bea's ear and kissed her cheek, she wanted her girl to sleep longer so she rolled her over to be more comfortable and pulled the blanket up to keep her warm and got out of bed, she used the bathroom and went to the kitchen as her stomach was growling to be fed, the fridge was obviously empty just some fresh milk and some coffee sachets, seeing debbie was still fast asleep she decided to go out to the shops and get a few things to make breakfast so she got dressed quietly and grabbed bea's car keys and took off, she went to the reception office and saw a lady behind the desk

'hi love everything okay?

'it is great, where can i go to get a few things for breakfast to cook?

'sure, when you go out go right and all the way down the street and at the end where the round about is go left and than right and there is a few shops there, a grocer, bakery, an ice cream place and a few other shops

'great thank you, oh i wanted to ask is there a time limit to swim in the pool?

'all adults can go anytime and children under 15 need to be accompanied by an adult and they cant be loud as people are sleeping at night

'okay thats easily done, thank you i better go so i can feed my girls

'no problem, enjoy your day..... allie drove to the shops and grabbed bacon, eggs, cheese and bread for breakfast and a few snacks and drinks to have around, she got some lamingtons from the bakery for later as well and than headed back to the cabin, going inside she put things away and began on breakfast, as if smelling the food debbie and bea came out of there rooms at the exact same time making allie laugh

'did you both smell the food? she smiled at there sleeping faces

'yep, im hungry 

'okay deb its nearly ready sit down sweety.... bea went over to allie hugging her from behind and kissed her cheek

'good morning baby

'good morning

'you have been busy

'yea i went to the shops and grabbed a few things, do you want a coffee?

'yes please

'okay take a seat i will bring breakfast and coffee soon..... bea sat down after kissing debbie's cheek 

'did you sleep alright deb?

'yea like a baby

'thats good... allie came over and placed down there food and a coffee for bea and a chocolate milk she bought for debbie and sat down with them

'smells so good

'eat up girls and than i think we should go for a swim at the beach

'oh yes please

'sounds good baby

'good, i bought some snacks and there is bottles of water in the freezer from last night and we can get proper food there later on

'sweet... debbie fist pumped as she shoved food into her mouth making bea and allie laugh... once they finished eating they changed and than grabbed a towel and left, the beach was a 5 minute walk from the cabin so they decided to walk, debbie had them laughing the whole way with jokes she got off the internet

'okay i got another one... why is peter pan flying all the time?

'why? bea said

;because he neverlands.... they all started laughing

'oh god deb, so dry

'ha i know mum... debbie looked forward and looked at the beach

'woah look at the beach, its so cool.... there was a big grass area with huge trees with shade, a play are for the kids and benches for people to sit at, the sand bank was small and in the water was a roped off area to keep the water safe

'its really nice, where should we sit bea?

'how about under the big tree there, its close to the sand and the showers

'looks good to me mum..... they went to the area and happy the beach wasnt too busy as it was a school day, they laid out there towels and striped down to there swimmers and began putting on sun screen, bea made sure to cover debbie completely and than debbie went to the water while bea and allie sat down on the towels

'allie is she alright on her own by the water?

'lets just watch her for a bit and see how she goes..... they watched on as debbie walked towards the water but stood on the edge of the water and it only went up to her feet, she was kicking around the water but not going in any further

'come on baby... allie got up and helped bea up and they each went to either side of debbie and grabbed her hands, debbie looked at them and sighed

'im such an idiot

'no your not debbie

'its been so long and i was so excited to come here, its just sometimes i get scared where there is waves

'we know and you dont need to explain, lets together yea?

'okay..... debbie nodded, taking a big breath she walked in slowly with the help of bea and allie by her side, as it got to her waist she pulled back when a small wave came towards them but bea and allie held her hand tight not letting her get in her head

'no no deb, just relax there are no big waves here, your okay

'what if one comes out of no where and we dont see it, we wont have time to run... debbie started to panic so bea stood behind her and wrapped her arms strongly around her body

'i got you baby, im right here, allie is right here, you are safe with us i promise

'are you sure? bea nodded

'yes baby

'deb i promise you are okay, your mum has her around you, i need you to relax and breath slowly..... after a couple minutes bea felt debbie relax back into her 

'good girl, i promise nothing will happen

'okay.... they went in a little further and than stopped

'how do you feel deb?

'okay i think, sorry i got scared, i just panicked

'we told you deb no need to apologize, different things effect different people

'what effects you allie?

'being alone, i hate being alone because my parents made me feel like that, they left me alone all the time... debbie nodded

'mum what about you?

'i think for me is yelling and screaming but like in an angry tone

'is that because of him?

'yea it is

'i hate him for what he did, i know you say he is my dad but he isnt, he lost the dad title when he did what he did... bea nodded in understanding 

'alright enough about this talk lets just relax in the water for a bit, we dont have to be here all day, we can get out have lunch, hang out in the shade and than go and swim in the pool

'that sounds good, umm mum you can let go of me im okay

'are you sure?

'yes, just dont go far... bea let go of debbie and stood beside her, they spent about an hour in the water and as time went on debbie loosened up more, once they got out and dried off bea and debbie lay down and allie went up to the few shops to get lunch, there was pizza, sandwich shop and a fish and chip shop, she decided fish and chips for sure, she ordered plenty of food and once her order was ready she took it back to the girls and sat down, the shop had given her 3 plates and plastic cups which was very helpful, handing them to the girls she filled a cup for them each and gave them one

'thank you

'thank babe

'no worries, dig in... the food was delicious for a take away shop, they had some left over so they packed it and kept it for later, they lay down for some time as there was a nice breeze cooling there warm skin, allie had bought her book so she lay on her stomach reading and bea lay her head on allie's back making patterns on her bare skin, an hour passed and they decided to go back to the pool where they were staying, unbeknown to allie bea had sneakily untied her bikini top so when allie got to her knees her bikini came loose 

'oh shit... bea was in a fit of laughter as was debbie, 'you little shit bea

'i didnt do anything... she said trying hard not to laugh

'sure you didnt you little shit... allie quickly tied the bikini and jumped on bea tickling her causing her to yell and laugh loud

'BABY STOOOP, ALLLLLIE PLEASE 

'say your sorry

'neveeeer... allie tickled her again 'okay okay im sorry... allie stopped and kissed bea

'you wait till later, your in big trouble

'cant wait

'eww gross... debbie said setting allie and bea off laughing

'shit sorry deb

'yea you look it mum... she rolled her eyes 'lets go and swim in the pool 

'alright lets go.... they walked back to the cabin and put the leftover food and snacks away only taking a fresh towel and a bottle of water to the pool, debbie jumped straight in which they were happy to see and they assumed that it was because it was still water and nothing to fear, no one else was there so they had the pool to themselves, bea lay down on the sun chair and allie jumped in with debbie and bea was laughing as they splashed each other and tried throw each other under water, bea herself just relaxed in the sun for a while, she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she felt was droplets of water fall on her and wet lips on her cheeks and lips, popping her eyes open she saw a dripping wet allie smiling down at her

'what are you doing cheeky? allie sat down on her legs and smiled

'just hanging around, i was gonna let you sleep but you would have gotten sun burnt out here, you tired?

'a little, someone kept up most of the night... bea smiled and moved her hands up and down allie's thighs

'are you complaining miss smith?

'never, how could i complain with your hands on me... allie smirked

'where else was i supposed to put them?

'on me is quite fine... allie laughed

'do you want to go and have a nap in bed?

'hmm, what time is it?

'2.30

'what about you and deb?

'well we are gonna go play pool in the games room, unless you want to come with us?

'i might just have a nap in the air con

'good idea, i will wake you once we get back and we can go out for dinner?

'sounds good baby, i will take your stuff back to the room

'you sure bea?

'yes, get off so i can get up

'but im comfy... bea chuckled and sat up kissing allie

'im sure debbie will start complaining if you dont get up... she nodded her head as debbie was wiping herself down

'yea you right... allie got up and bea did too 

'deb im going to the room for a nap i will see you both later on

'okay mum... bea smiled when she watched allie and debbie walk off allie's arm slung over the young brunette and debbie's arm around allie's waist, once they were out of sight bea went back to the cabin and flicked the air con on and lay on there bed her eyes closing pretty quickly

 

allie and debbie spent 2 hours playing pool, air hockey, pinball, pacman and a bunch of other machines before heading back to the cabin, debbie grabbed some clothes and went for a shower and allie went into her room where bea was sleeping peacefully, crawling on the bed she lay if front of bea and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into her own body, bea jumped a little when she felt an arm around her and sprung her eyes open seeing it was allie she relaxed and move closer

'sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'its okay, why are you back so early?

'babe we have been gone for 2 hours

'shit, already?

'yep, have you been asleep the whole time?

'yea i fell asleep pretty much straight away

'you feeling okay?

'yea the sun just makes me tired, did you have fun with deb?

'oh yea it was great, i beat her at pool and she sulked but she kicked my ass in air hockey and pacman... bea chuckled when allie sulked

'ohh baby its okay to lose

'babe she is 12, how the hell did i lose to an almost teenager? she huffed making bea laugh even more

'dont sulk baby, at least you won at pool

'i guess so, anyways what should we have for dinner?

'i saw on the drive in we passed a burger place that looks like an old diner so there i think

'burgers? yummy, alright well when debbie finishes from the shower i will jump in, want to join me?

'as much as i would love too we both know if i get in we wont only shower and with debbie just outside the door thats a hard no

'ugh fine, but after deb goes to sleep your so mine smith

'im always yours baby

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

walking into the diner it was really cool, there was booths all along the windows and walls and a few other table in the middle, the booths were red and white leather seats with a marble table top, there were pictures of elvis presley and micheal jackson on the walls and some old styled photos of what they assumed to be locals, they sat down in a booth and looked over the menu's

'wow this place is cool mum, good choice

'yea it is, i love olden day places like this

'in your time babe... allie smirked

'hey im not that old you little shit... bea pushed allie playfully who cracked up laughing and than grabbed bea's shirt pulling her in and planting a quick kiss to her lips

'alright so what should we get? allie said picking up the menu again

'well im going to get the ripper

'hmm looks good, i think i will have the bruiser, babe what about you?

'the kingsman looks good

'okay where is the waiter.... allie looked around and nodded to a guy walking around and he came over

'hi ladies and welcome to the kings diner what can i get you?

'hi, we will have the ripper, the kingsman and the bruiser, all with hot chips and 3 chocolate shakes

;okay i will put your order in, it wont be long.... there order was placed down in front of them after 15 minutes and debbie's eyes lit up, bea looked at allie who had the same dumb look on her face

'you 2 hungry? bea asked and laughed when they both nodded 'lets eat.... there food was so good but by the end of it they all sat back rubbing there tummy's

'oh im sooo full

'me too deb

'me 3, babe your gonna have to roll me back... allie said and they all laughed

'than who is gonna roll me... she countered 

'im just gonna stay here tonight mum im too full to move

'we will stay for a while and once we can sort of move we can go.... they sat chatting for a while and some live entertainment set up in the corner where there was a little stage, a group called the cool cats played some 70's and 80's music

'oh wow there cool, babe is this your type of music? bea nodded

'definitely, music these days aint very good, nothing like the old classics

'it does have a catchy beat.. debbie said popping along to a song, there were a few people up and dancing which was great to see, debbie was well and truly comfortable and sat back with some fresh cold water, the song changed and it was a slow song so allie got up and pulled an unsuspecting bea up with her

'come on lets dance

'allie i dont dance

'you dance with me at home all the time

'thats different, its just us 3

'please babe one dance.... bea couldnt say no as she looked into allie's pleading eyes

'okay.... allie smiled and they took the few steps to the dance floor, bea wrapped her arms around allie's waist and allie's arms were around bea's neck as they moved around slowly, there were 5 other couples dancing as well but they didnt even notice as they got lost in each others eyes, leaning there foreheads together they both had a little smile on there faces, debbie watched on she was happy her mum had someone like allie in her life after everything that happened, when will came around she didnt like him because she knew if he wanted to he could hurt her mum and that wasnt gonna happen again on her watch, debbie was older now and she would do anything to protect bea, she remembered how tough she was on will from the start and how much she disliked him and made sure they both knew about it, she couldnt say if she went back she would changed how she acted because for some reason she just couldnt comprehend the fact that her mum was with will so was very happy when they broke up, when allie came around debbie was happy to have another girl in the house and when she was told about allie and her mum she wasnt sure what to think, she didnt think allie would hurt her mum and for a while she would watch how allie acted, thinking about it now allie always was so nice and sweet to bea, making breakfast, cleaning for her even when she was recovering from being hurt, it was the simple things like making sure bea had her morning coffee, had a jacket when it was cold, making sure she ate, the soft touches of the hands, allie would make sure bea and debbie were both okay before she would look after herself and thats what debbie loved about the blonde, she cared and she was very sweet and loving, allie was even there for debbie and saved her life, than she helped her through her anxiety after what happened and was there with a shoulder to cry on, she introduced debbie to boxing and exercise which has helped immensely and she picks up on the smallest things of when bea and debbie get in there own heads, looking up she saw them dancing together and took her phone out to take a couple photos, there was a beautiful one of bea kissing allie on the forehead and allie had a loving smile on her face

'i love you so much bea

'i love you too allie, more than i can express... lifting her head she kissed bea and smiled

'should we go back to the cabin i think debbie is falling asleep... looking at debbie her eyes were getting droopy

''yea lets go... allie paid much to bea's frustration but she got over it when she told bea she could pay for dinner tomorrow, they got back to the cabin and debbie kissed them on the cheek

'im going to bed

'we might go for a swim deb, you sure you dont want to come?

'no thank, im so tired

'alright baby good night

'night.... debbie yawned and went into her room and changed before dropping on the bed and falling asleep

'babe pool?

'yes please.... they changed into there bikini's and left the cabin making sure to lock it as debbie was there, the pool was only 50 feet away but just in case, the pool was empty so put there towels down and got straight in, the water was a little chilly but it was manageable, there was a bench seat in the pool so bea sat on that and watched as allie swam around for a bit

'night swimming is the best

'its nice... bea smiled when allie swam up to her and straddled her lap

'hmm best view ever... allie said as she kissed bea's neck and bea blushed

'i dont know about that

'i sure do, your so damn beautiful bea, you could put anyone in front of me and i wouldnt want them, i only want you

'even beyonce?

'even her, no one can compare to you my sweet beautiful queen... bea wrapped her arms around allie pulling her in tight as there lips met in a passion filled kiss, allie moaned when she felt bea's hand go inside her bikini bottoms and squeeze her ass

'baaaabe... allie moaned a little louder as bea moved her lips to her neck kissing, licking and sucking, 'fuck bea

'dont mind if i do... without another second bea slipped 2 fingers into allie and allie almost came straight away, bea moved her fingers slow but with a steady pace, she tried to to go too fast so it didnt look like they were doing anything if anyone walked passed, bea kissed allie to keep her moans at bay

'ohh bea i love when your inside of me

'i love being inside of you baby, i love touching you, making you feel my fingers, my tongue, i love feeling your body next to mine... bea husked out and knew what she was saying was effecting allie as her breath quickened and she was biting on bea's shoulder to stop herself from being loud

'bea please... allie breathed out

'please what allie? what do you need 

'make me come, i need to come for you... bea loved hearing allie beg it was such a turn on, she moved inside allie faster and within a few more thrusts allie body stiffened as her the waves took over her body, she clung to bea like her life depended on it and bea kept a tight hold of her girl, bea just when allie gave up control like she did, she looked absolutely beautiful with the pink blush on her face and neck, her eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily, allie calmed down after some time and bea was happy to sit there and hold the blonde beauty as she lay her head on bea's shoulder

'i cant believe we just did it in a public pool... allie mumbled 

'too much? bea asked worried

'no way, fuck lets go again if ya want.... allie said and lifted her head to see bea laugh

''no way, i would never have done that but with you, fuck allie i just want you all the time it drives me crazy... allie kissed bea

'good, i want you too so how about we go back to our room... bea nodded and they got out and dried off, they went to the cabin and had a shower to clean off the pool and than got in bed, before bea knew it allie was on top and bringing her to her first orgasm of the night with her fingers and than her tongue, following it through with another and than another, allie was ruthless and bea couldnt even get her hands on allie again as everytime she tried allie would say

'tonight is about you... so bea let her have her way but next time it was about allie and she would make sure of that, they fell asleep early morning, 

The next day they spent doing some shopping, having a picnic on the beach for lunch and than for dinner they decided on pizza and ice cream, the following day they headed back home, they loved being away and bea made a point to do it more often, when they got home debbie had crashed after the late night they had previously so had an early night after dinner, bea unpacked and put the washing in the machine to wash to wash the next day as allie had just gotten out of the shower, 

'babe where is... before she could continue the door bell went

'who the hell is that at this time? bea said

'dont know babe, i will get it

'no you finish getting changed i will get it... bea went o the door and opened to see franky there a worried look on her face

'franky what are you doing here?

'where is allie?

'in the room why? whats wrong?

'i need to talk to her, please go and get her

'alright come in..... bea went down the hallway and into there room 

'allie, franky is here she needs to talk to you

'why? allie asked confused

'i dont know, just come.... they walked back to where franky was standing anxiously 

'hey franky whats going on?

'its kaz.... allie felt her heart sink straight away

'what about her?

'she collapsed a few hours ago and will ran her to the hospital

'fuck is she okay?

'im sorry allie, she is in a coma


	24. positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay well that was a bit of a wait but after all the sweet messages i have decided to continue on,
> 
> a heads up i have no idea about anything medical so if im wrong im sorry
> 
> enjoy

once they arrived to the hospital allie jumped out running into the hospital bea and debbie on her tail followed closely by franky, allie went to the reception desk banging on it to get her attention

'i need to see my god mother karen proctor

'just a moment...... the girl said as she checked her computer 'she is in the icu but its family only right now

'i am family so give me her room number.... allie stressed

'your not technically family

'the fuck im not, give me her room number now before i crack you one.... as the nurse was about to call security franky stepped forward

'okay wait allie just breath, go stand with bea... she pushed her back gently to take control of the situation, turning back to the receptionist

'listen she is very stressed out and needs to see karen, i got a call from her boyfriend will jackson and he is here with her now, allie is the only family karen has and she needs to see her..... the girl sighed

'fine, level 3, room 15

'thank you... allie was already off to the lifts with bea and debbie and franky followed, in the lift allie was like a caged animal, huffing, puffing, sighing, stressing and bea could tell she was trying to not cry, she put her arm around allie's waist and allie turned to look at her

'take a breath allie, you cant do anything worked up

'i just want to see her

'i know baby but take a deep breath.... allie took a couple deep breaths and bea wiped the stray tear from allie's cheek

'good girl, we are all here for you and for kaz

'thank you.... allie whispered, the doors finally opened and they went to the icu and looked for her room, they finally came to a stop at her room and walked in to see will by kaz's bed holding her hand, he looked up and they could all tell he had been crying

'will, how is she? what happened? allie said going to kaz and holding her hand

'they said something about an allergic reaction to a new chemo drug they had tried, it had a bad effect on her heart, she collapsed and i bought her in as quick as i could

'how is this happening? she was doing better

'the new drug was not good for her, the doctor said he will be in soon to tell us what is happening... allie run her fingers through kaz's hair and kissed her cheek

'i cant lose you kaz, your the only blood family i have and i need you, i only just got you back in my life.... bea came up behind allie wrapping her arms around her waist, allie leaned back into bea and began to cry... will stood up and went over to debbie and franky

'i need a coffee how about you 2 join me? is that okay bea?

'sure

'alright red we will be down stairs at the cafe...... bea nodded and will, debbie and franky left the room, allie turned around to face bea and threw her arms around her neck pulling her close and cried into her neck, bea's strong arms held the blonde tight

'i cant lose her bea, i just cant..... allie cried

'kaz is strong and she wont give up without a fight and we wont give up on her either, we are here for her and we will make sure she has the best recovery.... allie nodded but didnt let go of bea, she needed to be close to the redhead, to feel her, to touch her and bea was happy to be there with allie for anything she needed, allie had stopped crying but they stood holding each other and bea rocked them a bit, after about ten minutes allie pulled back and wiped her face

'im a mess

'your beautiful... bea said

'no im not, im a mess right now.... bea held allie's face between her hands and laid a gentle kiss to her lips

'your always beautiful, why dont you wash your face in the bathroom and we can sit and talk to kaz.... allie nodded and went to the bathroom thankful that there was one in kaz's room, when she came out bea was sitting on a chair next to kaz's bed and allie went and sat on her lap, she reached out holding kaz's hand

'i dont know what to say to her. can she even hear me?

'i have heard that people in a coma can hear people yes, just talk to her about anything you want..... it took a few minutes but eventually bea sat back and listened to allie telling kaz about there little weekend away not leaving out any detail, after a while allie leaned back into bea and the tears fell again

'im sorry i just cant stop

'baby its okay, you let it out if thats what you want, kaz is very important to you and you feel whatever you want to feel... allie laid her head on bea's shoulder and cried for a while, eventually she went quiet and bea realized she fell asleep tired after crying so much, she still had kaz's hand in her own not wanting to let go,

franky, debbie and will returned not long after that and debbie handed bea a coffee

'thanks deb, you okay? debbie nodded

'is kaz going to be okay?

'were not sure debbie, we have to just hope and pray she pulls through but it wont be easy

'it never is, i remember when i was little and you were in a coma

'you.. you remember that?

'yea... debbie said getting comfortable on franky's lap as there were no more seats

'you were like 6 i think

'yea thats right but i remember, he tried to tell me you fell and hit your head but i knew what happened, i saw it happen.... bea's eyes went wide

'deb

'its okay mum, it made me see what type of person he was, i told you and him that i didnt remember because i was scared of getting in trouble but i was hiding in the cupboard when he hit you and you fell and hit your head on the table, than he kept hitting you and you didnt move, i was so scared and i had your phone because i was playing a game so i called the police

'that was you? no one could figure out where it came from and when i asked you you said you didnt know anything

'because i was scared he would hurt you again

'im so sorry you had to see that deb

'its not your fault mum, its always his, you have been there for me even when i was in bitch mode.... franky laughed

'which was a lot for a while

'true, i dont even know how you handled my bratty behavior?

'your my daughter and i would do anything for you

'you did, you protected me and kept me safe..... silence created through the room all lost in there thoughts for a while, eventually there was a knock on the door and a doctor walked in with a nurse so bea shook allie to wake up,

'hi im dr jay

'hi doctor, im allie kaz's god daughter and this is my girlfriend bea, her daughter debbie, our friend franky and you know will

'yes i do, so i have an update on karen and it shows what i originally thought which is the new drug that was administered has had a bad reaction on her body, her heart especially has taken the brunt of it

'so what happens now?

'we are administering a mixture of medication to reverse the damage and once that is done we can bring her out of the coma

'so you are keeping her in a coma on purpose?

'yes that correct, if she was awake while trying to reverse what happened she could to more damage to her heart and course a heart attack

'how long do you think this would take?

'48 hours to reverse and than we take her off the ventilator and than its up to her when she wakes

'can she die? allie asked 'and please dont lie to me, i want the truth

'honestly yes, her heart is very week right now and we are hoping the medication given to her will strengthen it in time, the next 48 hours are crucial, are there any other questions?

'i dont think so, will?

'no just do everything you can to save her

'we will do everything possible to save her life, i will be back in a couple hours to check on her but if you need anything dont hesitate to call on me

'thank you doctor..... the doctor left and they all took there seats again silence descended on the room for some time, bea still had allie on her lap and she felt her shaking and how she struggled to not cry but it was hard, the thought of losing kaz was all to hard, bea pulled her in closer wrapping her arms around her

'it will be okay baby, i love you so much and im here for you.... allie sobbed into bea's shoulder holding bea tight never wanting to let go, worried that if she did she would disappear from her life, it felt like kaz was slipping from her grip and she would never see her mother figure even again awake and alive, kaz just lay there trying to fight for her life

even debbie began to cry and she went over to her mum and allie and allie pulled her into them and they held the young girl, franky saw that will was struggling as he wiped his tears and she put her hand on his shoulder not really knowing what would help,

'listen guys i know its hard but you need to stay strong and positive for kaz, she needs you all now more than ever and im not saying it will be easy because it wont, its okay to be emotional, its okay to not want to see all this, its okay to have moments of pain and hurt its what makes you a human, take time and get your heads around what has happened and than be strong altogether because thats what kaz needs.... bea nodded her head

'franky is right, this is hard but together we can all help kaz get through this.... allie nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve,

'i know your right its just hard, she is my only blood family i have and the thought of losing her hurts too much

'i know it does baby but you have to think positive, hold her hand, talk to her, tell her everything will be okay

'your right bea, we will be strong for her and get her through this.... will said

'alright now franky i need you to take debbie for me please

'no mum i want to stay

'listen deb i know you do but they wont let everyone stay and i dont want you home alone, allie and i are gonna stay here for the night and it is getting dark, you need to shower, eat and rest so please go with franky... debbie huffed but agreed

'fine... she hugged allie and bea and than will which surprised them all considering how hard she was on him previously

'kaz will get through this you just have to believe

'thank you debbie... he smiled at her

'come on squirt lets get out of here, if you guys need anything dont hesitate to call or message

'thank you franky.... with franky gone allie stood up

'sorry i wet your jacket... she said wiping bea's shoulder

'dont worry about that baby, it will dry

'im going to go to the bathroom and get the tv organized in here, the silence is killing me

'okay... while allie was gone bea looked at will who's eyes were on kaz lost in his thoughts

'are you okay will?

'i dont know, how could this happen?

'the thing is will is that medication is poison in general, we put poison in out bodies to kill other poisons and sickness and sometimes it doesnt agree with us and we have a bad reaction, unfortunately for kaz it has had a severe reaction with a devastating result, all we can do is hope and pray she pulls through all of this

'i hope so bea, i cant lose kaz she is my life, i know we havent been together that long but im so madly, crazy in love with her that if she died i wouldnt want to exist

'i know what you mean, i would be the same with allie

'you 2 are good together, you calmed her down with ease

'she does the same for me, you know what im like when i get in those moods... will chuckled

'i sure do, your ass is crazy... they both laughed

'yea well allie calms me down just with her presence, lets just be here for kaz and hope for the best..... allie returned and put in the details for the tv and it turned on, she sat beside bea and they all watched tv together, about 20 minutes later franky walked back into the room with debbie placing a couple bags on the table

'here guys we bought you some food, drinks and snacks but we gotta go because security is looking for us

'why? bea asked

'because its after hours and we snuck in but they saw us and ran after us so we gotta get going... will and allie giggled and bea shook her head

'please dont let my daughter get arrested

'i wont dont worry, lets go deb

'bye guys... debbie said and franky grabbed her arm and left the room

'i dont know how you put up with doyle

'me neither, sometimes i just want to punch her

'but you wouldnt change her for anything

'thats true as well, she drives me crazy but she is like my sister

'its good to have someone like that...... they had something to eat and than got comfy for the night, will told bea and allie to take the recliner to lay down together, it was bigger than a normal one and it was more comfy than they thought, will put 2 chairs together and laid down there, allie was asleep in no time exhausted from crying so much and bea and will werent far behind

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie tossed and turned most of the night mumbling in her sleep, it was quiet but it still woke bea up everytime, the first time bea pulled allie in closer and whispered sweet things into her ear till she fell asleep again, a couple hours later allie sprung up into a seating position and was breathing heavily, her eyes shut over to kaz and she climbed off the bed causing bea to wake up

'allie whats wrong? allie went to kaz and held her hand kissing her cheek, bea came up beside her and put an arm around her waist

'sorry, i didnt mean to wake you

'its okay, what happened?

'i just had a bad dream and i wanted to check on kaz

'your sweating allie, your gonna catch a cold

'sorry, i..just sorry... allie stuttered out

'allie look at me.... allie turned and bea's heart broke to see her girl in so much pain 'oh baby you have nothing to be sorry for, i know this is hard for you

'but i woke you up and will is probably gonna wake up as well

'dont you worry about us, i need to know that your okay? allie shrugged

'im trying bea i really am, i just dont know what to do, i dont know how to act, how to be, i have never been in this situation

'you have with debbie, maybe not in the same way but you have and you were so strong for both her and me, i know this is hard and your trying to get your head around it but you can handle this

'you wont leave me?

'i wont leave you i promise, now how about a freshen up and you can change into my jacket? allie nodded

'okay... they both went to the bathroom and allie took her to off and bea helped her wipe herself down and than she put bea's jacket on zipping it up before kissing bea

'thank you babe

'your more than welcome, come on lets get back to sleep

'okay..... they got back onto the recliner and snuggled up to each other

'your the best girlfriend ever and i love you so much

'i love you too allie.... they dosed off a few minutes later allie's head laying on bea's chest

 

The morning came and bea woke up to allie practically laying on her and bea didnt mind at all, she just kissed her cheek and pulled the blanket over them to stay warm

'a bit cold ay? she jumped a bit as will walked back in the room

'yea its freezing in here

'here got you a coffee

'thank you, did you get any sleep?

'not much, i was too worried to fall asleep, how is allie doing? i heard her during the night

'sorry if she kept you up

'she didnt i kept myself up, so how is she?

'worried about kaz, she had a bad dream about kaz and got scared

'i get that, im petrified im gonna lose her

'you have to stay positive

'im trying, anyways so im gonna go home and shower and change do you need anything?

'no thanks im good

'okay if there is any changes

'i will call you dont worry

'thanks... will left the room and bea slowly moved from allie's hold and went to the bathroom, when she came out allie was just opening her eyes

'where did you go? i missed you... allie grumbled

'i had to pee, how did you sleep?

'alright, sorry you were up so much

'dont worry about that im just glad i was here with you

'me too, babe i need clothes i stink

'i will text franky to go get us clothes, are you hungry?

'not really

'well maybe some fruit would be good? im gonna go to the cafe and get something so im going to get something for you

'thanks babe..... while bea was gone allie pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down holding kaz's hand, the only noise was the whooshing of the breathing machine kaz was hooked up too and the other ones that were beeping

'kaz please come back to me, i cant be without you, your my family, the only one that wanted me and the only the only one that stood by me, i love you and im sorry i wasnt there for you, please dont leave me kaz..... she laid her head on the bed clinging to kaz's hand, bea returned not long later putting everything down on the table handing allie a hot chocolate

'thank you babe

'here i bought you a fruit salad and you have to eat it

'yes boss.... allie said and opened it up and began eating 'happy?

'very much so... bea said taking a bite of her bacon and egg roll

'so i text franky and she will be in soon with some clothes and shower stuff

'sweet, i stink and in definite need of a shower

'you dont stink baby, you always smell good

'yea yea you gotta say that as the girlfriend

'nah uh you smell good and you taste even better...... allie giggled

'i thought i was bad but that was naughty

'i cant help it with you, i just fucking love you so much allie

'i love you too my queen...... allie smiled leaning towards bea and kissing her lips, after they finished eating bea threw out the trash and franky and bridget walked in

'hey girls how is kaz doing? they said hugging the pair

'no change yet but we are staying positive

'um where is my daughter?

'oh well will came over to check if debbie needed anything about an hour ago and debbie asked to go with him

'did she say why? thats so weird she never liked him

'well i pulled her aside and asked her that red and you know what she said to me

'what?

'debbie said that will must be hurting right now and he shouldnt be alone... bea smiled and wiped a stray tear

'your daughter is one of a kind babe... bea nodded

'she definitely is, she is so sweet

'yea and will was happy to take her with him, they went to kaz's house so he could get cleaned up and im sure they wont be too far away

'i trust will with debbie, he wasnt anything but kind to us even if she did give him a hard time

'red its only because she was scared, any man that came near you she would act the same way

'yea thats true, will is a really good guy and he will take care of her

'he will babe, come on girls sit down.... once they sat down and allie took kaz's hand again bea spoke up

'so how is everything bridget? work?

'busy as always, in a place like that its always busy

'i can imagine, franky you been to work?

'yea i have been so busy that sometimes i have been getting home when gidge is asleep

'damn franky

'i know, i have a few days off right now so im trying to make i up to her and get some much needed rest

'shit and i sent debbie home with you

'dont worry about her bea, we are happy to have her in fact we insist, she helps me keep this one in line

'hey!!!! im a good girl.... all 3 of them laughed

'yea when you sleep maybe.... allie said

'oh piss off blondie, you just want a piece of all this... she signaled to her body

'nah im good, i have the perfect woman right here hmm oh so sexy.... she said running her hand up bea's thigh making bea blush and allie giggle

'allie stop.... bea said

'oh babe your just too beautiful for your own good ya know, i never want to be without you

'you never have to worry about that baby

'good to know..... as they shared a kiss franky faked gagging

'ugh you 2 make me sick... bea flipped off franky 'hey none of that red we are in a hospital

'yea well if your not careful i may put you in a bed

'oh to have your wicked way with me? franky said wriggling her eyebrows

'oh gag me in your dreams, never franky, never

'you will have to excuse big head over here, she thinks every woman wants her

'oh gidge dont worry your the only one i come home to but during the day im anyone's.... bridget elbowed franky in the ribs

'ouch alright there is only you day and night, weekdays and weekends, im sorry

'as you should be you little shit, you deserved that, good on you bridget... bridget smiled and nodded

'i know how to control franky doyle.... franky rolled her eyes mumbling something

'what was there franky?

'nothing babe

'good, now how is the patient doing?

'doctor said she had an allergic reaction from the new medication that effected her heart, she is at high risk of a heart attack so they gave her something to interact and reverse the damage but the next 48 hours are crucial, what do you think bridget?

'sounds about right, when dealing with new meds it can take a very heavy toll on your body, kaz is strong and there have been no fall backs since she came in so she is on track of recovery but just remember things change, you have to be ready for whatever happens

'i know, im just scared she wont wake up or i wont see her again alive

'i get that allie, you stay positive and hope for a good recovery

'thank you bridget, thank you both for being here

'no problems blondie, here we bought you a back pack each of clothes and toiletries for a couple days, if you need more just let me know

'great thank you, allie here thinks she stinks so she can shower soon, we both can

'i was wondering what that smell was... franky said laughing as allie stuck up at her

'fuck you franky

'what kind of language is that? they all turned there heads to see will and debbie walk in lathered with bags

'hi everyone hope your all hungry we bought food.... debbie said walking over to her mum and allie hugging them both before she sat on allie's lap

'what did you guys get? bea asked

'chinese food, debbie was hungry and i thought you all would be so we got for everyone

'thanks will, how was debbie? behaved i hope

'she was an angel, she even told me how to wear my hair to be kool

'i thought it looked different

'yea well debbie said if i wear it side ways i would be cool and hip so i though ti would try it

'looks good will

'thanks allie, well lets everyone put some food we need to eat even you allie and before you argue kaz would be so pissed if you didnt look after yourself or let us do it for you

'low blow but your right

'good..... bea put a plate for allie and debbie first than took her own as the other 3 got there's

'debbie sit on the other chair so allie can eat

'i dont wanna, i want to sit with allie.... she whined

'she is fine bea, i can eat no worries...... franky got drinks from the machine and they enjoyed lunch together, once they finished all the rubbish was thrown away and there was about 3 containers leftover so they put it in the communal fridge with a note of kaz's room number, they were sitting around chatting when the doctor walked in

'well we got a full room today, its a lucky thing miss westfall is a very distinctive member of our facility otherwise its normally only 2 people at a time... allie smiled at bridget in a thankful way

'doctor any news?

'yes actually, the blood test we did earlier shows karen's heart is getting stronger, the reverse seems to be working at this point

'thats great

'yes it is, lets not get our hopes up until the 48 hours have passed and she wakes up but this is good news

'so the 48 hours will be up tomorrow?

'yes thats correct, about lunch time we will take her off the ventilator and if she is breathing on her own we will leave her off it till she is ready to fight to get back to us

'fingers are crossed doctor

'me too allie, i will do some rounds but i will check on karen later on

'thank you doctor..... the nurses have been doing hourly obs on kaz since she came in and the doctor has seen the chart and the results were good so far and on point, time will tell the final outcome,

'thats great news blondie

'yea it is franky, i just want tomorrow to come so we can see how she goes off the ventilator

'if she wakes up allie there is still a long road as once she is strong enough she goes back to chemo

'yea i know bridget, she has a lot of fighting to do buti will be there for her all the way

'we all will.... will said and allie smiled, she was glad kaz had will he really loves her, bea and allie took the opportunity that everyone was there to have a shower together and of course franky had made her comments about them getting it on at the hospital causing bea to knock her over the head

'shit that hurt

'well shut up than, just sit there and behave

'ugh how boring..... once finished in the shower allie had moved to the recliner and of course debbie followed not wanting to be away from the blonde and allie was happy to have her, they sat down and debbie pulled out her ipad she bought for them and put a movie on to watch for the 2 of them with ear phones while the other 4 chatted away, after 20 minutes both debbie and allie fell asleep the ipad laying on allie's legs

'hey red look, they fell asleep.... bea turned to see them sleeping and smiled

'there cute, here franky pass me the blanket behind you please.... bea put the blanket over them once turning the ipad off and than reclined the chair so they could lay down and than went to sit with will, franky and bridget who spent all afternoon at the hospital keeping them company and even pulling out playing cards to play poker to keep there minds off where they are right now, later that night will, allie and bea had an early night even though allie slept for a couple hours she was still tired,

The next day came and just after lunch the doctor came in with 2 nurses

'hello how is everyone?

'nervous, we are hoping that kaz is doing well and has the fight

'hey stats and blood are looking good so it time to take her off the machines, nurses please.... as they slowly unhooked all the machines from kaz they watched on in anticipation, when the tube was taken from her throat the doctor waited a few minutes to see what would happen, there was still 2 machines connected to check her heart and breathing, it was silent and you could hear a pin drop but than the machine went crazy and starting beeping really fast and allie's heart fell into her throat

'whats going on?

'everyone out now... the doctor said as the nurse rushed them out and he worked on finding out what was happening, allie, bea and will watched through the window helpless


End file.
